L'ange et le démon
by Chris122
Summary: L'agent Lisbon fait un bond de près de 800 ans en arrière après avoir touché l'orbe d'Eden. Elle y rencontrera un ange, mais l'est-il vraiment ? Altaïr verra en elle un démon, va-t-il changer d'avis ? Comment réunir un ange et un démon ? Vous le saurez en lisant cette petite histoire... Pas de crossover juste utilisation des personnages Classé M pour de futurs chapitres. Altaïr/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Cette fic n'est pas un crossover Assassin's creed/Mentalist. J'utilise uniquement le personnage de Teresa Lisbon (et Jane dans les premiers chapitres). J'avais simplement envie que l'on puisse se faire une image précise des protagonistes et j'ai donc utilisé des personnages existants.**

**Je tiens à prévenir ceux qui sont à cheval sur la réalité historique, les us et les coutumes que je ne m'y tiens pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une fanfic et non d'une réalisation professionnelle. C'est la première que je fais et c'est simplement pour le fun. **

_**Lorsque les phrases sont en italique**_**, c'est que les personnages s'expriment en langue arabe.**

CHAPITRE 1

Sacramento, Etats-Unis, Juillet 2012

- Jane !

Teresa Lisbon était sur les nerfs, cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait prévenu son consultant, et qu'elle l'attendait sur les lieux du crime dans une banlieue huppée de Sacramento. Elle avait bien vu sa vieille DS arriver et se garer devant la villa, mais Patrick Jane n'était toujours pas en vue…

- JANE ! cria-t-elle à nouveau

Le corps d'un homme était allongé au milieu du bureau, lacéré de coups de couteau, et la pièce était un vrai capharnaüm. Lisbon soupira en scannant pour une énième fois l'endroit du regard, à la recherche d'un petit indice qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant aux circonstances du meurtre. Car il n'y avait pas de doutes, au vue du nombre de coups de couteau que cet homme avait reçu, il s'agissait bien d'un meurtre.

Un homme entra dans la pièce.

- Lisbon…

- Ca suffit Jane, ça fait une heure que je vous attends, et vous prenez encore le temps de draguer cette journaliste !

- Draguer ?! s'indigna-t-il

Patrick Jane était un bourreau des cœurs, il s'habillait un peu old fashion mais cela lui allait plutôt bien, et son regard et son sourire étaient suffisants pour vous faire tourner la tête. Cela dit, malgré son haut pouvoir de manipulation, Lisbon n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser attendrir et à le laisser s'en sortir une fois de plus.

- Parfaitement oui ! Draguer, je vous ai vu par la fenêtre là ! dit-elle en montrant la fenêtre du doigt comme l'aurait fait une maitresse envoyant son élève au coin.

Jane lui lança son fameux sourire 1000 mega watts.

- oh….Jalouse ?

Combien était-elle prête à donner pour lui effacer ce sourire du visage, là, à cet instant. Et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il découvre… la vérité ? Satané Jane ! Il avait le chic pour la mettre dans des situations dont elle ne maitrisait plus les aboutissants. Effectivement elle était jalouse, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui envoyer à la face !

Voyant sa supérieure déstabilisée, Jane se décida enfin à observer la scène, au grand soulagement de Lisbon. Son œil expert ne mis pas longtemps à rassembler quelques indices, et son expression changea comme celle d'un petit garçon prêt à faire une bêtise.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Jane ?

L'agent du CBI avait pris l'habitude d'observer les réactions de son consultant, et rien qu'à son expression elle pouvait dire qu'il tenait une piste.

- Oui !... il est mort….

Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir lourd et exaspéré.

- Quelqu'un l'a frappé avec… cette statuette, juste sur la partie arrière du crane, regardez ici, rajouta-t-il en se penchant sur le cadavre et en montrant l'un après l'autre la tête de l'homme et la statuette gisant à coté.

- c'est tout ce que vous avez à m'apprendre ? Siffla Lisbon encore un peu plus énervée

Jane se redressa et mit ses mains dans ses poches avec une nonchalance lui étant toute particulière.

- Quelqu'un a tenté de lui soutirer des informations, les coups de couteau ne sont pas profonds et n'ont pas eu pour but de tuer. De plus l'état de la pièce montre bien que le meurtrier cherchait quelque chose de bien précis…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas medium Lisbon….

Jane lança un nouveau sourire et Lisbon déclara forfait. D'accord, la question était stupide, mais s'il commençait sur ce terrain l'affaire n'était pas prête d'être close. L'agent avait besoin que Jane lui donne des informations qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de mettre à jour d'elle-même. Bien entendu c'était la statuette, bien entendu la pièce avait été fouillée, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour s'en rendre compte.

Après quelques minutes, Jane, qui observait les livres alignés dans la bibliothèque, attira l'attention de la femme.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca….. demanda-t-il en voulant prendre un livre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire pourquoi ce livre précis avait attiré son attention, quand un pan tout entier de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une pièce minuscule dans laquelle étaient exposée des objets dans des cloches de verre.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils et son sourire revint progressivement. Enfin quelque chose de concret ! Elle entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse, fascinée par ces objets qui semblaient attendre là depuis des années. Etait- ce de l'art ? Que représentaient ces artefacts ?

Jane préférait observer de loin, même si la curiosité était maladive chez lui, il n'était pas aussi téméraire que sa collègue, et il préféra s'éloigner un peu en toussant la poussière soulevée par le mouvement qu'il avait provoqué en tirant sur le livre.

Lisbon souleva une des cloches de verre, révélant une sorte de petite balle de métal gravée. Ces yeux pétillaient et elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée. Quand elle posa ses doigts sur l'objet, un éclair vif parcouru la pièce…. Et ce fut le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Damas, Syrie, Juillet 1193

Altaïr s'accroupit en bordure d'une toiture surplombant le souk de Damas. De là, il avait une vue plongeante et large sur les alentours, et personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir à moins d'avoir l'envie irrésistible de se faire un torticolis…. l'un de ses postes d'observation préférés. Il faisait chaud en cette fin d'après midi, le vent était sec et de la poussière mêlée au sable attaquait sans cesse ses yeux, l'obligeant à cligner des paupières à un rythme effréné pour ne pas être aveuglé. L'assassin tira un peu plus sur sa capuche pour se protéger de ce vent qui n'avait pas faibli depuis des jours. Certains disent qu'il apporte le malheur, mais Altaïr n'était pas superstitieux, bien au contraire, le vent charriant le sable était un allié pour lui, tant qu'il ralentissait et gênait les gardes et autres Croisés décidés à contrarier sa tranquillité. Comme cet archer qui faisait les cent pas deux toits plus loin, totalement inconscient de sa présence. Le maitre assassin aurait pu lui ôter la vie à plus d'une occasion, sans même lui laisser une chance de le voir venir, mais pour le moment, Altaïr ne voulait pas perturber le calme de cette fin de journée. A cet instant, il avait un bien autre dessein en tête.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire lorsqu'il vit approcher sa cible, en contrebas. Omar Tabib était fidèle à ses habitudes, depuis quelques temps l'assassin suivait ses moindre faits et gestes, étudiant ses déplacements, scrutant ses manies, espionnant ses conversations et glanant autant d'informations que possible. La vie de Tabib allait bientôt s'achever, Altaïr avait planifié sa mission pour le lendemain, quand Tabib irait rendre visite à son associé. Ce scélérat n'aura bientôt plus l'occasion de nuire à la confrérie, son erreur : avoir pactisé avec les templiers.

Le vent semblait perdre de son intensité, et avec lui le sifflement des bourrasques. En quelques minutes, le calme total fut revenu, et le brouhaha de la rue se fit plus perceptible. Altaïr se redressa, prêt à redescendre de son perchoir et à se mêler à la foule, quand tout à coup un éclair vif l'aveugla, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Pendant quelques secondes l'assassin se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé…. L'archer n'avait pas bougé et continuait sa ronde, la foule en contrebas vaquait à ses occupations et Tabib se montrait toujours aussi arrogant et infâme avec ses interlocuteurs. Que c'était-il passé ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Personne à part lui ne semblait avoir remarqué cette lumière. Le reflet éclatant du soleil sur une épée ? Pas à cette hauteur….

Lisbon reprit connaissance progressivement. Sa main la brulait, et sa tête semblait vouloir exploser à tout moment tellement une migraine la tenaillait. Quand sa vision se fit plus précise elle se crispa.

- Jane ?!

L'agent observait son environnement en écarquillant les yeux. Mais où était-elle ? Elle n'était plus dans la villa, et la pièce poussiéreuse avait fait place à une allée étroite entre deux grands bâtiments. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, et le sol était sablonneux. Avait-elle perdu connaissance ? Mais où était Jane, et pourquoi l'avait-il laissée là, adossée à un mur, dans une allée on ne se sait où….

- Jane ?! cria-t-elle en se redressant difficilement.

Elle grimaça en regardant la paume de sa main gauche, elle se souvenait avoir saisi la petite boule de métal, mais après, plus rien. A cet endroit, la peau était rouge et elle y devinait les motifs qui étaient gravés sur l'artefact. Une belle brulure au 2eme degré…

Teresa regarda autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur la sphère. Après s'être assurée de ne plus risquer de brulure, elle la reprit en main, l'observant plus attentivement. Comment avait-elle pu chauffer au point de lui bruler la main ? Il n'y a rien de spécial à part ces stries gravées dans le métal.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé… dit-elle à haute voix en soupirant, puis plus fort : Jane ?! C'est pas drôle ! Où êtes-vous ?!

Les bruits environnants étaient inhabituels, pas de voitures, aucun des bruits auxquels elle était habituée, le calme et … quelle est cette langue ? L'agent se trouvait seule dans cette allée mais elle entendait les murmures de la foule sans en comprendre un traitre mot. Elle se dirigea vers le bout de l'allée qui semblait déboucher sur une rue plus grande où elle apercevait des gens marcher, tout en frottant ses habits pour enlever le sable et la poussière.

Comme à son habitude, l'agent Lisbon n'était pas habillée de façon très féminine. Un jean noir et des grosses chaussures de la même couleur, une chemise qu'elle aurait pu piquer à Jane, et une veste courte toute aussi noire que son jean. Le tout flanqué d'une grosse ceinture à laquelle sont accrochés son badge et son holster contenant le Sig Sauer 9 mm qu'elle ne quitte jamais quand elle est en mission. L'agent Teresa Lisbon était petite et frêle, mais elle tenait son équipe d'une poigne de fer et savait se faire respecter. Se jeter dans l'action ne lui faisait pas peur, et jouer les gros bras n'était pas à exclure lors de certaines missions. Avec Lisbon, il ne valait mieux pas se fier aux apparences… Sa détermination se voyait dans sa démarche, mais lorsqu'elle déboucha enfin dans la rue principale, elle senti sa poitrine se serrer.

- Mais qu'est ce que….. bégaya-t-elle tout en essayant de garder son sang froid.

Elle n'était certainement plus à Sacramento. Les passants étaient habillés comme dans les pays arabes, et d'ailleurs c'était cette langue qu'ils parlaient. Il y avait des étales un peu partout, des marchands criaient pour attirer l'attention sur leurs marchandises, et il n'y avait pas une seule voiture en vue.

- Il y a une caméra planquée quelque part c'est ça… dit-elle dans sa barbe. Jane, je vais vous tuer…

Lisbon imaginait déjà Patrick Jane, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, son fameux 1000 megawatts qui la fait tant craquer, la regarder derrière un écran en pensant que sa petite blague était drôle… mais cette fois çi l'agent n'allait pas marcher. Ne serait-ce que pour cette brulure à la main qui n'a rien de fictif. Et comment avait-il fait pour l'endormir le temps de l'amener dans cet endroit ? Un plateau de cinéma certainement.

- Aller je ne marche pas, laissez tomber ! Où est la caméra ? dit-elle en agrippant la manche d'un passant.

L'homme la dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air surpris, et dégagea sa manche en hurlant dans sa langue.

- _Lâche-moi femme ! Je n'ai rien pour toi ! Va quémander ailleurs sinon j'appelle les gardes ! Tu mérites des réprimandes pour montrer ainsi ton visage !_

Aussitôt l'attention des autres passants se focalisa sur Lisbon qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Bon ca suffit ! Lâcha-t-elle agacée

Lisbon pris son badge et le brandit devant l'homme et les autres passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la cause de ces cris.

- Agent Teresa Lisbon du Bureau Californien d'investigation ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! cria-t-elle d'un ton déterminé. Si c'est une farce je vous somme d'arrêter tout de suite !... Jane ! Sortez de votre cachette !

Teresa vit quatre hommes s'approcher. Ils n'étaient pas habillés comme les autres personnes de la rue, tous les quatre revêtaient la même tunique et le même chapeau, et qu'avaient-ils à la ceinture…. ? Des sabres ? Dans tous les cas ils n'avaient pas l'air commode et montraient une expression énervée.

- Alors là vous y allez un peu fort ! souria-t-elle

Elle brandit à nouveau son badge et les quatre hommes se saisirent de leurs sabres en criant, eux aussi, dans cette langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Vu la tournure des choses, Lisbon commençait à douter : ou ils jouent bien la comédie, ou elle était vraiment dans de sales draps.

En plus du doute, la peur commençait à la gagner, les hommes s'approchaient de plus en plus et devenaient vraiment menaçants, balançant leurs armes d'un coté à l'autre et l'entourant pour la cerner. Une position d'attaque qui ne la rassurait pas. Par précaution, Lisbon sorti son arme de son holster et la pointa vers chacun des hommes à tour de rôle.

- Je vous préviens, la mienne n'est pas en plastique ! Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer si vous m'y forcez ! Veuillez cesser de suite ce petit jeu !

Un mouvement sur un des toits attira son attention. C'est là qu'elle vit un archer bander son arc et pointer la flèche dans sa direction. Ce moment d'inattention déclencha l'attaque….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Altaïr s'était rapidement dirigé vers l'origine de cet éclair vif en sautant d'un toit à un autre. Tabib pouvait attendre, et de toute façon son destin était scellé. Il se pencha pour regarder dans l'allée entre les bâtiments et vit de suite cette personne, toute de noir vêtue, adossée à un mur et visiblement inconsciente. Si là était l'origine du flash lumineux, il devait se rapprocher pour mieux étudier la situation et se mit en quête d'une solution pour descendre du bâtiment sur lequel il était perché. Son œil averti le dirigea de suite vers l'un des murs où les possibilités de prises étaient intéressantes, et en peu de temps il avait atteint un toit plus proche et plus bas que celui sur lequel il était avant. Même si de cette position il était à découvert, pour l'instant il préférait garder ses distances avec son nouveau centre d'intérêt.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que la personne était désormais debout et se dirigeait vers la rue. Quelle drôle d'allure… Les cheveux longs… était-ce une femme ? Sa démarche le laissait deviner, mais elle était habillée en homme, et ses vêtements étaient différents de ce qu'il avait déjà vu, même chez les templiers. La curiosité poussa Altaïr à suivre cet étonnant personnage du regard, tout en restant sur les hauteurs.

D'après le son de sa voix il s'agissait bien d'une femme, vraiment différente pour oser s'habiller en homme, s'en prendre aux passants et sans couvrir son visage. Une femme de templier ? Dans ce cas que faisait-elle seule ici à risquer sa vie dans le souk ?

Altaïr fut encore plus étonné de la voir hurler après les gardes, quel toupet ! Cette femme est inconsciente ou alors il fait fausse route depuis le début. Faire preuve d'une telle prestance dans cette situation n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et malgré le danger elle ne semblait pas être effrayée. De quel monde venait-elle pour ignorer le danger à ce point ? Elle brandissait un objet en criant vers les gardes, peut-être était-ce une amulette protectrice, ou tirait-elle sa force de ce bout de métal…. quelle sorcellerie était-ce ? Dans tous les cas les gardes ne semblaient pas impressionnés et ils s'approchaient d'elle de manière à la cerner, sabres à la main. Altaïr connaissait les techniques d'attaque des gardes de Damas par cœur, il les avait assez combattus pour comprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt s'en prendre à cette femme.

Un archer fit son apparition sur un toit en face et Altaïr se figea pour ne pas attirer son attention, mais c'est la femme qu'il regardait. L'assassin le vit positionner son arc vers le bas, prêt à décocher une flèche en cas de besoin. Son regard redescendit à nouveau sur la rue et il haussa les sourcils en voyant un des gardes se ruer vers la femme.

Une détonation parcourut toute la ville, résonnant dans chaque petite allée, chaque rue, et chaque place de Damas. Alors que le bruit résonnait encore, toute la population se figea, comme un arrêt sur image. Le garde qui s'était précipité sur la femme s'écroula, et après un moment de silence total, des cris et des hurlements retentirent dans les rues. Le garde était mort. La panique s'empara des habitants de Damas qui avaient vu la scène, et leur effroi se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans toutes les rues adjacentes, provoquant une déferlée de passants criant et courant dans toutes les directions.

Altaïr n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'un simple mouvement de la main, cette femme avait terrassé le garde sans même le toucher. Le bruit était assourdissant et résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Quel démon était-ce ? Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la scène en contrebas. L'un des gardes et l'archer s'étaient enfuit, mais les deux autres étaient toujours menaçants, et ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter des paroles que criait le démon en noir. Altaïr avait déjà entendu cette langue, chez les templiers, encore une fois. Quel maléfice avaient-t-ils lancé ? Peut-être que les templiers avaient pactisé avec le Diable et celui-ci envoyait ses démons pour exterminer leurs ennemis.

Pourtant, d'autres gardes se joignirent aux premiers, et malgré l'arme qu'elle possédait, la femme semblait être dépassée. Plus ils s'approchaient, et plus elle criait en les menaçant de l'objet maléfique. Mais rien n'y fait, et les gardes se jetèrent une nouvelle fois sur elle.

Lisbon criait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Sa voix commençait à railler et la terreur l'avait submergée. Ces hommes voulaient la tuer, ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre un traitre mot des menaces qu'elle leur lançait, et l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main ne semblait pas non plus les effrayer malgré la première victime au sol. Bien au contraire, ils étaient encore plus motivés.

Lorsqu'elle vit les gardes l'attaquer pour la deuxième fois, Lisbon tira en l'air. Une nouvelle vague de cris se fit entendre et les gardes hésitèrent à nouveau. L'un deux s'enfuit et Lisbon profita de l'incertitude de ceux qui restaient pour s'enfuir à son tour. Leur moment de torpeur passé, les gardes se mirent à sa poursuite.

Teresa s'engouffra dans la petite allée qu'elle avait parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt, espérant trouver de l'aide, une cachette, ou bien même se réveiller de ce cauchemar… Elle vit et entendit les gardes à ses trousses et redoubla d'effort pour augmenter son allure. Les petites rues de la ville étaient un vrai labyrinthe et elle se faufila d'une rue à l'autre sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, prenant des virages à angle droit en dérapant sur le sable.

Des toits, Altaïr observait toute la scène, courant sur les rebords pour suivre les événements. Il sautait facilement d'un bâtiment à l'autre et s'arrêtait pour regarder en bas quand il avait pris trop d'avance sur la folle course. La petite femme démon semblait montrer des faiblesses, et les gardes commençaient progressivement à la rattraper lorsque l'un deux décida de la plaquer au sol.

C'est là qu'il la vit rouler lentement, s'échappant de la poche du démon, l'orbe d'Eden… Comment était-ce possible ? L'orbe était en lieu sûr à Masyaf, Altaïr y avait veillé personnellement. A moins qu'il en existe plusieurs… à ce moment cette femme n'était pas un démon, elle utilisait l'orbe pour son pouvoir comme Al Mualim l'avait fait pour essayer de le détruire…

A la manière dont elle se débattait pour se dégager de l'étreinte du garde, elle ne maitrisait pas encore la puissance de l'orbe, et toute fuite fut rapidement vaine. L'orbe ne devait pas tomber entre les mains des gardes, et s'il en existait d'autres, Altaïr devait les trouver et les mettre hors de portée d'une personne malveillante et encore plus des templiers. Il fallait agir…

Teresa Lisbon, aussi petite et frêle soit-elle, se débattait vigoureusement, et il fallut plus d'un garde pour la maintenir tranquille.

- Lâchez moi ! hurlait-elle

L'un des gardes la fixait d'un air mi apeuré, mi déstabilisé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme disait, et elle n'était visiblement pas d'ici, vu son accoutrement inadmissible et le manque de respect qu'elle venait de faire preuve envers eux. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert perçant, et il n'osait pas soutenir son regard de peur qu'elle ne lui vole son âme, cette femme avait fait preuve de sorcellerie et mieux valait s'en méfier au maximum… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était une meurtrière et elle devait payer pour la mort de leur collègue d'arme.

- Je suis du CBI ! Lâchez moi je peux vous montrer ma carte et mon badge ! qui êtes vous et où sommes nous à la fin ! Vous allez me répondre ?! Je veux parler à votre chef !

Le groupe s'éloigna en entrainant Lisbon, mais Altaïr n'avait d'yeux que pour l'orbe, restée dans l'allée. Il devait attendre que le groupe soit plus loin pour s'en emparer discrètement, quand malheureusement, l'un des gardes fit demi-tour et ramassa l'objet. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution…

L'assassin analysa ses possibilités rapidement et il calcula le moment de sa frappe avec précision. Il y avait cinq gardes et aucun archer en vue. Lorsque l'escorte se trouva dans une petite ruelle déserte, il s'élança.

Lisbon vit un ange tout de blanc vêtu tomber du ciel avec grâce. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, c'est à peine si elle entendit un bruit. Un garde s'écroula avant même de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et les autres se munirent de leurs sabres en criant. D'un coup vif, Altaïr planta sa lame dans le cou d'un deuxième garde avant que celui-ci ne pu réagir. Pour les suivants, ça n'allait pas être si facile. Lisbon restait figée, bien que son métier la mette souvent en danger, elle n'avait jamais vécu une situation où tout le monde s'entretuait, ce cauchemar était de pire en pire. Deux des gardes qui restaient entouraient l'homme en blanc, le troisième tenant fermement l'agent, tout en tenant son sabre, prêt à bondir. L'assassin se munit de sa lame courte, et se mit en position de garde, attendant que l'un des hommes se décide à attaquer et Lisbon pu enfin étudier ce nouveau venu. Il était grand et svelte, une capuche masquait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Il portait une espèce de robe blanche fendue à l'avant et à l'arrière qui descendait jusqu'aux mollets, et un pantalon gris enfoncé dans de grandes bottes en cuir qui semblaient légères et souples. Autour de sa taille une large ceinture en cuir portait des petits couteaux, une épée était accrochée à son flanc et un large ruban rouge qui pendait à l'avant et à l'arrière de sa tunique était la seule couleur de son « uniforme ». Sur chacun de ses bras se trouvaient des brassards et dans son dos le fourreau de la petite épée qu'il balançait avec expérience. Sans voir son visage il était difficile de lui donner un âge, mais d'après son allure il devait avoir la trentaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins… Pourquoi était-il venu l'aider ? Les gardes avaient l'air de le craindre, car tous hésitaient à l'attaquer, ils se toisaient du regard, feignaient de s'approcher mais aucun ne se décidait à l'affronter. Lisbon profita du chaos pour donner un coup de coude dans les cotes de l'homme qui la maintenait, et celui-ci la lâcha en se pliant de douleur. Ainsi libérée, elle se retourna et jeta son pied entre les jambes du malheureux qui se laissa tomber parterre, paralysé par la douleur.

Altaïr n'attendait pas meilleure diversion, et il attaqua à son tour, ses gestes nets et précis, pour atteindre son adversaire en quelques secondes, enfonçant la lame de son arme à travers son corps. Il esquiva juste à temps le sabre du dernier garde encore sur pieds en tournoyant rapidement, et avec agilité, il trancha sa gorge d'un coup vif. L'homme s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd pendant que l'assassin remettait son arme dans son fourreau, et ce dernier observa le fameux petit démon de près pour la première fois. Un frisson parcouru son corps, le prenant de court. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cette femme était d'une beauté rare, il ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien, ses yeux…

Lisbon était restée figée une fois de plus, observant l'assassin en finir avec ses ennemis. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, était-il de son coté ? L'avait-il aidée ou allait-il la tuer comme les autres ? Désormais il était planté là, à la fixer sans rien dire et sans bouger. Peut-être attendait il qu'elle fasse un mouvement pour se jeter sur elle et l'égorger…

Le garde qui grognait à terre en se tenant l'entrejambe se leva et s'enfuit à une vitesse toute relative étant donné ce qu'il lui était arrivé. L'assassin ne quitta pas pour autant Lisbon du regard, mais avant que le garde soit hors de portée, Altaïr saisit un couteau et le lança vers sa cible qui s'écroula en pleine course, produisant un petit nuage de sable et de poussière autour de lui.

Sentant son tour arriver, Lisbon essaya de calmer la situation, puisque la fuite, visiblement, n'était pas une option.

- Je m'appelle Teresa Lisbon, je suis du CBI…. Dit-elle en montrant son badge.

Altaïr eu un mouvement de recul, il avait vu ce qui s'était passé avant quand elle avait brandit un objet, mais ce n'était pas la même arme. L'arme qu'elle montrait était différente et il ne savait pas encore quel était son effet.

- Vous me comprenez ? Rajouta-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix la plus calme possible.

Un passant s'approcha et cria en apercevant les corps qui jonchaient le sol, puis s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Cela annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'autres gardes. Altaïr n'avait pas envie de bouger, ni même de la quitter du regard, il était comme fasciné et la sensation qu'il éprouvait à ce moment lui était totalement inconnue. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête de suite. Quand elle baissa son badge, il se força tout de même à réagir, et se dirigea vers le garde qui avait ramassé l'orbe.

- Monsieur ? Vous comprenez ce que je dis ? Quel est le nom de cette ville ? Insista Lisbon, voyant que l'homme en blanc n'avait pas l'intention de l'agresser.

C'était complètement ahurissant, elle venait d'assister à un massacre, elle avait rarement vu une telle effusion de sang, tout le monde voulait tuer tout le monde dans cette ville, et elle essayait de discuter avec un ange blanc qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole, et tout cela comme si tout était normal…

- Mon Dieu, faites que je me réveille de ce cauchemar…

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une flèche vint se planter à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Elle cria de surprise et une deuxième flèche siffla à ses oreilles, s'écrasant contre un mur derrière elle. Un archer la visait du haut d'un toit, et heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas très doué. Lisbon se mit à courir le plus loin possible de l'origine des flèches, essayant d'atteindre une autre rue aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Ayant perdu sa première cible, l'archer se focalisa sur la deuxième, mais à sa grande surprise lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'apercevoir, l'homme avait disparu. Il jura en le cherchant du regard, mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin, un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Quand il se retourna, la mort l'emportait déjà.

Altaïr rétracta sa lame secrète, et se lança sur les toits dans la direction que Lisbon avait prise. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver l'orbe, mais à cet instant, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était de retrouver son démon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Merci Eolane pour ta review, c'est toujours difficile de se juger soi-même et ca fait plaisir d'avoir un avis, d'autant plus s'il est positif. J'espère que le prochain chapitre répondra à tes attentes, même si pour le « PAN ! OMG ! » faudra surement attendre encore un peu ;-)**

**Rappel **: _**Lorsque les phrases sont en italique**_**, c'est que les personnages s'expriment en langue arabe.**

CHAPITRE 3

Lisbon était totalement perdue. Où qu'elle aille elle finissait par apercevoir des petits groupes de gardes qui étaient en alerte et qui devaient très certainement être à sa recherche. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle avait abandonné l'idée d'une farce de la part de son consultant. Ce n'était certainement pas des acteurs, et le sang qui venait de couler n'était pas faux. L'agent commençait à se dire qu'elle aurait préféré la farce, même de si mauvais gout…

Elle déboucha sur une rue large et passante. Ici les gens semblaient calmes et affairés à leurs occupations, et elle en profita pour tenter de se mêler à la foule, bien que tout le monde se retourne sur son passage. Il allait falloir se faire plus discrète que tout à l'heure, et tenter de trouver une explication cohérente à toute cette histoire. Pour l'instant l'agent avait en tête de trouver un endroit sûr où elle pourrait réfléchir à tout cela sereinement, sans être la proie des gardes, ni même de l'ange blanc. Teresa fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, un ange…. Un ange de la mort oui ! Elle se retourna pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas suivie, et heureusement il n'était pas là. Cet homme lui filait la chair de poule…

Des toits, Altaïr observait la progression du petit démon. Elle tentait de se mêler à la foule mais elle était bien trop différente pour que ce soit efficace. Elle devrait au moins couvrir sa tête, à quoi pensait-elle donc… Elle semblait désormais fuir les gardes, et non plus vouloir les affronter. D'après son langage corporel elle avait peur, et cela ne la servait pas non plus pour une progression discrète dans la foule, elle avait décidément peu de connaissances en la matière. Qui était-elle ? Quelle était son arme et pourquoi était-elle en possession de l'orbe d'Eden ? Cette dernière question fit grimacer l'assassin, il avait laissé l'orbe sur place et plus il attendait plus les chances de la retrouver s'évaporaient. Il était même peut être déjà trop tard… Fallait-il continuer de suivre le démon ou tenter de récupérer l'orbe ? Il s'était lancé trop vite aux trousses de cette femme, un manque de réflexion qui traduisait déjà une faiblesse de sa part. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais en quelques minutes elle avait déjà bouleversé son esprit. Al Mualim lui avait appris depuis toujours les conséquences que peuvent avoir les femmes dans la vie d'un assassin, et à cet instant il en comprenait mieux les raisons.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Damas. Les rayons du soleil étaient de plus en plus bas, agrandissant les ombres des passants sur le sol, pourtant, la chaleur restait étouffante depuis que le vent était retombé. Lisbon avait l'impression de tourner en rond, chaque rue, chaque marchand, chaque personne qu'elle croisait, elle avait l'impression de les avoir croisés dix fois. Tout se ressemblait, et elle commençait à se demander si elle allait pouvoir trouver un endroit où se poser. Elle déboucha sur une petite place qu'elle trouva pleine de charme avec une petite fontaine, des bancs et un peu d'ombre sous un treillis de plantes grimpantes. Après un rapide scanner de la situation, elle glissa sa main sous l'eau de la fontaine et se frotta le visage. La brûlure sur sa paume se réveilla et avec elle la cause de tous ses problèmes fit surface dans son esprit. Mais bien sûr ! La boule gravée ! C'est quand elle l'avait touchée que tout avait basculé ! Teresa fouilla dans ses poches mais à part son téléphone et quelques chewing-gums, elles restèrent désespérément vides.

- Merde !

Si cette sphère était la clé, elle venait de perdre son ticket retour, à condition qu'il en existe bien un.

De son coté, Altaïr avait décidé qu'il était certainement trop tard pour l'orbe, et il surveillait les alentours de la place d'un œil avisé. De sa position haute, il vit de suite qu'un groupe de gardes s'approchait. La femme par contre ne pouvait en avoir conscience tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision, et une confrontation allait être inévitable si elle restait plantée là. L'assassin avait laissé tomber l'orbe, il n'allait pas laisser tomber à nouveau. Il s'approcha du bord du toit et, d'un mouvement agile, s'agrippa de manière à se rapprocher du sol. Quand il fut assez près pour sauter, il se lâcha et retomba discrètement sur le sol, à quelques pas à peine derrière l'agent. Il s'approcha doucement, et posa sa main sur la bouche de Teresa, l'entrainant dans un recoin ombragé et à l'abri des regards, juste au moment où les gardes débouchèrent sur la place.

Pétrifiée, Lisbon n'osa pas bouger, et n'essaya ni de se débattre pour se dégager, ni de crier. Les gardes étaient désormais à quelques mètres d'elle, et elle se retint presque de respirer, de peur d'attirer leur attention. L'homme derrière elle relâcha doucement son étreinte et sans retirer sa main de sa bouche, la retourna vers lui en l'écrasant contre le mur. Teresa haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant son agresseur, ou plutôt, dans cette situation, son sauveur. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et retira sa main de sa bouche, la laissant reprendre son souffle.

Altaïr ne quittait pas les gardes de vue, ils discutaient entre eux, et n'avaient pas l'air pressés de quitter la place, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'assassin. Il étudia tout de même un chemin de replis au cas où, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas emprunter les toits avec son otage.

Lisbon, quant à elle, dirigeait son regard des gardes à Altaïr en alternance. Bien qu'il lui ait à nouveau sauvé la mise, cet homme l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il avait tué des hommes de sang froid et n'avait montré aucun remord ni aucun sentiment de culpabilité, comme si c'était un acte de la vie courante. De plus, son agilité au combat montrait bien qu'il avait une grande expérience en la matière. Il s'était tout de même débarrassé de cinq personnes en moins d'une minute. Lisbon essayait d'apercevoir son visage sous sa capuche, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait dans la pénombre était sa bouche et une petite partie de son nez. Ses traits étaient fins, des lèvres bien dessinées et serrées, et une petite barbe de deux jours qui colorait un peu plus son teint mat. Lorsqu'Altaïr tourna son visage vers elle, elle détourna rapidement le regard, espérant ne pas s'être fait prendre en train de le dévisager. Les gardes n'étaient plus en vue, mais l'homme restait contre elle, la plaquant toujours contre le mur. La situation devenait vraiment inconfortable, il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et même si elle avait essayé, elle n'aurait pas pu se dégager de son étreinte. Et désormais, elle sentait son regard sur elle, étudiant son visage comme elle venait d'étudier le sien.

Elle était magnifique, la peau claire mais halée par le soleil saupoudrée de petites taches de rousseur, un nez fin, des sourcils parfaitement dessinés, une bouche fine et rosée, des cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules, et une mèche qui cachait son front et soulignait la beauté de ses yeux verts aux reflets gris. Altaïr avait envie de poser sa main sur sa joue, sentir la douceur de sa peau, glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres… Etait-elle bien réelle ? Mais Lisbon en décida autrement.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit s'écarter d'elle, elle envoya un coup de pied dans son tibia et enfonça son poing aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses cotes. Altaïr vacilla en grimaçant, mais l'attaque qu'elle lui avait envoyée n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Lisbon le repoussa alors violemment, s'aidant du mur derrière elle comme d'un levier. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle se dégage et tente de s'enfuir vers la place, mais l'assassin n'eut aucun mal à l'agripper et à la balancer au sol comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

- Que me voulez vous ?! Et pourquoi me suivez-vous ?! demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes

L'assassin resta muet, d'une part il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle lui parlait, et d'autre part il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps en bavardages dans un endroit à découvert. La nuit était presque tombée mais les rues étaient encore passantes, et Altaïr n'avait pas envie de tomber sur une autre escorte.

- Vous avez une langue ?! demanda-t-elle à nouveau, agacée.

Altaïr s'approcha de Lisbon d'un pas décidé, et se pencha pour attraper l'encolure de sa veste. Elle décolla du sol comme une poupée de chiffon et se retrouva sur ses pieds en une seconde.

- Hey ! Doucement ! Je ne suis pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'assassin sorti la petite épée du fourreau derrière son dos. Comme il l'avait prévu, les lieux n'étaient pas encore assez sûrs, et le garde qui se trouvait en face de lui était déjà prêt à en découdre. Lisbon, qui n'avait pas vu l'ennemi arriver, eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur l'arme de l'assassin. Il voulait la tuer maintenant ? Des frissons d'horreur parcoururent son dos, elle dirigea sa main vers son revolver à sa ceinture, mais Altaïr l'agrippa rapidement et la força à se placer derrière lui. C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit le garde qui fonçait, son sabre dirigé vers l'avant, droit vers eux.

Lisbon s'agrippa à la tunique d'Altaïr, contente d'avoir cet écran entre elle et le fou furieux qui se précipitait vers elle. Elle décrocha rapidement son arme de son holster, mais Altaïr n'eut aucun mal à repousser brutalement le garde d'un coup d'épée. Celui-ci chancela mais repris sa position menaçante.

- _Tu vas mourir infidèle ! Un assassin et une sorcière ! Je serai promu pour avoir mis fin à vos misérables existences ! _cria l'homme en agitant son sabre.

Sans broncher, l'assassin en question passa son bras derrière lui pour coller Lisbon dans son dos, puis recula lentement, fixant son adversaire du regard, près à parer à une nouvelle attaque. L'agent apprécia ce geste, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait fuir ou abattre le garde. Dans tous les cas, l'ange semblait finalement de son coté. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils reculaient, la distance entre les ennemis se faisait plus grande, et l'homme en face semblait hésiter à attaquer. Mais ce fut de courte durée, sa poitrine se serra quand le garde se jeta une nouvelle fois sur eux, et sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, Lisbon le visa de son arme tout en restant derrière son bouclier humain.

- Arrêtez-vous ou je tire ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Inconscient du danger, le garde continua de charger, et quand Lisbon pressa la détente, il s'écroula, stoppé net dans sa course.

Altaïr, surpris par la déflagration, se jeta au sol. Son oreille gauche sifflait horriblement, il n'avait jamais entendu un bruit si intense. La femme utilisait à nouveau cet instrument démoniaque, et en une seconde elle avait tué l'ennemi. Il la fixait, la respiration rapide, se demandant si elle allait pratiquer sa sorcellerie sur lui aussi.

Lisbon reprit ses esprits en quelques secondes, et après s'être assuré que le garde était hors d'état de nuire, elle tourna son attention vers l'assassin. Visiblement il était très effrayé, elle ne pouvait pas voir son regard sous sa capuche, mais il reculait sur le sol, utilisant ses bras et ses jambes comme levier pour s'éloigner d'elle, et sa respiration était haletante. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir le diable en personne. Apparemment, le revolver l'avait terrorisé. Mais qu'avaient-ils dans ce pays ? Ils ont des épées, des sabres et des couteaux, et ils n'ont jamais vu un revolver ? Elle soupira.

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer… dit-elle en rangeant son arme dans son holster.

Altaïr stoppa ses mouvements et étudia le démon. Elle n'avait plus l'air agressive, mais il avait ressenti une frayeur comme jamais auparavant. Il devait absolument se méfier de cette femme. Sa beauté était-elle un leurre ? Avait-elle le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sans le moindre effort ? Alors pourquoi était-elle effrayée par les gardes avec un tel pouvoir ? Tout cela le dépassait. Il se releva tout en restant sur ses gardes, son attention rivée sur l'arme démoniaque. Si elle approchait à nouveau sa main de cet objet, il pourrait lui lancer un couteau en une seconde. Cette femme n'avait visiblement pas besoin qu'il la protège, mais il devait en savoir plus sur l'orbe, et il devait réussir à communiquer, aussi dangereux que cela puisse être.

La détonation avait attiré les curieux, et malgré le soir tombé, du monde commençait à s'approcher, certains criant en voyant le corps du garde, d'autres effrayés, courant dans tous les sens, et d'autres encore se lançant dans des prières sensées éloigner le mauvais sort.

Altaïr savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant qu'il soit à nouveau découvert. Une autre confrontation avec les autorités serait vraiment indigne de son rang. Il se devait d'être discret. Avec tout ce remue ménage bientôt toute la ville aurait eu vent de sa présence. Il ne pouvait le tolérer. Faisant fi de sa peur, il se dirigea vers Lisbon et agrippa son bras pour l'emmener loin de la scène, empruntant les petites ruelles sombres et les endroits peu fréquentés, utilisant sa connaissance parfaite du terrain pour s'échapper.

L'agent suivit sans un mot, sachant pertinemment que l'homme ne lui répondrait pas. De toute manière, elle ne savait pas où aller, et l'ange semblait la craindre depuis qu'elle avait utilisé son arme. D'une certaine manière cela la rassurait un peu, il n'oserait certainement rien tenter contre elle. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une certaine appréhension, où l'emmenait-il ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance, et surtout, pourquoi en avait-il après elle depuis son arrivée ?

Quand il arriva dans une petite cour et lui montra une échelle en lui faisant signe d'y monter, elle hésita.

- Que me voulez vous ? Où sommes-nous là ?

L'assassin soupira et lui montra à nouveau l'échelle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il perdait patience et Lisbon appuya ses mains sur ses hanches, d'un air blasé.

- C'est ça coco… on se connait à peine… plaisanta-t-elle.

Cette fois Altaïr perdit patience. Lorsqu'il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle, Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul et perdit toute son assurance, mais l'assassin ne fit que grimper à l'échelle, la laissant plantée là. En voyant quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de solutions, Lisbon se décida à monter à son tour, espérant qu'il l'ait attendue, mais personne ne se trouvait sur le toit.

- L'enfoiré… marmonna-t-elle

De la lumière attira son attention un peu plus loin, et en s'approchant, elle vit que le bâtiment avait une grande ouverture sur le toit donnant sur une cour intérieure, à moitié couverte par un immense treillis en bois sur lequel couraient des feuillages de vignes et autres plantes. Il y avait une petite fontaine dont le clapotis donnait une ambiance relaxante à la pièce, et des coussins jonchaient le sol un peu plus loin. Rien qu'en les voyant Lisbon sentit ses forces la quitter. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'allonger un peu, tout oublier, et se réveiller enfin dans son lit à Sacramento, pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'était en fait qu'un affreux cauchemar…

Un mouvement en bas la sortit de sa rêverie. L'ange lui fit signe de le rejoindre, mais comment était-il descendu ? Lisbon cherchait une échelle du regard, mais rien…

Altaïr regardait le démon aller et venir au bord du mur comme un chaton monté à un arbre qui ne sait plus comment redescendre. Cette femme était vraiment intrigante. En quelques minutes elle arrivait à le faire passer d'un sentiment de frayeur absolue, à un sentiment de pitié, quasi attendrissant. L'assassin soupira, et tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas d'intentions agressives, il remonta sur le toit en s'aidant des prises sur le mur.

- Voilà qu'il la joue Spiderman maintenant… murmura-t-elle.

Une fois en haut, il tendit le doigt vers le bas, lui indiquant le chemin qu'il venait à peine de prendre.

- Bien sûr ! Je fais ca tous les jours ! souria-t-elle.

L'assassin haussa las sourcils en voyant ce sourire. Décidemment ce qu'elle était ravissante. Avec ce sourire, ses craintes s'étaient évaporées comme par magie. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, ou bien ce démon aurait vite fait de l'entrainer sur une pente dangereuse. L'aspect extérieur de cette femme ne devait pas lui faire oublier qu'à l'intérieur sommeillait peut-être le pire de ses cauchemars…

- _Descend ! _Lui lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

A son tour, Lisbon haussa les sourcils.

- Oooooh ! Mais c'est qu'il parle ! Et qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

- Il vous demande de descendre… Répondit une voix venue d'en bas.

Lisbon sursauta. Enfin quelqu'un qui parle sa langue. Son regard se posa en contrebas, sur la personne en question. C'était un homme. Il portait un long manteau noir, ouvert sur une tenue qui ressemblait à celle de l'ange. Son visage buriné et une barbe poivre et sel donnait une indication sur son âge, et contrairement à l'ange, il ne portait aucune arme. Il portait aussi une capuche, mais celle-ci ne couvrait pas son visage, et son expression était ni rassurante, ni inquiétante. Il tenait un livre dans sa main droite, qu'il gardait contre sa hanche, et à première vue, il semblait bien moins agressif que Spiderman.

- Vous parlez ma langue ? demanda-t-elle, encore étonnée et rassurée d'entendre enfin quelque chose de familier.

- Je fais mon possible, faites comme Altaïr, il n'y a pas d'autre issue, répondit l'homme.

- Altaïr ? C'est votre nom ? dit-elle en se tournant vers l'assassin, esquissant un sourire.

Altaïr fit une moue agacée. Elle allait descendre oui ou non ? Si elle continuait à arborer ce sourire niais, il allait la pousser en bas et la chose serait faite.

- _Descend démon !_ lança-t-il à nouveau.

Au ton de sa voix, Lisbon compris que l'ange perdait patience. Il valait mieux descendre rapidement avant que celui-ci n'utilise tout son arsenal contre elle. De toute manière, elle était impatiente de rencontrer le vieil homme, et d'avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Re-merci Eolane, c'est cool si l'histoire te plait. Pas de « WTF » mais ca aurait pu être « WTH » vu les circonstances démoniaques… éh éh éh..**

**Rappel **: _**Lorsque les phrases sont en italique**_**, c'est que les personnages s'expriment en langue arabe.**

CHAPITRE 4

Après une belle frayeur et une cheville presque foulée, Lisbon était parvenue en bas, maudissant les architectes d'une maison sans portes. Mais elle avait vu tellement de bizarreries depuis qu'elle était arrivée que plus rien ne l'étonnait désormais.

Au fond de la pièce sous le treillis, il y avait une ouverture qui donnait sur une autre pièce, intérieure celle là, d'où émanait une odeur agréable. Cela lui faisait penser aux parfums de cèdre qu'elle faisait bruler dans son appartement. En fond sonore, on pouvait entendre un petit bruit de carillon en bois, tourmenté par les courants d'air, qui jouait une mélodie désordonnée mais reposante, agissant sur elle comme une berceuse et lui rappelant soudain qu'elle était épuisée.

Altaïr se dirigea vers elle, lui montrant du doigt l'arme qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Pensant qu'il voulait s'en emparer, Lisbon se détourna et posa sa main sur le holster ce qui provoqua chez l'assassin un reflexe d'auto défense. Il sortit aussitôt son épée, prêt à combattre, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre l'arme du démon. Directement menacée, Lisbon sortit son arme à son tour, visant l'assassin les bras tendus et l'attitude déterminée.

- Lâchez tout de suite cette épée ! cria-t-elle

Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils, ne sachant que faire dans une telle situation, et n'ayant jamais vu les effets d'un Sig Sauer. Altaïr, quant à lui, ne voulait pas baisser sa garde.

- Je répète, lâchez cette épée !

La situation était bloquée, aucun des deux ne désirant attaquer l'autre.

- _Elle te demande de lâcher l'épée Altaïr_, traduisit le vieil homme

- _Qu'elle le fasse la première_… répondit l'assassin sur un ton calme.

Il n'était pas à l'aise, des gouttes commençaient à perler de son front et à glisser le long de ses tempes. Altaïr savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible, et qu'en une seconde la mort l'emporterait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre la face devant ce petit démon aux yeux verts. Il était sur son territoire, et comptait bien montrer qu'il allait décider de la suite des évènements. Du moins, l'espérait-il…

- Pouvez-vous être la première ? demanda l'homme en cherchant ses mots.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils. Quel toupet ! Il l'avait menacée directement et c'était à elle de baisser son arme en premier ? La situation était tendue. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abattre l'ange mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. Qui sait s'il ne lui planterait pas l'épée dans le corps aussitôt son revolver baissé ?

- Pourquoi voulait-il prendre mon arme ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter Altaïr des yeux.

Le vieil homme traduisit et Altaïr se fit moins menaçant. Il n'avait pas voulu la prendre mais simplement lui demander de la déposer. Tout était parti d'un malentendu. L'assassin reprit une position inoffensive et rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Aussitôt, Lisbon baissa son revolver.

- _Dis lui que je ne voulais pas la prendre, l'endroit doit rester neutre tant que je n'aurais pas confiance. Qu'elle dépose cet objet et tout ira bien._

Lisbon souria en entendant l'homme traduire les paroles de l'assassin.

- Il n'a pas confiance ? Et moi je dois lui faire confiance, à lui et à tout son arsenal ? S'il dépose ses armes aussi, je le ferai.

- _Fais pareil_, se contenta de répliquer le vieil homme à Altaïr.

Ce dernier soupira. Il comprenait, mais lui demander de déposer ses armes dans cette situation, c'était comme lui demander de traverser tout Damas en tenue d'Adam. N'ayant pas de meilleure option, il se décida à se défaire de son attirail. Il posa d'abord son épée, sa lame courte dans son dos, ses couteaux de lancer un à un, d'abord à son épaule, puis à sa ceinture. Lisbon le regardait faire en se demandant combien de kilos il portait en plus de son propre poids. Quand il eut fini, elle montra les bottes de l'homme.

- Ceux là aussi !

Altaïr grimaça et se pencha pour retirer les couteaux bien arrimés après ses bottes. Le petit démon avait l'œil vif, mais elle n'avait pas conscience de la présence d'une lame bien aiguisée, rétractée dans son brassard gauche… Lisbon posa son revolver à son tour et lança un regard tueur vers Altaïr, qui ne manqua pas de le lui renvoyer, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Après un moment d'observation, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la pièce intérieure où une discussion qui semblait houleuse s'engagea.

- _Pourquoi l'amener ici Altaïr ! Tu ne la connais pas assez pour agir de la sorte, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui elle est, et pourquoi elle est là ! Peut-être que demain les templiers auront eu raison de ce bureau. Où as-tu la tête ?!_

_- Elle n'est pas avec les templiers…_

_- Ah ! Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as lu sur son visage ?_

Altaïr haussa les épaules, il avait lu sur son visage en effet, mais n'y avait pas découvert si elle était une espionne des templiers, c'était tout autre chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- _Elle avait l'orbe…_

_- Notre Grand Maitre Al Mualim possédait l'orbe ! Et regarde ce qui est arrivé ! Tu dois à ton tour agir pour le bien de toute notre confrérie, et non plus pour tes objectifs personnels Altaïr ! C'est un trop grand danger de nous exposer ainsi !_

_- Peut-être as-tu raison Rafiq, mais je dois découvrir pourquoi elle était en possession de l'orbe, et d'où elle tire ses pouvoirs. Elle n'est pas un danger pour le moment, je sens bien qu'elle ne sait pas non plus ce qui…._

- Hum… messieurs ? Coupa Lisbon

Altaïr fronça les sourcils. Ravissante, dangereuse, déterminée, mais aussi très agaçante ! Elle devait être d'un haut rang pour oser se mêler aux discussions sans y être conviée. Peut-être même était-elle un chef. Dans ce cas, il était intéressant d'en savoir plus.

- _Rafiq, tu es le seul à parler la langue des templiers, je devais passer par toi pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle… _Continua-t-il en ignorant l'agent_._

_- Je comprends Altaïr, mais il aurait mieux valu choisir un autre endroit… _répondit le chef de bureau.

- Excusez-moi ?! Monsieur, vous pouvez me dire où je me trouve ? Coupa-t-elle à nouveau en s'adressant au Rafiq.

Cette fois, Altaïr se tourna vers la femme. Il avait fait des concessions en laissant ses armes à l'entrée, mais il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ca.

- _Vas t'asseoir démon_ ! lui lança-t-il en montrant les coussins à l'extérieur.

Lisbon n'eut pas besoin de traduction. L'ange avait un caractère bien trempé et visiblement il avait les nerfs à vif. Les coussins l'appelaient depuis qu'elle les avait vus, et elle préférait attendre que ces deux là finissent leur joute orale pour s'en mêler. Bien qu'elle ait hâte de connaitre la vérité, elle alla s'asseoir dans les coussins, étonnée par leur confort.

* * *

Lisbon sentait quelque chose sur sa joue, quelque chose de chaud, et de très léger… Oui, quelque chose chauffait sa joue… Elle se redressa d'un bond. Le soleil était levé, et les rayons traversaient le treillis de feuille par endroit, illuminant toute la pièce et lui donnant une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée. Elle observa un peu mieux les lieux, la même fontaine, le même tintement apaisant du carillon en bois, et l'odeur de cèdre flottant dans l'air. Elle se frotta les yeux et se releva avant d'apercevoir le vieil homme dans l'ouverture entre les deux pièces.

- Vous aussi vous êtes encore là ? Ce n'était vraiment pas un cauchemar alors… la poisse ! Fit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? Se contenta de répondre le Rafiq.

- Relativement bien merci, vos coussins sont sympas, Ikea ?

En voyant l'homme déconcerté, elle reprit un ton sérieux.

- Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer. Où sommes-nous ? Quel est votre nom ? Je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI, et… où est passé l'ange ? Dit-elle en le cherchant du regard.

- L'ange ? répliqua l'homme, visiblement confus.

- Oui, l'homme que vous avez appelé Altaïr.

- Il a du partir, mais il va revenir bientôt.

Le Rafiq était inquiet, comment Altaïr avait il pu le laisser seul avec celle qu'il appelle démon. Elle a un tempérament vif et un ton autoritaire malgré sa taille et sa corpulence. La veille, l'assassin lui avait fait le récit complet des agissements de cette femme et le vieil homme se demandait si elle n'allait pas lui sauter à la carotide à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Il avait aussi du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, il n'avait pas pratiqué cette langue depuis qu'il avait quitté Acre, où il avait appris à la parler tant bien que mal. Il n'avait pas fini de comprendre une question qu'elle en posait déjà d'autres, le dialogue allait être difficile.

- Quel est le nom de cette ville ?

- Damas, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Damas ? En… en Syrie ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Tout s'expliquait, la langue, la ville, le paysage. Comment avaient-ils fait pour l'endormir assez longtemps et la transporter à des milliers de kilomètres de Sacramento ? Et qui avait intérêt à le faire ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à un rythme effréné.

- Bien sûr en Syrie ! Y'a-t-il plusieurs Damas ?

- Je… hier encore j'étais à Sacramento en pleine enquête sur un meurtre… C'est juste invraisemblable !

Teresa fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son téléphone. Elle grimaça en regardant l'écran.

- Evidemment pas de réseau ! Vous avez un téléphone ? Il va falloir que je réserve un billet d'avion.

Le Rafiq avait perdu le fil de la conversation depuis longtemps, il ne connaissait pas les mots qu'elle utilisait et l'instrument qu'elle avait dans la main le terrorisait. Altaïr avait surement raison de la prendre pour un démon. Pourtant elle semblait perdue et inquiète.

- D'où venez vous ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Sacramento, Californie… aux Etats-Unis ! Vous avez un téléphone ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce mot…

- Un téléphone, pour appeler… fit-elle en mimant le geste de quelqu'un qui parle au téléphone.

Lisbon avait l'impression de devenir folle. Ils connaissent quand même le téléphone en Syrie ! Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué. Elle n'aurait qu'à reprendre l'avion et, une fois chez elle, essayer de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. En attendant elle ne voulait pas rester ici une journée de plus alors que tout le monde cherchait à la tuer.

- Il y a un aéroport dans les environs ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Mais enfin en quelle année êtes vous donc ?! Pas de téléphone, pas d'aéroport ? Là où décollent et atterrissent les avions ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- 1193

- Pardon ?

- L'année, nous sommes en 1193, répéta-t-il.

C'est à cet instant qu'Altaïr atterrit au sol. Lorsqu'il reprit une posture bien droite, l'agent ne vit plus que ca : l'ange blanc était couvert d'un vif rouge sang. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol après avoir perdu connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit était les yeux d'Altaïr. Celui-ci tapota à nouveau sa joue, tentant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Sa vision fut bientôt plus nette et la clarté de cette fin de matinée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- _Elle se réveille Rafiq_

L'attention de Lisbon revint sur l'homme penché au dessus d'elle. Son expression était neutre et froide, mais son regard avait une chaleur toute particulière. Des yeux noisette aux reflets dorés pensa-t-elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un peu plus son visage et elle s'attarda sur les détails, profitant de la proximité. Sa peau, malgré un teint halé, était plus claire que celle des habitants de la ville. De longs cils rehaussaient la couleur de ses yeux et agrandissaient son regard, et des sourcils parfaitement dessinés soulignaient le tout. Son nez était droit et proportionné avec le reste de son visage, et sa bouche à elle seule était une simple œuvre d'art, malgré une belle cicatrice sur le coté droit. En temps normal, Teresa aurait vraiment apprécié la vue, mais là….

- Ne me touchez pas ! Fit-elle en se redressant, forçant l'assassin à s'écarter d'un bond.

- Vous avez perdu connaissance, fit le Rafiq en lui tendant un récipient d'eau.

Lisbon le prit et bu l'eau d'une seule traite. Elle n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis des heures, et le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Des crampes tiraillaient son estomac, et sa bouche était sèche de déshydratation. Elle rendit le verre au Rafiq, qui repartit le remplir à nouveau. Teresa s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main tout en regardant l'assassin qui la fixait sans bouger.

- Quoi ?

Altaïr n'arrivait pas à la quitter du regard. Pendant qu'elle dormait, elle avait une expression sereine et ses traits étaient relâchés, rien à voir avec le petit démon habituel aux sourcils froncés et au visage fermé et autoritaire. Sa peau était douce lorsqu'il y avait attardé ses doigts avant d'essayer de la réveiller, et ses cheveux sentaient la cannelle. Il avait ressenti ce même frisson que la première fois qu'il l'avait approchée après avoir tué les gardes. Mais maintenant réveillée, ce n'était plus la même histoire.

- Ca vous arrive de retirer votre capuche ou vous dormez avec ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

Altaïr s'empara avec crainte et précaution du téléphone mobile de Lisbon et le lui tendit.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Lisbon haussa les sourcils et arracha le téléphone de la main de l'assassin comme s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise en le touchant. Elle se doutait de la question de l'ange même si elle n'avait pas compris un traitre mot.

- Ne touchez pas à mon téléphone, de toute façon y'a pas de réseau…

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et sa gorge se noua. Elle fixa l'assassin même si elle ne voyait qu'une ombre à la place de son visage sous sa capuche.

- Nous sommes vraiment en 1193 ? Comment ca peut arriver ? On voit ca que dans les films… dit-elle en regardant la paume de sa main encore douloureuse. C'est incroyable, ca veut dire que je suis revenue environ 800 ans en arrière…

- Vous venez du futur ? demanda le Rafiq qui venait de poser un plateau avec du pain des fruits et du thé.

- 2012…

Le vieil homme senti sa mâchoire inferieure presque tomber au sol.

- _Que dit-elle Rafiq_ ?! demanda Altaïr en voyant l'expression de son ami.

Altaïr n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il eut la traduction. Mais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses : sa manière d'être, ses armes, le fait qu'elle soit perdue, et son attitude complètement décalée. Il la regardait se jeter sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, et ses yeux brillants trahissaient la peine qu'elle éprouvait à la réalisation de ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement, elle n'avait plus rien de démon à part l'effet qu'elle lui faisait quand il l'observait trop longtemps, comme là maintenant et… Il se leva rapidement et s'éloigna. Cette femme lui faisait tourner la tête depuis qu'il l'avait vue, qu'est ce que cela signifiait si elle n'était pas un démon ? Elle ne lui avait jeté aucun sort, et quand bien même dans le futur la chose serait possible, elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier du tout. Elle avait l'orbe d'Eden, peut-être que cet objet maléfique était responsable de toute cette situation. Si cette femme disait vrai, il fallait retrouver l'orbe, son pouvoir était bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et vu jusqu'à présent. Et désormais cela incluait le voyage dans le temps…

Il retourna auprès de Lisbon, coupant la discussion qu'elle avait avec le Rafiq.

- _Où as-tu trouvé l'orbe, femme ?! Comment sais-tu comment ca fonctionne et pourquoi l'as-tu utilisée pour venir ici ?_

Le vieil homme lui répondit sans prendre la peine de traduire.

_- Elle ne sait pas comment cela fonctionne, elle a trouvé l'orbe, qu'elle appelle boule de métal, dans une maison qui ne lui appartient pas. Elle s'est retrouvée ici après l'avoir touchée. Elle ne se souvient que d'un flash lumineux qui lui a brulé la main, c'est tout._

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore à celui là ? Pourquoi il m'agresse sans cesse ? Dites lui que je vais retrouver la boule et rentrer chez moi et qu'il sera bientôt débarrassé. Ah ! Et dites lui aussi que s'il essaie encore de me toucher je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux !

Altaïr haussa les sourcils, il reconnaissait un ton menaçant à son égard quand il en entendait un. Les femmes du futur n'ont vraiment plus rien à voir avec celles qu'il côtoie. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé et s'accroupit juste en face, tenant son bras gauche, le poing serré, devant son visage. En une seconde, sa lame secrète sortit de son brassard, provoquant un mouvement de recul et de peur chez Lisbon. Altaïr approcha la lame à quelques centimètres du visage de la femme et Lisbon se figea, retenant sa respiration.

- _Menace-moi encore, femme_…. Murmura-t-il.

Teresa commençait à pâlir, l'ange était un vrai danger public, et loin de son revolver, elle ne pouvait que faire profile bas. Quand il rétracta sa lame, elle reprit sa respiration, mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil, restant planté devant elle sans un bruit. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ses yeux, caché sous cette satanée capuche qui retombait vers l'avant comme un bec d'oiseau, et elle ne pouvait pas se faire une idée de son expression. Elle leva ses deux mains lentement comme un signe de reddition.

- OK mon ange… Je dis plus rien… fit-elle, toujours tétanisée par la peur.

Altaïr se redressa et se dirigea vers le mur pour l'escalader. Avant, il donna des consignes au Rafiq.

- _Je dois m'assurer que l'orbe d'Al Mualim est toujours à Masyaf. Trouve lui une tenue moins voyante et essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Je reviens dans 3 jours, si tout va bien… N'envoie pas de pigeon pour annoncer ma venue._

Et il escalada le mur en quelques secondes.

Lisbon le suivit du regard, toujours étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle il grimpait ce mur, puis se retourna vers le Rafiq, en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- C'est votre fils ? C'est un vrai psychopathe !


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Effectivement Eolane, je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Altaïr. Pour ma part, Ezio n'a pas réussi à le détrôner, et je pense que Connor aura fort à faire aussi… Aaaaah*soupir*… Altaïr… (On en voulait, Ubisoft l'a fait…)**

**Rappel **: _**Lorsque les phrases sont en italique**_**, c'est que les personnages s'expriment en langue arabe.**

CHAPITRE 5

Damas,

Cela faisait bien plus de trois jours que l'ange était parti. Lisbon avait longuement discuté avec le Rafiq, dont le prénom était Ismael, et en avait appris un peu plus sur la situation en 1193. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir vraiment suivi les cours d'Histoire au lycée, cette époque lui était totalement inconnue. Bien entendu elle avait entendu parler des Templiers, mais jamais des Assassins. Bien que le Rafiq fût resté évasif à ce sujet, elle avait compris qu'il existait une confrérie des Assassins, que leur fief était à Masyaf, et qu'ils avaient des intentions plutôt nobles. Une idée à l'opposé de ses propres convictions d'agent du CBI pour qui les assassins sont des criminels à juger pour leurs crimes, mais Teresa n'avait pas envie de juger leurs activités. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

L'agent avait déjà pris ses repères dans le bureau, et s'était entrainée à grimper le fichu mur qui leur servait de porte d'entrée, ou plutôt, de sortie. Altaïr ne s'embêtait pas à passer par le mur pour descendre, il sautait carrément du treillis de bois, pensa-t-elle en regardant en l'air. Altaïr… Même si elle le craignait, Teresa se surpris à avoir hâte qu'il revienne. Sans lui, elle ne pourrait pas s'engager dans la recherche de la boule de métal qui l'avait amenée ici. C'était désormais son but, la boule l'avait amenée, elle devait pouvoir la ramener. L'agent n'avait pas envie de passer le restant de ses jours en 1193, et la vie moderne et ses facilités commençaient à réellement lui manquer.

Masyaf, plusieurs jours plus tard,

Altaïr était assis à son bureau, observant l'orbe. Comment cet objet fonctionnait-il ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se posait la question, mais sans trouver de réponse. Il y en avait bien plusieurs, pour preuve celle que le petit démon avait amenée avec elle. A moins que ce ne soit la même orbe, puisque la femme vient du futur, il se pourrait que ce soit celle qu'il tient actuellement dans la main qu'elle a trouvé, mais que dans 800 ans… Dans ce cas pouvait-il y avoir physiquement deux exemplaires du même artefact à un même moment dans le temps ? L'assassin cligna des yeux, cela devenait vraiment compliqué. Il reposa la sphère, se demandant si elle était encore en possession des Assassins dans le futur, quand Malik, accompagné d'un jeune garçon, s'approcha.

- _Altaïr, je te présente Darim, je t'avais parlé de lui._

_- Oui Malik je m'en souviens, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de sa formation maintenant._

_- J'ai entendu dire que tu allais repartir pour Damas, prends le avec toi et montre lui la réalité du terrain, apprends lui tes techniques, Darim est le meilleur de nos élèves, désormais il a besoin d'un mentor._

_- J'ai des projets importants en cours Malik, mais je te promets de réfléchir à la question_, répondit Altaïr

Il s'approcha du jeune garçon et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- _Peux-tu attendre encore un peu Darim ?_ lui demanda-t-il

- _Oui Grand Maitre, j'ai hâte de commencer mon entrainement à vos coté_, fit le garçon.

- _Très bien, alors nous en reparlerons à mon retour de Damas._

Malik soupira et ils s'éloignèrent du bureau sans insister. Bien qu'il ne fût plus l'homme qu'il était avant, Malik n'était pas sûr qu'Altaïr soit prêt pour gérer un apprenti, et si Darim n'avait pas insisté, il n'en aurait pas parlé à l'assassin. D'un coté, il était presque content que cela soit reporté. Darim, par contre, était très déçu, mais il avait eut une information importante en allant parler au Grand Maitre, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Une fois ses affaires rassemblées, Altaïr descendit dans les sous sols de la forteresse, transformée pour l'heure en un chantier de démolition. Il fallait mettre l'orbe en lieu sûr, et Altaïr avait dessiné les plans d'une bibliothèque secrète qui se trouverait à l'abri sous le château. Il avait annoncé un départ de trois jours mais les travaux l'avaient retardé, et il avait hâte de reprendre la route. Plus le temps passait, plus l'assassin pensait au petit démon. Si elle avait gardé le même tempérament, le Rafiq avait surement fort à faire pour la maitriser. Après avoir mis l'orbe en sécurité et avoir donné les dernières instructions à Malik, qui gérait Masyaf en son absence, il quitta la forteresse et dévala les hauteurs de la ville à vive allure jusqu'aux écuries. Là, il tapota l'encolure de Khalil, un magnifique cheval d'un beau marron flamboyant. A la vue de son maitre, le cheval se mit à hennir et à trottiner sur place. Lui aussi avait hâte de se mettre en route.

Damas, le même jour,

Lisbon prit une grande inspiration, la chaleur était étouffante, et le foulard qu'elle avait sur la tête n'aidait pas le peu de courants d'air à la rafraichir. Elle se trouvait ridicule dans la tenue que le Rafiq lui avait trouvée : un pantalon gris trop grand pour elle et par dessus une tunique bleue qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, serrée à la taille par une simple corde. Elle avait gardé ses grosses chaussures et en face d'elle les gens ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils avaient à faire à une femme ou à un jeune garçon. C'est dans cette tenue qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller chercher des victuailles chez le marchand habituel. Elle avait négocié une de ses bagues au souk et en avait tiré un prix intéressant pour une simple breloque. Le marchand était certain de l'avoir roulée, mais c'est lui qui s'était bien fait avoir. Avec cet argent, Lisbon comptait bien se trouver une tenue un peu plus à son gout et changer un peu le menu du bureau. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'ange était parti, et attendre au bureau devenait insupportable, Ismael lui avait donc permis ce petit tour à l'extérieur chaque jour, après lui avoir appris quelques mots en arabe pour qu'elle ait des bases.

Lisbon s'assit sur un banc pour remettre son foulard en place et replacer ses cheveux en arrière. De la musique s'échappait du souk un peu plus loin, et un crieur s'en donnait à cœur joie dans une rue voisine. Il y avait foule à cette heure-ci dans les rues, et Lisbon avait l'impression d'être en vacances, tellement le dépaysement était total. L'air était sec, mais d'une pureté rare, et Teresa commençait à apprécier ce cadre, malgré la chaleur du début d'après midi. Seules les facéties et le sourire de Jane lui manquaient à cet instant. Mais quand une petite troupe de gardes s'approcha, elle agrippa son panier et reprit aussitôt la route vers le bureau, ses pensées déjà loin.

A quelques rues de là, elle s'engouffra dans la petite cour intérieure dans laquelle se trouvait l'échelle pour monter sur le toit du bureau. Elle posa son panier mais soudain, quelqu'un l'agrippa par derrière en passant son bras autour de son cou. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle cria.

- Lâchez-moi !

L'étreinte cessa, et elle se retourna d'un bond pour attaquer son agresseur. L'homme esquiva sans problème et la repoussa, la faisant rouler sur le sol. Quand elle vit l'ange blanc, et surtout, cette bouche à la cicatrice sur le coté, sa fureur explosa et elle se releva rapidement, donnant un gros coup de poing dans la torse d'Altaïr.

- Vous m'avez fait peur imbécile !

Elle s'apprêta à lui redonner un coup étant donné le peu d'effet du premier, mais l'homme agrippa son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait atteint sa cible. Lisbon dégagea son bras et le fusilla du regard, voyant le petit sourire qu'il arborait sous sa capuche alors qu'il était visiblement en train de la regarder de haut en bas.

- Vous vous foutez de moi en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Espèce de psychopathe !

- _Je ne vous ai pas reconnue dans cette tenue_… dit-il, comme s'il avait compris les paroles de l'agent.

Altaïr regarda la petite boule de nerfs grimper à l'échelle en vociférant et il sourit en pensant qu'il venait de retrouver son petit démon. Une fois sur le toit elle se pencha vers le bas.

- Et remontez le panier pendant que vous y êtes ! dit-elle avant de disparaitre, puis de réapparaitre 10 secondes après

- _Le panier_ ! Imbécile !

Altaïr haussa les sourcils, étonné qu'elle lui parle dans sa langue. Il prit le panier et monta à son tour à l'échelle, rejoignant Lisbon. Il balança ensuite le panier dans la pièce en bas et la femme soupira. Purée de fruits ce soir…pensa-t-elle. L'assassin s'agrippa après le treillis de bois et se laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit feutré. Teresa grimaça, ca avait l'air tellement facile à le regarder, alors qu'elle avait mis des jours à trouver de bonnes prises au mur.

- Et en plus il a du style, murmura-t-elle avant de redescendre par le mur.

L'agent rejoignit les deux hommes qui discutaient dans la pièce intérieure. Le Rafiq était derrière ses bouquins comme à son habitude. Il avait entrepris de remettre à jour toutes les cartes de la ville, et la tâche était immense. Mais tous les jours il prenait le temps de discuter avec Lisbon, lui apprenant l'arabe et posant des questions sur le futur, nouant une réelle relation amicale avec elle. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient n'échappaient pas à Altaïr, et l'assassin fut agréablement surpris de la tournure des choses, lui qui pensait le Rafiq en mauvaise posture.

Ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la discussion, Lisbon s'assit dans un coin pour observer la scène. L'ange était figé, c'est à peine s'il bougeait pendant qu'il discutait. L'agent se demandait si c'était une des marques des assassins, il était toujours d'une discrétion absolue, même quand il sautait du toit. Effet de surprise garanti, une aptitude qu'elle aurait aimé avoir.

Une fois leur discussion terminée, Altaïr sorti de la pièce et Lisbon en profita pour interroger Ismael.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Il a trouvé ce qu'il était allé chercher ?

- Oui Teresa, mais il a encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Dès demain il ira enquêter pour en savoir plus.

- Je vais avec lui ! Tu pourras lui dire qu'il est hors de question qu'il parte sans moi. enquêter, c'est mon métier, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

- Tu lui diras toi-même petit démon… sourit le Rafiq.

Avec un sourire, Lisbon se dirigea vers la pièce extérieure où était parti Altaïr, et quand elle y pénétra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se retourna rapidement, comme si elle venait d'apercevoir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du, la couleur rouge crépitant déjà sur ses joues.

- Oh ! Pardon !

Altaïr était torse nu, penché sur la fontaine, lavant son visage à grandes eaux. Il avait poussé Khalil pour que le trajet ne dure que la journée, et il avait amassé une quantité phénoménale de sable et de poussière sur lui. Ce petit décrassage était donc nécessaire et rafraichissant. Au son de la voix de Lisbon il jeta un œil vers elle, mais continua comme si de rien était.

- _Euuuh, J'aime venir demain s'il vous plait… _bégaya-t-elle sans oser se retourner.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle tourna la tête, se demandant s'il avait entendu. Il frottait ses cheveux et l'eau dégoulinait sur son torse, le cliché parfait se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais quel cliché… c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans sa capuche et la curiosité eut raison d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, et pas noirs comme elle l'avait pensé et comme la plupart des habitants. Ils étaient très courts, un peu plus longs à peine sur le dessus, juste de quoi les faire passer entre ses doigts se dit-elle. Une belle coupe en pétard à force d'avoir une capuche sur la tête… Le regard de Teresa descendait progressivement pour analyser l'anatomie du haut de son corps. Une peau mate et presque imberbe, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, il aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les top models des magazines … Quand elle releva les yeux vers son visage, il la regardait fixement et elle se retourna en vitesse, prise en flag'.

- Bravo Teresa, quelle discrétion, manquait plus que le filet de bave… murmura-t-elle en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Quand elle se tourna à nouveau il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle fut surprise.

- _Non_, dit-il simplement avant de passer à coté de l'agent sans bruit et d'entrer dans le bureau.

Lisbon le suivit dans la foulée.

- Et pourquoi ? Je veux autant que vous retrouver cette boule de métal, si je suis là c'est à cause d'elle et j'en ai besoin pour retourner d'où je viens ! C'est important pour moi !

Elle parlait tout en le suivant dans une autre pièce qui servait de rangement, et dans laquelle le Rafiq avait déniché sa tenue. Altaïr récupéra une sorte de t-shirt sans manches qu'il enfila en ignorant totalement la présence de la femme.

- Ohé ! Je vous parle !

L'assassin la regarda à nouveau, et repassa à coté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas, mais Lisbon ne se laisserait pas intimider, elle l'agrippa avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

- _Je viens demain_, c'est compris ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et sur un ton autoritaire.

L'expression d'Altaïr n'avait pas changée, et il ne montrait aucun signe d'intimidation. Bien au contraire, il se contentait de la regarder et d'attendre qu'elle veuille bien lui lâcher le bras. Lisbon soupira et le laissa partir, de toute manière, ce n'était pas lui qui allait décider de ce qu'elle avait à faire ou pas. Elle jeta un regard au Rafiq qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation beau gosse… dit-elle en allant se jeter dans les coussins.

La tension était palpable et le Rafiq s'approcha d'Altaïr, bien qu'il sache que l'assassin était borné et plus têtu qu'une mule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fit couper immédiatement.

- _Non Rafiq, elle est aussi discrète qu'un chameau en pleine rue et elle ne ferait que me ralentir. C'est hors de question._

_- Malgré ce que tu penses elle a beaucoup d'aptitudes, tu devrais lui donner sa chance, après tout elle est tout aussi concernée que toi par l'orbe. Si tu étais dans sa position, tu aurais aussi besoin de la retrouver, c'est son seul moyen de rentrer chez elle._

_- Une fois que je l'aurai retrouvée, elle aura tout le loisir de l'étudier…_

_- Elle apprend très vite, en quelques jours elle a appris un grand nombre de mots pour pouvoir se débrouiller seule et communiquer avec toi. Ne la rejette pas d'office sans savoir ce qu'elle a à apporter._

_- Alors elle t'a jeté un sort à toi aussi ? _demanda Altaïr avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- _A moi aussi ?_ Répéta le Rafiq en haussant les sourcils.

Altaïr perdit son sourire et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, voulant cacher une gène certaine.

- _Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…_

_- Nous y voilà… Réfléchis, la nuit te portera conseil Altaïr, _rajouta le Rafiq en retournant à son bureau.

Ce soir là, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler pendant le diner. Altaïr dans son coin, et Ismael et Lisbon dans l'autre, chacun s'observant l'un l'autre sans broncher. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain petit démon monte le son.

- Il est toujours aussi bavard ? demanda-t-elle

- Non, là il fait des efforts, sourit le Rafiq

Lisbon hocha la tête en souriant à son tour, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle culpabilisait un peu de son attitude plus tôt dans la journée, quand ils se sont rencontrés à l'entrée du bureau. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait pas compris ses insultes, elle savait aussi qu'il avait bien capté le ton de ses paroles, et elle avait peur de l'avoir vraiment froissé en le regardant seul dans son coin. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le Rafiq.

- Crois-tu que je l'ai froissé ?

- Pourquoi le penses-tu, parce qu'il s'isole ? Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est une attitude habituelle chez lui. Altaïr est un solitaire, il est dans son état normal.

- Apprends-moi encore quelques mots s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Si tel est ton désir…

Plus tard dans la soirée,

Altaïr nettoyait ses armes avec soin, aiguisant ses lames et vérifiant le bon fonctionnement du mécanisme de sa lame secrète. Il la faisait sortir d'un seul mouvement de la main, et rien que le bruit métallique qu'elle faisait en se déployant était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Sa vie pouvait dépendre de son fonctionnement, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un seul de ses rouages se grippe. Par moment il lançait des regards vers les deux complices qui étaient en pleine discussion. L'assassin ne savait quoi penser du petit démon. Elle avait un tempérament vif et sanguin, tout son contraire. Lui était posé, réfléchi et calme, tandis qu'elle s'énervait rapidement et faisait beaucoup de bruit. Mais en la voyant concentrée sur ce que lui disait le Rafiq, il se demandait si ce n'était pas la peur qui la faisait agir ainsi. Quand elle avait défié les gardes, elle avait fait preuve d'une maitrise et d'un sang froid qui l'avait impressionné. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entrainement…

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Lisbon se lever et venir vers lui. Il était assis à une table contre un mur et elle s'y appuya pour lui faire face, prenant un moment de concentration avant de lui adresser la parole.

- _Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure_… dit-elle, non sans accrocher certains mots.

L'assassin la fixait sans rien dire, peut-être attendait-il une suite, mais son expression était restée neutre et Lisbon était déstabilisée. La pièce était à peine éclairée par quelques bougies, et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de la direction de son regard, le reflet des petites flammes scintillant dans ses yeux, rendant la situation pénible pour elle. C'était-elle mal exprimée ? Elle décida de continuer, essayant de se souvenir des mots que le Rafiq venait de lui apprendre.

- _Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était moi, je n'ai pas réfléchis…_

Cette phrase n'eut pas plus d'effet visible que la première et Lisbon se pinça les lèvres. Dépitée, elle se décolla du mur mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste de plus pour s'éloigner il l'interpella.

_- Attends !_

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha d'elle en tendant la main vers sa joue. A cette distance, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, et plus il s'approchait, plus elle sentait un frisson intense remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait plus de doutes sur la direction de son regard, rivé sur le sien. L'expression de l'assassin avait changé, et ses doigts frôlaient sa peau sans jamais la toucher. Il hésita, peut-être avec la réalisation de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il chuchota à son oreille.

_- Tout va bien…_

Lisbon ferma les yeux, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement il battait fort, et quand il s'éloigna d'elle pour se diriger vers le Rafiq, elle sentit immédiatement le manque de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle reprit sa respiration sans même se souvenir qu'elle l'avait retenue tout ce temps. Comment ce tueur, cet assassin, cet homme qu'elle craignait tant pouvait-il la mettre dans cet état ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pendant ce court instant elle n'avait plus rien maitrisé, et il ne l'avait même pas touchée…. cela ne la rassurait pas pour la suite des événements, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit une bonne inspiration, puis se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau du Rafiq. Celui-ci lui lança un petit sourire en coin et lui envoya une couverture.

- Il va faire frais cette nuit… dit-il en soufflant les bougies une à une.

Heureuse qu'il ne lui pose pas de question, elle se contenta de le remercier. Après tout il avait du tout voir de la scène. Ses joues se mirent à rougir à cette pensée et elle se dirigea vers les coussins, il valait mieux battre en retraite pour cette fois-ci, mais quand elle vit qu'Altaïr était déjà allongé à la place qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Et moi je vais dormir où ? demanda-t-elle au Rafiq à voix basse.

- Où vous voulez chère Teresa…bonne nuit ! murmura-t-il en retour.

Décidemment, le retour d'Altaïr fichait un coup à la routine habituelle, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se fit de la place en déplaçant quelques coussins, et y installa son lit de fortune. Elle qui avait horreur du camping, elle avait finit par s'y faire, même si chaque matin son dos lui rappelait à quel point son matelas et son lit douillet lui manquaient. La lune à elle seule suffisait à éclairer la petite pièce extérieure, donnant une couleur uniforme à tout ce qui s'y trouvait. L'homme était déjà en train de dormir, du moins il en avait l'air, et Lisbon retira sa tunique en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs pour voir s'il n'en profitait pas pour l'observer. Elle s'assit pour retirer ses chaussures en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cette nuit elle allait garder son t-shirt et son pantalon, pas question de faire un strip avec un tueur en série juste à coté. Il avait la tête tournée de l'autre coté, heureusement, et elle s'allongea en soupirant, remontant la couverture sur elle pour s'abriter de la fraicheur du soir. De tous les voyages dans le temps possibles, il avait fallut qu'elle tombe ici… Elle dirigea son regard vers l'assassin dont le torse montait et descendait lentement, suivant le rythme de sa respiration, et ce qui venait de se produire défilait en boucle dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle dans son sommeil, elle eut peur d'être prise en flagrant délit une deuxième fois, mais il garda les yeux fermés, une expression paisible sur son visage. Teresa sourit, quel dommage de cacher ça sous une capuche pensa-t-elle. A cet instant, la présence de l'homme à ses cotés lui semblait rassurante, et l'agent ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir à son tour. Et puis avec un ange à ses cotés, elle était certaine de faire de beaux rêves…

Le lendemain matin,

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, mais l'assassin était penché sur elle, sa capuche sur la tête, tapotant sa joue pour la réveiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle sentit quelque chose sur sa bouche…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Chris lance des couteaux en direction d'Eolane. Nan mais éh ! Je sais que Darim est un des fils d'Altaïr… M'enfin je suppose qu'il n'a pas le monopole de ce prénom, y'a d'autres personnes qui le portent, la preuve ! :-p. Pas d'update à faire, le choix de ce prénom n'est pas innocent… et pis c'est tout !

CHAPITRE 6

Le lendemain matin,

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, mais l'assassin était penché sur elle, sa capuche sur la tête, tapotant sa joue pour la réveiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle sentit quelque chose sur sa bouche. L'assassin utilisait sa main pour l'empêcher de parler, et il lui faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il lui fallut le moment de la réalisation pour se calmer et rester immobile, surtout qu'Altaïr avait l'air inquiet et scannait le toit avec intérêt.

Quand un bruit se fit entendre, il se redressa rapidement, et Lisbon crut perdre son souffle lorsqu'il s'appuya sur elle pour se lever. Malgré tout, elle était à l'affut du moindre mouvement, consciente que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Altaïr se faufila dans l'ombre avec la discrétion d'un chat, et lorsqu'une masse sombre atterrit avec fracas au sol, il se jeta sur elle, l'immobilisant instantanément. Lisbon entendit le bruit métallique d'une lame qui se déploie, sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'arme secrète de l'assassin, et un cri étouffé se fit entendre, puis plus rien.

Lisbon se leva et le temps que ses yeux focalisent sur ce qui se passait dans la pénombre, les deux silhouettes se levèrent, et la plus grande agrippa la plus petite par le col pour la pousser à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais là Darim ! Est-ce Malik qui t'a envoyé ?_ Altaïr parlait à voix basse mais le ton était ferme et énervé.

- _Pardon Grand maitre, je suis venu ici pour pouvoir vous suivre et compléter mon entrainement. Malik avait décidé que Rauf serait mon mentor, mais je ne veux pas, je suis votre apprenti… _Fit Darim en posant sa main sur son cœur et en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

-_Malik est au courant de ta venue à Damas ?_

- _Non Grand Maitre… Il m'en aurait empêché._

- _Tu te dois de suivre les directives qui t'ont été données, que ferai-je d'un apprenti qui commence par désobéir et en qui je ne pourrai pas avoir confiance ?_ Lança Altaïr.

Lisbon alluma une bougie, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des deux assassins, et tous trois clignèrent des yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Quand le jeune garçon vit Lisbon, il se saisit immédiatement de son épée, et la mit en joue d'un air menaçant.

- _Templier !_ cria-t-il

Lisbon haussa les sourcils en voyant ce mini assassin et dirigea son regard vers Altaïr d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci appuya sa main sur l'épée du garçon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne craignait rien.

_- Range ton épée Darim, elle est de notre coté…_

Avec hésitation et beaucoup de haine dans le regard, l'apprenti rangea son épée, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Teresa ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus, le petit assassin version miniature du grand ou le fait qu'Altaïr ait dit autant de mots en si peu de temps.

Toute cette agitation réveilla Ismael qui s'étonna de voir l'enfant. Ce dernier posa à nouveau sa main sur son cœur en se baissant

- _Paix et sérénité Rafiq…_

Le Rafiq fit le même geste en retour et jeta un regard contrarié à Altaïr.

- _Altaïr, tu aurais pu me prévenir de l'arrivée d'un apprenti._

- _Je n'en savais rien Rafiq. Tu vas t'occuper de lui pour le moment, laisse le se reposer et renvoie le à Masyaf dès demain. _

- _Non ! Je ne veux pas retourner à Masyaf ! Gardez-moi avec vous Grand Maitre, je veux apprendre toutes vos techniques et être le meilleur des assassins !_

_- Tu es trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour la mission que je dois accomplir, tu devras être patient ou te fier à Rauf, c'est un excellent instructeur. Sois content que je ne t'aie pas tranché la gorge à ton arrivée, ta discrétion est indigne de ta tenue. Où as-tu trouvé cette tunique ?_

_- Je l'ai faite moi-même Grand Maitre. Je voulais la même que vous…_

Altaïr soupira, mais il aimait la volonté et la ténacité de ce jeune apprenti, et il avait l'impression de se revoir lui-même à son âge. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder le jeune homme avec lui, la femme allait déjà bien assez le ralentir. Il s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon et lui retira la bande rouge qui entourait sa taille et qui retombait à l'avant et à l'arrière de sa tenue.

_- Tu n'es pas encore un maitre assassin, quand tu auras les aptitudes d'un tel rang, tu pourras la remettre. Tu devras travailler dur, et commencer par obéir à ton maitre. Je te la rendrai moi-même quand tu en seras digne… _lui dit-il en se relevant.

- _Oui grand maitre…_ fit l'enfant, désappointé

- _Viens maintenant, tu vas manger et te reposer_… Le Rafiq l'entraina avec lui.

Lisbon, qui avait observé toute la scène, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il avait peut-être 15 ans, et déjà il était tout aussi menaçant que son ainé. Elle avait compris quelques mots de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour comprendre la situation. Elle avait hâte de demander à Ismael ce qui s'était passé. Altaïr agrippa son bras et l'entraina à son tour. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui servait de rangement et l'homme fouilla dans les vêtements. Il finit par lui tendre une tenue blanche qui ressemblait à la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait l'enfiler.

- Il faut vraiment que je mette ca ?

Altaïr lui lança un regard qui la décida à enfiler la tunique blanche. Elle était beaucoup trop grande et après plusieurs essais, ils trouvèrent celle qui convenait à sa petite taille. L'assassin lui donna alors une paire de bottes comparables aux siennes et là aussi il fallut plusieurs essais avant de trouver la bonne taille. Enfin, il prit une ceinture, différente celle là, beaucoup plus petite, qu'il passa autour de la taille de Lisbon et qu'il resserra sur l'avant. Lisbon avala sa salive lorsque l'homme glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour y placer le ceinturon. Il avait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et son visage se retrouva juste dans le creux de son cou pendant les quelques secondes où il se pencha. Elle frissonna en sentant l'odeur de sa peau, juste à cet endroit, et fut navrée qu'il ne reste pas un petit moment de plus dans cette position. Puis l'assassin se recula et l'observa de haut en bas avec un air satisfait.

- Alors ? Ca fait Pretty Woman ? souria-t-elle.

Altaïr ne sembla pas avoir entendu sa phrase tellement sa réaction fut proche de zéro. Il alla fouiller dans un autre endroit de la pièce et lui tendit une petite épée d'une main et des couteaux de lancer de l'autre. Teresa haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse de ca. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir, et elle préférait largement son Sig Sauer à tout cet attirail. Comme elle hésitait encore, il enfonça l'épée dans le fourreau attaché à la ceinture de Lisbon et glissa les couteaux dans leurs emplacements derrière son dos. L'agent sentit tout de suite le poids de l'épée, par contre, à sa grande surprise, les bottes étaient d'une légèreté telle qu'elle ne les sentait presque pas, et le cuir était si souple qu'elle regrettait déjà de ne pas les avoir mises avant. L'homme l'observait et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il s'approcha une dernière fois et remonta lentement la capuche pour couvrir la tête de Lisbon. Une mèche de cheveux dépassait encore, et il glissa ses doigts sous la capuche pour aller l'accrocher derrière son oreille. Sa main s'attarda à cet endroit, et son pouce glissa doucement sur sa joue, provoquant une poussée de fièvre aigue chez Teresa. Celle-ci devait se battre intérieurement pour ne pas appuyer sa joue contre sa paume, et inconsciemment elle posa sa main sur le poignet de l'homme dans le but de l'y garder là le plus longtemps possible. A peine elle toucha sa peau qu'il retira sa main rapidement, comme sorti de sa léthargie. Il quitta immédiatement la pièce et Teresa resta figée, encore dans l'ivresse du moment. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi ressentait-elle aussi tant de sensations dès qu'il la touchait ou qu'il l'approchait ? Cet homme était vraiment un mystère, elle le craignait et le souhaitait proche à la fois. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie, et ceux qu'elle avait fréquentés n'étaient pas restés très longtemps, soit de leurs faits, soit du sien. Mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit si rapidement et si intensément des émotions comme celles qu'elle rencontrait avec Altaïr. Pour une fois, L'agent Teresa Lisbon ne contrôlait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et n'avait presque pas envie de pouvoir le faire.

Lorsqu'elle quitta à son tour la pièce, le Rafiq lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle.

- Eh bien ! Un parfait assassin ! La tenue te va plutôt bien petit démon… souria-t-il

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ca Rafiq… Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi Altaïr m'a déguisée comme lui.

- Je suppose que tu vas partir avec lui.

- Ah il a changé d'avis ? C'est parfait !

Elle alla récupérer son revolver et accrocha le holster à sa ceinture. Elle se surprit à prendre son badge, et le reposa en souriant, parfaitement consciente qu'à cette époque, brandir un badge du CBI était complètement inutile. Partir avec Altaïr la rendait heureuse, cela allait lui changer de la routine, et ne rien faire commençait vraiment à lui peser. Elle avait l'impression de reprendre le boulot, et de partir sur une mission, même s'il n'y avait aucun meurtre à résoudre. Et tout cela sans avoir un seul rapport ni une seule paperasse à remplir en rentrant, pensa-t-elle. Elle rejoint rapidement Altaïr qui était en train de peaufiner son équipement.

- _Je suis prête_… dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Altaïr leva les yeux vers elle et, sans dire un mot, lui fit un signe de la tête. Il accrocha le dernier couteau de lancer à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- _Prends soin de lui donner de quoi boire et manger pour son retour Rafiq…_ dit-il en désignant le garçon, déjà en train de dormir.

- _Bien entendu Altaïr… Et toi prends soin de Teresa…_

- _Elle prendra soin d'elle-même…._ Répondit l'assassin avant de grimper rapidement au mur vers les toits, suivi de près par l'agent.

Une fois en haut, Altaïr sauta rapidement au sol, observant les alentours d'un œil d'aigle. Il faisait encore nuit et les rues étaient désertes, mais il savait bien que dès les premiers rayons de soleil, la foule commencerait à envahir la ville. Il leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que Lisbon empruntait l'échelle pour descendre. Elle n'allait pas le ralentir, non, elle allait le figer sur place ! Quand Lisbon apparu à son tour dans la rue il commença à marcher d'un pas décidé. Elle se rua pour le rattraper et peina à suivre son allure.

- _Devoir aller si vite ?_ Demanda-t-elle sans connaitre encore assez de mots pour le dire autrement.

Evidemment, Altaïr ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ni non plus de ralentir le pas. Il avait dans l'idée d'arriver à destination avant le lever du jour, et pour cela il ne fallait pas trainer. Lisbon ne releva pas, contente qu'il ait changé d'avis, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la renvoie tout de suite au bureau.

- _Où on va ?_

_- Au bureau des gardes qui ont trouvé l'orbe. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils y gardaient un objet précieux, et qu'une escorte spéciale viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener à Acre. S'il s'agit de l'orbe, je veux l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne soit déplacée…_

_- Ah… _répondit l'agent.

Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose, mais elle était toujours aussi stupéfaite dès qu'Altaïr alignait plus de 5 mots à la suite, et là il venait de battre des records. Sa voix est agréable, dommage qu'il ne soit pas bavard, se dit-elle.

Quand un petit groupe de gardes s'approcha, Lisbon sentit son cœur battre la chamade, elle ralentit le pas par reflexe. Altaïr agrippa son bras pour l'obliger à continuer sa route, et plaçant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, il baissa la tête comme s'il était en train de prier.

- _Fais comme moi_, murmura-t-il.

Bien qu'étonnée, Lisbon mima l'attitude de l'assassin qui ralentit le pas pour avancer très lentement, toujours dans une position de prière. Lorsque les gardes passèrent à coté du duo, Lisbon crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tellement la peur l'envahit, mais rien ne se passa.

- _Pousse-toi de mon chemin le moine !_ Se contenta de dire un des gardes en grognant.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Altaïr reprit une allure et une posture normale, comme si de rien était. Teresa ne dit rien mais son cerveau fusait. Pourquoi les gardes n'avaient rien fait ? Les avaient-ils prit pour des religieux ? C'est certainement pour ca qu'Altaïr avait pris une position de prière. Mais avec l'épée qu'il avait à la taille, celle dans le dos et la multitude de couteaux accrochés à sa tunique, Lisbon avait du mal à y croire. Ou alors à cette époque les religieux étaient armés ? Altaïr la sortit de sa rêverie en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la stopper.

- _Attends moi là…_ fit-il en commençant à grimper après un mur.

Lisbon le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sur le toit et se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, seule dans la rue. Un bruit attira son attention, et n'étant pas capable d'en reconnaitre l'origine, elle se mit à grimper aussi le mur, dans l'espoir de retrouver l'assassin.

- _Je t'ai dit d'attendre_ ! L'accueillit l'homme à voix basse.

- _Il y a du bruit en bas…_

_- Reste ici femme ! _fit-il d'un ton autoritaire

Lisbon leva les mains en signe de reddition et Altaïr se dirigea ver une tour immense. Quand il commença à grimper, son regard remonta lentement vers le haut de la tour et elle haussa les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait... il est fou ou quoi… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient progressivement la bâtisse, et Lisbon suivit sa progression, se demandant combien d'années d'entrainement il avait fallu pour arriver à un tel niveau d'agilité. L'homme montait rapidement, et très vite, Lisbon ne voyait plus qu'un point lorsqu'il se hissa au sommet.

D'en haut, Altaïr avait une vue panoramique sur le quartier où se trouvait le bureau des gardes, et il étudia les rues qui se trouvaient autour, cherchant toutes les solutions pour une fuite rapide et efficace. Avec la levée du jour, les premiers marchands installaient déjà leurs étales. La relève des gardes de nuit allait bientôt s'effectuer, et l'assassin observait les petits groupes de gardes converger de toutes les rues du périmètre vers leur caserne. Une fois la relève effectuée, les nouveaux gardes iraient prendre leurs postes, et le bureau serait peu protégé. Ce sera le moment d'intervenir. Le regard de l'assassin se dirigea vers le toit où il avait laissé Lisbon, elle n'avait pas bougé. Rassuré, l'homme repéra une charrette de foin en contrebas, et d'un mouvement gracieux, il plongea vers le sol, atterrissant dans un bruit étouffé.

Pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent la chute, Lisbon retint son souffle, s'empêchant de hurler d'horreur. Il avait sauté, une mort assurée l'attendait en fin de parcours de cette hauteur. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela… elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son corps s'écraser au sol, et des larmes menaçaient déjà de couler sur ses joues. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et qu'elle vit l'assassin sortir de la charrette de foin totalement indemne, elle n'en revenait pas. Cet homme avait des aptitudes surhumaines. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait pas envie de penser, elle voulait juste…

- Altaïr ! Lança-t-elle en l'agrippant de toutes ses forces, se serrant contre lui comme si des siècles les avaient séparés.

Les larmes finirent par couler, même si leur signification n'était plus la même. D'abord étonné par cette étreinte, l'assassin enlaça la femme quelques secondes, puis se décolla d'elle avant que son corps ne réagisse trop à cette proximité. Depuis l'arrivée du petit démon, Altaïr ne se reconnaissait plus. Les femmes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé, ou alors pour assouvir des besoins qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les sentiments, et depuis Adha, il s'était juré de ne plus se laisser aller. Désormais cette promesse était mise à rude épreuve, il devrait rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas céder et sortir du chemin qu'il s'était fixé. Mais encore une fois, son corps réagissait avant son esprit, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle, elle qui ne quittait que rarement ses pensées, et qui réveillait en lui des émotions qu'il croyait à jamais enfouies.

Lisbon essuya ses yeux, essayant de garder bonne composition, et aussi surprise de sa réaction bien que l'assassin s'était dégagé un peu trop vite à son gout. Elle le regarda s'accroupir au bord du toit et regarder en bas, d'un calme olympien après cette chute vertigineuse, et le rejoint sans un bruit.

- _Que fait-on ?_ murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant à ses cotés.

Il ne répondit pas, et Lisbon n'en fut pas étonnée. Elle observa la rue en contrebas, une escorte était stationnée juste à cet endroit et semblait attirer toute l'attention d'Altaïr. Quand soudain, celui-ci vacilla et souffla d'agacement. Même si elle ne voyait pas la totalité de son visage, le peu qu'elle apercevait montrait une expression de rage. L'assassin se redressa et siffla, imitant le cri d'un oiseau, puis sauta de toit en toit pour redescendre sur une plateforme un peu plus loin, de l'autre coté de la rue. Teresa compris immédiatement ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle aperçu Altaïr rejoindre le petit assassin en herbe. L'homme l'agrippa et le fit rouler parterre. Décidément, c'est une drôle de coutume de bienvenue pensa-t-elle, se remémorant ses propres roulades dans le sable le soir du retour d'Altaïr. Mais manifestement, le jeune homme n'était pas le bienvenu, Teresa comprit rapidement qu'il allait passer un sale moment, même en toute discrétion à quelques mètres à peine des gardes. Quand la mise au point entre les deux hommes fut finie, ils la rejoignirent, le petit suivant le grand comme son ombre, avec une agilité déconcertante.

- Darim ? Fit-elle lorsqu'il était assez proche pour qu'elle le reconnaisse.

- _Tait-toi démon_ ! lui répondit-il à voix basse mais sur un ton sec.

La réaction d'Altaïr fut aussi vive que radicale, il décocha un coup derrière la nuque du garçon qui lutta pour garder son équilibre, et le fusilla du regard, même sous sa capuche.

- _Ton manque de respect n'a d'égale que ton impertinence, jeune assassin ! Ta punition n'en sera que plus pénible._

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, il voulait attirer l'attention du Grand Maitre, mais pas de cette manière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme avait mérité de le suivre en mission, alors qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun entrainement. Mais il avait aussi compris qu'il devrait se montrer conciliant s'il voulait rattraper ses erreurs, surtout avec cette femme qui avait gagné l'attention toute particulière de son mentor.

La faction n'était plus dans la rue, et le groupe d'assassins se dirigea vers la caserne. La relève venait d'avoir lieu, et bientôt, l'endroit était redevenu calme à l'exception de quelques marchands venus préparer leur journée. Il fallait agir avant que la ville ne reprenne vie. Altaïr donna des consignes au jeune assassin qui escalada et sauta les toits jusqu'à une position haute qui dominait la caserne, puis il s'approcha de Lisbon et lui montra une autre position.

- _Vas te poster sur cette hauteur et couvre moi si les choses tournent mal, _lui murmura-t-il en décrochant un des couteaux de lancer de la ceinture de la femme et en lui tendant.

Lisbon le prit sans être sure d'avoir tout compris, mais elle se doutait de ce que devrait être son rôle. Elle avait suivit assez d'entrainements au CBI pour connaitre les techniques d'assaut, et Altaïr savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'hésita donc pas à suivre sa requête et se rendit tant bien que mal jusqu'à son poste. Une fois arrivée, elle rangea le couteau en souriant. Altaïr pensait-il vraiment qu'elle saurait se servir de cette arme ? Elle sorti son Sig de son holster et vérifia qu'il était armé. La vue était plongeante et Lisbon n'était pas à l'aise, pourtant elle avait à cœur de remplir sa charge, la sécurité d'Altaïr en dépendait.

L'assassin se faufila jusqu'à un toit jouxtant celui de la caserne, et en un éclair, il était à destination. Il s'assura que la voie était libre, et se positionna au dessus de l'entrée, à la verticale d'un garde en faction devant la porte. D'un geste précis, il se laissa tomber sur lui, le projetant au sol et enfonçant sa lame dans son cou, avant que le malheureux n'ait eut le temps de crier gare. Observant la scène, Lisbon se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Altaïr. C'était de cette manière qu'il était arrivé, tombant du ciel, et qu'elle l'avait pris pour un ange. Oh combien elle se trompait…

Altaïr tira le corps derrière un mur à l'abri des regards et s'engouffra dans la caserne. Longeant les parois, il se glissa vers le centre du bâtiment. Il connaissait l'endroit pour avoir déjà secouru un confrère assassin, et il se doutait de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'orbe, si elle était effectivement entre ces murs. Des voix résonnaient au loin, et plus il s'approchait, plus les mots étaient clairs.

- _Ils viendront la chercher, Abdul sera chargé de les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Ils veulent que ce soit discret, alors fais en sorte qu'on ne passe pas à nouveau pour des incapables._

_- Il parait que cette boule peut prendre les âmes…._

_- Ah ah ah ah ! Allons Jalil ! Tu ne vas pas croire toutes les inventions de ces barbares de templiers. Ils ont promis une grosse récompense en échange de cet objet en ferraille, et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse !_

_- Mais s'ils tiennent absolument à l'avoir, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, non ?_

_- Cesse de poser des questions et fais ce que je te dis ! C'est bien pour ca que tu es payé !_

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et Altaïr se tapit dans un coin, près à bondir. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans cette pièce, et le fait qu'elles se séparent allait rendre les choses encore plus facile. L'orbe était bien là, aller la cueillir serait bien plus simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'assassin se concentra sur sa cible, il ne la voyait pas encore mais les bruits de pas s'intensifiaient, signe qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à peine, quand un cri résonna, provenant de l'entrée de la caserne. Aussitôt s'ensuit un gros chahut, et l'homme que l'assassin attendait caché dans l'ombre se mit à courir vers l'entrée. Altaïr n'attendit pas son reste, et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le dernier garde. Il s'approcha de lui à pattes de velours, et la victime ne vit jamais son meurtrier lorsqu'elle s'écroula, sans vie, sur le sol.

Lisbon grimaça en voyant un groupe de gardes habillés dans des tenues différentes s'approcher de la caserne depuis une rue adjacente. Certainement des templiers, au vue de leurs insignes en croix rouge sur fond blanc. Il y avait 5 gardes en tout dont l'un d'eux avait l'air immense, même vu de sa hauteur. Son attention était également attirée par une femme qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où Altaïr avait caché le corps de sa première victime.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle trafique celle là… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Son regard passait simultanément de la femme, au groupe de templiers, à la femme à nouveau puis l'entrée de la caserne, et la femme et Darim, et….. Darim ? Où était passé Darim ? Il n'était plus à son poste et Lisbon le chercha rapidement du regard sans réussir à le repérer… Puis la femme qui s'approchait du corps, le groupe de templiers à quelques mètres, Altaïr qui ne sortait toujours pas, aucune trace de Darim et soudain un cri…

La femme venait de trouver le corps. Les templiers se précipitèrent. Altaïr ne sortait pas. Et Darim fit son apparition juste là, sur le toit de la caserne, à l'endroit même où Altaïr s'était tenu avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Puis un autre cri.

- Assassin !

L'agent ne savait plus quoi faire, Darim avait été repéré, et déjà l'un des templiers tentait de grimper maladroitement après la façade pour le rejoindre sur le toit. Son cœur tapait fort, elle rêvait de voir Altaïr sortir de cette bâtisse comme si son apparition allait régler tous les problèmes. Mais au lieu du maitre assassin, c'est un autre garde qui sortit. Lisbon sentit sa gorge se nouer, que lui était-il arrivé à l'intérieur ? Le jeune assassin s'était débarrassé du templier qui était monté sur le toit, profitant de sa maladresse pour l'attaquer avant qu'il n'arrive à l'atteindre. Et avec l'insouciance de sa jeunesse il se jeta dans la bataille, chargeant les templiers restés au sol.

Altaïr s'était emparé de l'orbe et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Les cris qu'il avait entendu n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il sorti son épée avant même que la lumière du jour n'apparaisse par la porte grande ouverte, et à peine à l'extérieur il transperça le corps d'un templier, enfonçant sa lame de toutes ses forces dans son dos pour la voir apparaitre de l'autre coté, teintée de rouge. Il prit appui d'un pied sur le corps du templier pour en sortir sa lame et le laissa tomber comme une masse, se jetant sur un autre assaillant d'un mouvement vif et agile. D'un coup d'œil il analysa la situation, le petit démon toujours à son poste, et le jeune assassin en train de se battre avec un garde sur sa droite. Un templier hurlait un peu plus loin, certainement un chef, et Altaïr esquiva un coup d'épée qu'il eut à peine le temps de voir venir. Il leva le regard pour observer son assaillant et haussa les sourcils en voyant un géant de presque trois têtes de plus que lui, souriant niaisement comme s'il allait l'écraser comme une vulgaire fourmi.

- Tu vas mourir assassin ! lança le géant en relevant son épée d'un mouvement qui semblait au ralenti.

La tâche allait être rude. L'assassin esquiva d'un bond le coup suivant et frappa à son tour de toutes ses forces pour n'atteindre que l'armure du colosse, qui fut à peine déséquilibré. Altaïr repris son souffle, roulant au sol pour passer derrière l'homme et tenter la surprise, mais ce dernier s'était retourné et d'un simple mouvement de la main il envoya Altaïr au loin, glissant sur le sol en soulevant la poussière.

Teresa avait observé la scène, d'abord soulagée de voir le Grand Maitre, son sang se glaça quand elle comprit qu'il aurait du mal à venir à bout du gros catcheur. Darim, quant à lui, avait déjà tué deux de ses adversaires et en combattait un troisième, forçant l'admiration de l'agent. C'était encore un enfant, mais il se battait avec acharnement, avec l'agilité que lui avait procuré un entrainement intensif depuis son plus jeune âge. Lisbon avait sorti son arme, mais les combattants virevoltaient et bougeaient trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse verrouiller une cible sans risquer de toucher l'un de ses amis. Ne pouvant pas prendre ce risque elle décida de se rapprocher du sol.

Altaïr avait été sonné par sa rencontre avec le géant et il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, clignant des yeux à cause de la poussière que sa chute avait soulevée. Lorsque sa vision fut redevenue claire, ce ne fut que pour voir une main énorme agripper son col, le soulever, et l'envoyer s'écraser plus loin sur une étale, détruisant le frêle assemblage en bois. Le souffle coupé, l'assassin s'en extirpa tant bien que mal, et esquiva l'épée de son adversaire d'un pas chassé, sentant une douleur le lancer à chaque respiration. Surement les cotes, pensa-t-il en agrippant sa lame courte, c'était bien le moment avec le monstre qu'il avait en face de lui. Il se positionna en défense, profitant de ce petit moment pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux rivés sur l'homme en face de lui, essayant d'analyser ses moindres gestes pour anticiper la future attaque. Ce templier n'était pas tactique, il misait tout sur sa force et Altaïr n'eut pas de mal à contrer son attaque, pivotant sur lui-même et enfonçant sa lame dans sa cuisse avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner à son tour. L'homme hurla de douleur, mais il resta droit et se jeta sur l'assassin avec encore plus de haine. Muni de sa simple lame courte, Altaïr se demandait comment contrer cette charge et quand le templier leva son épée des deux mains pour lui porter le coup fatal, l'assassin lui envoya un couteau de lancer droit dans le bras, lui faisant lâcher son épée et crier à nouveau de douleur. Mais ce ne fut qu'un répit pour l'assassin, le géant retira le couteau enfoncé profondément dans sa chair et se rua à nouveau sur Altaïr, qui se jeta à terre, prenant le templier par surprise et lacérant profondément son autre cuisse au passage. Altaïr se releva d'un bond agile, grimaçant de douleur, et s'étonna de voir le colosse toujours debout, soufflant comme un taureau, prêt à reprendre le combat. L'assassin n'avait pas beaucoup d'issues, la fuite était exclue, pas question de laisser Darim combattre seul. Son épée étant hors de portée pour le moment, l'attaque directe s'avérait difficile, le géant l'aurait atteint avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de l'approcher suffisamment avec sa lame courte et ses couteaux de lancer ne seraient pas d'un grand secours, le templier se cachant derrière une armure lourde hormis ses jambes et ses bras. C'est là qu'il devait concentrer ses attaques s'il voulait s'en débarrasser.

Lisbon avait enfin mis les pieds au sol et s'était refugiée derrière un coin de mur, observant la scène avec effroi. Darim s'en sortait plutôt bien, et Altaïr faisait face à un homme immense qui semblait résister à tous ses assauts. Mais plus le temps passait et plus les gardes qui étaient en faction dans les rues se mêlaient au combat, la situation allait bientôt devenir ingérable.

Lorsque deux gardes mirent Altaïr en joue de leurs armes, l'assassin sentit qu'il fallait prendre une décision rapide. Combattre le géant était déjà assez difficile pour avoir à gérer d'autres adversaires.

- _Darim ! Vas-t-en ! Emmène le démon avec toi !_ cria-t-il au jeune garçon.

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils et répliqua à son tour tout en continuant de combattre

- _Pas question ! Je reste avec vous !_

_- Fais ce que je te dis Darim ! _

Altaïr siffla, il prit l'orbe et l'envoya à Darim qui eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant d'esquiver l'attaque de son adversaire.

- _Emmène les en lieu sûr, je te fais confiance, va !_ lui lança-t-il à nouveau avant de contrer un coup du géant, utilisant son brassard comme bouclier.

La force du coup était telle qu'il se retrouva à nouveau au sol, et en une série de mouvements coordonnés il se redressa rapidement, prenant de court l'un des gardes qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'assassin se relève aussi facilement. Le son métallique de la lame secrète se fit entendre et un râle s'échappa de la gorge transpercée du soldat. Du coin de l'œil, Altaïr vit Darim s'enfuir, des gardes à ses trousses. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, aucun garde n'était capable de suivre un assassin dans une course en pleine ville. Son attention fut attirée par le second garde à sa droite, alors que le molosse, malgré ses blessures, voulait visiblement en finir avec lui.

- Je vais t'écraser comme le vulgaire cloporte que tu es assassin ! grogna-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Aculé, Altaïr prit une poignée de sable et l'envoya aux yeux du garde qui fut momentanément aveuglé, puis il se jeta sur le molosse, sortant sa lame secrète et prenant pour cible la jointure entre son armure et son casque. Mais l'homme réussit à atteindre Altaïr, l'agrippant d'une main autour du cou en plein vol, l'arrêtant net dans son élan. Le bras de l'assassin était bien trop court pour enfoncer sa lame et il se balançait au bout du bras du molosse qui resserrait son étreinte, lui coupant progressivement la respiration.

- Tu n'es qu'un misérable microbe ! Tu n'aurais même pas du essayer ! fit le templier d'un ton fier.

Altaïr tentait de planter sa lame dans le bras du molosse en se débattant, mais ce géant avait une force surhumaine et il sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu, en manque d'air, quand un coup de feu retentit.

Le templier relâcha instantanément Altaïr qui retomba au sol, reprenant de l'air à plein poumons malgré la douleur dans ses cotes. Il roula sur le coté juste avant que le géant ne s'écrase sur lui, ouvrant son champ de vision et laissant apparaitre Lisbon, son revolver au poing, toujours en position de tir.

Il y eu d'abord un grand silence, puis le garde qui avait retiré le sable de ses yeux, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en hurlant au démon. La place fut bientôt vide à l'exception de Lisbon et d'Altaïr toujours au sol, et seul le bruit du vent et des oiseaux se faisaient entendre, comme si la ville s'était tout d'un coup vidée de ses habitants.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Lisbon s'approcha d'Altaïr et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci se redressa tout seul dans une grimace.

- _Sais tu où est Darim ?_ lui fit-il d'un ton sec.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, elle venait simplement de lui sauver la mise et l'ange lui crachait presque au visage.

- _Non ! _Et de rien, sale ingrat ! Lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en le laissant sur place.

Après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se débrouiller, marre de son caractère à celui-là ! pensa-t-elle. L'agent s'engagea dans une rue, bien décidée à rejoindre le bureau. Darim était parti avec l'orbe et elle se doutait qu'il serait rentré directement à cet endroit. Il suffisait de l'y rejoindre, d'utiliser la boule et de rentrer chez elle, voilà tout.

Plus elle s'avançait dans les rues et plus la vie reprenait, comme si de rien était. Il était encore tôt mais le marché commençait à grouiller de monde, et les crieurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Lisbon s'arrêta devant l'un de ses stands habituels mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de la reconnaitre.

- _Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune érudit_ ? lui demanda-t-il

Lisbon sursauta, elle avait oublié. Sa tenue empêchait l'homme de la reconnaitre et heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole sinon elle aurait fait tomber le voile sur son identité. Elle se devait d'être discrète, les assassins étaient traqués dans cette ville, et se faire prendre signifiait certainement la mort. Teresa passa son chemin sans répondre et en baissant la tête. Quand elle croisa un groupe de gardes elle mima la position de prière les mains collées l'une contre l'autre devant le visage comme le lui avait appris Altaïr, et elle remercia mentalement l'homme de lui avoir montré cette technique lorsque les gardes furent passés.

Altaïr jetait un œil de temps à autre vers le bas. Il suivait son petit démon depuis les toits, et surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'arrêter au marché mais elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention du marchand, ni non plus des gardes qu'elle avait trompé en imitant un érudit. La femme s'approchait du bureau et Altaïr regrettait presque de l'avoir sous estimée. Il s'accroupit au bord d'un toit et attendit de la voir arriver au coin de la rue, son allure étant plus rapide par les hauteurs. Aurait-il pu se sortir de l'étreinte du géant tout à l'heure ? Il n'en était plus certain à présent. Peut-être que sans l'intervention du démon, il n'aurait pas survécu à cette mission, et il comprenait à présent la réaction de la jeune femme. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et, peut-être…ou peut-être pas… la remercier.

Lisbon tourna au coin de la rue, elle connaissait ce quartier par cœur et elle avait accéléré le pas, ayant hâte de rentrer. Se promener seule dans les rues en tenue d'assassin ne l'enchantait guère. Dans le virage, elle renversa une femme qui portait une jarre et celle-ci se fracassa avec bruit au sol. La femme qui se trouvait à coté fit également tomber la sienne et bientôt des cris de mécontentement montèrent dans la rue. L'agitation attira l'attention d'un groupe de gardes qui se dirigèrent vers l'origine du chaos, mais également celle d'Altaïr qui sortit immédiatement de ses pensées.

Lisbon tentait de s'excuser auprès des femmes dont les jarres étaient en morceaux sur le sol, et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire elle s'éloigna discrètement. L'un des gardes l'agrippa avant qu'elle ne puisse faire trois pas.

- _Que se passe-t-il ici !? Érudit ! Est-ce toi qui …. ASSASSIN !_ cria-t-il en dégainant son sabre.

Du haut de son toit, Altaïr grogna en voyant la scène. Evidemment, cela aurait été trop facile. Lisbon s'était mise à courir, suivie de près par les soldats qui hurlaient à la foule de dégager le chemin. L'assassin sauta sur le toit d'une maison en face de la rue pour gagner de la distance sur la folle course qui avait lieu en contrebas. Il se positionna de manière à se trouver au dessus de la ruelle dans laquelle s'était engouffrée Teresa, et lorsque le dernier garde fut sur le point de passer en dessous de lui, il se laissa tomber, déployant sa lame d'un mouvement du poignet. Le sang gicla lorsque le garde s'écroula dans un râle. Aussitôt, Altaïr grimpa la façade avec agilité, dirigé par les cris des deux derniers gardes qui poursuivaient l'agent. Lorsqu'il regarda en bas, Lisbon était aculée dans une impasse et les deux gardes la menaçaient de leurs armes, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Tu vas rejoindre ton ami dans les geôles de la garnison assassin… demain nous aurons une belle exécution publique !_

Altaïr ferma les yeux de déception. Darim n'était pas parvenu jusqu'au bureau et la mission avait été un échec. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de le sortir de là, mais aussi de remettre la main sur l'orbe. Il regarda à nouveau en bas, Lisbon était terrorisée, plus les gardes approchaient plus elle se plaquait dos au mur comme s'il allait s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer. L'assassin sauta sur la terre ferme, juste derrière les deux gardes qui se retournèrent avec surprise. Le premier eut la gorge tranchée, et ses cris n'étaient que des gargouillis lorsqu'il s'écroula à genoux, se tenant la gorge, sentant la vie s'échapper par flots au rythme des battements de son cœur. L'autre poussa un cri en se jetant sur Altaïr, sabre haut, prêt à frapper. L'assassin n'eut aucun mal à parer son assaut, et se retourna sur son passage comme l'aurait fait un torero, tranchant le dos de son adversaire de sa lame courte. Celui –ci poussa un cri de douleur et se retourna, haletant, mais au lieu de reprendre le combat, il lâcha son sabre et prit la fuite aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Altaïr décrocha lentement un couteau de lancer de sa ceinture, et le lança avec force, touchant son adversaire entre les épaules. Il s'effondra, et la menace fut écartée.

Lisbon aussi avait compris que Darim ne se trouvait pas au bureau, elle était à la fois déçue et encore sous le choc de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, bien qu'elle reste silencieuse. Avec hésitation, Altaïr s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses mains sur sa taille. Lorsqu'elle se colla contre lui, il l'enlaça franchement, passant sa main sur sa nuque pour appuyer encore un peu plus son étreinte. Teresa prit une grande inspiration, cette proximité était la bienvenue, et elle enfonça son visage dans le cou d'Altaïr, profitant au maximum de cet instant de réconfort, et passant ses mains dans le dos de l'assassin pour se serrer encore plus contre lui. Lorsqu'elle le sentit se crisper, elle voulu se décoller, se souvenant qu'il s'était blessé lors de la confrontation à la caserne, mais l'homme l'en empêcha en la recollant avec force contre lui.

- _Pas encore…_ murmura-t-il .

Lisbon releva la tête et leurs regards se verrouillèrent, chacun essayant de lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Avait-elle bien entendu ? bien compris ? Pour une fois, il ne fuyait pas, et au contraire il voulait prolonger ce moment. Il glissait ses mains dans le dos de la femme avec une tendresse dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable et ce geste provoqua des frissons de plaisir, faisant apparaitre la chair de poule sur toute sa peau. Elle replongea alors son visage dans le cou de l'assassin, tentée d'y gouter sa peau lorsqu'une voix les sortit tous deux de leur catalepsie.

- _Qu'Allah ait pitié de vous ! Qu'il vous pardonne pour vos pêchers, pauvres âmes égarées !_

Altaïr se décolla doucement, observant l'homme qui venait de parler. Il avait l'air offusqué et catastrophé à la fois. Vue de l'extérieur, Lisbon était habillée en homme, et celui qui venait de les surprendre l'avait certainement prise pour tel. L'assassin esquissa un sourire à cette réalisation, puis il prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, passant à coté de l'individu toujours sous le choc. Teresa quant à elle était toujours dans son monde, n'ayant pas compris les paroles de l'homme, elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux d'Altaïr, serrant sa main dans la sienne de peur de rompre le contact.

Le chemin du retour vers le bureau se fit dans le silence. A aucun moment leurs mains ne se séparèrent, même au risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Si certains remarquèrent, ils n'en savaient rien, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de lâcher prise, ni l'ange, ni le démon.

Lisbon fut la première à grimper après l'échelle, elle espérait encore retrouver Darim et elle se hâta de redescendre de l'autre coté du mur pour entrer dans le bureau. Malheureusement, le jeune assassin n'était pas là, et elle fut accueillie par le Rafiq et son regard interrogateur.

- Alors ? que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, de l'impatience dans la voix.

- Darim n'est pas ici ?

- Non, il n'est pas avec vous ? fit l'homme en, voyant Altaïr se présenter sur le treillis de bois.

Lisbon s'assit comme une masse sur le bord de la fontaine, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau. Les gardes avaient dit vrai et le garçon avait donc été capturé.

Altaïr s'agrippa comme à son habitude au treillis, se laissant pendre les pieds en bas, mais il lâcha prise rapidement et il atterrit de façon instable et bruyante, grimaçant et appuyant sa main sur ses cotes comme si cela allait faire disparaitre la douleur.

- _Es-tu blessé Altaïr ?_ S'inquiéta le Rafiq

- _Rien de bien méchant Rafiq, je vais me reposer…_

- _Où est Darim ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Capturé…_ fit l'assassin en rentrant dans la maison.

La déception se lisait dans l'attitude du Grand Maitre, et le Rafiq le suivit à l'intérieur.

- _Et l'orbe ?_

_- C'est lui qui l'avait_, répondit l'assassin qui retirait déjà ses armes.

- _Que vas-tu faire ? Je peux me renseigner pour savoir où il est détenu…_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine, il est dans les geôles de la garnison… Trouve une carte, nous étudierons les possibilités un peu plus tard…_

_- Comme tu voudras_, fit le Rafiq, se penchant en avant avec la main sur le cœur avant de s'éloigner.

Lisbon entra à son tour et haussa les sourcils en voyant Altaïr se défaire de ses armes.

- On ne va pas le chercher ? fit-elle en oubliant que l'assassin ne pourrait pas la comprendre.

- Il faut d'abord étudier les lieux et prendre des informations Teresa… Rien ne se fait sans avoir suffisamment de renseignements, il n'y a pas de place pour le hasard, lui répondit le Rafiq qui fouillait déjà dans ses cartes.

L'agent hocha la tête et son regard se dirigea vers Altaïr qui retirait sa capuche, et se tortillait pour retirer le reste de sa tunique en évitant les mouvements pouvant raviver la douleur dans ses cotes. Il n'avait rien laissé paraitre depuis le combat, et Lisbon compris en le voyant à présent qu'il avait bien caché son jeu. Elle s'approcha rapidement pour l'aider, même si elle pensait rencontrer un refus, mais l'homme la laissa faire sans dire un mot. Une fois le plus gros de la tenue retirée, elle agrippa son t-shirt, relevant le regard vers lui pour observer sa réaction, de peur d'être trop entreprenante. Son regard ne montrait pas d'opposition et elle souleva lentement le tissu pour découvrir un hématome sur tout le coté droit de son torse. Elle grimaça en pensant à la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir en se débarrassant des gardes dans la ruelle.

- Il faut faire des radios, tu dois avoir des cotes cassées… lui dit-elle en frôlant la peau de l'homme du bout des doigts, essayant de faire le diagnostique au toucher.

Comme il se crispa à son contact, elle releva le visage vers lui et son regard plongea dans le sien. Il était imperturbable, calme, l'expression sérieuse.

- Nan, bien sûr, pas de radios en 1193… Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de glace au frigo…

Elle repositionna le t-shirt de l'assassin sans quitter ses yeux du regard. Cet homme avait un pouvoir sur elle, elle pouvait le sentir au rythme de son cœur. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui son cœur s'affolait ainsi ? Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- Tu comprends rien de ce que je te raconte de toute façon… dit-elle à voix basse.

- Putain ce que t'es beau, rajouta-t-elle en chuchotant et en détournant le regard.

Un peu gênée de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait détourné le regard mais elle sentait toujours le sien sur elle.

- Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par te sauter dessus… fit-elle en relevant le visage vers l'homme.

A son bureau, le Rafiq dirigea son attention vers le duo, attiré par les chuchotements de Lisbon. Il haussa les sourcils en considérant la scène. Le sourire lui vint aux lèvres, il savait quel type de sort le petit démon avait jeté à l'assassin, et cela s'amplifiait de jour en jour, à n'en pas douter.

Altaïr avala sa salive, il était fasciné par la couleur de ses yeux, un vert profond rehaussé de reflets gris, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle le fixait sans ciller, et à ce petit jeu il finirait par craquer, surtout si elle continuait à chuchoter comme elle le faisait. Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, mais le ton de sa voix et son langage corporel en disaient bien assez long. Heureusement, elle détourna le regard, et l'assassin passa à coté d'elle, satisfait d'avoir gardé toute sa volonté, surtout devant le Rafiq.

- _Rafiq, as-tu des bandages ? _

* * *

Le trio était devant les cartes, peaufinant les derniers détails de leur intervention. Ismael avait fait jouer ses relations et sollicité tous ses informateurs, de sorte que leur plan semblait être au point. Il fallait faire vite, dans la ruelle les gardes avaient parlé d'exécution, mais d'après les informations recueillies par le Rafiq, un transfert de prisonniers allait avoir lieu vers Acre, et il n'était nulle question d'exécution. Acre était une ville où les templiers étaient bien implantés, et si Darim y était emmené, il serait plus difficile de l'en sortir.

-_Soit il faudra agir dans la ville, mais il y aura un maximum de gardes, soit dans le royaume, il y aura alors moins de gardes mais les solutions de fuite seront faibles._

_- Vas-tu agir seul Altaïr ? _

_- Il est trop tard pour faire le trajet de Masyaf… Je serai seul…_

_- Et moi je compte pas ? _fit Lisbon qui s'était tue jusque là.

Les deux hommes levèrent le regard vers l'agent, comme s'ils venaient de réaliser qu'elle était là. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Ben oui, je peux aussi faire quelque chose…

- _Si elle veut venir avec, dis lui que c'est hors de question_, répliqua Altaïr en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh toi je te conseille pas de me dire quoique ce soit, si j'avais pas été là pour descendre le géant à la croix rouge, tu serais surement pas là pour….

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'une chute, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Altaïr se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, mais quand la silhouette se profila dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, il soupira de soulagement.

- Darim ! cria Lisbon en se jetant sur le jeune homme

Celui-ci était visiblement extenué, et l'expression joyeuse de l'agent se transforma rapidement en inquiétude. Elle fut rejointe par Altaïr qui agrippa le garçon pour l'aider à entrer.

- _J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu garder l'orbe et la ramener, j'ai échoué, je suis désolé Grand Maitre…_ dit-il entre deux inspirations, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- _Non, tu n'as pas échoué, tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui m'importe…_

- _J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, ils m'ont capturé, mais je me suis battu_, raconta-t-il

- _Je suis fier de toi Darim, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, _répondit l'homme

- _Tu es blessé_ ? demanda Lisbon

- _Non, pas grand-chose…_

- Hum évidemment, ils pourraient être père et fils les deux là, ils sont à moitié déglingués mais ils ont jamais rien…. Rajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Altaïr envoya un regard interrogateur au Rafiq qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules, préférant ne pas traduire ce qu'il avait compris de cette phrase.

- _Rends-toi utile Tessa, soigne-le… _

_- Teresa… pas Tessa… cher « Grand Maitre », _lui envoya-t-elle en appuyant bien ses mots.

Une fois son souffle repris, Le jeune garçon raconta son évasion dans les détails pendant que Lisbon s'occupait de ses blessures. Il avait quelques coupures sans gravité et quelques hématomes, signe qu'il avait acquis une technique de combat sûre. Il mimait parfois les combats, fier de narrer ses aventures au Grand Maitre, surtout que celui-ci l'écoutait religieusement. Il dansait au milieu de la pièce, son épée à la main, esquivant un ennemi virtuel et le mettant à mort dans une suite de mouvements qu'Altaïr reconnaissait certainement vu le sourire qu'il arborait en le voyant faire.

Son sourire, Lisbon avait faillit s'évanouir en le voyant. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait à pleine dents, de manière franche et naturelle, et l'agent en eut le souffle coupé tellement l'expression de l'assassin en était changée. Elle alla rapidement chercher son téléphone et le dirigea vers Altaïr, puis elle prit une photo de ce moment rare. L'homme se redressa immédiatement en voyant l'objet et son expression était redevenue menaçante.

- _Ca va c'est bon c'est juste un_… téléphone ! _Pas une arme !_

Elle s'approcha de l'assassin pour lui montrer, mais celui-ci n'était guère rassuré par les objets maléfiques du petit démon, surtout après ce qu'il avait déjà pu en voir jusqu'à présent.

- C'est pas dangereux, ouuuuh en plus elle est réussie… fit-elle en dirigeant l'écran vers Altaïr

D'un mouvement brusque, il sauta en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Démon ! Comment as-tu capturé mon âme !_

Aussitôt, Darim s'éloigna et le Rafiq se refugia derrière son bureau.

_- _Dis leur Rafiq, ce n'est pas dangereux c'est juste une image…

Le Rafiq traduisit et après de nombreuses et difficiles explications sur la fonction d'un téléphone, la pression retomba lentement. Darim fut le premier à venir observer l'objet de plus près mais Lisbon eut fort à faire pour l'empêcher de fracasser l'appareil dès qu'il émettait le moindre son, et lorsqu'elle lança une vidéo qu'elle avait en mémoire, ce fut presque la fin du monde dans le bureau. Au bout de 10 min, la batterie était morte, et le calme revint progressivement dans la maison.

- _Qu'ont-ils fait de l'orbe ? As-tu quelques renseignements à son sujet ?_ demanda Altaïr, une fois les choses revenues dans l'ordre.

- _Les templiers la convoitent et il y aura un nouvel échange à Acre, c'est là qu'ils voulaient nous emmener, je n'en sais pas plus Grand Maitre…_

_- Alors le transfert de prisonniers aura tout de même lieu… _

_- Je vais demander à mes hommes d'enquêter Altaïr, les données ont changé mais notre plan est toujours faisable. Si le transfert a encore lieu aujourd'hui je le saurai… Annonça le Rafiq._

_Altaïr hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme. _

_- Je t'ai sous estimé apprenti, tu mérites ta place ici, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à écouter ce qu'on te dit, sans cela tu n'auras jamais ma confiance…_

Le regard du jeune garçon s'éclaircit tout à coup.

_- Oui Grand Maitre, je ferai tout ce que vous me direz…_

_- Alors va te reposer…_

* * *

Les informateurs se relayaient dans le bureau, apportant chacun les renseignements qu'ils avaient réussi à glaner lors de leurs enquêtes dans la ville. La journée était bien avancée, mais d'après les dernières nouvelles, il ne se passerait rien avant le lendemain, et peu à peu l'effervescence était retombée. Le Rafiq, toujours penché sur ses cartes, se grattait la tempe, cherchant toujours une meilleure solution que la solution la meilleure, et Darim s'était assoupit, assis sur une chaise et l'oreille collée à la table devant lui. En le regardant dormir, Altaïr se souvint de sa jeunesse. Son entrainement avait été parfois tellement intense qu'il s'endormait n'importe où, pour peu qu'il pouvait rester quelques minutes au calme. Ce jeune apprenti serait certainement un bon élément, et Altaïr avait hâte de lui en apprendre le plus possible.

Lisbon manipulait son téléphone, et de peur de provoquer un nouveau cataclysme dans le bureau, elle grimpa sur le toit, contente de se retrouver un peu seule. Elle s'assit en posant son dos contre le toit en dôme, et elle grogna en essayant de brancher l'appareil après son étui, qui était muni d'un capteur solaire. On lui avait offert ce gadget pour son anniversaire mais elle n'en avait jamais trouvé l'utilité. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… Et dire qu'elle avait failli le jeter. Après quelques manipulations, le téléphone bipa, signe que la charge était en route, et Lisbon sourit de contentement. Enfin quelque chose qui fonctionne…même si elle ne pouvait appeler personne, la présence de l'objet la reliait un peu à son époque, et surtout, les photos et les vidéos qu'il contenait. Elle n'avait surement pas regardé dans l'album photo du téléphone depuis des lustres, mais désormais, elle rêvait de pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil, en manque de sa vie d'avant. Son esprit s'y évada quelques instants. Si jamais elle pouvait rentrer en 2012, est-ce qu'on croirait son histoire ? Peut-être ne valait mieux t-il pas en parler sous peine de se retrouver à l'asile… Jane la croirait lui… enfin, c'est tellement abracadabrant qu'elle doutait de cela aussi. Teresa ne se voyait pas finir sa vie ici. D'ailleurs, pourquoi la faire revenir, elle, en 1193 ? Quel était le but ? Y avait-il seulement un but ou était-ce un simple hasard ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Peut-être que c'est un monde parallèle… pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

- _A qui parles-tu ?_

Lisbon sursauta. L'ange l'observait sans faire de bruit et la colère monta en elle.

_- _Vous ne pouvez pas vous annoncer comme tout le monde !? Vous êtes toujours obligés de vous pointer furtivement là pour espionner ! C'est dingue ça on peut pas être tranquille ici ! Quelle sale manie !

L'assassin haussa les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il n'avait pas compris la tirade mais le ton de la voix était clair, et il se tourna pour retourner dans le bureau quand Lisbon l'appela.

- Non attendez ! _Attends… excuse- moi…_

Altaïr se tourna à nouveau vers elle mais son visage resta fermé. Il n'arrivait décidemment pas à comprendre cette femme. Ou était-ce les femmes en général… ? Il s'approcha d'elle, laissant suffisamment d'écart entre lui et l'objet noir qu'elle avait posé sur le sol.

- _Je voulais…_ il soupira, ce n'était pas son genre et il lui avait fallu de la volonté pour se décider à venir lui adresser la parole.

- _Je voulais te remercier, de m'avoir…certainement…sauvé la vie_, rajouta-t-il

Quand il se retourna pour repartir elle l'interpella encore.

- _Non c'est moi ! Toi aussi tu m'as sauvée, et je m'excuse d'avoir si mal réagi…_ répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Elle tapota la place à coté d'elle et lui fit un sourire

_- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas dangereux…_

Elle récupéra son téléphone et malgré le peu de temps la charge était déjà suffisante. L'assassin hésita en la voyant prendre l'objet maléfique mais il vint tout de même s'asseoir, la curiosité plus forte que lui.

Lisbon ouvrit son fichier de photos et son cœur se mit à battre en voyant les images. Elle sourit au souvenir des moments capturés sur l'écran.

_- Là c'est… comment je vais te le dire… mes amis, _dit-elle en montrant une photo de son équipe devant le CBI. _On travaille ensemble._

Altaïr regardait l'écran sans ciller, encore abasourdit par cette technologie. Teresa faisait passer les photos une à une, les commentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans la langue d'Altaïr, et celui-ci l'écoutait religieusement, même si elle faisait des erreurs qui donnaient parfois à ses phrases un sens complètement différent du contexte.

Quand elle arriva à la dernière photo son cœur s'arrêta. C'était celle d'Altaïr, tout sourire, sans sa capuche, ses cheveux ébouriffés comme d'habitude, et une expression sereine sur le visage. L'agent se pinça les lèvres, surprise de sa réaction. Elle tourna le regard vers l'homme à coté d'elle, et celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer la différence dans son attitude, d'abord joyeuse et enthousiaste, puis d'un coup sérieuse et profonde à l'apparition de cette image.

- _Je te fais peur ?_ demanda-t-il sur un ton calme.

Lisbon fut étonnée par la question mais ne le montra pas.

_- Non, et toi tu as une famille ? _Changea-t-elle de sujet.

_- La confrérie est ma famille…_

_- Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu as une femme ? Des enfants ? _Insista-t-elle

- _Non_… lança-t-il avant de se lever

Elle agrippa sa manche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser et il reprit sa position, par manque d'équilibre.

Lisbon posa sa main sur la joue d'Altaïr, et sans réfléchir, elle approcha son visage du sien, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle pencha la tête, louchant sur les lèvres de l'homme et avalant sa salive pour essayer de garder le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore en elle. Elle fit une pause, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, sentant le souffle de sa respiration sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à penser, et elle s'avança encore, réunissant leurs lèvres dans un frôlement qu'aucun des deux n'osait approfondir. Quand il appuya sa main à son tour contre la nuque de la jeune femme, elle perdit toute hésitation et ils approfondirent le baiser en même temps, chacun aussi impatient de gouter à l'autre. Des frissons parcouraient tout le corps de Teresa, elle gardait les yeux fermés, de peur qu'en les ouvrant elle réalise que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et le temps s'arrêta, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cet instant où tous ses sens lui renvoyaient des sensations délicieuses. La respiration d'Altaïr augmentait rapidement, l'obligeant à faire d'immenses efforts pour garder son sang froid alors que le baiser se prolongeait, lent et langoureux. Leurs lèvres ne se décollaient que le temps de reprendre un peu d'air, pour se rencontrer à nouveau avec une tendresse que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait possible.

Puis, avant qu'il ne perde tout contrôle, Altaïr décolla ses lèvres, appuyant son front sur le sien pour garder le contact, alors qu'elle agrippait le visage de l'homme des deux mains pour l'empêcher d'augmenter encore la distance qui les séparait.

- _Pas encore…_ murmura-t-elle, répétant les mots que l'assassin lui avait chuchotés dans la ruelle.

Il sourit, et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau, il se joignit à elle, cédant au désir qu'il avait tenté de refreiner depuis que son regard s'était posé sur elle.

Quand ils reprirent leurs souffles, ils se fixèrent longuement, sans dire un mot, s'observant l'un et l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. Lisbon glissa sa main sur la joue de l'assassin, et son pouce caressa les contours de sa bouche, jusqu'à cette cicatrice qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout du doigt, comme pour en apprendre le moindre détail. Altaïr la laissait faire, frissonnant à son toucher, et analysant chaque courbe de son visage, chaque particularité qui faisait sa beauté. Lorsque ce fut trop difficile pour lui de lutter contre le désir de l'embrasser à nouveau, Altaïr se décida à se lever, et Lisbon le laissa s'éloigner alors que des étincelles continuaient de traverser tout son corps. En silence, il était reparti, la laissant seule sur le toit, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait d'arriver. Que se passait-il en elle ? Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation avec un homme, et certainement pas après un simple baiser. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre totalement ses esprits, puis elle se leva à son tour, et reprenant son téléphone, elle rejoint le bureau, escaladant avec aise le mur qui y menait, captant en même temps la conversation entre Altaïr et le Rafiq.

_- Il faudra agir lorsqu'ils seront aux portes de la ville, nous ferons en sorte de neutraliser les gardes à l'entrée, de cette manière nous aurons plusieurs possibilités de fuite, qu'en penses-tu Altaïr ?_

_- Je te fais confiance Rafiq…_

_- Que fais tu du petit démon ? _

_- Elle viendra avec, je la protègerai…_

_- Tu avais raison, elle t'a jeté un sort, mais il se peut bien que ce soit elle qui te protège…_ sourit le Rafiq.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Lisbon quand elle entra dans la pièce.

- _C'est prévu pour quand ? _demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- Demain dans la journée, nous n'avons rien de plus précis… répondit le Rafiq.

- Que fait-t-on d'ici là ?

- Tu as ta liberté petit démon, fais ce que bon te semble ! lui lança le Rafiq, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sourit en s'approchant et s'accouda au bureau devant les cartes. Si je peux faire ce que bon me semble, laisse moi t'emprunter ton grand maitre un moment, pensa-t-elle, avant de rajouter :

- Explique-moi le plan Ismael, je veux tout savoir… fit-elle en essayant d'ignorer la présence d'Altaïr juste à coté d'elle, alors qu'elle sentait déjà les poils de sa nuque se redresser rien qu'à cette idée.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Lisbon eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Darim s'était invité entre elle et Altaïr, et elle maudissait mentalement le jeune homme pour lui avoir subtilisé sa place. Les évènements de la journée repassaient dans sa tête, et elle était surprise de la vitesse à laquelle elle était passée. S'attardant sur le baiser, elle ressenti son corps frémir rien qu'à se rappeler ce moment agréable. Altaïr cachait bien son jeu, il faisait la brute froide et épaisse, mais ses actes de la journée montraient qu'au fond de lui il était un autre homme, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'agent. Il lui avait fait une si mauvaise impression au départ qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait déjà et une odeur de thé envahissait l'endroit. Les deux hommes étaient déjà levés et habillés, visiblement en train de s'entrainer dans la petite cour intérieure, peu importunés par sa présence. Lisbon s'assit en se frottant les yeux, sa petite insomnie de la veille se faisant déjà remarquée.

_- Tiens-toi droit, en position de garde, ton bras est trop bas ! _

Altaïr corrigeait Darim, feignant de l'attaquer pour analyser sa position. Le jeune homme était concentré, faisant de son mieux pour satisfaire son mentor. Depuis son enfance, il suivait Altaïr, espérant un jour pouvoir l'égaler. Même s'il avait été un temps déchu de son rang de maitre assassin, Darim n'avait jamais perdu confiance en son ainé, et il avait tout fait pour pouvoir, un jour, combattre à ses cotés. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps et enfin cela se produisait : Altaïr en personne lui apprenait le combat. Avec fierté et motivation, il recommençait les mêmes mouvements jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. De son coté, Altaïr était fier de son élève. Celui-ci apprenait vite, et il était assidu, ses mouvements étaient fluides et ses gestes précis, ce qui faisait de lui une arme redoutable. Mais sa formation était loin d'être terminée, et le Grand Maitre n'avait aucun mal à parer ses coups et à repousser ses assauts, ce qui poussait le jeune homme à se lancer encore plus hardiment dans le combat.

_- Ton pas en avant est trop court, si tu veux atteindre ton adversaire, tu dois le faire en un seul essai. Parce que s'il comprend ton mouvement, il pourra te contrer, et riposter, _lança Altaïr en écrasant sa fausse lame dans l'épaule du jeune garçon, puis en le repoussant d'un geste précis.

Darim fit un roulé boulé sur le sol et il jeta son arme au loin, mécontent de sa performance, ce qui fit sourire le Grand Maitre.

- _Ne sois pas déçu, j'étais comme toi à ton âge, il te faut encore travailler_, fit Altaïr en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- _Je m'entrainerai jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le niveau, père…_ dit Darim sur un ton naturel.

Altaïr haussa les sourcils à cette appellation. Il aurait aimé avoir un fils tel que Darim, mais même s'il avait connu des femmes étant plus jeune, la différence d'âge faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas être son père. Il glissa son bras sur l'épaule du garçon dans un geste amical.

- _Que dirait ton père s'il t'entendait… il doit être fier de toi._

_- Je ne connais pas mon père, il était de passage…_

_- Crois-tu que je suis cet homme ? Il aurait fallu que je rencontre ta mère très tôt !_ répliqua l'assassin avec un sourire en coin.

- _Nous nous ressemblons, non ?_

_- D'une certaine manière oui, mais je ne suis pas assez âgé pour être ton père Darim, j'en suis désolé._

_- Il était assassin…_

_- Je ne suis pas le seul._

_- J'aurais aimé que ce soit vous._

Altaïr fut coupé par cette réplique, et, visiblement mal à l'aise, il mit fin à l'entrainement.

_- Remplis ton estomac et allons repérer les lieux… _lui fit-il en le dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

Plus tard dans la journée et après un bon repas, trois faux érudits se déplaçaient dans les rues de Damas. Il y avait foule, même si le soleil frappait déjà fort en cette heure matinale, et il ne fut pas difficile pour les trois assassins de passer inaperçus dans le flot des passants. Lisbon était toujours aussi fascinée par l'ambiance de cette ville, changeante d'une rue à l'autre suivant ce qu'elle y rencontrait : parfois un orateur clamant du haut d'une estrade les histoires extraordinaires de tel ou tel prince, parfois un marchand criant les louanges de ses produits afin d'attirer la foule, ou bien encore un petit groupe de musiciens qui jouaient pour une danseuse venant quémander quelques pièces auprès des spectateurs. Des odeurs épicées flottaient dans l'air, appuyant encore plus le charme de l'endroit, et Lisbon commençait à s'habituer à cette atmosphère, tellement différente de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, loin de la pollution, de la circulation bruyante des voitures et du stress des villes de son époque.

Altaïr marchait à ses cotés, elle reconnaissait tout de suite sa démarche assurée et droite, et à cet instant, sa présence rassurante ne faisait qu'amplifier son impression de bien-être, loin des tourments et des tracas qu'elle avait à gérer habituellement. La quête de l'orbe lui serait presque sortie de la tête s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à leur but, à l'entrée de la ville.

Altaïr agrippa le bras de l'agent, l'empêchant de continuer sa route. Visiblement elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté.

- _Ne va pas plus loin Tessa…_ lui dit-il d'un ton calme

Ce diminutif, voulu ou non, fit sourire l'agent qui ne prit pas la peine de le corriger à nouveau, après tout, ce n'était pas vilain. Elle se concentra sur la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés, et écouta attentivement les directives du maitre assassin.

- _Darim, va reconnaitre les hauteurs. Compte les archers et les gardes qui patrouillent sur les toits, et cherche des solutions de replis. Tessa tu restes avec moi…_

La main sur le cœur Darim se pencha en avant en signe de salut et, sans un mot, il fila rapidement vers une ruelle dans laquelle il escalada un mur pour se retrouver sur les toits en un éclair. Lisbon n'avait pas compris toute la phrase mais l'idée principale lui était claire. Elle était étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait appris cette langue pourtant difficile, même s'il lui était plus facile de le comprendre que de le parler. Encore quelques temps en immersion totale et elle pourrait certainement parler couramment. Altaïr agrippa le bord avant de la capuche de la femme et la tira un peu plus de façon à couvrir son visage, puis il se mit en marche, suivit de près par l'agent qui comprit rapidement qu'elle devait rester discrète.

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement dans la foule des passants. Altaïr marquait mentalement la position des patrouilles de gardes au sol, et analysait les possibilités de cachettes ou autres solutions de fuites qui leur permettraient de se sortir d'une éventuelle mauvaise posture. Si les renseignements que les informateurs avaient donnés étaient exacts, le transfert des prisonniers se ferait à grand renforts de soldats pendant que l'orbe serait déplacé de manière plus discrète sur ordre des templiers.

Au détour d'une rue, des cris et des plaintes se firent entendre. Un peu plus loin, un petit groupe de gardes importunaient une jeune femme terrifiée.

- _Maudit voleur ! Cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ca !_ fit l'un des gardes.

- _Je n'ai rien fait ! Ayez pitié !_ lançait la femme en essayant sans résultats de se dégager de l'emprise des gardes.

Altaïr plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon, la poussant vers un coin sombre, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste qu'elle devait rester là. L'agent obéit et observa Altaïr s'approcher lentement du groupe, alors que les passants semblaient totalement ignorer la scène. Lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques pas d'un garde qui se trouvait dos à lui, d'un mouvement du poignet, il déploya sa lame secrète et en un instant le soldat était à terre, se tenant la gorge dans un râle, son corps sursautant dans des spasmes incontrôlables. Aussitôt, les autres gardes lâchèrent la femme et sortirent leurs sabres, prêts à combattre.

- _Tu n'aurais pas du t'en mêler étranger ! Tu vas gouter à la lame de mon sabre !_ fit le premier garde qui se rua sur Altaïr en brandissant son arme.

Le maitre assassin esquiva l'attaque d'un simple pas chassé, regardant son adversaire continuer sa route, pris par son élan. Celui-ci se retourna ensuite, une expression de pure rage sur le visage, puis il se précipita à nouveau avec la ferme intention de punir l'étranger de cette humiliation.

Altaïr avait rétracté sa lame, et il s'empara de son épée, la faisant tournoyer dans sa main d'un geste habile, absolument pas alarmé par la seconde attaque du sarrasin. Lorsque leurs armes entrèrent en contact dans un fracas métallique, la foule commença à paniquer et bientôt ce fut le chaos total dans la rue. Le garde fut rapidement à terre, et l'assassin fit tournoyer son épée, pointe vers le bas, pour traverser le corps de l'homme dans un bruit sourd. Il dégagea ensuite son épée, et avec un calme et une assurance impressionnante, il para l'assaut du garde suivant, tournoyant et virevoltant comme un danseur pour prendre son adversaire par surprise, et lui trancher la gorge d'un coup rapide et agile. Le dernier garde, terrifié, reculait au fur et à mesure que l'assassin s'approchait de lui, comme s'il savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée et qu'il était inutile de combattre. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il brandit son sabre, prêt à défendre sa vie, le souffle déjà haletant, terrorisé par cet homme tout de blanc vétu dont il ne voyait même pas le visage, et qui avait terrassé ses collègues avec une facilité déconcertante, sans le moindre effort. Altaïr prit un peu d'élan, et il se rua sur le garde, abattant sa lame avec force sur son adversaire. Celui-ci para le coup, à moitié désarmé par la violence du choc, mais il reprit son appui et sa position de combat. L'assassin eut un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas au soldat, encore plus terrifié par le calme et la froideur de son ennemi. Altaïr abattit à nouveau son épée et les armes se rencontrèrent avec force, suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième coup qui finit par déstabiliser le sarrasin. Altaïr en profita immédiatement, il écarta le sabre de son rival d'un coup d'épée, exposant ainsi le buste de l'homme qui tentait en vain de garder son équilibre, et il déploya sa lame secrète en un éclair, transperçant l'homme d'un coup sec et maitrisé. Le garde écarquilla les yeux, il lâcha son sabre et alors que ses forces le quittaient, il essaya d'apercevoir en vain les yeux de l'homme qui venait de lui ôter la vie sans un mot ni un souffle. Le garde s'effondra aux pieds d'Altaïr, et celui-ci rangea son épée dans son fourreau, toujours la même expression calme et neutre sur le visage.

De son emplacement, Lisbon avait assisté à toute la scène, et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme. Bien qu'elle savait qu'à cette époque, les conflits se réglaient de cette manière, ce qui la refroidissait le plus était l'attitude d'Altaïr, une vraie machine à tuer, un professionnel de la mort froid et distant, agissant comme un robot sans éprouver le moindre remord. D'un autre coté, le regarder se battre était un spectacle magnifique, comme une chorégraphie exécutée avec excellence, les gestes fins et précis, aucun mouvement inutile, les pas réguliers et calculés au millimètre. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était qualifié de maitre, sa maitrise du combat était exceptionnelle.

L'agent le suivit du regard lorsqu'il rejoint la femme qu'il venait de sortir des griffes des gardes. Ils discutèrent un petit moment ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'hommes robustes firent leur apparition et vinrent saluer l'assassin. Puis celui-ci s'éclipsa en un instant, de telle manière que même Lisbon le perdit de vue dans la foule. Son regard parcourait frénétiquement les passants à la recherche de l'homme, et la panique commença tout doucement à l'envahir lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle agripper son épaule. Elle sursauta et soupira de soulagement en se retournant.

- _Nous ne devons pas rester là_, lui murmura Altaïr.

Lisbon suivit l'homme en se demandant pourquoi il avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver cette femme, même si les gardes n'avaient eu aucune chance de s'en sortir.

_- Qui était cette femme ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Une alliée…_

L'agent ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, Altaïr était concentré sur sa mission et le ton de sa voix montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de vouloir s'expliquer plus longuement. Comme à son habitude, pensa-t-elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place devant l'entrée de la ville, Darim les rejoint, sorti d'on ne sait où comme une apparition.

- _As-tu toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin Darim ?_

_- Oui Grand Maitre_

_- Bien, vas t'enquérir de l'état des chevaux et retrouve nous ici._

Le jeune assassin s'éloigna rapidement sans se retourner, heureux de faire partie intégrante du plan pour récupérer l'orbe. Altaïr, quant à lui, se dirigea vers un groupe d'érudits et les interpella pour leur parler. Lisbon, qui était restée en retrait, observait le manège sans vraiment savoir à quoi tout cela rimait, mais elle faisait confiance à l'assassin, sachant parfaitement qu'il maitrisait son sujet. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fut apostrophée par une femme venue quémander quelques pièces.

- _S'il vous plait… Je suis pauvre, donnez moi un peu d'argent…_ mendiât la femme.

Celle-ci agrippait la robe de Lisbon, et malgré ses tentatives, l'agent n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Elle s'éloigna, tentant de marcher plus vite en espérant que la mendiante allait abandonner, mais sans résultat. Il lui était impossible de lui adresser la parole, sa voix l'aurait démasquée, et à l'entrée de la ville les gardes étaient nombreux, il n'était pas judicieux de se faire remarquer, d'autant plus que la situation commençait à devenir pénible et que les gardes se retournaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Altaïr qui avait aussi remarqué le chahut, s'approcha rapidement tout en restant le plus discret possible, et son arrivée rassura aussitôt Lisbon. Mais à mi chemin, il fut lui aussi sollicité par une autre femme réclamant de l'argent, et Lisbon commença à perdre réellement patience. Altaïr agrippa rapidement la mendiante par le col et d'un geste vif, il l'envoya au loin, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et rouler au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Teresa compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'Altaïr pour se sortir de cette situation, elle serra le poing et envoya une belle droite à la femme qui s'écroula au sol, provoquant l'indignation des passants, et malheureusement, celle des gardes qui se précipitèrent vers l'agent.

Rapidement, Altaïr empoigna Lisbon et se mit à courir loin de la place pour éviter une autre altercation avec les gardes, surtout qu'à cet endroit il avait besoin de pouvoir passer inaperçu sous peine de mettre à mal tous leurs plans. Les gardes furent rapidement distancés, l'assassin avait bien repéré les lieux, et le duo ralentit l'allure, se confondant à nouveau à la foule, redevenant de parfaits anonymes.

Arrivés dans une rue calme, Altaïr entraina Lisbon à l'abri des regards.

- _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! Nous devons rester discrets !_ protesta l'assassin

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- _Tu as fait la même chose ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre !_ protesta-t-elle à son tour en élevant la voix

L'assassin appuya sa main sur sa bouche et l'immobilisa en la coinçant de son poids contre un mur.

- _Montre toi, mais reste invisible, tel est le credo, assassin…_ murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lisbon hocha la tête, et Altaïr décolla doucement sa main de la bouche de la femme qui se décrispa progressivement. Elle leva la tête pour observer son visage, cette situation lui rappelait leur première rencontre, mais cette fois-ci elle savait exactement ce qui se cachait derrière cette capuche, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer pour se blottir contre lui, frissonnant de cette proximité. Altaïr, déstabilisé par ce changement d'attitude, l'enlaça à son tour, sentant tout son corps réagir malgré sa volonté de se détacher au maximum de cette femme.

- _Je ne suis pas un assassin…_ chuchota-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans la tunique de l'homme.

Reprenant ses esprits, Altaïr se décolla d'elle à contre cœur, provoquant un soupir de mécontentement.

- _Tu es un assassin dans cette tenue, tiens toi au credo, ou tu nous mettras tous en péril…_

_- Alors apprends moi Altaïr…_répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit dans la sienne pour le suivre. Il fallait retourner sur la place et retrouver Darim. Bientôt, leur plan allait être mis à exécution, et ils pourraient récupérer l'orbe. Lisbon serra ses doigts entre ceux d'Altaïr. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir retrouver l'artefact…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la place en profitant des ombres des bâtiments, des mouvements de foule et des petits groupes de passants. Les gardes devaient être bien plus méfiants après ce qui s'était passé juste avant, et la marge de manœuvre avait diminué. Altaïr n'en était pas vraiment incommodé, il avait l'habitude de ces conditions, et de manière naturelle il se déplaçait facilement au vu et au sus de tous. Lisbon, par contre, avait un peu plus de difficulté à suivre Altaïr, elle avait surtout peur de commettre une autre imprudence après les déboires de tout à l'heure, et elle suivait l'assassin comme son ombre, observant avec attention ses techniques de déplacement. Arrivés à un banc ils s'assirent tous les deux, et après quelques temps, un troisième homme en blanc vint les rejoindre en toute discrétion.

_- les chevaux sont près à partir Grand Maitre…_

_- Merci Darim, il ne nous reste plus qu'à… _

Des voix s'élevèrent et des cris retentirent, coupant l'assassin. Il se tourna pour observer ce qui se passait à l'entrée de la ville. Un groupe de templiers fit son apparition, exhortant les passants à dégager le passage dans un vacarme incroyable, l'un deux étant à cheval au milieu de la foule.

- _Eh bien, je croyais qu'ils voulaient faire discret…_ murmura Altaïr, amusé de la situation.

L'homme au cheval râlait et pestait après les passants qui mettaient du temps à se pousser. Il avait manifestement du mal à garder le contrôle de son cheval, et quand celui-ci se cabra, l'homme s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd tandis que le cheval reprit la direction du royaume sans demander son reste. Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du spectacle, et des rires s'élevèrent parmi la foule de la place qui s'était agglutinée autour du templier à terre.

Le cavalier se releva en s'époussetant, à moitié fourbu de sa chute, une grimace sur le visage.

- Taisez-vous bande d'imbéciles ! cria-t-il, indigné.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, l'homme parlait dans sa langue et elle fut certainement la seule de toute la place à avoir compris ce qu'il disait.

- _C'est un anglais ?_

- _Certainement petit démon…_ répondit Altaïr sans quitter le petit groupe des yeux.

- Et vous, arrêtez de me regarder comme ca ou je vous fais mettre au cachot! Allez récupérer mon cheval bande d'incapables! cria-t-il en direction de ses hommes.

Deux d'entre eux s'éloignèrent en courant tandis que les deux autres repoussaient les curieux. Le cavalier était visiblement le chef, il était petit et chétif, il avait les cheveux roux et une barbe bien fournie, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très prononcé. Il portait une sorte d'armure qui avait l'air trop grande pour lui et qui semblait peser des tonnes, bien qu'elle ne recouvre pas tout son corps, mais simplement les parties vitales. Lisbon sourit à la vision de ce personnage singulier, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un roux aux yeux bleus, et il dénotait vraiment dans le paysage.

- _C'est eux qui viennent chercher l'orbe ?_

_- Si c'est eux, notre mission sera facile, il ne passe pas inaperçu celui là_… chuchota Altaïr.

_- Et pour les prisonniers ? _demanda Darim

_- Ce n'est pas notre priorité, on avisera le moment venu… _annonça le Grand Maitre

Lorsque le cavalier retrouva son cheval, le petit groupe se remit en route, et l'assassin se leva, concentré sur ses prochaines cibles_._

_- Nous allons les suivre, Darim par les toits, je vais rester avec Tessa…_

Aussitôt dit, Darim s'éloigna à nouveau et Altaïr et Lisbon se mêlèrent à la foule pour suivre les templiers. La chose n'était pas ardue, les templiers étaient aussi visibles que…

_- un troupeau de chameaux dans un Souk... _murmura Altaïr

_- Quoi _? fit Lisbon à voix basse, sans obtenir de réponse.

Le barbu hurlait des ordres à ses hommes et ceux-ci s'occupaient de libérer le passage au cheval et à son petit cavalier et bientôt, toute la ville était alertée de leur présence. Ils prenaient la direction de la garnison, il s'agissait donc bien du détachement chargé de transporter l'orbe jusqu'à Acre. Altaïr souria à cette idée. Le petit cavalier ne serait pas difficile à maitriser, pas plus que ses gardes du corps. La mission allait certainement être terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Après avoir traversé une partie de la ville dans les cris et les hurlements pour déplacer les passants, le groupe arriva jusqu'à l'entrée de la garnison, et le cavalier descendit de cheval avant d'être accueilli comme s'il s'agissait d'un Dieu, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Le torse haut, il grattait sa barbe en parlant au chef de la caserne.

- Je viens prendre possession de l'orbe. J'ai entendu dire que les Assassins ont déjà essayé de s'en emparer, mais avec moi ce sera peine perdue…

- Tu devrais te méfier des Assassins, répondit le chef avec une prononciation difficile

- Allons Sarrasin, tu ne veux tout de même pas me dire comment je dois procéder…

Le barbu leva les yeux au ciel, décidemment ces indigènes ne manquaient pas de toupet.

Altaïr et Lisbon s'étaient approchés discrètement, et si l'assassin ne comprenait rien à la discussion, Lisbon n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Va chercher l'artefact Sarrasin, je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps sur place, je passerais la nuit à Damas et nous repartirons dès l'aube, le retour sera long.

Altaïr observait les toits et bientôt son regard se posa sur Darim. Le jeune homme était en poste comme prévu, ce qui rassura l'assassin. Il allait falloir qu'ils décident ensemble du moment de leur intervention. La situation avait changé, les templiers n'étaient que cinq, et lancer une attaque à la sortie de la ville serait certainement un peu plus dangereuse qu'une ruelle tranquille de Damas.

Après deux bonnes heures, les templiers sortirent de la caserne, suivi par le chef de la garnison qui les aida à accrocher une petite caisse en bois à l'arrière du cheval.

- Indique-moi une bonne auberge pour y passer la nuit, je veux être frais pour mon voyage de retour.

- Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches à quelques rues d'ici, un de mes hommes va te diriger, annonça le chef, les sourcils froncés

- Mais je te conseille de revenir chercher l'objet à ton départ, les auberges ne sont pas très sûres, ici il restera à l'abri, rajouta-t-il dans la foulée.

- Je n'ai pas peur des assassins, qu'ils viennent se frotter à mon épée et je leur montrerai comment on se bat chez les templiers ! lança le cavalier sur un ton fier et pompeux.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi dans ce cas, soupira le gradé

Le groupe reprit le chemin, suivant l'un des gardes qui leur ouvrait la route vers leur auberge. Lisbon agrippa la manche d'Altaïr qui allait reprendre sa filature.

- _Ils restent ici cette nuit, ils vont repartir demain à l'aube…_ lui révéla-t-elle.

- _En es-tu sûre ?_

_- Oui, ils vont trouver où dormir, c'est pour ça qu'ils suivent le garde._

Altaïr se pinça les lèvres. Décidemment rien ne se passait comme prévu, mais la nouvelle était la bienvenue, ils auraient plus de temps pour agir et d'autres solutions s'offraient à eux. L'assassin fit un signe discret à son apprenti, et celui-ci lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête tout aussi circonspect avant de disparaitre du bord du toit. Lorsque Darim les rejoignit, ils suivirent les templiers jusqu'à l'auberge, et se réunirent pour décider de la meilleure façon d'atteindre leur objectif.

- _Veux-tu attendre qu'ils repartent demain ou allons-nous agir cette nuit ?_ demanda le jeune assassin, pressé d'en découdre avec les templiers.

_- Agir cette nuit semble la meilleure solution, si nous arrivons à nous infiltrer discrètement et nous emparer de l'orbe sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte nous éviterons le combat._

_- Cela fonctionnera si une fenêtre reste ouverte Altaïr, il n'y aura pas d'autres issues assez discrète,_ releva Lisbon

-_ Alors patientons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se couchent, et nous aviserons…_

_- J'ai une autre idée… _fit l'agent, attirant le regard des deux assassins.

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure que Lisbon était partie, et les deux hommes commençaient à s'impatienter. L'agent avait une idée qui semblait ingénieuse, mais Altaïr n'était pas certain d'en avoir compris toutes les ficelles, Lisbon avait encore un peu de mal à s'exprimer dans leur langue bien qu'elle ait fait d'énormes progrès. Elle leur avait demandé de patienter, elle voulait se préparer pour mettre son plan en œuvre, et malgré la réticence d'Altaïr, celui-ci avait fini par céder, sachant à quel point l'orbe était aussi important pour l'agent. Dans tous les cas, il pourrait toujours intervenir si les choses se passaient mal.

Un groupe de musiciens et de danseuses s'approcha et soudain la rue fut remplie de musique, et l'atmosphère changea totalement. Les deux assassins gardèrent leur position jusqu'à ce qu'une danseuse s'approche d'eux et quémande quelques pièces.

- Quelques pièces beau jeune homme… fit-elle en fixant Altaïr.

Elle portait un petit haut qui ne couvrait que sa poitrine, et une petite jupe qui dissimulait à peine ses hanches, le tout couvert d'un voile bleu fait d'un tissu si fin qu'il laissait apercevoir le moindre détail de sa peau. Son visage était aussi couvert d'un voile, et seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, d'un vert aux reflets gris relevés par un maquillage noir intense. Tout le tour du voile était brodé de rubans dorés, et elle avait autour de la taille et des chevilles des petites chaines d'or et de pierres aux reflets incroyables. Altaïr avala sa salive lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses bras, laissant son voile pendre comme un oiseau qui déployait ses ailes, et lorsqu'il aperçu vaguement son sourire sous son voile, il prit une grande inspiration, subjugué par la beauté incroyable de cette femme. Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même puis à danser, ondulant de tout son corps si parfait, ses pieds nus soulevant un peu de poussière, et elle s'approcha encore de l'assassin qui était hypnotisé, les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Bon alors tu me le files ton pognon ?! fit-elle dans sa langue.

Altaïr sursauta, et Darim, qui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle, se retint de rire en voyant la réaction de son mentor. Celui-ci en aurait presque perdu la mâchoire de surprise.

- _Petit démon ?_ marmonna-t-il, les yeux encore écarquillés de stupéfaction.

La danseuse sourit à cette question, il ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnue. L'assassin ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder de la tête aux pieds comme s'il venait de voir un revenant, toujours en pleine surprise.

- _Comment as-tu fait ?_ Réussit-il à lui demander.

Lisbon reprit sa danse, toujours accompagnée de la musique entrainante du petit groupe derrière elle. Bientôt plusieurs passants stoppèrent pour profiter du spectacle, et les autres danseuses se joignirent à Lisbon, qui ne dénotait pas du tout, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Altaïr ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, frissonnant à la vue de cette femme magnifique qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois et qui ondulait avec grâce et féminité devant lui.

Lorsque la musique cessa, les passants applaudirent et les danseuses passèrent parmi la foule, des petits paniers à la main pour récupérer les pièces qu'on leur jetait. Lisbon s'approcha à nouveau de l'assassin.

- _Je vais m'occuper du templier et lui subtiliser l'orbe. Crois-tu qu'il résistera_ ? fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

- _Personne ne pourrait résister_, marmonna Altaïr, encore sous le choc.

- _Pense à un autre plan, si jamais ca ne marche pas… _lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- _Non attends ! C'est trop dangereux …_

Lisbon revint rapidement vers l'assassin avec un grand sourire, elle avait remarqué sa stupeur et sa réaction, et elle trouvait cela plutôt flatteur, mais ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Elle agrippa ses joues sous sa capuche et l'embrassa rapidement.

_- Fais-moi confiance pour une fois…_

Darim détourna vite le regard, et Altaïr fut changé en statue de sel. Il aurait voulu l'enlacer et la garder contre lui mais elle se décolla si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle avait déjà rejoint les autres danseuses lorsque celles-ci entrèrent dans l'auberge, et une fois que tout le groupe fut à l'intérieur, la rue redevint calme, puis la musique reprit, étouffée par les murs de la bâtisse.

Darim observa son maitre qui n'avait pas vraiment repris ses esprits, il avait déjà remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Lisbon et son mentor, mais cette fois il en avait la preuve flagrante.

- _Elle est vraiment très belle…_ confia-t-il, espérant faire sortir Altaïr de sa léthargie.

- _Oui…_ fut la seule réponse.

A l'intérieur, Lisbon se mit en mode agent sous couverture. C'était la première fois qu'elle simulait une danseuse, mais elle avait l'habitude de travailler sous couverture et elle avait l'impression de revenir en mission pour le CBI, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Etonnamment elle se sentait à l'aise, peut-être était-ce la présence de l'assassin à l'extérieur, ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'être emportée dans l'action, mais quand elle aperçu le petit barbu à une table un peu plus loin, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers lui, faisant onduler sa taille et ses hanches avec grâce, et lui lançant des regards séducteurs. C'est plus facile avec Altaïr pensa-t-elle en approchant de plus en plus de l'homme. Il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui, gringalet, des petits yeux de fouine enfoncés, et un sourire à faire pâlir d'horreur. Il souriait en la voyant s'approcher et il but une grosse gorgée du breuvage qu'il tenait dans la main.

- C'est ça ma belle, viens par là !

Lisbon dansait devant lui, mais en son fort intérieur elle commençait à regretter cette décision, plus facile à dire qu'à faire une fois sur le terrain. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina danser pour l'homme qu'elle avait en tête, et bientôt tout lui fut plus facile. Elle avait appris la danse depuis toute petite, et même si cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mettre ses compétences en pratique, les mouvements étaient revenus rapidement.

Le rouquin posa sa main sur la hanche de Lisbon qui lui claqua la main d'un coup sec.

- On ne touche pas chevalier… lui dit-elle en forçant son regard.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Tu parles ma langue ? Où l'as-tu apprise ? Es-tu chrétienne ?

- Il faut mettre le prix chevalier, et peut-être que j'exhausserai tous tes désirs…

L'homme avala sa salive, il était en mission et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'écarts, mais cette femme était à tomber, et en plus le mystère qui l'entourait était attrayant. Il prit quelques pièces et les glissa dans la main de Lisbon.

- Danse pour moi femme ! fit-il, des étincelles dans les yeux.

L'ambiance battait son plein dans l'auberge, et Altaïr fixait la porte de l'auberge, le regard fermé. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé Lisbon partir sans savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. L'inquiétude le gagnait encore plus lorsqu'il pensait au plan qu'elle lui avait annoncé, ce qui induisait forcément de séduire le petit cavalier templier. De l'inquiétude, et certainement aussi de la jalousie, beaucoup de jalousie. Si elle ne sortait pas rapidement de là, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer.

A l'intérieur, le petit groupe de musiciens avait fini son spectacle, et les danseuses ramassaient les pièces sous les applaudissements. Lisbon se pencha vers le barbu pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, et celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers un escalier qui menait aux chambres, suivi par l'agent. Elle fit un signe aux autres danseuses qui répondirent discrètement et tout le groupe quitta bientôt l'auberge.

Altaïr sentit son cœur battre la chamade en voyant le groupe sortir. Il était impossible que Lisbon ait pu subtiliser l'orbe en si peu de temps, et, de plus, elle n'était pas parmi la troupe. Lorsqu'une danseuse s'approcha de lui en courant il se redressa et sortit de l'ombre où il s'était dissimulé.

- _Je dois te dire que tout va bien, elle a entrainé le templier_, fit la femme en essayant de capter le regard d'Altaïr sous sa capuche.

- _Elle l'a entrainé ? Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Je ne peux t'en dire plus, tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit._

La danseuse s'éloigna et toute la troupe quitta la rue, reprenant les danses et la musique. L'assassin leva le regard vers les étages du bâtiment, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, et de toute manière il lui était impossible de savoir à quel endroit était la chambre du templier. Il était déjà tard et la nuit était à peine tombée, faisant ressortir la lumière des bougies qui dansaient sur les murs à l'intérieur des chambres, et Altaïr trépignait sur place, l'inquiétude et le manque d'informations faisant monter la pression.

Lisbon entra dans la chambre du petit cavalier, le stress commençait à la gagner lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Alors femme, vas-tu me répondre ? Que fais-tu ici et d'où viens-tu ?

- Je suis amé…anglaise, se reprit-elle.

- Tiens donc, tu n'as pas l'accent anglais, et que fais-tu en Terre Sainte ?

- Mon père était un templier, je suis née ici lors des premières croisades, et je n'ai jamais voulu repartir… et toi mon beau chevalier, que fais-tu à Damas ?

- Je suis en mission, fit-il en bombant le torse.

- Ah oui, es-tu un grand chef ? J'ai toujours aimé les hommes de pouvoir…

- Ma mission est de grande importance en effet, je dois ramener un artefact à Acre.

- Un simple objet ? insinua Lisbon avec un air dépité.

- Non pas un simple objet ! Mais je ne devrais pas t'en parler c'est hautement confidentiel.

- Mmmmh cela me plait, l'objet est ici, avec nous ?

- Tout à fait, cela t'excite ma belle ? fit l'homme en s'approchant de Lisbon.

Celle- ci s'éloigna avant qu'il n'ait pu la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda en bas, attirant tout de suite l'attention d'Altaïr, puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

- Je te rappelle que tu dois y mettre le prix…. Il fait une chaleur ici !

- Et bientôt ce sera encore plus chaud ! Je t'offre 100 pièces pour passer la nuit avec toi…

Lisbon sourit sous son voile et se tourna vers l'homme.

- 100 pièces, cela me va, mais je veux que tu prennes un bain d'abord, tu sens le fauve ! lança-t-elle avec un air sérieux.

L'homme éclata de rire, puis se dirigea vers Lisbon pour l'enlacer et celle-ci se laissa faire lorsqu'il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un faux sourire et heureusement, il se décolla avant qu'elle n'ait plus le courage de garder son calme.

- Je te comprends, mon voyage a été long, je peux au moins faire ça, mais attends moi sinon tu ne verras pas la couleur de mon or…

- J'ai hâte mon beau chevalier…

L'homme avala sa salive et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers les bains de l'auberge. Lisbon attendit un instant pour être sûre qu'il ne revienne pas et se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec Altaïr qui était déjà sur le rebord.

_- Il est parti, l'orbe doit être dans cette pièce…_ lui fit-elle en le regardant entrer dans la pièce.

- _Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te toucher !_ lança-t-il des éclairs dans les yeux.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui faire des reproches, et elle ne l'avait pas fait de gaité de cœur. Altaïr commença à fouiller la pièce, et Lisbon pouvait voir de la rage dans ses gestes. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte et elle fouilla à son tour. L'assassin se pencha sous le lit et en tira la caisse qu'il avait vu lors de l'échange devant la garnison. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son visage s'éclaircit.

- _Le voilà…_ fit-il en prenant l'orbe dans sa main.

Il referma la caisse et la replaça sous le lit, puis il agrippa la main de Lisbon pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- _Non attends, je ne passe pas par la fenêtre ! _

_- Tu viens avec moi, je ne te laisserai pas ici une minute de plus… _objecta Altaïr

_- Je suis pieds nus, je n'arriverai pas à escalader ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ca, et en plus dans cette tenue !_

Altaïr soupira et lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas prudent de lui faire escalader le mur dans ces conditions, surtout qu'elle ne maitrisait pas encore cette discipline. Il s'élança au bord de la fenêtre et se tourna vers elle.

- _On se retrouve en bas alors…_

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un des hommes du cavalier fit son apparition. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la scène.

_- _Assassin !cria-t-il en brandissant son épée.

En temps normal, Altaïr aurait bondit par la fenêtre et aurait disparu dans la nuit, mais il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, sortant sa lame courte de derrière son dos. Il se plaça devant Lisbon et se positionna, prêt à contrer une attaque. L'homme hésitait à attaquer, mais lorsqu'un deuxième homme alerté par les cris se rua à son tour dans la chambre, il fonça sur Altaïr, épée en avant. L'assassin bloqua le coup avec sa lame et contre-attaqua d'un mouvement rapide, mais l'homme esquiva et fit tournoyer son épée avant de l'abattre à nouveau sur son adversaire. Altaïr repoussa Lisbon et elle s'écroula en roulé boulé dans le coin de la pièce, puis il roula à terre, parant le coup du templier, pour se relever presque aussitôt dans son dos, et lui planter son couteau dans la nuque. Le bruit des os traversés par la lame vint aux oreilles de Lisbon qui fronça les sourcils de dégout. L'homme s'écroula dans un bruit sourd et celui-ci n'avait pas encore touché le sol que son partenaire d'arme se lança dans la bataille. Altaïr agrippa un de ses couteaux de lancer et d'un geste précis, il l'envoya se ficher dans le buste de l'homme en pleine course. Il s'écroula dans un râle mais il n'était pas mort, et Altaïr retira sa lame de la nuque du premier homme puis agrippa les cheveux du second pour lui soulever la tete du sol et l'égorger d'une oreille à l'autre de façon à mettre fin à son agonie. Lisbon sentit un haut le cœur à cette vision et lorsqu'Altaïr tendit sa main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, elle hésita un instant, les yeux rivés sur le sang qui avait giclé sur ses doigts.

- _Viens !_ lança-t-il d'un ton sec

Lisbon se releva et prit sa main, puis elle le suivit lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- _Tu ne veux pas passer par la fenêtre_ ?

- _Tais-toi_ ! répondit-il, encore plus sèchement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, l'assassin ralentit le pas, et il commença à descendre lentement, essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible des hommes qui buvaient aux tables du rez de chaussée. Lisbon ne sentait plus sa main tellement Altaïr la serrait dans la sienne, et elle essayait, elle aussi, de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, bien que des larmes coulaient aux coins de ses yeux et emportaient la moitié de son maquillage.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ma belle ! Je t'avais dit de m'attendre !

Elle se tourna et vit le petit barbu de l'autre coté de la pièce. Son expression changea lorsqu'il aperçu Altaïr à ses cotés.

- Hey ! Assassin ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! cria-t-il aussitôt.

L'homme qui revenait du bain n'avait aucune arme sur lui et il hurlait du bout de la pièce quand Altaïr se mit à courir, renversant les tables et les personnes qui étaient sur son chemin, et entrainant Lisbon dans sa course.

- Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !

Altaïr décocha un coup brusque dans la porte et le duo se précipita dehors, alors que le barbu hurlait toujours dans l'auberge. Alertés par les cris, des gardes qui patrouillaient prirent le couple en chasse, et bientôt la course poursuite se prolongea dans les rues de Damas.

- Arrêtez-les et ramenez-les-moi vivants ! Criait le templier une fois sorti de l'auberge.

Lisbon avait du mal à suivre Altaïr, il courait vite et elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir les pieds nus. Il la tenait si fort que parfois elle avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il changeait de direction. L'assassin ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de rester dans la rue avec Lisbon et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une impasse, il sortit ses armes, n'ayant plus de solution de fuite. Sa respiration était rapide, mais la nuit était à son avantage, et les gardes s'approchaient lentement, avec seule la lumière de la lune pour éclairer les environs.

- _Rends-toi assassin ! Tu ne peux plus aller plus loin !_

Altaïr fronça les sourcils pour ajuster sa vue, ce qui activa sa vision d'aigle, et trois silhouettes rouges apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il empoigna un couteau et le lança avec force vers l'un des gardes qui s'écroula en un instant. Puis, une silhouette bleue fit son apparition, tombant du ciel sur un deuxième garde qui s'écroula à son tour, tué sur le coup par la lame secrète de Darim. La silhouette bleue disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et le dernier garde poussa un cri d'effroi avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir le carnage.

La vision d'Altaïr redevint normale et il rangea ses armes, certain que l'endroit était à nouveau sans danger. Lisbon le rejoignit et l'invita à la suivre.

- _Viens avec moi je vais te présenter des amis_, lui annonça-t-elle

Altaïr haussa les sourcils mais il avait une bonne idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il enchaina le pas derrière Lisbon tout en sachant que Darim les suivait depuis les toits. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une maison avec une large porte en bois à laquelle Lisbon frappa trois coups, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme avec un large sourire qui les laissa entrer avec un signe de la tete. Lisbon s'engouffra dans la maison mais Altaïr hésita avant de siffler un petit air auquel il eut une réponse presque immédiatement.

- _Tu peux entrer, aies confiance… _lui murmura Lisbon.

_- J'ai confiance…_

Darim atterrit juste à ce moment là à coté d'Altaïr, et celui-ci lui désigna l'entrée pour qu'il rejoigne l'agent avant d'entrer à son tour. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite cour intérieure, facilement deux fois plus grande que celle de leur bureau, au milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine sans eau. Le groupe de musiciens était assis sur des coussins et bavardaient en mangeant, piochant chacun leur tour dans un grand plat unique. Les danseuses avaient revêtu des tenues moins aguicheuses et celle qui leur avait ouvert les invita à s'asseoir, et à partager leur repas.

- _As-tu obtenu ce que tu étais allée chercher Teresa ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Lisbon

- _Oui, je te remercie de votre aide. Je vais reprendre mes affaires et te rendre ton costume, mais avant je te présente Altaïr et Darim, mes amis._

_- Je suis heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance Altaïr, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous_, fit la femme sans perdre son large sourire.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, elle aurait préféré qu'elle garde cette information pour elle.

_- Voila Jasmine et sa troupe, je les ai rencontrés au marché, nous avons sympathisé._

Altaïr gardait le visage fermé, mais il salua tout de même la femme d'un mouvement de la tête alors que Darim, quant à lui, était tout sourire. Il lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude discret dans les cotes de la part de son mentor. Lisbon attira l'attention d'Altaïr, et l'emmena dans une pièce à l'écart, pendant que Darim suivait la femme qui l'invitait à se restaurer.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Altaïr ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Tout va très bien, récupères tes affaires et partons… fit-il sur un ton autoritaire._

Lisbon décrocha le voile qu'elle avait devant le visage d'un coup sec.

_- Je sens bien que quelque chose te déplait ! Alors parle ou change d'attitude _! Je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi es-tu fâché contre moi ? Le plan a fonctionné, nous avons reprit l'orbe, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tant de mépris ? lança Lisbon en passant de l'arabe à sa langue maternelle, incapable de traduire tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

L'assassin releva le regard vers Lisbon. Cette dernière avait les yeux luisants et le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues montrait qu'elle avait certainement déjà pleuré auparavant.

- _Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… _grogna-t-il dans sa barbe

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?_

_- Cet homme était dangereux, il aurait pu…_

_- Il aurait pu mais ce n'est pas arrivé ! _Je risque ma vie tous les jours dans mon métier ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci la contrariété avait prit le dessus, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état, certainement le mélange de peur et de stress qui avait besoin de s'évacuer. Mais il y avait aussi ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner, était-ce de la déception ? Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait sur l'homme qui était en face d'elle, et dont elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les réponses. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Elle frémissait dès qu'il la touchait, dès qu'il la frôlait ou qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, elle ressentait pour lui un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Mais d'un autre coté il lui inspirait de l'horreur et du dégout lorsqu'il tuait de sang froid, comme tout à l'heure dans cette chambre où il avait égorgé cet homme devant elle. Non, ce n'était pas cet homme dont elle était amoureuse, pas ce meurtrier insensible. Et c'est ce qu'il était pourtant, un assassin entrainé à tuer.

Altaïr s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais elle avait risqué sa vie inutilement à ses yeux, et il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus prudente. Il ne contrôlait plus ce qui lui arrivait, il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour cette femme, et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas non plus que cela altère trop son jugement, mais il était déjà trop tard, elle était désormais sa plus grande faiblesse. Maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré l'orbe, elle allait repartir chez elle et le quitter à tout jamais, et cette idée serrait son cœur si fort qu'il tentait de se construire une carapace de toutes les manières possibles, quitte à la malmener ou à la détester.

En la voyant ainsi, c'était bien peine perdue, comment la détester…

- _Tu es si belle Tessa_, chuchota-t-il en frottant son pouce sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes noires.

Il passa ses doigts sous son menton et releva son visage vers lui, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle fit rapidement un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui.

- _Non Altaïr, je… je ne peux pas, pas maintenant… Tu as encore le sang des hommes que tu as massacré sur toi, comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent ?_

_- Indifférent ? C'était eux ou moi Tessa… Je voulais te protéger._

_- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! _S'énerva-t-elle.

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre… _lança-t-il aussitôt.

A ces mots, Lisbon se jeta dans ses bras.

- _Tu ne vas pas me perdre…_ chuchota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou

_- Tu vas rentrer chez toi…_

Teresa ferma les yeux, il avait raison, elle allait rentrer. Elle se décolla de lui et lui retira sa capuche pour mieux observer son visage. Elle sourit en le voyant.

- T'as toujours les cheveux ébouriffés… dit-elle dans sa langue.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme. Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de faire ce geste que cet instant n'était que pur bonheur.

- _Oui, si je trouve comment faire, je vais rentrer… Ce n'est pas mon époque, ce n'est pas ma place._

Elle agrippa ses joues entre ses mains, mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fit un pas en arrière.

- _Alors on ne devrait pas…_

Altaïr remit sa capuche sur sa tête et avant de quitter la pièce, il s'adressa encore à Lisbon

_- Changes toi rapidement, nous rentrons au bureau, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici…_

Elle secoua la tête lentement et le regarda sortir en pensant que désormais, rien ne serait plus comme avant.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Lisbon avait retrouvé sa tenue d'assassin, et le trio s'engouffra dans la nuit en direction du bureau. Après avoir une dernière fois remercié leurs hôtes pour leur aide, ils avaient rapidement pris congé d'eux, et ils marchaient dans les rues calmes de Damas, aux aguets. Darim, comme à son habitude, passait par les toits. Il s'y sentait plus à l'aise, et il avait l'impression, de cette manière, d'offrir un support à son mentor, comme une sorte de garde du corps qui veillerait sur lui depuis les hauteurs. De plus, il s'obligeait à s'entrainer, se donnant des objectifs de plus en plus difficiles, comme sauter sur de longues distances entre deux rues. Il avait failli chuter plusieurs fois, mais il prenait de plus en plus confiance, et ses compétences s'élargissaient de jour en jour. Le Grand Maitre lui avait donné sa chance, et il espérait bien lui démontrer qu'il était capable de mener les missions qu'on lui confiait à bien.

Comme il allait beaucoup plus vite, il s'accroupissait parfois au bord des façades, comme il avait vu faire Altaïr, et il rêvait déjà à son futur rang de maître assassin, l'écharpe rouge autour de sa taille pour pouvoir enfin totalement ressembler à l'homme qu'il avait pris en exemple depuis tout petit.

Il observa ses deux amis en contrebas, ils marchaient assez lentement, ce qui n'était pas l'habitude du Grand Maitre à part pour se dissimuler, mais ce n'était pas la peine ici. Il ne tenait pas non plus le petit démon par la main, une pratique que Darim avait pu remarquer ces derniers jours, et leurs attitudes étaient différentes aussi. Quelque chose avait manifestement changé, à moins que ce ne fût que pur hasard.

Ils s'approchèrent sans problème du bureau, ils avaient évité les patrouilles de garde sans difficulté, et Darim leur avait annoncé la position des archers sur les toits, peu nombreux la nuit. Lisbon emprunta l'échelle tandis que les deux hommes escaladèrent la façade, puis tous trois se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur, accueillis par le Rafiq.

- _Vous voilà enfin ! Comment s'est passé cette mission Altaïr ?_ demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Altaïr sortit l'orbe de la sacoche qu'il avait après sa ceinture et le Rafiq haussa les sourcils en admirant l'artefact.

- _Tu as réussi… quelle merveille_, fit le Rafiq, sans oser toucher l'objet.

- _Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Tessa._

Lisbon n'avait pas vraiment envie de contredire l'assassin. La journée avait été longue, et la fatigue la tiraillait. En fait elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se coucher le plus rapidement possible, en espérant que demain serait un autre jour. Elle observa l'orbe dans la main d'Altaïr, elle avait tellement espéré pouvoir retrouver l'artefact et rentrer chez elle, pourquoi désormais plus rien ne l'intéressait ?

- _Saurais-tu la refaire fonctionner ? _Lui demanda Altaïr en tendant l'orbe vers elle.

- _Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, je n'ai fait que le toucher, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le refaire maintenant, j'aimerai me reposer, on verra ça demain_… dit-elle d'un ton las.

Altaïr soupira, ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander quoi que ce soit, le petit démon était têtu comme une mule, et il savait qu'insister ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Il observa l'orbe plus attentivement, cherchant s'il y avait une différence avec celle qu'il avait déjà en sa possession, et qu'il avait observé tant de fois à Masyaf.

- _C'est exactement la même que celle que nous avons déjà, il n'y a aucune différence…_

_- Comment ça celle que nous avons déjà ? _S'étonna Lisbon qui avait retiré sa tunique.

- _J'ai étudié des heures durant l'orbe que nous avons à Masyaf, je n'ai jamais trouvé comment il fonctionne._

_- Tu en as déjà un autre ? _lança Lisbon en écarquillant les yeux.

_- Oui, il est en lieu sûr._

Lisbon sentit la moutarde lui monter à nouveau au nez. Elle se précipita sur Altaïr, lui envoyant des coups de poings de toutes ses forces.

_- _Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu l'avais déjà et tu ne m'as rien dit !? J'aurais peut-être pu déjà rentrer depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi tu m'as caché la vérité !? Fit-elle en frappant et en criant de rage.

Altaïr avait passé l'orbe au Rafiq et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les poings de la jeune femme. Elle frappait son torse de toutes ses forces mais cela ne le déstabilisait pas. Il finit par agripper les deux poings de Lisbon et il la bloqua, tournant ses poignets jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans son dos et qu'elle soit entravée.

- _Pourquoi as-tu fais ca ?_ criait-elle sans arrêt.

- _Ce n'était pas mon intention Tessa, je ne voulais rien te cacher, et ce n'est pas le même orbe._

_- On aurait pu essayer au moins !_

- _Je ne pouvais pas l'amener ici et risquer qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, et surtout pas les templiers._

_- Alors tu aurais pu me conduire où il se trouve ! Lâche-moi Altaïr !_

_- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance,_ avoua-t-il en lâchant ses poignets.

Lisbon se retourna rapidement, et elle gifla l'homme avec une telle force qu'il vit des lucioles dans tout le bureau pendant quelques secondes. Il massa sa mâchoire un instant pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait encore.

- _Et moi, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance maintenant ?_ lança-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les coussins.

Altaïr soupira, le petit démon avait beau être têtu, lui aussi pouvait l'être, et il ne comptait pas s'excuser de ses décisions, elles étaient justes. Pourtant la situation ne lui plaisait guère, il avait des sentiments pour cette femme, et la voir si perturbée par sa faute était difficile à gérer, bien qu'il ne se reconnaisse pas dans ce type de réaction.

- _Tu as pris la bonne décision Altaïr, ne laisse pas les émotions prendre le dessus sur tes choix,_ lui confia le Rafiq.

- _Je sais Rafiq, mais…_

_- Oui, tu aimes cette femme… Tu es aussi le Grand Maitre et tes décisions peuvent être lourdes de conséquences pour toute la confrérie, ne l'oublies pas._

Altaïr hocha la tête, bien sûr il savait que sa fonction l'obligeait à être droit, et jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas failli à son rang. Le Rafiq avait deviné juste, il aimait cette femme, et l'homme venait certainement de lui rappeler qu'il devait rester vigilent. L'assassin baissa sa capuche et reprit l'orbe.

- _Il y a plusieurs orbes Rafiq, comment les retrouver ?_

_- Va te reposer, demain est un autre jour, tu réfléchiras à tout ça la tête reposée._

Le Rafiq s'éloigna dans ses quartiers, Darim avait prit place dans les coussins et le petit démon semblait s'être endormi. Altaïr alla s'asseoir à sa table et il étudia l'orbe sous toutes ses coutures. Tessa avait dit qu'elle l'avait simplement touché, y avait-il un mécanisme sur lequel elle avait appuyé ?

* * *

La lumière du soleil qui traversait les feuillages créait des rayons dans l'ombre de la pièce, et seul le bruit du carillon de bois résonnait dans la bâtisse. Lisbon cligna des yeux avant qu'ils n'arrivent à s'ajuster à la luminosité, puis elle s'étira, enchantée du bien être quel ressentait dans cet environnement calme et déjà chaleureux en ce début de journée. Elle resta couchée un moment, elle adorait le bruit relaxant du carillon et pensait déjà qu'à son retour elle essaierait d'en trouver un pour son appartement. Elle tourna la tête vers Darim qui dormait paisiblement, et elle sourit en voyant son visage si détendu dans son sommeil. Elle avait parfois tendance à oublier combien il était encore jeune. A son époque il serait devant la télé ou en train de jouer à la console… Altaïr n'était pas là, et le Rafiq ne devait pas encore être levé, sinon l'agréable odeur de thé qu'il préparait tous les matins flotterait déjà dans l'air.

L'agent décida de se lever, essayant au maximum de ne pas déranger le petit assassin, puis elle se passa le visage à l'eau, retirant les dernières traces de maquillage de la veille. Elle avait dormi toute habillée, et elle rêvait d'un bon bain, ce serait sa première mission de la journée, décida-t-elle. Elle retira sa tunique et ses bottes, ne gardant que le pantalon et le t-shirt. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté les armes qu'Altaïr lui avait données avec sa tenue, elle n'avait que son Sig Sauer qu'elle posa, en attendant, sur le bord de la fontaine. Une fois plus à l'aise elle se dirigea dans la pièce intérieure. Altaïr dormait assis à la table, la tête sur son bras, comme l'avait fait Darim il y a peu, ce qui fit sourire l'agent. Le même moule, se dit-elle en s'approchant. L'homme avait dû passer une partie de la nuit à analyser l'orbe, il avait fait des croquis très précis de l'objet sur un manuscrit, et des tas d'annotations en langue arabe qu'elle ne savait pas déchiffrer. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant sa main gauche, il lui manque un doigt ? Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ? C'était à ce poignet qu'était accroché le système de lame qu'elle l'avait déjà vu utiliser plusieurs fois, et à y penser, il l'avait toujours prise par la main sur son coté droit, certainement pour pouvoir garder son arme active. Il avait également une belle trace sur la joue, lui remémorant les évènements de la veille. Elle regrettait son geste, mais le stress et l'énervement avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme avec douceur, espérant ne pas le réveiller, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait cette fichue capuche sur la tête la majorité du temps, et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sans, elle avait l'impression de découvrir de nouveaux détails et de nouveaux traits de son visage.

L'orbe était posé sur la table, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, même s'il signifiait son retour à Sacramento, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête, et l'homme dont elle caressait tendrement les cheveux n'y était pas pour rien.

- Bonjour petit démon, as-tu bien dormi ? lui demanda le Rafiq qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce.

- Oui merci, j'ai une faim de loup, chuchota-t-elle en retirant ses doigts du crane de l'assassin.

Le Rafiq préparait le petit déjeuner et Lisbon le rejoignit pour l'aider.

- Dis moi Ismaël, Altaïr n'est pas typé comme la majorité des gens ici, il a des origines différentes ?

- Son père est syrien, mais sa mère est anglaise…

- Anglaise ? Ils habitent dans la région ?

- Non petit démon, ils sont morts…

- Oh… Ca fait longtemps ?

- Son père est mort lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, et sa mère en le mettant au monde.

- Ils étaient assassins eux aussi ?

- Son père oui, je l'ai bien connu, il s'appelait Umar Ibn La'Ahad, l'un des meilleurs assassins que la confrérie ait jamais connu, et son fils a suivi ses traces.

- Comment est-il mort ?

- C'est une longue histoire petit démon, mais il a offert sa vie pour sauver celle d'un autre.

- Comment as-tu dis qu'il s'appelle ? In Malahat ?

- _Ibn La'Ahad…_ fit la voix d'Altaïr derrière Lisbon.

Elle se retourna avec une grimace, elle n'avait pas voulu écorcher le nom d'Altaïr. Celui-ci les rejoint en se frottant les yeux, il avait l'expression fatiguée et il manquait visiblement encore de sommeil.

- _Je suis désolée Altaïr, et aussi pour…_ balbutia-t-elle en faisant un geste vers sa joue.

L'homme se contenta de grogner sans meme lancer un regard vers elle, puis il prit un morceau de pain pour ensuite retourner à sa table et reprendre l'orbe dans ses mains.

- _Tu vas étudier cette boule toute la journée ? _lui demanda-t-elle sans quitter sa place

- _Si tu pars avec, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le faire…_

L'agent se tourna à nouveau vers le Rafiq qui haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas faux, mais elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer chez elle après tout. Elle prit une pomme et croqua dedans, puis en se levant elle s'adressa aux deux hommes.

- _Je vais commencer par aller aux bains me laver et faire un peu de lessive, prends ton temps Altaïr…_

L'assassin se releva et alla la rejoindre dans la cour, jetant un œil au passage à Darim qui était en train de s'étirer dans les coussins. Lisbon remettait ses bottes, et elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'approchait rapidement.

- _Tu ne comptes pas repartir dans ton monde ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu es si pressé que je m'en aille ? _Fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais si tu comptes rester encore, j'aimerais emporter l'orbe à Masyaf, peut-être que si nous les mettons en contact il se passera quelque chose, je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais la possibilité d'en réunir deux à la fois, _expliqua-t-il sur un ton enthousiaste_._

Lisbon se redressa, l'assassin avait parlé tellement rapidement que cette longue phrase avait été difficile à comprendre pour l'agent. Mais devant son enthousiasme, le peu qu'elle avait compris lui suffit pour prendre sa décision, d'autant plus qu'elle espérait passer encore un peu de temps avec lui.

_- Oui, on peut faire ça… _

L'homme fit un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle, ce même sourire qu'elle avait pris en photo, sincère et authentique. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser fugace sur sa joue.

- _Merci Tessa… _dit-il avant de se retourner vers Darim et le montrer du doigt.

_- Debout apprenti, prépares toi bien on part dès que possible, _rajouta-t-il.

L'assassin repartit à l'intérieur, et les joues de Lisbon étaient d'un rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle regarda vers Darim, qui avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- _Quoi ?_ lui demanda-t-elle

- _Tu vas vraiment repartir ? Toi et le Grand Maitre vous êtes amoureux, non ?_

Lisbon sursauta, ses joues rougissaient encore plus et chauffaient tellement qu'elle aurait cru avoir un coup de soleil.

- _Quoi… Mais….non… de quoi tu te mêles !?_ Balbutia-t-elle, gênée par cette affirmation.

Darim se leva des coussins d'où il avait observé toute la scène, et il entra à son tour en riant. Lisbon finit de se préparer, départ ou pas, il fallait qu'elle se décrasse. Elle savait que les hommes se contentaient de la fontaine, mais elle ne pouvait dignement pas en faire de même, les sachant tous dans les parages. Elle enfila sa tenue civile, et entoura son visage avec son voile, de cette manière elle aurait déjà moins l'air d'un homme, puis elle réunit quelques affaires qu'elle voulait laver.

- P'tit con… murmura-t-elle en escaladant le mur vers les toits.

* * *

Les hommes étaient prêts depuis longtemps, et s'ils avaient eu une horloge, ils seraient en train de regarder les secondes s'égrainer une à une. Darim soupira, il en avait marre d'attendre le retour de Lisbon, il avait envie de sortir et de vivre de nouvelles aventures. Altaïr étudiait la boule, et le Rafiq était occupé avec ses traditionnelles cartes, qu'il peaufinait sans arrêt, jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Le jeune assassin se leva et sortit dans la cour, il prit ses couteaux de lancer en vue de s'entrainer lorsque son regard fut attiré par le holster que Lisbon avait laissé derrière elle. Le petit démon ne se séparait jamais de son arme maléfique d'habitude, pensa le jeune homme, et sa curiosité faisant le reste, il s'approcha de l'arme pour l'observer de plus près. Il sortit sa lame secrète pour toucher le revolver, et comme celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction, il glissa son doigt sur le métal tout en restant sur ses gardes. Darim avait vu Lisbon se servir de l'arme quand elle avait tué le templier géant devant la garnison des gardes de la ville, et il hésitait à prendre l'arme dans sa main de la même manière. Il regarda autour de lui, il était bien seul, personne ne s'en rendrait compte s'il essayait l'arme. Il la sortit délicatement du holster et la manipula doucement, étonné de sa forme bizarre. Comme il ne risquait rien, il brandit le revolver devant lui en tendant le bras, mais rien ne se passait.

- _Darim ! Pose ça tout de suite !_ cria Lisbon du bord du toit.

Darim s'effraya et il lâcha l'arme qui tomba à terre, puis un coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter les deux hommes restés à l'intérieur. Lisbon descendit rapidement dans la cour intérieure et agrippa Darim.

- _Ca va tu n'as rien ? Tu es blessé ?_ S'affola-t-elle.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ses oreilles sifflaient encore du bruit de la détonation, et il fixait l'arme les yeux écarquillés. Altaïr et le Rafiq se précipitèrent à leur tour.

- _Que se passe-t-il Darim ?!_ Fit Altaïr en vérifiant que le jeune homme n'était pas blessé.

- _C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon arme à sa portée_, expliqua l'agent en ramassant l'arme et en enclenchant le verrou de sécurité.

- _Tu as touché à cette arme maléfique ? Où as-tu la tête apprenti !_ grogna l'assassin.

- _Ce n'est pas maléfique, c'est un simple revolver, tant qu'on n'appuie pas sur la détente ce n'est pas dangereux,_ fit-elle en visant Altaïr de son arme.

L'homme se figea, une expression d'effroi sur le visage. Aussitôt Lisbon abaissa le revolver, prenant conscience des conséquences de son geste.

- _Pardon, je ne voulais pas te menacer. Viens, je vais te montrer comment il fonctionne._

Lisbon retira le chargeur de l'arme, la manipulant avec aise, suite à des années d'expérience. Elle retira une cartouche et la montra à Altaïr qui osait à peine s'approcher.

_- _C'est une cartouche, et le revolver sert à tirer la balle. C'est le bout de métal ici qui va atteindre la personne et la blesser ou la tuer. Dans le chargeur tu as plusieurs cartouches, quand tu l'insères dans le revolver, et que tu armes, comme ça, une cartouche entre dans la chambre et arme la détente ici. Et si on appuie sur la détente, la gâchette vient percuter l'arrière de la cartouche et la poudre qui est à l'intérieur explose, ce qui tire la balle. C'est tellement rapide qu'on ne peut pas la voir à l'œil nu.

La jeune femme expliquait à l'assassin en maniant l'arme de façon à mieux lui faire comprendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui une fois son explication terminée, mais elle se doutait qu'il aurait eu du mal à comprendre rien qu'en utilisant les gestes.

- _Je suis désolée je ne peux pas te l'expliquer dans ta langue, je ne connais pas les mots, et je doute qu'ils existent…_ rajouta-t-elle.

- J'ai à peu près compris, mais je ne connais pas non plus les mots que tu as utilisé, comment le métal est-il lancé ? annonça le Rafiq qui avait écouté toute l'explication.

- Une explosion, c'est la poudre qui est dans la cartouche, vous ne connaissez pas la poudre ?

- Je ne connais pas ce mot, mais je l'expliquerai à Altaïr… je pense que cela va l'intéresser, rajouta-t-il.

Il expliqua en effet le fonctionnement tel qu'il l'avait compris à Altaïr, qui imaginait déjà comment l'accommoder à un système de brassard comme la lame secrète, pendant que Lisbon préparait ses affaires pour le départ. Quand elle les rejoignit, Altaïr avait fait quelques croquis, et Lisbon s'amusa de le voir si affairé à sa tache, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la poudre. Peut-être dans quelques années, pensa-t-elle.

Sur le départ, l'agent alla enlacer le Rafiq, elle ne savait pas si elle allait le revoir et les adieux furent difficiles, elle s'était attaché à l'homme qui lui avait appris la langue et qui avait contribué à ce qu'elle se sente chez elle parmi les assassins. Elle le voyait à la fois comme un père et comme un sage qui a toujours la bonne parole. Il allait lui manquer. Elle le prit en photo, et même s'il n'était pas rassuré d'apparaitre dans l'appareil démoniaque, il la laissa faire.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Altaïr et Lisbon se mêlèrent à la foule, tandis que Darim passa par les toits, comme à son habitude. Lisbon tenta de glisser sa main dans celle d'Altaïr, mais celui-ci retira aussitôt sa main et l'agent n'insista pas, peut-être avait-il raison d'agir ainsi. Il faisait chaud en ce début d'après midi, mais il y avait toujours autant de monde dans les rues, et la traversée de la ville se fit sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à la place située devant l'entrée de Damas. La ville était fortifiée, la seule issue était surveillée par plusieurs patrouilles de gardes qui se relayaient, et le trio se mit en quête du groupe d'érudits avec lesquels Altaïr avait discuté la veille.

- _Ils doivent être à l'extérieur, nous devons attendre qu'ils repassent par ici pour pouvoir sortir,_ annonça Altaïr à ses deux compères.

- _Je peux aller éclaircir les toits en attendant Grand Maitre…_

_- Non Darim, nous allons rester discrets, si un corps est retrouvé ils sonneront l'alarme, soyons patients._

Altaïr eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un brouhaha se fit entendre dans l'artère principale, et Lisbon haussa les sourcils lorsque la première chose qu'elle vit fut le petit cavalier barbu sur son cheval.

_- Encore lui… _fit-elle dépitée.

_- C'est les prisonniers, ils vont les escorter jusqu'à Acre, _constata Altaïr.

- _On pourrait les délivrer, cela ferait une bonne diversion… _nota Darim, pressé d'agir.

_- Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer, nous avons l'orbe à ramener à Masyaf._

Le jeune homme soupira, il aurait aimé un peu d'action. Il ne quittait pas le petit convoi du regard, et avec enthousiasme, il agrippa la manche d'Altaïr.

_- Il n'y a que le cavalier et 4 gardes, on peut facilement en venir à bout ! Je m'occupe des deux qui sont à droite, et le démon tue le cavalier avec son arme…_

_- Et tu oublies qu'on va attirer l'attention de tous les autres autours, dont les gardes à la porte de la ville… Comment pourras-tu gérer autant de combattants à la fois ?_

_- Vous avez combattus plus d'hommes que ça Grand Maitre… On ne peut pas les laisser les emmener sans rien faire !_

_- C'est un mythe Darim… ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te raconte, notre crédo doit… Darim !_

Le jeune homme s'était éloigné rapidement, et Altaïr se lança à sa poursuite, il était hors de question qu'il mette son plan à exécution, surtout pas maintenant qu'ils avaient l'orbe en leur possession. Altaïr se faufila rapidement entre les passants, mais Darim était rapide, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le rattraper, le petit assassin avait égorgé le premier garde et crié aux prisonniers de s'échapper, coupant les liens qui les maintenaient ensemble. Des cris résonnèrent aussitôt, et la panique envahit la place en quelques secondes. Altaïr grimaça, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Il enfonça sa lame dans la gorge d'un des gardes en passant devant lui, et comme il l'avait prévu, les patrouilles de la ville étaient déjà en train de courir vers eux, leurs armes dégainées.

- Là ! L'assassin ! Attrapez-le ! hurla le cavalier du haut de sa monture.

Altaïr prit une grande inspiration, le templier le désignait du doigt. Il profita d'un groupe de passant qui courait en criant pour se mêler à eux, et le templier fronça les sourcils lorsque l'assassin sortit de son champ de vision en une fraction de seconde. Il le chercha du regard, il y avait tellement de monde sur la place qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Trouvez l'assassin ! hurlait-il à ses hommes.

Où étaient ses hommes ? Il en voyait un à terre, puis deux, puis un troisième, tous gisant dans une marre de sang, les gardes sarrasins couraient un peu partout en cherchant, mais aucune trace de l'assassin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose agripper sa cheville. Il fut tiré brutalement et il tomba de sa selle jusqu'au sol, le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il ne vit pas le soleil, mais un homme, du moins la moitié de son visage, l'autre partie étant cachée sous une capuche qui le faisait ressembler à un aigle.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir embrassé Tessa…murmura l'aigle.

Sa lame jaillit de son poignet, et il l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans la chair du templier qui écarquilla les yeux, incapable de sortir un son alors que le sang coulait déjà à flots. L'homme se crispa tandis qu'Altaïr observait la vie quitter son corps, le sourire en coin. Lorsque la dernière étincelle de vie quitta le cavalier, l'assassin se redressa, puis, esquivant l'attaque d'un garde, il reprit le combat, se lançant dans une danse dont lui seul était capable, virevoltant et roulant au sol comme s'il exécutait une chorégraphie apprise par cœur.

Lisbon, restée à l'écart, avait sorti son arme, mais la densité de la foule l'empêchait de pouvoir viser correctement. Elle voyait Altaïr, mais Darim n'était plus en vue, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure des événements, alors que les gardes arrivaient par vagues. Lorsqu'elle aperçu un archer viser Altaïr depuis un toit, elle le visa, et la déflagration se refléta par écho dans toute la place, ce qui eut pour effet de figer tout mouvement, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause, hormis l'archer qui, touché en pleine poitrine, tomba du toit jusque dans la rue en contrebas. La pause ne dura qu'une seconde, et les cris redoublèrent, tandis qu'un écran de protection virtuel se fit tout autour de Lisbon, que la foule regardait, apeurée. Certains gardes plus téméraires que les autres tentaient de s'approcher d'elle, mais reculait aussitôt lorsqu'elle dirigeait son revolver dans leur direction. La situation devenait difficile, et Lisbon commençait à avoir du mal à garder les sarrasins éloignés lorsqu'elle prit son téléphone d'une main tout en visant les gardes de l'autre. Volume à fond, Musique…. Muse ? Oui Muse c'est bien… Hysteria… parfait !

L'agent brandit son téléphone lorsque la musique hurla dans le haut parleur. L'effet fut radical, et la plupart des gardes et des rares passants restés sur la place s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, criant au démon ou à la sorcière. Altaïr, qui venait de foudroyer un énième garde, reprenait son souffle en regardant l'agent, pas certain non plus de ce qu'il devait faire, rester ou fuir avec les autres. Bientôt la place fut totalement vide et le silence revint lorsque la chanson s'arrêta. Lorsque Lisbon rejoignit Altaïr, elle s'agrippa à son cou, contente qu'il soit toujours en vie après une telle bataille. Malgré une plaie douloureuse à l'épaule, celui-ci l'enlaça et la souleva du sol pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou, oubliant toutes ses résolutions.

Un cri retentit alors, et Altaïr releva la tête pour regarder au dessus de lui. Darim était en train d'escalader une tour, suivi par un garde quelques mètres plus bas que lui. Les deux hommes semblaient en fâcheuse posture, et aucun des deux ne continuait son ascension. Altaïr reposa Lisbon au sol et se précipita, escaladant le mur qui menait à la tour avec une agilité rare. Puis il grimpa rapidement après la tour, tentant de rejoindre Darim le plus rapidement possible. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de garder sa prise, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et il sentait ses muscles se crisper, provoquant des douleurs dans tous ses membres.

_- Tiens bon Darim !_ cria Altaïr de sa position.

- _J'y arrive plus !_ fit le jeune assassin, une grimace sur le visage.

Altaïr connaissait bien ce phénomène pour l'avoir rencontré dans sa jeunesse, et il savait que la situation était critique. Darim avait dépensé toute son énergie à grimper les premiers mètres, et arrivé à mi chemin, les forces lui manquaient pour pouvoir continuer à monter, mais aussi pour redescendre. Lorsque les crampes gagneraient les muscles du jeune homme, il lâcherait sa prise, il fallait faire vite. L'assassin grimpait le plus rapidement possible, prenant des risques lui-même pour assurer ses prises, et il arriva bientôt au niveau du garde qui était dans la même position critique.

- _Il aurait fallu s'entrainer encore un peu !_ lui lança-t-il avant de le déséquilibrer et de le faire tomber dans le vide.

Lisbon ferma les yeux lorsque le corps atteint le sol, mais le bruit suffit à la faire grimacer. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, Altaïr avait rejoint Darim, et elle prit une grande inspiration de soulagement.

- _Je suis désolé Grand Maitre, je peux plus…_

_- Tu vas y arriver Darim, appuie toi sur moi, _ordonna Altaïr qui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces pour supporter le poids supplémentaire.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur son ainé, mais ses muscles étaient tétanisés, et il n'arrivait plus à se maintenir contre la paroi.

- _Je vais t'aider à descendre, prends appui sur moi et descendons en même temps_… fit Altaïr qui sentait déjà la charge peser.

Le premier mètre se fit lentement jusqu'à ce que Darim lâche totalement sa prise, incapable de contrôler ses mains engourdies. Il chuta dans le vide mais Altaïr agrippa son poignet juste à temps, le soutenant à bout de bras, et se plaquant contre la paroi pour réussir à garder son équilibre.

- _Darim… tu dois reprendre appui, je ne te tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça…_ dit-il dans une grimace.

- _Je ne peux plus bouger…_

_Altaïr se crispa, ses cotes n'avaient pas eu le temps de se reconsolider, et il sentait une douleur aigue aggravée par la position qu'il devait maintenir. Ses doigts commençaient à lui faire mal, et il essayait de les garder plantés dans la fissure qui lui servait de prise._

_- Darim… fais un effort…_

_Le garçon tenta de bouger pour se rapprocher de la façade, mais ses pieds restaient inéluctablement dans le vide, et les mouvements déséquilibraient Altaïr, qui faisait de son mieux pour le rapprocher de la paroi. La plaie de son épaule s'ouvrit encore plus, et Altaïr pouvait sentir le sang dégouliner le long de son bras pour gouter sur ses mains et jusqu'au poignet de Darim qu'il tenait fermement._

_- Aller, tu peux y arriver _! Insista Altaïr, la voix déformée par l'effort et la douleur.

_- Je ne sens plus rien… J'aurai aimé que vous soyez mon père…_

_- On en reparlera en bas ! Accroche-toi !_

Il vociférait intérieurement sentant sa prise lâcher progressivement. Le sang avait rendu la peau de Darim glissante, et soudain son poignet glissa entre ses doigts.

_- Non ! _hurla-t-il en voyant le jeune homme tomber dans le vide.

Lisbon hurla en voyant la scène, elle se précipita sur le garçon qui s'était écrasé au sol, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et elle éclata en sanglots, criant de toutes ses forces. Altaïr descendait lentement, le corps meurtri par ce qu'il venait de subir, et luttant pour garder son sang froid. La scène n'avait pas échappé non plus aux gardes qui s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés de la place, profitant de la situation, et lorsqu'Altaïr atteignit le sol, il agrippa rapidement Lisbon pour l'éloigner du danger qui se profilait.

_- Il est mort !_ criait-elle en sanglotant.

- _Je sais, on doit partir, vite !_

_- Non ! On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Altaïr je t'en prie !_

_- Viens, on ne peut plus rien faire, c'est trop dangereux de rester !_

Ils se précipitèrent vers la grande arche de l'entrée de la ville, et une fois à l'extérieur, Altaïr siffla. Des gardes qui étaient en faction près des écuries se mirent à courir vers eux, et Altaïr s'apprêta à se battre encore une fois lorsqu'un cheval galopa vers eux.

_- Khalil ! Bon cheval ! _lança Altaïr en agrippant les rennes.

Il monta rapidement sur la selle et se pencha pour agripper le col de Lisbon. Le cheval commençait déjà à repartir lorsque profitant de l'élan, Altaïr souleva l'agent jusque sur la selle, laissant les gardes à quelques mètres à peine derrière eux. Lisbon s'accrocha tant bien que mal, balancée comme un sac sur le cheval lancé au grand galop.

Lorsque les portes de la ville furent loin, et que tout danger fut écarté, Altaïr fit ralentir le cheval et l'arrêta, le temps que Lisbon puisse s'asseoir normalement sur la monture.

- _Je n'ai jamais fait de cheval_, fit-elle en sanglotant.

- _Tu n'as rien à faire…_

_Altaïr l'aida à se placer et elle s'assit devant lui, appuyant son dos contre le torse de l'homme comme maintient pour ne pas tomber. L'assassin glissa son bras autour de sa taille, tenant les rennes de l'autre main, et il siffla à nouveau, demandant à Khalil de reprendre la route. _

_Lisbon se pelotonna encore plus contre Altaïr, et le silence s'installa, aucun des deux n'ayant l'envie de discuter de ce qui venait d'arriver. Après plusieurs heures de trajet dans un silence total, Lisbon s'adressa à Altaïr._

_- Il va faire nuit…_

_- C'est pas grave, Khalil a l'habitude de la nuit._

_- Khalil ?_

_- Le cheval, c'est son nom…_

_- J'ai mal partout, on peut s'arrêter un peu ?_

Altaïr arrêta le cheval et aida Lisbon à descendre, puis il descendit à son tour en grimaçant. Le cheval se mit immédiatement à brouter la verdure, et Lisbon, fourbue, tentait de retrouver une démarche normale après plusieurs heures assise sur l'animal.

- _Ma _Chevrolet _me manque…_

_- Qui est cette personne ? _demanda l'assassin

Lisbon sourit malgré elle, elle s'approcha d'Altaïr et l'enlaça, posant son oreille sur son torse, malgré sa tunique ensanglantée.

- _Promet-moi de rester en vie…_ chuchota-t-elle

Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais elle n'en attendait pas. Elle savait très bien qu'un assassin ne pouvait pas faire cette promesse. L'homme l'enlaça à son tour, serrant contre lui sa petite silhouette si délicate, et chacun profita de ce moment agréable et tendre pour recharger ses batteries.

- _Si on part maintenant on devrait arriver à l'aube_, finit par chuchoter Altaïr.

Lisbon hocha la tête, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle n'arrivait pas à retirer les images de la chute de Darim de son esprit, et elle avait hâte d'arriver à destination et de pouvoir se changer les idées avec de nouvelles découvertes. Sur le cheval, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à penser, et elle commençait à broyer du noir. Ils remontèrent donc en selle et ils reprirent la route vers Masyaf.

* * *

**A/N : Soyez sympas, pensez à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. C'est difficile, même impossible, de se juger soi-même. C'est la première fic que j'écris, et j'ai besoin de savoir si mon histoire est intéressante, voire tout simplement cohérente, ou bien s'il vaut mieux que je laisse tomber. C'est aussi un peu le principe de la publication, sinon autant que je le garde pour moi. D'où l'intérêt de l'échange, une histoire à lire contre des avis et des conseils… merci.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut, il faisait froid, très froid, et elle entendait une conversation. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, et elle se pelotonna le plus possible contre la seule source de chaleur qu'elle sentait contre elle. Elle cligna des yeux, sa vue était floue et la conversation se fit de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait.

- _Oui Grand Maitre, je vais m'en occuper, et je vais prévenir Malik de votre arrivée_… fit une voix inconnue.

- _Non, laisse le dormir, il est encore tôt…_

- _Comme il vous plaira._

Lisbon se redressa, elle voyait une immense barrière de bois derrière laquelle s'étendait une petite ville à flanc de colline. Il y avait des nappes de brouillard, le jour venait à peine de se lever, mais elle distinguait tout de même tout en haut un château qui dominait le tout. Sur les drapeaux, elle pouvait reconnaitre le symbole des assassins, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_- On est arrivés ?_

_- Oui, te sens-tu capable de descendre du cheval et de marcher jusqu'en haut ? fit Altaïr en montrant la forteresse._

_- Oui, bien entendu…_

Elle se redressa encore mais lorsqu'elle coupa le contact avec le torse d'Altaïr, le froid la saisit et elle grelota de tous ses membres. Altaïr l'aida à descendre de Khalil puis descendit à son tour, lui aussi était content d'arriver, faire du cheval avec des cotes cassées n'était pas vraiment agréable et la plaie à son bras nécessitait quelques soins.

_- Ce qu'il fait froid… _grelota Lisbon, qui essayait de décoincer ses articulations_._

_- C'est à cause du cours d'eau, dans quelques heures la chaleur sera insoutenable, et puis tu as dormi, on a toujours froid quand on se réveille en plein sommeil…_

_- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère, _sourit Lisbon en suivant Altaïr dans les rues désertes de Masyaf.

Il leur fallut un dernier effort pour monter jusqu'à la forteresse, la fatigue commençait à bien se faire ressentir et le moral était au plus bas, sans compter les blessures pour l'un et les courbatures pour l'autre.

- _Ce que c'est beau, il n'avait pas l'air si grand vu d'en bas…_ confia l'agent qui contemplait les lieux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, des gardes saluèrent Altaïr en posant la main sur leur torse et en se penchant, et Lisbon imita Altaïr qui fit de même pour les saluer, ce qui fit sourire l'assassin.

- _Paix et sérénité Grand Maitre_… firent-ils de concert.

- _Veux-tu qu'on s'occupe tout de suite de l'orbe ? Tu dois être impatiente de rentrer chez toi…_ demanda Altaïr en montant les grandes marches qui menaient aux étages.

- _Mon Dieu non, je veux simplement dormir… Si tu as quelques coussins dans un coin cela me suffira largement._

_- Je dois avoir ça._

Altaïr la guida à travers les couloirs de la forteresse jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit dans un grincement. Lisbon haussa les sourcils en découvrant une chambre. Il y avait peu de fournitures, un lit, une table et sa chaise, et une armoire meublaient la pièce, et des grandes tentures couvraient les murs ce qui donnait à la pièce une atmosphère plutôt chaleureuse. Comme le soleil n'était pas encore levé et que la lueur de l'aube n'éclairait pas assez la pièce, Altaïr entra et il alluma une bougie de manière à ce qu'il y ait un peu plus de lumière.

_- Une chambre pour moi toute seule ? C'est le grand luxe_… souria Lisbon en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_- Reposes toi bien..._

_- Merci, _répondit-elle en regardant l'homme sortir de la pièce et refermer derrière lui.

L'assassin était manifestement ébranlé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si affaibli et attristé, et malgré ce qu'il voulait laisser paraitre, elle savait que la mort de Darim l'avait totalement abattu, comme cela était le cas pour elle. Elle s'allongea sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements, ni de se glisser sous la couverture. Alors que le sommeil l'emportait à nouveau, elle pensait qu'il allait lui être difficile de quitter Altaïr, et qu'elle essaierait de repousser ce moment le plus possible, même si leur relation était plutôt ambigüe ces derniers temps.

* * *

Une journée et une nuit étaient passées lorsque Lisbon s'éveilla. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, l'endroit était paisible et le lit était d'un confort absolu en comparaison avec les coussins du bureau de Damas. Une grande raie de lumière traversait la fenêtre et venait éclairer toute la pièce, et Lisbon pouvait désormais admirer la couleur des tentures de la chambre. Le rouge et le blanc dominaient, les couleurs des assassins, pensa-t-elle. Elle se redressa et fouilla ses poches, son téléphone indiquait 9h30, mais elle n'était pas certaine de l'exactitude de l'heure. Elle se leva, étonnée de ne plus être courbaturée, la ballade à cheval avait été désastreuse pour ses muscles, et elle se fit une note mentale d'essayer de prendre des cours une fois de retour à Sacramento. Son ventre grogna violemment et elle sortit de la chambre, en quête de l'assassin.

Les couloirs étaient un vrai labyrinthe, et elle ne croisa personne avant d'avoir marché un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un homme habillé d'une tenue noire identique à celle du Rafiq.

- _Paix et sérénité Tessa… _

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, l'homme avait visiblement parlé avec Altaïr puisque seul l'assassin l'appelait de cette manière. Elle le salua à son tour.

- _Bonjour…_

_- Je m'appelle Malik, vous cherchez Altaïr je suppose, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui, _lui annonça-t-il en commençant à marcher.

- _Merci Malik, _fit-elle en le suivant.

L'homme n'était pas très bavard, et Lisbon n'insista pas. Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier principal de la forteresse, et l'agent rencontra un peu plus de monde sur son passage. Des hommes gardaient les portes, d'autres étudiaient des livres entre des rangées immenses d'ouvrages, et les bruits qui venaient de l'extérieur donnaient l'impression qu'une bataille se livrait, entre des fracas de métal et les conseils avisés d'un homme qui donnait des instructions de combat. Malik monta encore un étage, et Lisbon découvrit un grand bureau qui trônait devant un mur de fenêtres, donnant à la pièce une clarté incroyable.

Altaïr leva les yeux du manuscrit qu'il avait devant lui et il se leva aussitôt pour aller à la rencontre de Lisbon.

- _Tessa… Tu t'es enfin réveillée… _dit-il sur un ton chaleureux.

- _Enfin ? J'ai tant dormi que ça ? Il n'est que 9h30…_

_- Nous sommes rentrés hier matin… _confia-t-il.

L'agent fit une moue d'étonnement qui fit sourire les deux hommes.

- _Tu as fait la connaissance de Malik, c'est lui qui dirige Masyaf…_

_- Quand tu n'es pas là Altaïr… _rajouta Malik

- _Je ne suis pas souvent là…, tu peux t'adresser à lui si tu as besoin de quelque chose._

Lisbon ne pouvait détourner son regard d'Altaïr, elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre. Il portait lui aussi une tenue noire bien qu'il l'ait gardée ouverte contrairement à Malik, un pantalon blanc et une sorte de longue chemise blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Sa taille était entourée d'une ceinture rouge qui pendait à l'avant et à l'arrière comme sur sa tenue habituelle, mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était sa coiffure parfaite, et son visage parfaitement rasé, qui lui donnait quelques années de moins et une expression bien moins sévère.

_- Dis donc, ce que tu es… beau…_ lança-t-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Altaïr haussa les sourcils, peu habitué à ce genre de compliment. Malik sentit la gêne de son ami et s'adressa à la jeune femme dont le ventre avait grogné bruyamment juste avant sa tirade.

- _Tu dois être affamée, je vais te conduire dans l'endroit le plus intéressant de toute la forteresse_, fit Malik, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Avec plaisir…_

Elle tourna les talons pour suivre à nouveau Malik, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Altaïr une nouvelle fois. Dans la lumière éclatante de la pièce, il avait vraiment l'air…d'un ange, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Rassasiée, Lisbon profita d'un bon bain, et contrairement aux bains publics de Damas, elle avait le temps de savourer chaque minute, et surtout d'utiliser du savon à la texture qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais au parfum frais et agréable. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, des vêtements propres avaient été déposés sur son lit, tout comme son jean, sa veste noire et sa chemise, qui avaient été lavés et parfaitement pliés. Ses hôtes savaient recevoir, à n'en par douter. Elle osait presque la comparaison avec les hôtels miteux que le CBI leur payait quand son équipe était en déplacement.

Après hésitation, elle finit par enfiler les vêtements avec lesquels elle avait apparu en 1193. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas portés, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient un peu trop grands.

- J'ai perdu du poids ? Se dit-elle à haute voix.

Avec ce qu'on mange et la vie qu'on mène c'est pas étonnant, pensa-t-elle avant de ressortir de sa chambre. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Altaïr, et après s'être remémorée le chemin jusqu'à l'escalier, elle grimpa les marches deux par deux pour atteindre le bureau du Grand Maitre. Celui-ci écrivait dans son fameux manuscrit, et il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'il sentit sa présence.

- _Petit démon, tu as retrouvé tes affaires…_

_- Oui, merci de les avoir nettoyées, qu'est-ce que tu écris ? demanda-t_-elle en passant derrière le bureau.

Elle glissa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha pour observer ce qu'il écrivait. Ce geste anodin déclencha en elle une série de frissons qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer pour ne pas perdre tout contrôle.

- _Oh… Ce sont quelques remarques sur mes recherches et sur des sujets divers… J'aime tout consigner._

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il leva le regard vers elle.

_- Ca va ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Oui... oui pardon j'étais ailleurs._

_- Je t'attendais pour réunir les deux orbes…_

Lisbon observait ses cheveux, elle luttait pour ne pas y jeter ses doigts et les ébouriffer comme elle avait tant l'habitude de les voir, rien que pour le plaisir du toucher. Il sentait cette même odeur de savon qu'elle avait utilisé quand elle avait prit son bain, et à son contact, l'odeur devenait enivrante.

_- Tessa ?_

_- Oui…_

Il se leva et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ses réactions, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se tenait à ses cotés et elle ne ressentait pas à chaque fois tant de désir. C'est à peine si elle écoutait ce qu'il lui disait.

_- Voilà ton orbe, je vais chercher celui que nous avons…_

Il s'éloigna et elle fixa l'orbe sur la table. A cet instant, elle n'avait aucune envie de le toucher, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en entendre parler, elle voulait juste passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme. Elle glissa ses mains sur son visage en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ces pensées traversaient-elles sont esprit ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son cerveau. Elle fixa l'orbe à nouveau et tout son corps se mit à frémir, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Altaïr, qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le sente, qu'elle…

Elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle, c'était cette chose, cette boule de métal, elle essayait de contrôler son esprit, il fallait que cela cesse. Lisbon tendit la main et agrippa l'orbe, un grand flash lumineux inonda la pièce, puis tout s'éteint comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lisbon reprit son souffle sans même savoir qu'elle l'avait bloqué, et elle approcha l'orbe de son visage pour mieux l'observer. Plus aucune lumière ne s'en dégageait. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence d'Altaïr, elle reposa l'orbe sur le bureau, comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit de bêtise.

Altaïr restait figé, choqué par la réaction de l'orbe mais aussi par la peine qu'il ressentait. Elle avait touché l'objet sans même l'attendre, sans même lui dire au revoir…

_- Ca n'a pas fonctionné ? _Finit-il par dire en s'avançant vers elle.

Il devait relativiser, cette femme allait retourner dans son monde, et il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la voir. Il s'était déjà bien trop attaché à elle, mais bien qu'il fasse tout pour s'en éloigner, il éprouvait une attirance inexorable. Son départ allait certainement créer un vide qu'il aurait du mal à combler, mais il devait tout faire pour s'y préparer.

- _Non heureusement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé j'ai perdu tout contrôle de ce que je faisais … _balbutia-t-elle.

Altaïr posa le deuxième orbe à coté du premier, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il les mit en contact, Lisbon les toucha l'un après l'autre et même ensemble, mais rien ne se produisit.

_- Tu l'avais simplement touché ?_

_- Oui, j'ai juste posé la main dessus… rien de plus…_

L'agent regardait Altaïr, il avait l'air dépité, espérait-il que cela fonctionne ? Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui dire combien elle voulait rester avec lui, mais il avait changé, il était distant, de plus en plus… Elle soupira.

_- Non ça fonctionne pas… et j'en ai assez de toute façon ! _S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle courut vers l'escalier et les descendit rapidement, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne un moment.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées. Lisbon avait prit le temps d'explorer la ville et la forteresse. Elle avait sympathisé avec Malik, et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais elle avait aussi fait la connaissance de Farid, qui travaillait au marché, et elle le rejoignait tous les jours pour l'aider et discuter.

Altaïr, quant à lui, passait son temps dans son bureau à étudier les orbes. Cela l'obsédait à tel point qu'il en oubliait presque de manger et de dormir, et il sortait rarement de la forteresse. Mais la véritable raison de son obsession pour les orbes était bien plus profonde, il tentait en vain d'oublier la mort de Darim, il n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner, et la culpabilité le rongeait tous les jours un peu plus. Cela faisait aussi plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Lisbon, et il se forçait à ne pas penser à elle, espérant qu'il arriverait à la sortir définitivement de son esprit. Malik lui avait parlé de Farid, le beau maraicher, et Altaïr s'efforçait de ne pas reporter toute sa haine sur l'homme par pure jalousie. Tessa avait fait son choix, pensait-il.

Alors que Lisbon discutait avec Farid, celui-ci aborda un sujet auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

- _Il parait que le Grand Maitre est devenu fou… Il ne sort plus de la forteresse._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Altaïr n'est pas fou…_

_- Il parait qu'il a envoyé son apprenti à la mort lors de sa dernière mission à Damas, et que depuis il perd la tête._

_- Il a tenté de le sauver !_ S'offusqua-t-elle.

- _J'ai entendu dire qu'il culpabilise tellement qu'il n'en dort plus… On ne culpabilise pas si on a tenté de sauver…_

_- Et toi tu crois tout ce que tu entends ! _s'indigna Lisbon en haussant la voix.

- _Doucement_ _ma douce, on entend beaucoup de choses au marché…_

_- Je ne suis pas ta douce, je suis un vrai démon ! _fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

- _Quel caractère_ ! souria Farid en la regardant partir.

Cette discussion avait remué Lisbon. Farid était sympathique, mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser Altaïr des pensées de la jeune femme, et quoiqu'elle tente de faire, elle n'avait plus gout à rien. Elle donnerait tout pour retourner à Damas. Elle savait qu'Altaïr culpabilisait pour Darim, mais les ragots étaient démesurés, Altaïr ne sortait pas de son bureau parce qu'il était obnubilé par les orbes, rien d'autre. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer, elle-même n'avait pas retenté de toucher l'orbe, mais il cherchait encore et encore le fonctionnement de l'objet comme si tout en dépendait. Il n'avait même pas cherché à la voir depuis des jours…

Lisbon s'assit sur un banc et alluma son téléphone. Peut-être avait-elle tort de vouloir rester ici, Altaïr n'avait que faire d'elle après tout, c'est l'orbe qui l'intéressait. La jeune femme fit défiler les photos sur l'écran, sa vie à Sacramento commençait à lui manquer, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Damas. Lorsque la photo d'Altaïr apparu, les larmes montèrent, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la forteresse. Les gardes la saluèrent au passage puis elle se précipita vers le bureau d'Altaïr, mais celui-ci était vide. Elle repartit rapidement vers ses quartiers, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, entrainant des vagues de contestations tout le long du chemin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte des quartiers d'Altaïr, elle s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, puis elle essuya ses yeux avant de toquer à la porte. Sans réponse, elle insista une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'entrer sans attendre l'autorisation.

Altaïr, assis à sa table, se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

- _Tessa ? Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Tu me manques… _fit-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle s'approcha de lui, son expression était éteinte, il ne portait pas sa belle tenue de Grand Maitre, mais un simple pantalon et un t-shirt, et il avait à nouveau sa barbe de deux jours, et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- _Je ne te vois plus, pourquoi tu te caches ici ?…_ rajouta-t-elle, sans obtenir de réponse.

- _J'ai entendu dire que tu culpabilisais de la mort de Darim… _dit-elle encore.

Altaïr ne répondait pas, mais les mots semblaient avoir un impact sur lui, ce qui n'échappait pas à l'agent.

- _C'était un accident, ce n'est pas ta faute…_

- _Je l'ai lâché, j'aurais dû le retenir…_murmura l'assassin.

Lisbon sentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, les rumeurs n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité, il déprimait et elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien…

- _Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, personne n'aurait pu mieux faire…C'était impossible…_

_- J'aurais dû mieux le préparer, l'empêcher d'attaquer le convoi, j'aurais dû le renvoyer à Masyaf pour continuer sa formation…_

Le ton de sa voix changeait petit à petit, et ses yeux devenaient brillants, les larmes menaçant de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Lisbon, qui retenait aussi ses larmes, se précipita sur lui et enlaça son visage pour le serrer contre son buste. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et y déposa des baisers entre deux mots.

- _Ne pense pas ce genre de choses… Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait arriver…_

Elle serrait son visage contre elle, posant sa joue sur le haut de son crane, comme pour le protéger d'un environnement hostile. Il se tourna vers elle, pivotant sur sa chaise, et l'enlaça en respirant l'odeur de sa peau, relevant la tête pour l'enfouir dans son cou.

- Altaïr… murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Soudain, il se redressa brusquement, la soulevant en même temps qu'il se leva de la chaise, et il la plaqua contre le mur, s'appuyant sur elle de tout son poids. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de frayeur à la fois, pensant l'espace de quelques secondes qu'elle avait mal fait et qu'il allait la brutaliser, mais il agrippa son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des siècles. Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses épaules pour y prendre appui, et tout en continuant de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle enlaça sa taille avec ses jambes, toute aussi impatiente que lui de sentir son corps contre le sien.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, atteignant la peau de son cou, juste sous son oreille, goutant chaque centimètre de chair, et elle ferma les yeux, frémissant toute entière, le souffle coupé par l'exaltation du moment. Elle reprit son souffle dans un gémissement alors qu'il continuait de gouter sa peau, mordillant sa mâchoire pour revenir sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sans quitter une seule seconde ses lèvres, elle agrippa le t-shirt de l'homme d'une main, le tirant comme elle pouvait vers le haut pour essayer de lui retirer. Il se décolla à peine d'elle, et l'aidant dans sa tâche, il retira le t-shirt, un bras après l'autre tout en la gardant plaquée au mur. Il ne décolla ses lèvres des siennes que le temps de faire passer l'étoffe par-dessus sa tête, et il la jeta au loin, concentré sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. La respiration d'Altaïr augmentait comme son désir, et il respirait vite et fort par le nez, les gestes impatients, tout comme Lisbon dont toutes les cellules du corps réagissaient à son contact.

Il chercha à retirer la chemise de Lisbon, s'appuyant avec force contre son bassin pour la maintenir plaquée au mur, et tandis qu'elle embrassait son cou, il remonta rapidement le tissu l'obligeant à relever les bras pour s'en défaire et à quitter sa peau le temps de passer sa tête dans l'encolure. Une fois la chemise retirée, il tira sur le soutien-gorge de la femme, peu habitué à ce genre de dessous.

- _Attends… attends je vais le faire…_ dit-elle entre deux respirations, comme si elle venait de courir un 100 mètres.

Elle se défit rapidement du vêtement, et le jeta au loin, agrippant à nouveau Altaïr pour enfin coller sa peau nue contre la sienne, et sentir sa chaleur l'envahir, en même temps que des vagues ininterrompues de frissons intenses qui ne la quittaient plus depuis le premier baiser.

Avide de toucher ses formes, Altaïr appuya Lisbon contre lui, et en quelques pas il l'allongea sur la table à laquelle il était assis auparavant, envoyant valdinguer la chaise au loin bruyamment. Puis il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant rapidement avant de redescendre lentement dans son cou, glissant ses lèvres sur sa peau si douce, tout en passant ses mains, bien à plat, sur sa poitrine, crispant ses doigts sur ses seins pour mieux les sentir en entier dans ses larges paumes. Elle était si petite et frêle dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de devoir faire attention de ne pas lui briser les os, sous l'impulsion du désir qui montait rapidement en lui.

Lisbon pencha la tête en arrière, lui laissant meilleur accès. Sa peau frémissait sous les lèvres de l'homme et elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant vers elle en crispant ses doigts contre ses omoplates, avant de les remonter dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux, qu'elle frottait tendrement, les laissant glisser de haut en bas entre ses doigts. Ce qu'elle aimait toucher ses cheveux… Elle remonta ses cuisses contre les hanches d'Altaïr, les resserrant pour appuyer son bassin contre elle, sentant tout son corps en demander toujours plus.

L'homme était descendu encore plus bas, passant sa langue sur chaque centimètre de peau, suçant la pointe de ses seins avec appétit, et sentant ses tétons durcir sous ses lèvres. Il passait d'un sein à l'autre, malaxant l'un pendant qu'il aspirait l'autre dans sa bouche. Les gémissements de Lisbon ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir de la toucher et de la sentir toute entière, il passait ses mains sur ses cotes, les sentant passer une à une sous ses doigts, puis en se redressant, il agrippa le pantalon de Lisbon, tirant sur le bouton d'un coup sec, ce qui entraina la braguette avec.

Lisbon se redressa alors rapidement et elle dénoua le lacet du pantalon d'Altaïr, les mains tremblantes de désir, souhaitant pouvoir aller encore plus vite. Lorsqu'elle l'eut dénoué, Altaïr agrippa son menton et l'embrassa en l'allongeant à nouveau délicatement sur la table, puis il attrapa la ceinture du pantalon de la jeune femme pour le descendre le long de ses jambes, entrainant sa petite culotte dans le mouvement, jetant ensuite le tout au sol et reprenant sa position entre ses cuisses. Il aida son propre pantalon à tomber sur ses chevilles, puis il agrippa la taille de la jeune femme pour tirer son bassin au bord de la table. Celle-ci écarta ses cuisses, la respiration haletante, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

- _Viens mon amour_, murmura-t-elle, le regard remplit de désir.

Altaïr se pencha une nouvelle fois sur elle et elle remonta les jambes contre ses hanches. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il passa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour se placer entre ses cuisses, laissant glisser son pénis jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin, la sentant déjà prête à l'accueillir en elle.

Lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle, lentement, difficilement, elle se crispa, grimaçant et gémissant de douleur, sentant la pression s'accroitre au fur et à mesure qu'il la pénétrait. Il s'arrêta un instant et elle reprit son souffle, écartant encore ses cuisses pour s'ouvrir le plus possible à son ardeur, mais il s'appuya encore en elle avec force, et elle poussa un cri, sentant son intérieur écartelé par la pression. Altaïr gémit, elle était si étroite, il devait forcer pour la prendre, et lorsqu'il la pénétra en entier, un frisson de plaisir l'envahit, le bloquant dans cette position, appuyé profondément en elle. Elle s'était crispée à nouveau, la tête penchée en arrière, gémissant à son appui continu. Lorsqu'il relâcha son appui, elle reprit son souffle bruyamment et releva le visage vers celui de l'homme, verrouillant à nouveau son regard avec le sien. Elle passa ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Altaïr, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau et il se retira lentement d'elle, frissonnant de tout son corps.

Les premiers mouvements de l'assassin furent lents et appuyés, Lisbon sentait la douleur s'atténuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'ajustait à sa taille, et bientôt les cris de douleur se changèrent en gémissements de plaisir, et les corps se décrispèrent pour s'enlacer et se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec une tendresse et une chaleur décuplées.

Lisbon passait ses mains partout où la longueur de ses bras le lui permettait, frissonnant et gémissant bruyamment à chaque mouvement de l'homme. Lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements, elle souria en arquant son dos, alors que la table menaçait de se renverser à chaque coup de bassin qu'il envoyait entre ses cuisses.

L'agent sentit le plaisir monter en elle avec une puissance rare, chaque cellule de son corps comme électrifiée se rappelait à elle, lançant des décharges dans toute sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque.

- _Mon dieu…oui… Altaïr… _fit-elle en s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Tout son corps sursautait rapidement au rythme des à coups de l'homme, et elle ferma les yeux, se crispant violemment lorsque le plaisir ultime atteint son paroxysme, bloquant sa respiration durant des secondes de pur bonheur. Il stoppa ses mouvements, incapable de bouger en elle tellement ses parois intérieures le serrait quand elle jouit, et il observa son visage transformé par le plaisir, des larmes glissant aux coins de ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son souffle et qu'elle se relâche progressivement.

Il respirait rapidement, la sueur perlait sur son front et donnait à toute sa peau halée des reflets luisants, et Lisbon, encore tressautant de plaisir, ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de cet homme au corps parfait.

Altaïr lui sourit et, du bout des doigts, il dégagea les mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait collées sur le front, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'elle l'enlaçait comme si elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui. Il l'agrippa avec force et se redressa sans cesser une seconde de l'embrasser. Il se dirigea vers son lit et ils s'y allongèrent tous les deux. Lisbon en profita pour rouler sur l'homme qu'elle chevaucha en posant ses mains sur son torse, mouillé de sueur. Elle se pinça les lèvres en le fixant, son regard était ardent et impatient, et elle frissonnait rien qu'à l'observer, se remémorant en quelques secondes tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait imaginé rien qu'en regardant son visage d'ange.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, remontant lentement sur ses cotes pour arriver jusqu'à ses seins qu'il malaxa lentement entre ses doigts, profitant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, puis il glissa ses mains dans son dos, redescendant lentement jusqu'à ses fesses, crispant ses doigts avec force.

Lisbon sourit, il était si impatient qu'il commençait à cligner des yeux rapidement et que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Elle passa sa main sous son bassin pour prendre le pénis de l'homme entre ses petits doigts. Elle le frotta lentement de haut en bas ce qui provoqua immédiatement des grognements chez Altaïr qui resserrait ses abdominaux en gémissant. Elle le plaça entre ses cuisses et le frotta encore, faisant augmenter la frustration de son amant. Elle finit par s'appuyer sur lui, lentement d'abord, le temps de s'ajuster à nouveau, puis en enchainant les mouvements de haut en bas, reposant ses mains, les bras tendus, de chaque cotés du visage d'Altaïr.

L'homme passait ses mains sur les cuisses de Lisbon, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts, mais bientôt il agrippa son bassin, et pliant les genoux, il donna des à coups vers le haut, la pénétrant plus rapidement. Lisbon grimaça puis se pencha en avant, sursautant à chaque à coups qu'il donnait en elle. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, ralentissant parfois ses mouvements pour les reprendre à nouveau à allure soutenue. Puis lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir monter rapidement, il s'arrêta, puis se redressa pour s'asseoir en l'enlaçant. Lisbon l'enlaça immédiatement, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il l'embrassa tendrement, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs et agrippant sa nuque pour appuyer son baiser. Elle appuya son bassin sur lui avec force, l'enfonçant profondément en elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant le plaisir revenir progressivement dans son bas ventre, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'appuyer si fort en elle.

Après un moment, il la bascula sur le coté et il s'allongea sur elle, s'empressant de la pénétrer à nouveau et de reprendre les mouvements, mais cette fois-ci lentement et profondément. Elle gémissait de plaisir en arquant son dos, tandis qu'il sentait tout son corps s'enflammer par la passion folle qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme. Ses gémissements étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles et il avait envie de la garder pour lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Il frôlait ses lèvres avec les siennes, sentant son souffle sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, et l'embrassait passionnément avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, reniflant l'odeur de son corps, glissant son nez dans ses cheveux, et aspirant sa peau si douce juste sous son oreille. Seul son bassin bougeait entre les cuisses de Lisbon qui sentait ses muscles se contracter à chaque mouvement, ses doigts enfoncés dans son dos, elle non plus ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

Les gémissements d'Altaïr se faisaient de plus en plus présents, et il commençait à accélérer le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige dans un dernier à coup brusque, restant profondément en elle, l'orgasme prenant le contrôle sur l'homme dans un plaisir intense et puissant qu'il tentait de garder le plus longtemps possible en lui. Lisbon le sentit jouir en elle, et cette sensation fit monter son plaisir encore plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il reprit les mouvements, elle se crispa presque immédiatement, prise à son tour par la puissance de son orgasme, avant de se relâcher, décontractant tout son corps encore frissonnant.

Altaïr s'allongea sur elle, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer de tout son poids sur sa petite silhouette. Ils reprirent tous les deux leurs souffles, sans un mot, sans un bruit que leurs respirations, leurs corps enlacés tendrement.

Après quelques minutes, elle glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de l'assassin, gratouillant l'endroit avec tendresse. Puis elle fut la première à rompre le silence, et chuchota à son oreille.

- _Je t'aime Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad…_

Elle le sentit frissonner à ses mots, et elle tourna doucement la tête pour déposer des baisers sur sa tempe. La respiration de l'homme avait repris un rythme normal, et il se glissa doucement sur le coté, gardant son bras autour d'elle, et se pelotonnant contre elle dans une position confortable.

Elle regardait son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés, son expression était sereine, il était tout simplement magnifique pensa-t-elle.

- _Dors… je veille sur toi mon ange_, chuchota-t-elle à nouveau, les yeux brillants d'amour… pour un assassin.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Merci à Eolane et à Ayuky pour leur soutien. Ce sont les deux seules à m'avoir donné leur avis sur cette fic, c'est un peu décourageant étant donné qu'il y a 20 fois plus de personnes qui la lisent. Cela dit, voici la suite, finalement j'ai suivi ton conseil Eolane, et ce chapitre (bien « fluffy » et au-delà…) est pour toi.**

CHAPITRE 11

Le temps s'était écoulé. Ce matin là, Lisbon s'était éveillée dans les bras d'Altaïr, et il dormait si paisiblement qu'elle n'avait pas osé le déranger. Elle s'était rhabillée, discrètement et sans bruit, et avait quitté les quartiers du Grand Maitre, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant la chamade. Jamais elle n'avait senti une telle osmose, une telle confidence, c'est comme si elle l'avait toujours connu, comme si tout avait été naturel et inévitable, comme si c'était, en quelque sorte, écrit.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre et elle prit des affaires de rechange. Sa garde robe n'était pas vraiment luxuriante et le choix fut vite fait. Elle décida de s'habiller comme ses premiers jours à Damas, avec cette tunique bleue qu'elle resserrait à la taille par une corde. Le fait de repenser à Damas la fit sourire, Ismaël lui manquait déjà, sans parler de Darim…. Son expression se referma, et elle décida d'aller prendre un bain avant que le chagrin ne vienne à nouveau la pourchasser.

Une fois dans le couloir elle croisa Malik. L'homme la regardait avec intérêt comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées, et Lisbon se sentit mal à l'aise.

- _Bonjour Malik_, fit-elle afin de briser la situation.

- _Tessa… la nuit a-t-elle été bonne ?_ demanda-t-il sans attendre.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, soit il était très direct et impoli, soit il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et sa question était tout à fait innocente.

- _Très bien merci, je vais prendre un bain…_

- _Est-ce qu'il dort encore ? J'ai besoin de lui parler,_ lança-t-il

Lisbon se mordit les lèvres, rien n'était innocent visiblement, et elle se demandait si Malik avait un but particulier dans le fait de vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il savait pour elle et Altaïr.

- _Oui il dort encore_, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

- _Très bien, je ne vais pas le déranger dans ce cas_, _j'espère qu'il va sortir un peu de sa morosité_… dit-il avec un sourire et en continuant sa route.

L'agent observa l'homme s'éloigner, il tenait un grand livre dans son seul bras, et sa démarche était nonchalante. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Malik, mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé un sujet concernant la relation qui le liait à Altaïr, ni celle qu'elle-même entretenait avec l'assassin, et son attitude l'avait un peu étonnée. De plus, comment savait-il ? Avaient-ils été trop bruyants ?

- Oups… fit-elle en souriant avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elle alla prendre son bain et se changea rapidement, resserrant la corde autour de sa taille et mettant le voile sur sa tête pour cacher son visage. La veille elle avait porté sa tenue version 2012 et tout le monde s'était retourné sur son passage. Altaïr ne lui avait jamais imposé de tenue vestimentaire particulière, ni jamais fait aucune remarque, mais elle avait envie de passer un peu plus inaperçue cette fois-ci, et elle ajusta le tissu sur ses cheveux, sachant que toutes les femmes qu'elle avait rencontré dans les rues de Masyaf étaient voilées.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la forteresse, il y avait un combat dans l'arène devant le château, et Rauf supervisait, comme à son habitude, les élèves. Il s'arrêta pour rejoindre Lisbon.

- _Bonjour Tessa, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux toujours pas venir t'entrainer avec nous ? Altaïr m'a parlé de ton courage, tu ferais un bon assassin !_

_- Oh non merci Rauf, j'ai peur qu'Altaïr n'ait un peu exagéré, surtout que vos épées sont bien trop lourdes pour moi…_

_- Il y a d'autres armes que les épées. Viens me voir quand tu le voudras, je te montrerai…_

_- Très bien, avec plaisir, cela me servira peut-être un jour qui sait, _lui fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Rauf la regarda partir vers la ville. Pourquoi Altaïr l'appelait-il petit démon ? Cette femme avait plutôt l'air d'un ange…

Lisbon se fraya un chemin parmi les passants. Elle songea un moment rendre visite à Farid, mais elle se dirigea d'abord vers un endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement. C'était une petite corniche un peu à l'écart des rues principales, il y avait toujours des pigeons qui roucoulaient à cet endroit, et la vue sur la ville et les montagnes environnantes était vaste. Lisbon prit une grande inspiration, les événements de la veille avaient changés sa vision des choses, elle se sentait bien ici, même 800 ans en arrière, même sans son travail, ses amis, sa famille… sa famille, même en 2012 cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avaient pas vus. Auraient-ils seulement remarqué son absence ? Si elle restait ici, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, qu'allait-elle manquer après tout ? Un travail stressant, pas d'horaires, aucune vie de famille, même pas un petit ami… elle avait parfois pensé qu'elle et Jane… mais non, il ne la regardait pas. Alors qu'ici, elle vivait vraiment, le temps passait si lentement qu'elle pouvait se réjouir de tout ce qui l'entourait, profiter des choses simples et enfin se poser. Et plus que tout, il y avait l'ange blanc… Elle se remémora leur première rencontre avec un sourire. Elle l'avait pris pour un ange… Quelle ironie. Et lorsqu'il s'était collé à elle, dans cette petite ruelle, se cachant des gardes, et que pour la première fois elle avait pu l'observer d'un peu plus près…c'est là qu'elle avait su.

Lisbon sursauta en sortant de ses pensées, elle voyait quelque chose se diriger rapidement vers elle dans son champ de vision périphérique, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour constater de quoi il s'agissait elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Altaïr ! cria-t-elle

L'homme, dans sa tenue d'assassin, sprintait vers elle sans ralentir un instant, et en une seconde il était arrivé à son niveau. Il l'agrippa d'un bras pour la coller contre lui, et d'un bond, il se jeta dans le vide, sautant par-dessus la corniche. Lisbon retint son souffle, c'était comme si la chute se faisait au ralenti, et que plus un seul son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. En plein vol, l'assassin se retourna, dos au sol, et il agrippa de plus belle la jeune femme qui fermait les yeux, tétanisée par la peur. Ils retombèrent dans un chariot de foin qui amortit la chute, peut-être un peu moins que l'assassin l'aurait voulu. Il grimaça, la jeune femme encore étalée sur lui, avant de rire de la situation. Lisbon, quant à elle, n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle du tout.

- Mais t'es complètement dingue ! On aurait pu se tuer ! S'égosilla-t-elle avant de tousser en respirant les particules de foin qui flottaient partout dans l'air.

Altaïr tapota dans son dos et elle le fusilla du regard, mais il avait un sourire tellement radieux et son visage était si illuminé, qu'elle ne pu résister longtemps et sourit à son tour, heureuse de le voir ainsi.

- P'tit con ! fit-elle en frappant son torse, sans intention de lui faire mal.

- _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis… _dit-il sans relâcher son sourire, conscient du ton fâché qu'elle avait utilisé.

- _Je disais que…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'assassin avait agrippé ses joues et l'embrassait tendrement. Elle approfondit le baiser, frissonnant de tout son corps au contact de l'homme, glissant à son tour sa main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, il chuchota.

- _Tu disais ?_

Lisbon sourit, le voir si rayonnant était un spectacle qu'elle avait rarement pu observer, et elle se délectait, essayant de garder en mémoire chaque seconde de ce moment magique. Bien que la ceinture de l'assassin, et surtout les couteaux qui y étaient enfichés, commençait à rendre la position inconfortable, elle n'avait pas envie d'interrompre le moment.

_- Tu sais y faire toi hein… _fit-elle en dégageant les brins de paille qui retombaient progressivement sur le visage de l'homme.

Altaïr fit une moue d'incompréhension dont l'ironie n'échappa pas à l'agent. Elle se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, se retenant de ne pas le violer, là, tout de suite, dans le foin.

_- Comment tu savais que c'était moi…_ lui demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- _Je te reconnaitrais entre mille, petit démon…_

Ils finirent par sortir du chariot, l'un et l'autre frottant les brindilles sur leurs habits. Lisbon leva la tête pour apercevoir la corniche, une centaine de mètres plus hauts.

_- T'es complètement malade…_

_- C'est un saut de la foi, je peux te l'apprendre…_

_- Oh non merci, ou alors avec un… _parachute !

- _un quoi ? _demanda l'assassin

_- Laisse tomber_, répondit la jeune femme en commençant à marcher.

- _où vas-tu ?_

_- J'allais au marché, tu m'accompagnes ?_

Lisbon s'arrêta et lui tendit la main. Il hésita un moment, puis il glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour la suivre dans les rues de la ville.

_- Malik t'a parlé ? Il avait quelque chose à te dire… _annonça l'agent.

_- Oui, je voulais t'en parler aussi justement._

_- C'est important ?_

_- Je dois retourner à Damas…_

L'agent s'arrêta net de marcher et ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre sans un mot. Puis Lisbon rompit le silence.

_- C'est trop dangereux pour le moment, non ? La ville doit être en alerte._

_- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. N'aies crainte, j'ai l'habitude._

_- Je viens avec toi… _rajouta-t-elle aussitôt_._

L'assassin fit une grimace sans équivoque, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'emmener avec lui.

_- Altaïr, ne me demande pas de rester ici à t'attendre… _

_- C'est une mission dangereuse_

_- Raison de plus ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai pas._

Altaïr sourit à cette réplique. Il savait qu'il serait bien moins en danger seul qu'avec Lisbon à ses cotés.

_- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre petit démon._

_- Alors apprends-moi ! _lança-t-elle sur un ton vif.

Lorsque les rares passants se retournèrent pour les regarder, ils reprirent leur chemin vers le marché.

- _Il faut des années d'entrainement…_

_- J'ai tout mon temps !_

_- Tu ne veux plus repartir ?_ S'étonna l'assassin.

Lisbon s'arrêta à nouveau et elle le foudroya du regard.

- _Ecoute moi bien Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad… Jamais plus je ne te quitterai, et ce n'est pas un voyage à Damas qui changera quelque chose !_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tirade, Lisbon reprit son chemin à nouveau, d'un pas décidé. Elle avait l'air fâchée, et Altaïr ne préféra pas envenimer les choses, d'autant plus qu'il était ravi de ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, certains passants se poussaient et se penchaient, la main sur le cœur, reconnaissant le Grand Maitre, d'autres regardaient le duo les expressions étonnées, et d'autres encore commençaient déjà à faire passer le message aux voisins… le Grand Maitre était avec cette femme anglaise, une partie des rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'étale de Farid, et celui-ci sourit immédiatement en voyant Lisbon.

_- Alors te revoilà ma douce ! Je te croyais fâchée ! Tu viens m'aider ?_ annonça-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Non Farid, pas aujourd'hui, je viens simplement chercher quelques fruits…_

Lisbon avait sentit la main d'Altaïr resserrer la sienne à l'annonce du petit nom que Farid lui avait donné, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser.

- _Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui, tu as…._Farid stoppa net en jetant un œil à l'homme qui accompagnait Lisbon.

_- Oh… Grand Maitre, je ne vous avais pas vu…_ fit-il en se penchant, la main sur le cœur.

Altaïr en fit de même, mais il ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de le fixer, le regard bas sous sa capuche. Farid savait qu'Altaïr n'était pas simplement le Grand Maitre, il était aussi la meilleure lame de tout Masyaf, et mieux valait ne pas le provoquer. Il posa des fruits dans un petit panier qu'il tendit à Lisbon, sachant exactement ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre.

- _Merci Farid, je viendrai te donner un coup de main dès que je pourrais, compte sur moi… _lui dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de glisser des pièces dans sa main.

Ce dernier n'osa pas sourire en retour, il lançait des regards rapides à l'assassin qui était impassible, et lorsque le duo s'éloigna, il leva les yeux au ciel, passant ses mains sur ses joues.

_- Je ne vous avais pas vu… je ne vous avais pas vu… mais quel imbécile ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux à dire !_ Râlait-il pour lui-même.

Il soupira en les regardant au loin, main dans la main. Il avait espéré que les ragots étaient faux, mais la petite étrangère avait bien les faveurs du Grand maitre, et il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir un jour la séduire. Cela expliquait aussi la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait parlé d'Altaïr… Devant sa mine déconfite, un collègue vint lui taper lourdement sur l'épaule.

- _Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Pas vrai !?_ lui lança-t-il en rigolant.

Sur le retour, Lisbon prit une pomme qu'elle tendit à l'assassin.

_- Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé… parle moi de ta mission à Damas_, changea-t-elle de sujet.

- _Ismaël a envoyé un pigeon, il est arrivé ce matin. Depuis que nous avons subtilisé l'orbe, des renforts templiers de plus en plus nombreux venant d'Acre se positionnent à Damas. Leur chef est un certain Gilbert Herail, il est pressenti comme le successeur de Robert de Sablé. Nous devons l'éliminer… _narra Altaïr, avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

- _C'est un gros poisson alors ?_

_- Un gros poisson ? _fit Altaïr en haussant les sourcils

_- Oui, c'est une cible très importante … _reformula la jeune femme.

- _Il peut devenir l'un des Grands Maitres de l'ordre des Templiers, c'est une cible capitale…_

_- Alors toi qui es le Grand Maitre de l'ordre des Assassins, tu es leur cible capitale ?_

_- Il y a des chances, mais je ne suis pas le seul, je représente les Assassins de Masyaf, nous avons d'autres confréries… Mais nous n'avons pas forcément la même vision des choses, il y a encore du chemin à parcourir petit démon… _soupira-t-il.

Lisbon se pinça les lèvres, savoir qu'Altaïr était une cible privilégiée des templiers n'était pas une nouvelle rassurante, et elle se demandait quel était le meilleur choix, l'accompagner ou rester ici.

_- Si je t'accompagne, je serai un boulet pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle_

_- Je suis plus efficace si je suis seul…_

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur et qu'elle ne ferait que le ralentir, mais le laisser partir maintenant était au dessus de ses forces.

_- Ton enquête va certainement durer quelques temps avant que tu trouves une solution d'assassinat… Je pourrais t'accompagner au moins jusqu'au bureau, j'y resterai sans bouger._

Altaïr connaissait les risques d'une telle mission, et Lisbon n'y avait pas sa place. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule ici avec ce Farid qui lui faisait les yeux doux, et la mission pouvait durer des semaines, voire des mois. Si elle restait au bureau avec le Rafiq, il aurait toute la liberté d'accomplir sa mission, mais aussi de la garder près de lui, ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde.

_- C'est une solution… _se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

Les chevaux étaient prêts et ils hennissaient, conscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils allaient enfin quitter les écuries et galoper dans le royaume. Khalil laissait son maître accrocher des sacs à la selle, mais il tapait son sabot au sol, montrant son impatience.

- _Doucement Khalil, on va partir, mais c'est Tessa qui va te monter…_ dit Altaïr en frottant le museau de l'animal

- _Quoi ? Je vais être seule ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?_ S'étonna Lisbon.

- _Non… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Khalil est très docile et obéissant, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux… aller viens !_

Lisbon s'approcha, regardant le cheval avec crainte. Il était magnifique, mais surtout très impressionnant. Elle agrippa la selle et Altaïr l'aida à se hisser sur le dos de Khalil, puis il ajusta les sangles des étriers à la bonne longueur pour les jambes de l'agent. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration, il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne un jour, et elle savait que Khalil obéissait à la seconde à Altaïr, c'était plutôt rassurant. Et puis elle s'était un peu imposée sur cette mission, elle n'allait pas commencer à faire la fine bouche.

De son coté, Altaïr était monté sur un autre cheval, pratiquement la réplique de Khalil. Il échangea quelques mots avec Malik, puis il s'élança sur le chemin menant au royaume. Lisbon haussa les sourcils en le voyant partir, et elle tenta de faire avancer son cheval sans succès. Lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre, Khalil s'élança à son tour et l'agent s'agrippa de toutes ses forces pour ne pas finir au sol et Malik éclata de rire en voyant les deux assassins s'éloigner, l'un droit et à l'aise sur son cheval, l'autre luttant pour rester sur la selle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Lisbon avait un peu plus de tenue sur son cheval, et ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance. Altaïr avait ralenti l'allure, de manière à ne pas exténuer les chevaux ni la cavalière débutante. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau d'un petit cours d'eau, et tout autour, la végétation était luxuriante, un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, idéal pour s'arrêter. Il plaça son cheval à coté du sien.

- _Ca va ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

- _On est encore loin ?_

_- A cette allure on n'arrivera pas avant demain…_ constata l'assassin.

Lisbon grimaça. Elle ne sentait plus son dos ni ses cuisses, sans parler de son séant qui était mis à rude épreuve, et elle rêvait de descendre de cet animal infernal. Mais d'un autre coté, elle savait qu'Altaïr avait fait un effort en la laissant l'accompagner, et elle n'avait pas envie de déjà commencer à le ralentir alors qu'ils venaient à peine de partir.

- _Non ça ira, continuons…_ fit-elle la mort dans l'âme.

Altaïr sourit à cette réponse. Il savait très bien qu'elle souffrait le martyre sur son cheval, et qu'elle tentait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas lui faire regretter sa décision de l'amener avec lui.

- _Alors il faut augmenter la cadence pour arriver avant la nuit…_ fit-il calmement.

- _Si on fait une pause maintenant on n'arrivera pas avant la nuit ?_

_- Ca dépend de la pause,_ souria-t-il.

_- On s'arrête cinq minutes et on fonce ?_

_- Comme tu voudras… _fit-il en se dirigeant vers un petit endroit dégagé entre des arbres et au bord du ruisseau.

Lisbon sourit en le voyant faire. Le maitre assassin avait une sacrée patience, elle serait déjà sortie de ses gonds si elle avait eu ce genre de discussion avec son équipe. Cet homme changeait de jour en jour, il était loin de la première impression qu'elle avait eu de lui, macho, arrogant, brutal et égoïste. Khalil avait automatiquement suivi son maitre lorsque celui-ci avait changé de direction, et Lisbon soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Altaïr. L'assassin était déjà descendu de son cheval, et il était à coté d'elle, l'agrippant déjà pour l'aider à descendre.

Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds à terre, elle avait l'impression que toutes ses articulations refusaient de lui obéir, et tous ses muscles se rappelèrent à elle à l'unisson. Elle s'accrocha à Altaïr pour ne pas s'écrouler et celui-ci sourit en la retenant.

_- Tu as mal partout ? _remarqua-t-il

_- J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un_… train… ouch !

- _De quoi parles-tu encore…_

_- Je t'expliquerai…_

Lisbon s'assit sur une énorme masse en pierre, tellement lisse qu'elle semblait avoir été polie, avant de s'étirer pour essayer de dérouiller un peu son corps, tandis qu'Altaïr emmena les chevaux au bord de l'eau pour les laisser boire.

_- Dis-moi Tessa, est-ce qu'il y a toujours des Templiers dans ton monde ? _demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Lisbon se pinça les lèvres. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Altaïr ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur le futur, et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet un jour ou l'autre. Par contre elle n'avait jamais trouvé comment lui répondre, son combat était si important pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire la vérité.

_- Je… Dans mon pays il n'y en a pas, alors… Je suis incapable de te le dire…_ esquiva-t-elle.

L'assassin hocha la tête, et Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui mentir, et la culpabilité montait déjà en elle.

_- Alors il y a un ordre des Assassins ? Il y a une confrérie dans ton pays ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Altaïr, peut-être sont-ils trop discrets pour qu'on sache qu'ils existent…_

_- S'ils existaient tu le saurais… _lança-t-il sur un ton vif

- _Le monde va beaucoup changer en 800 ans… Je suis désolée…_

_- Tu veux dire que dans 800 ans personne n'arrêtera les fous et les personnes mal intentionnées de prendre le pouvoir ? Personne ne sera là pour protéger l'intérêt de tous et rétablir la paix et la justice ? _S'indigna l'assassin.

_- _Si tu savais_… _murmura-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Lorsque son regard se refocalisa, elle se tourna vers lui. Il la fixait sans bouger, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait chuchoté. Elle se releva dans une grimace, et elle s'avança vers lui en clopinant.

- _Et si on se concentrait sur le présent …_ lui dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle baissa sa capuche, et baissa aussi celle de l'assassin en arrivant devant lui, puis elle l'enlaça en collant sa joue contre la poitrine de l'homme, se pelotonnant en fermant les yeux. Il l'enlaça à son tour, mais son esprit était toujours à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Etait-il possible que les Assassins aient échoué ?

- _Les Templiers… _

Il fut interrompu lorsque Lisbon glissa sa main sur sa bouche.

_- Altaïr, s'il te plait… chuchota-t-elle_

Elle passa son pouce sur les lèvres de l'homme, insistant sur la cicatrice, et celui-ci se décontracta automatiquement.

_- Comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ? dit-elle, toujours en chuchotant._

L'assassin la fixait sans répondre, et Lisbon se demandait s'il était fâché de la tournure des choses. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa sa main dans la nuque de l'homme pour le forcer à baisser la tête, mais à la place, il l'empoigna et la souleva de telle sorte qu'elle soit au même niveau que lui, puis il l'embrassa fougueusement, la collant contre lui avec force.

Lisbon laissa échapper un gémissement. Les réactions fougueuses de l'assassin la propulsaient sur un petit nuage, et déjà, elle sentait tout son corps réagir à la situation. Toutes les douleurs musculaires n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir lorsqu'elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et une fois les pieds au sol, elle le poussa violemment en arrière contre la pierre lisse, sur laquelle il s'appuya les mains en arrière pour ne pas basculer. Aussitôt, l'agent entreprit de lui retirer sa ceinture, les gestes rapides et maladroits pour atteindre la fermeture dans le dos de l'assassin. Celui-ci s'en débarrassa rapidement, et elle le remercia de son aide en l'embrassant passionnément, profitant de l'occasion pour ouvrir sa tenue, et glisser sa main sous le t-shirt de l'homme qui se crispa en sentant les doigts fins de la jeune femme passer sur sa peau.

Altaïr sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, plus elle le touchait, et moins il se sentait capable de contrôler sa volonté. L'endroit n'était pas assez sécurisé pour ce genre d'activité où il n'était pas au maximum de sa vigilance, mais il avait dépassé le point de non retour, surtout qu'il sentait les doigts de l'agent descendre lentement sur son bas ventre, pour glisser dans son pantalon, et entourer son membre déjà réactif pour le frotter lentement de haut en bas.

L'homme prenait des grandes inspirations sous les baisers de Lisbon, et celle-ci frissonnait rien qu'à l'entendre gémir, et à se crisper sous ses doigts. Elle se décolla de lui pour pouvoir ouvrir son pantalon et avoir un meilleur accès, tandis qu'il la regardait faire en tentant de réprimer son impatience. Lorsqu'elle repassa à nouveau ses doigts autour de son pénis et qu'elle commença à le frotter de haut en bas, il pencha la tête en arrière, gémissant en sentant des frissons intenses remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Lisbon se mordait les lèvres, resserrant ses doigts autour du membre sans même pouvoir en faire le tour, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu tant de difficultés à s'adapter à sa taille. Elle se pencha en avant et aspira le gland entre ses lèvres, l'enfonçant dans sa bouche bruyamment, ce qui fit réagir encore plus l'assassin qui se redressa pour la regarder faire. Le plaisir montait en lui au fur et à mesure des mouvements de la jeune femme, et bientôt, il n'arriva plus à contenir sa hâte.

- _Tessa_… gémit-il entre deux respirations

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, sans cesser ses mouvements, et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne tenait plus, elle se redressa puis retira un à un la ceinture, puis les vêtements de sa tenue d'assassin, rendant l'homme encore plus impatient. Au bout d'un moment, Altaïr se leva et arracha presque les vêtements que l'agent n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retirer, puis une fois nue, il la poussa en avant vers la pierre sur laquelle elle posa ses deux mains, tendant les bras et se penchant en avant.

- _Doucement…_ murmura-t-elle, consciente de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mis.

Elle frissonna au contact de sa main lorsqu'il agrippa sa hanche et elle sursauta lorsqu'il appuya son gland à l'entrée de son vagin, le faisant glisser de haut en bas entre ses lèvres et insistant sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir de plaisir. L'assassin se fit force pour continuer de stimuler l'endroit, malgré sa hâte de pouvoir la prendre toute entière, et elle creusa le dos, prise de frémissements dans tout le bas ventre.

Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il se replaça devant l'entrée humide et brulante de désir de la jeune femme, s'appuyant avec force pour la pénétrer profondément. Lisbon cria, penchant la tête en arrière et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, creusant le dos encore plus comme si cela allait faciliter le passage du membre énorme qui forçait en elle. L'homme agrippa sa taille, la tirant vers lui tout en appuyant son bassin jusqu'à se sentir bloqué au fond d'elle, puis gémissant de plaisir, il se retira lentement pour enchainer à nouveau les mouvements, la pénétrant toute entière à chaque fois.

Lisbon gémissait bruyamment, sentant son partenaire aller et venir en elle de plus en plus facilement, laissant le plaisir prendre le pas sur la douleur. Elle posa ses coudes sur la pierre, et une vague de frissons s'empara d'elle lorsqu'Altaïr glissa sa main dans son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à enserrer sa nuque entre ses doigts puissants. Elle lui appartenait, elle aurait voulu le crier mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche que des gémissements qu'elle ne contrôlait plus.

Elle sursautait brutalement en avant, suivant le rythme de ses à coups, sentant le bassin de l'homme frapper bruyamment contre ses fesses à chaque mouvement, et lorsqu'il accéléra encore plus, elle cria à nouveau, la douleur refaisant surface entre deux décharges de plaisir intense.

Altaïr sentait les gouttes de sueur couler sur ses tempes, le soleil n'épargnant pas les deux corps déjà brulants. Sa respiration de plus en plus bruyante traduisait l'escalade du plaisir qu'il ressentait dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Il se força à ralentir la cadence, et il se pencha en avant, s'appuyant contre le dos de la femme, reprenant son souffle en déposant des baisers sur la peau salée de sa partenaire. Il passa ses mains sous la jeune femme pour glisser ses doigts sur son ventre et les remonter sur sa poitrine, les crispant vigoureusement sur les seins fermes et pointus. Puis il frôla la nuque de la jeune femme du bout de son nez, déposant des baisers jusque sous son oreille.

Lisbon frissonna, cette tendresse faisait apparaitre la chair de poule sur toute sa peau, et elle passa son bras en arrière pour enfoncer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme qui aspirait la peau de son cou lorsqu'elle releva la tête, lui donnant meilleur accès. Elle regrettait déjà de ne pas l'avoir complètement déshabillé, sentant le manque de sa peau contre la sienne. Il ne bougeait que son bassin, et les mouvements lents en elle augmentaient progressivement la profondeur du plaisir qu'elle sentait grandir dans son bas ventre avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Elle tourna la tête le plus possible et il l'embrassa avec passion, posant sa main sur sa joue avec une douceur extrême. Elle observa son visage quelques secondes, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme et elle frémit de tout son corps, sentant l'orgasme l'envahir progressivement jusqu'à lui donner le vertige. Sa respiration se coupa et elle ferma les yeux, se crispant contre sa volonté par soubresauts, et lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle dans un gémissement, il l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il se redressa, et passant ses grandes mains autour de sa petite taille, il reprit les mouvements, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus brusques, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente revenir en lui le plaisir ultime, qu'il avait tenté de calmer pour pouvoir satisfaire la femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

Lisbon se remit à crier, accompagnant les gémissements d'Altaïr. L'homme alternait les mouvements plus lents et les à coups, sachant exactement ce que réclamait son corps, et bientôt, il perdit le contrôle, frappant son bassin avec force pour rester profondément appuyé en elle lorsqu'il jouit, prit de sursauts et de frissons intenses et profonds.

L'agent le sentit décrisper ses mains autour de sa taille et l'entendit reprendre bruyamment son souffle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le toucher, le voir, le sentir contre elle. Dès qu'il se décolla d'elle, elle se redressa et se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et se plaquant contre lui avec ardeur. Il l'enlaça à son tour, posant son menton sur le haut du crane de la jeune femme, et ils prirent le temps de reprendre chacun leurs souffles, comblant le manque du corps de l'autre.

Puis, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, et il lui sourit, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, laissant les longues mèches passer entre ses doigts, avant de murmurer.

- _La pointe d'un sabre…_

_- Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- _Ma cicatrice… Ca vient de la pointe d'un sabre…_ répéta-t-il en souriant.

- Aaaah… OK… souria-t-elle

Elle repassa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter.

- _Ca te rend encore plus beau…_

L'assassin fronça les sourcils et il agrippa Lisbon, la tenant comme une mariée qui va passer le seuil de sa nouvelle maison.

_- Ca suffit femme ! Cesse de me flatter, tu n'échapperas pas à la sentence que je te réserve !_

L'homme se dirigea vers le cours d'eau, et Lisbon ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre quel type de sentence il s'agissait.

_- Non attends ! Elle doit être gelée !_

Ses supplications n'eurent aucun effet, et Altaïr, une fois l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, la jeta sans remords dans la rivière. Elle refit surface bruyamment, le souffle coupé par la différence de température. L'homme se déshabillait en riant, et elle n'eut pas le cœur de protester, préférant se rincer l'œil en même temps que le reste. Il jeta ses affaires sur le bord, puis une fois nu comme un ver, il plongea dans l'eau, refaisant surface aussitôt en reprenant sa respiration bruyamment, choqué à son tour par la différence de température.

Lisbon éclata de rire avant de le trisser en frappant sa main à la surface de l'eau, et il fit la même chose, le sourire qui la faisait tant craquer illuminant tout son visage. Plus il s'approchait et plus elle reculait, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le fond, la forçant à nager pour s'éloigner encore. Aussitôt, l'expression de l'homme changea et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

- _Tessa, reviens…._ Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton anxieux.

- _Ca va ne t'inquiètes pas…. Viens, elle est bonne…_ répliqua-t-elle.

L'homme avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, mais il avait l'air bloqué à sa place, refusant de continuer plus loin. Il s'avança encore un peu mais il recula à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils en regardant Lisbon nager au loin.

- _Reviens maintenant ! _

Il avait haussé la voix et Lisbon s'étonna de sa réaction. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent à nouveau le fond et elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, voyant son expression changer à nouveau au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne sais pas nager ?_

_- Non, _soupira-t-il, quelque peu gêné de devoir l'avouer.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils. Altaïr, Grand Maitre assassin, capable de tuer une armée toute entière, de sauter dans un tas de foin du haut d'un gratte-ciel… ?

- _Bon, alors restons où tu as pieds…_ fit-elle en souriant, avant de s'agripper à ses épaules et de le renverser en arrière dans l'eau.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les conditions étaient rêvées, le petit cours d'eau, le soleil, le calme de l'endroit, Lisbon avait des étoiles dans les yeux. En regardant Altaïr, si naturel, elle en oubliait presque qu'elle était en 1193 pendant les croisades. Cette scène aurait très bien pu se dérouler en 2012, sur le bord d'un même petit cours d'eau, en Californie.

- _C'est incroyable ce qui arrive, tu ne trouves pas ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui, la pause a un peu duré, on va camper ici et reprendre la route demain matin… _répondit-il.

Lisbon sourit, la réponse d'Altaïr était à coté de la plaque mais elle s'en fichait bien, elle était juste heureuse d'être à cet endroit, à cet instant.

Il sortit de l'eau en premier, reprenant ses affaires et enfilant son pantalon, tandis qu'elle restait dans l'eau pour l'observer. Il n'était pas très musclé, juste assez pour pouvoir grimper et hisser son poids sans difficulté lors des escalades, ce qui donnait à son allure un aspect tout à fait proportionnel à sa taille. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et se retourna vers elle en souriant, ce qui lui fit avaler sa salive. Je deviens fétichiste des cheveux ou quoi ? Se demanda-t-elle.

- _Alors ? Je croyais qu'elle était gelée… _

- _J'ai repris un coup de chaud d'un coup, _fit-elle en souriant.

Il secoua la tête, et alla poser le reste de ses affaires, et lorsqu'elle se dirigea à son tour vers le bord, elle se cacha avec ses bras.

- _Tu peux dire à ton cheval d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Il pourrait au moins se retourner le temps que je sorte… _souria-t-elle.

- _Je crois qu'il en a assez vu tout à l'heure pour ne pas être choqué de te voir nue…_

_- Mon dieu tais-toi… On aurait pu leur éviter le spectacle… _fit-elle, mortifiée à cette réalisation.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, Altaïr avait allumé un feu, et tous deux se réchauffaient, adossés à la pierre lisse et observant les flammes danser dans le noir. Lisbon, les yeux lourds, luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et s'appuya en arrière contre l'épaule d'Altaïr.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de marshmallows à faire griller… dit-elle en baillant, avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer de fatigue.

Altaïr, quant à lui, avait déjà remonté sa capuche depuis longtemps. Il était revenu en mode assassin, et il scrutait les alentours, épiant et écoutant chaque bruit qui pourrait paraitre suspect. Lorsqu'il se sentit plus à l'aise, il prit une grande inspiration avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, et il s'octroya un peu de repos.

Deux heures plus tard, Khalil hennissait étrangement, et l'attention d'Altaïr fut à nouveau en éveil. Des bruits de pas, des chuchotements… L'assassin ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'il entendit des pas feutrés s'approcher doucement, et qu'il sentit une présence à quelques centimètres à peine, se pencher vers lui…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Merci une fois encore à Eolane et Ayuky, ça fait plaisir d'avoir vos opinions, c'est la plus sympa des récompenses. De même pour Nyarla, et pour répondre rapidement à ta question ce n'est pas un crossover, donc je ne ferai pas d'interlude en 2012, par contre tu auras des réponses à la fin de l'histoire. Merci encore à vous !**

CHAPITRE 12

Deux heures plus tard, Khalil hennissait étrangement, et l'attention d'Altaïr fut à nouveau en éveil. Des bruits de pas, des chuchotements… L'assassin ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'il entendit des pas feutrés s'approcher doucement, et qu'il sentit une présence à quelques centimètres à peine, se pencher vers lui. Il attendit, encore une seconde, puis une autre, qu'il soit encore plus proche et d'un coup vif, il se jeta sur l'intrus, le maintenant au sol, sa lame secrète déjà déployée et appuyée sur son cou.

Lorsque la lumière des flammes éclaira enfin le visage de l'homme plaqué au sol, Altaïr se décrispa et relâcha la pression.

- _Abbas ?_ S'étonna-t-il

- _Altaïr, l'aigle de Masyaf… Je savais que tu étais rapide, mais à ce point…_ fit l'homme, toujours menacé par la lame de l'assassin.

Lisbon s'était réveillée en sursaut, projetée au sol par le bond d'Altaïr, et elle regardait les deux hommes avec étonnement, comprenant rapidement qu'Altaïr connaissait celui qu'il menaçait.

- _Que fais-tu ici, et que comptais-tu tenter en pleine nuit ?_ grogna Altaïr en fronçant les sourcils.

- _J'ai entendu dire que les templiers étaient en possession d'une pomme d'Eden à Damas, mais qu'elle aurait été volée…_

- _Quel rapport avec ton intrusion, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas annoncé ? J'aurais pu te trancher la gorge !_

L'homme cligna des yeux et il avala sa salive, il savait que la lame appuyée sous son cou était acérée et qu'au moindre mouvement il risquait une belle blessure.

- _Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas certain que c'était toi, je voulais m'en assurer… Maintenant, peux-tu me laisser me relever ?_ suggéra-t-il, mal à l'aise.

L'assassin analysa un instant le regard de l'homme qui scintillait sous la lumière du feu, puis il le relâcha en se redressant, décidant qu'il n'était pas une menace. Lisbon observa l'intrus se relever et frotter sa tenue, presque identique à celle d'Altaïr, avant de se relever elle-même tout en restant à l'écart des deux hommes. Il y avait comme une sorte de tension entre eux qui ne la rassurait pas vraiment, surtout qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement, comme si une joute se déroulait entre eux par simples regards. Altaïr se décida à parler.

- _Alors dis-moi, qu'avais-tu en tête pour venir fureter en pleine nuit, voulais-tu mourir ?_… fit-il, un léger sourire en coin.

- _Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas tué, Grand Maitre de Masyaf… il parait que tu as changé depuis qu'Al Mualim est mort… Enfin, que tu l'as tué pour prendre sa place…_

- _Je vois que tu es mal informé Abbas, je ne l'ai pas tué pour prendre sa place, je l'ai tué pour sauver ma vie et celle des habitants de Masyaf, Al Mualim était devenu fou, l'orbe avait prit le contrôle sur lui._

_- Bien entendu Altaïr, il est dommage que tu aies été le seul à être présent pour le constater…_ répondit l'homme, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

- _Malik et d'autres frères étaient là eux aussi…_

_- Oui, Malik est bien le régisseur de Masyaf en ton absence, et je suppose que les autres ont eu des postes tout aussi privilégiés…_

_-Cela suffit Abbas ! Es-tu venu risquer ta vie pour me reprocher ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Ton père était faux Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, c'est pourquoi je ne te ferai pas confiance, mais il fallait que j'en sache plus sur l'orbe découverte pas les templiers à Damas._

Aux premiers mots d'Abbas, la lame d'Altaïr était sortie de son poignet dans un bruit métallique, et du mépris pouvait se lire sur son visage, malgré l'obscurité. C'était plus fort que lui, Abbas revenait toujours à ce même sujet qui les avait éloignés depuis l'enfance, et Altair avait du mal à garder son calme.

- _Qui es-tu pour juger mon père, alors que le tien a trahi notre confrérie ! Tu savais très bien que c'était moi quand tu as vu Khalil, tu n'avais pas besoin de le vérifier, alors ne viens pas me parler de confiance Abbas ! D'ailleurs tu peux dire à l'homme derrière le bosquet de sortir, et à celui qui est perché dans l'arbre de descendre… _

Abbas fit une grimace, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais il fit signe à ses hommes, et ceux-ci s'approchèrent, éclairés à leur tour par le feu.

- _Et toi, dis à ton apprenti de venir dans la lumière_, grommela-t-il en regardant vers Lisbon.

Altaïr n'avait pas quitté Abbas des yeux un instant ni fait aucun signe vers elle, et l'agent ne savait pas quoi faire. La tension était palpable, et ces hommes étaient manifestement des assassins eux-aussi, leurs tenues le confirmait. Elle décida de s'approcher, vérifiant en même temps la présence de son Sig Sauer à sa ceinture. Puis, une fois dans la lumière dansante du feu, elle prit place à coté d'Altaïr.

- _Que venais- tu réellement chercher Abbas ? Cesse de me mentir…_ demanda Altaïr sur un ton sec.

- _Je te l'ai dit, je veux en savoir plus sur l'orbe._

_- Et comment as-tu fais pour me trouver ici ? M'as-tu suivi ?_

_- Je viens de Masyaf, Malik m'a dit que tu venais de partir pour Damas, ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence, j'ai vu la lumière du feu._

_- Parce que tu voyages la nuit maintenant ?_

_- Je voulais te rattraper…_

Le silence se fit à nouveau, laissant place à un nouveau combat de regards, chacun jaugeant et analysant les propos de l'autre. Lorsqu'Altaïr rétracta sa lame secrète, Abbas se décontracta à son tour.

- _Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à l'orbe, tu sais qu'on ne peut rien en tirer_, demanda Altaïr, sans vraiment avoir baissé sa garde.

- _TU ne peux rien en tirer Altaïr, et tu refuses de partager l'orbe que tu as déjà en ta possession. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il y en avait une deuxième, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance. _

_- Cet artefact est trop dangereux pour le laisser entre n'importe quelles mains, il faut d'abord le comprendre…_

_- C'est pourquoi tu l'as subtilisé aux templiers, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui l'as, et tu vas me le donner !_ fit l'homme sur un ton menaçant.

_- S'il était en ma possession, me crois-tu assez insensé pour l'emmener avec moi en promenade ? Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne t'es pas annoncé… Tu as encore du travail sur la discrétion avant de pouvoir détrousser un autre assassin._

_- Toujours à faire la morale Altaïr… Que devrais-je dire à ton sujet, alors que tu dors avec ton jeune apprenti, confortablement et tendrement enlacés ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas encore trouvé de femme, elles ne sont pas à ton gout ! _

La lame d'Altaïr fit à nouveau son apparition et Abbas déploya la sienne à son tour, se mettant dans une position de garde. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient en firent de même, si bien que la panique commença à s'emparer de Lisbon. Altaïr était un bon combattant, mais ces hommes étaient aussi des assassins surentrainés, et à trois contre un, l'issue du combat était improbable. Il y avait visiblement beaucoup d'animosité entre les deux hommes, certainement depuis très longtemps, et tout était prétexte à s'affronter, aussi bas que soient les coups. En les regardants prêts à se sauter dessus tel des coqs, Lisbon retira sa capuche d'un coup sec, et dénoua ses longs cheveux pour les laisser retomber sur ses épaules. A cette vue, les trois hommes haussèrent les sourcils de surprise.

_- Tiens donc, en voilà une surprise ! Et décidemment, tu es bien comme ton père, tu n'as d'yeux que pour ces trainées étrangères !_

Altaïr se jeta sur Abbas d'un bond, la rage dans les yeux. Les deux hommes se haïssaient depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents, et toute la colère qu'ils avaient accumulée se déversa d'une traite dans cette bataille. Abbas esquiva et Altaïr roula au sol pour se relever presque aussitôt, prêt à bondir une deuxième fois. Les deux hommes qui accompagnaient Abbas prirent leurs armes, prêts, eux aussi, à combattre, mais l'homme leur fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler.

- _Je n'étais pas venu me battre avec toi Altaïr, mais je t'avoue que j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps… _fit-il avant de se précipiter sur l'assassin.

Altaïr tournoya sur lui-même, prenant son adversaire par surprise, et une fois derrière lui, il envoya un grand coup de lame dans son dos, découpant la tenue de l'homme sur toute la longueur, et laissant apparaitre une tache rouge tout le long. Abbas grogna de douleur et se retourna, en position de garde. Il avait visiblement perdu de son assurance, et il recula, laissant Altaïr tenter le prochain coup. Celui-ci tournait autour de son rival sans jamais le quitter des yeux, attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

- _Tu es toujours aussi arrogant ! Crois-tu que mes hommes te laisseront en vie si tu me tues ? Peut-être s'amuseront-ils un peu avec ta putain avant de la tuer elle aussi !_

Altaïr se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Abbas qui se protégea avec sa lame, bloquant les coups d'Altaïr les uns après les autres dans un fracas de métal contre métal. Les gestes des deux assassins étaient vifs et rapides, et aucun des deux ne parvenait à toucher l'autre, malgré la violence des coups. Ils s'éloignèrent bientôt du feu, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité, continuant de s'affronter même dans la faible lueur de la nuit. Lisbon sentait son cœur battre la chamade, elle ne les voyait plus mais elle entendait toujours le fracas des lames l'une contre l'autre, et les deux hommes qui étaient restés à coté du feu la regardaient en souriant bêtement, manifestement certains de la victoire de leur maitre.

- _Nous étions comme des frères, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas passer sur ce qui est arrivé, nous n'en sommes pas responsables ! _Fit Altaïr avant d'envoyer un nouveau coup tellement violent qu'il envoya son adversaire au sol.

L'homme tenta de se relever, mais il dérapa sur la berge du cours d'eau, et il esquiva un autre coup de l'assassin.

- _Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Ton père était le favori d'Al Mualim, et c'est toi qu'il a ensuite choisi comme apprenti ! Il t'a traité comme son fils alors que moi, mon père était mort !_ lança Abbas tout en continuant d'esquiver les coups.

Altaïr stoppa son attaque un moment, méditant sur les paroles de son adversaire, et celui-ci en profita pour prendre ses jambes en ciseau et le déséquilibrer. Altaïr s'effondra au sol, puis roula dans l'eau. Les deux hommes se relevèrent en même temps, prêts à s'affronter à nouveau.

- _Et c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux depuis toutes ces années ? Mon père est mort lui aussi, pour sauver le tien!_

_- J'en veux à tout ce qui porte le nom d'Ibn La'Ahad !_ cria Abbas en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

Altaïr bloqua la lame secrète d'Abbas avec la sienne, puis, agrippant son poignet, il lui retourna le bras, l'obligeant à se mettre dos à lui. D'un coup de pied dans le bas du dos, Altaïr envoya Abbas s'écrouler et rouler sur le sol un peu plus loin.

- _Nous devrions lutter ensemble, et pas l'un contre l'autre !_ rétorqua Altaïr en s'approchant de lui.

Abbas se retourna, et reprenant son souffle il se redressa pour faire face à l'assassin. Son expression changea d'un coup et il rétracta sa lame.

- _Tu as peut-être raison Altaïr… Nous nous battons pour rien…_

Le Grand Maitre ne rétracta pas sa lame, connaissant Abbas, il restait sur ses gardes.

_- Nous devons oublier le passé et l'histoire de nos pères, c'était leurs décisions, nous n'avons rien à voir là dedans… _fit Altaïr, avant de rétracter aussi sa lame pour tenter de calmer la situation.

Abbas sourit, mais son sourire n'avait rien de naturel, il avait quelque chose de maléfique, et quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il se jette sur Altaïr comme un rugbyman dans une mêlée, le projetant dans le cours d'eau et s'appuyant sur lui pour le maintenir sous la surface de l'eau.

- _Pour moi ce n'est pas du passé !_

Altaïr se débattait tant bien que mal pour essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Abbas, mais celui-ci y mettait toute sa force, l'empêchant de reprendre de l'air pour respirer. Près du feu, les bruits que Lisbon entendaient la rassuraient encore moins, Altaïr ne sachant pas nager, elle craignait que leur combat se poursuive dans l'eau, et quand elle voulu aller voir ce qu'il en était, les deux hommes l'agrippèrent avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un pas de plus.

- _Hey, où tu vas ma belle… Attends que notre maitre revienne, on va bien s'occuper de toi !_

Lisbon envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui vociféra en se tenant le menton, alors que le deuxième homme agrippa l'agent avant qu'elle ne fuit, esquivant le coup, contrairement à son acolyte.

Dans l'eau, Altaïr sentait ses forces le quitter, ses poumons lui réclamaient de l'air avec vigueur, et il luttait contre le reflexe de prendre une grande inspiration. Abbas changea de position pour soulager ses muscles et continuer de maintenir Altaïr sous l'eau, et celui-ci en profita pour relever son genou d'un coup sec entre les jambes de son adversaire qui se laissa tomber sur le coté, incapable de faire un seul mouvement, tétanisé par la douleur qui le tenaillait. L'assassin prit une grande inspiration en sortant la tête de l'eau, sentant ses poumons se regonfler, et chassant les vertiges qu'il commençait à ressentir, puis, renversant la situation, il appuya à son tour la tête d'Abbas sous l'eau, utilisant son genou pour appuyer sur le torse de l'homme et le maintenir sous la surface.

Au bout d'un moment, les mouvements d'Abbas se firent plus faibles, et Altaïr relâcha la pression, agrippant la tete de l'homme pour le laisser reprendre de l'air. Puis il le traina au bord, l'abandonnant couché sur la berge, à moitié évanoui.

Altaïr reprit son souffle, regardant le corps de son adversaire, le même qu'il considérait autrefois comme un frère. La lune scintillait sur les vaguelettes que tout ce remue-ménage avait provoquées dans l'eau, et tout l'environnement semblait clignoter de mille feux.

_- Voilà pourquoi je déteste l'eau_, balbutia-t-il avant de reprendre le chemin du campement, inquiet pour le petit démon.

Lorsque les deux hommes virent la forme blanche approcher, ils sourirent de plus belle, alors que le cœur de Lisbon s'arrêta.

- _Maitre, laissez nous disposer de la femme, on va lui montrer ce que….. _

L'homme sursauta lorsque l'assassin fut assez proche pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

- _Dégagez…_ Fit Altaïr sur un ton calme.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas envie de discuter, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus sur un maitre assassin, même à deux. Ils s'enfuirent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient et Lisbon sauta au cou d'Altaïr qui la serra contre lui, heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

- _Ramasse tes affaires on va reprendre la route… _lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Lisbon hocha la tête, et sans perdre un instant, elle rassembla ses affaires pendant qu'Altaïr éteignait le feu. Ils sautèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs, et ils prirent rapidement la route, sans avoir émit un seul mot.

Un peu plus tard, inquiète de son silence, Lisbon s'adressa à Altaïr.

- _Tu es blessé ?_

_- Non, rien de physique…_

_- Qui était cet homme ?_

_- Je t'expliquerai…_

L'agent n'insista pas, elle commençait à connaitre Altaïr, et elle savait que dans cette situation, garder le silence était la meilleure solution.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les deux voyageurs avaient déjà progressé, et une fois la lumière du jour revenue, ils galopèrent le reste du trajet jusqu'à Damas. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils confièrent leurs chevaux au palefrenier de l'écurie dans laquelle les assassins avaient l'habitude de laisser leurs montures. Puis, se mêlant à un groupe d'érudits, ils entrèrent dans la ville grouillante de monde.

Lisbon eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant la grande place à l'entrée de la ville, ainsi que la tour que Darim avait escaladé, et d'où il avait chuté. Elle sentit la main d'Altaïr agripper la sienne, et ils se mirent en marche, en direction du bureau. Bientôt, les bruits de la ville avec les crieurs, les orateurs, les chants et les musiques si typiques, ravivèrent des souvenirs agréables dans l'esprit de Lisbon. Cette ambiance lui avait vraiment manqué, et un sourire apparut aux lèvres de l'agent qui se délectait à nouveau des paysages magnifiques qu'offraient les rues des quartiers riches de Damas, elle qui ne pensait plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Altaïr, quant à lui, ne profitait pas du paysage, mais il épiait les groupes de gardes, anticipant leurs déplacements, il repérait les archers, mémorisant leurs positions en cas de fuite ou pour ses futures missions, et il tentait de passer au maximum inaperçu aux yeux des passants, jetant parfois un œil avisé aux aigles qui tournoyaient autour des minarets les plus hauts de la ville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau, Lisbon grimpa rapidement à l'échelle, impatiente de retrouver Ismaël, et lorsqu'elle posa le pied de l'autre coté, dans la petite pièce intérieure sous le treillis, Altaïr se laissa tomber au sol au même moment. L'agent entra dans la pièce intérieure, et le Rafiq sursauta de surprise en la voyant.

- Teresa ?! Mais… Que fais-tu encore ici ? L'orbe ne t'a pas ramenée ?

- Non… Ca n'a pas marché ! Mais cache ta joie de me revoir Rafiq… dit-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

- _Paix et sérénité Rafiq_… fit Altaïr qui entra et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce qui servait de débarras

- _Paix et sérénité Altaïr !_ Eut-il à peine le temps de répondre.

Ismaël sortit de derrière son bureau et il alla enlacer Lisbon, tapotant son épaule amicalement.

- Excuse ma surprise Teresa, mais je ne pensais plus te revoir ici…

- Tu es tout excusé Ismaël, sourit Lisbon.

- Altaïr est-il fâché ? S'inquiéta le Rafiq en montrant le débarras du doigt.

- Non, il a un peu pataugé dans la vase et il ne supporte plus l'odeur de sa tenue…

- Dans la vase ?

Altaïr sortit à ce moment là, de nouveaux vêtements à la main, et Lisbon haussa un sourcil en faisant une moue en direction d'Ismaël, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus. Puis l'assassin sortit dans la cour extérieure, et les deux compères reprirent leur discussion.

- Je rêve d'un bon thé, tes mélanges m'ont vraiment manqués, il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce que tu y mets Ismaël… changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Comme il te plaira, je viens justement d'en faire, répliqua-t-il en servant la fameuse boisson.

- Jane serait fou de ce mélange aussi… soupira-t-elle

- Qui est cette femme ?

- Non, c'est un homme, répondit-elle en riant.

- Qui est cet homme alors ?

- C'est un… collègue… non, un très bon ami, corrigea-t-elle en dégustant son thé.

- Tu ne sembles pas trop peinée d'être bloquée ici, je me trompe ? demanda le Rafiq en servant une autre tasse.

- Disons que certaines personnes ont pris beaucoup d'importance pour moi ici… mais ça me peine quand même.

- Je vois… fit le Rafiq, un sourire en coin.

- Oui, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler… répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Lisbon se décolla du bureau et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, en gardant sa tasse à la main.

- D'ailleurs, je vais le retrouver…

- As- tu utilisé les mots que tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre ?

- Oui, sans même écorcher son nom… répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lisbon sortit dans la cour et se dirigea vers l'assassin, qui se frottait à l'eau claire devant la fontaine. Elle s'appuya au mur sur le coté en le regardant faire.

- _Est-ce que le Rafiq est au courant pour Darim ?_ demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- _Certainement oui, ses informateurs ont du l'avertir._

Lisbon hocha la tête, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'apprendre à Ismaël. Elle termina sa tasse puis elle se décolla du mur pour s'approcher de l'homme, posant le récipient sur le bord de la fontaine.

_- Laisse moi faire_… fit elle en lui prenant le savon des mains.

Il s'assit sur le bord pendant qu'elle passait le savon entre ses mains, puis elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme, frottant et massant son crane, se demandant en quelle année le shampoing allait être inventé.

_- Est-ce que… Qu'ont-ils fait de son corps ? _Bégaya-t-elle

_- Il faut voir avec le Rafiq, mais ils ont certainement tout fait pour lui donner une sépulture digne._

_- Je l'espère… aller ! Rince-toi !_

Elle le regardait faire, alors que tout un tas de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Qui était ce Abbas, qu'était-il arrivé à son père, et pourquoi y avait-il tant de haine entre deux assassins ? Les tenues de ces hommes étaient celles des assassins, mais il y avait des différences, et Lisbon se souvenait qu'Altaïr avait parlé d'autres confréries… Abbas en faisait-il partie ? Qui était ce Al Mualim, et Altaïr l'avait-il tué pour prendre sa place ? Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme, et que depuis tout le temps qu'elle avait passé ici, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs histoires respectives. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à maitriser la langue, elle espérait pouvoir remédier à cela quand l'occasion se présenterait. Cette rencontre avec Abbas l'avait manifestement beaucoup marqué, il n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot pendant tout le trajet vers Damas, et ce n'était certainement pas encore le moment opportun pour en parler. Elle lui sourit quand il se redressa, puis elle reprit le savon pour le passer dans ses mains.

- _Encore une fois…_

Il se rassit et elle frotta à nouveau ses cheveux, tentant de le laisser se relaxer et se détendre. Elle massait tendrement, se relaxant à son tour au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il posa la main sur son ventre, en face de lui.

_- Me feras-tu des enfants ?_

Lisbon faillit tressaillir, c'est comme si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement sa gorge et sa poitrine s'étaient serrées. Elle avala sa salive, et lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements, elle glissa ses mains sur les joues de l'homme pour lui faire relever la tête et verrouiller son regard dans le sien.

_- Tu… Tu veux avoir des enfants... avec moi ?_ Bégaya-t-elle

Altaïr fronça les sourcils, comme étonné de cette question, comme si c'était une évidence, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

_- Si on a un garçon, on l'appellera Da…_

_- Darim… _le coupa-t-elle, les mains tremblantes.

_- Tu es d'accord ?_

_- Bien entendu… _murmura-t-elle avant de l'enlacer, appuyant le visage de l'homme contre son estomac, et retenant ses larmes.

L'assassin finit par se redresser, et elle s'écarta pour le laisser se rincer les cheveux, encore sous le choc de sa demande. Il se pencha pour prendre de l'eau, et avant de la verser sur sa tête il rajouta.

- _Il va falloir qu'on se marie…_

Lisbon sentit un vertige, ses jambes la lâchèrent, et tout devint noir. Là, c'était un peu trop pour son cœur de petit démon.

* * *

Altaïr était au sommet d'un minaret, observant la ville, avec le vent sifflant comme seul compagnon. De là, il pouvait observer les rues comme sur une carte. Son bâtiment cible était au bord de la grande muraille qui entourait la ville, et il n'y avait que deux rues y menant. D'ici, il voyait très bien quel pourrait être le parcours à franchir pour un déplacement rapide et efficace, évitant les pièges de la ville, les rues trop larges pour être franchies par les toits en sautant, et les patrouilles d'archers. Il voyait aussi les cachettes, les rues très passantes qui permettaient de se confondre à la foule, ou encore les tas de foin, autant sur les toits que dans les rues elles-mêmes.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'Altaïr menait son enquête, et peu à peu il commençait à entrevoir la meilleure manière de mener sa mission d'assassinat à bien. La ville était en alerte constante depuis qu'ils avaient subtilisé l'orbe, les sarrasins et les templiers travaillaient de pair et les patrouilles étaient encore plus nombreuses dans les rues de la ville. En terme de notoriété, les Assassins étaient au premier rang, il fallait être d'une discrétion absolue.

Les informateurs du Rafiq, eux aussi, donnaient des renseignements précieux, et si tout se passait comme prévu, le sang d'un maitre templier allait bientôt couler.

L'assassin se redressa, les pieds au bord du vide, puis, prenant son élan, il s'élança les bras en croix, chutant plusieurs secondes avant d'atterrir dans un chariot de foin, avec un bruit sourd comme seul indice de son atterrissage. Il sauta rapidement du chariot, passant sa main par reflexe sur sa tenue pour se débarrasser des quelques brins de paille encore accrochés, et il reprit son chemin parmi les passants comme si de rien était. Un peu plus loin, un orateur attira son attention. L'assassin s'approcha de l'estrade, se mêlant aux quelques badauds qui écoutaient le discours.

- _Gilbert Herail sera bientôt parmi nous ! Le successeur du Grand Maitre templier Robert de Sablé est attendu dans deux jours dans notre ville, il vous est donc demandé de lui faire bon accueil ! Les rassemblements de personnes seront interdits aux abords de la garnison, et les marchands ambulants devront déplacer leurs étales !_

Altaïr regarda l'homme s'éloigner pour aller faire son discours sur une autre estrade. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations, il le laissa partir et reprit la route. Le Maitre templier allait donc se montrer, il était temps qu'il fasse son apparition, une fois sur place, Altaïr devrait encore étudier ses habitudes, le travail était loin d'être terminé.

Il marchait lentement, suivant un groupe de passants comme s'il en faisait partie, lorsqu'un petit garçon le bouscula, faisant râler tout le groupe sur son passage. L'enfant tenait un gros morceau de pain dans la main, et il courait, sautant et se faufilant entre les jambes des habitants.

- _Ecartez-vous ! Laissez passer !_ Fit un garde qui s'était lancé à la poursuite du petit gars, bousculant et faisant râler autant de monde que le gamin.

Altaïr haussa les sourcils, il prit une seconde pour faire un scanner rapide de la situation, puis il lança un couteau, atteignant le garde en plein milieu du dos. Lorsque celui-ci s'écroula, des cris retentirent dans toute la rue, et la panique gagna les passants… Comme d'habitude, pensa l'assassin.

L'homme se dégagea de la mêlée, puis il tourna dans une rue un peu plus calme. La journée était déjà bien avancée, il était temps de rentrer au bureau. Il s'engagea dans une rue étroite qu'il savait peu fréquentée, lorsqu'un homme tout de blanc vêtu tomba juste devant lui. Surpris, Altaïr fit quelques pas en arrière, et un autre homme atterrit derrière lui, de la même manière que le premier. Aussitôt, Altaïr déploya sa lame secrète, et se mit en position de défense. Il avait très bien reconnu les motifs particuliers de la confrérie d'Abbas sur les tenues de ses assaillants.

- _Que voulez-vous ?_ leur demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

- _Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit Grand maitre de Masyaf… Rends-toi devant la grande mosquée au coucher du soleil, mon maitre désire te rencontrer…_

_- Alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même me parler s'il a quelque chose à me dire… ?_

_- Ne sois pas en retard !_

En quelques secondes, les deux hommes avaient disparus, et Altaïr reprit une position normale, rétractant sa lame et continuant sa route. Abbas était de retour, ce n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, et à moins qu'il ne décide de l'aider à assassiner le maitre templier, cette rencontre ne serait que perte de temps. Il se devait tout de même de s'y présenter, avoir Abbas ou non dans son camp était une information capitale. La grande mosquée était de l'autre coté de la ville, et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y rendre, tout en restant d'une discrétion extrême, il partit donc directement dans cette direction.

Après quelques passages difficiles, et quelques archers en moins, Altaïr se présenta devant la grande mosquée. Il avait l'habitude de passer le mur de gardes qui en surveillait l'entrée, et après quelques sauts et quelques roulades, l'affaire fut faite. Il s'assit sur un banc, et fut rapidement rejoint par un autre homme, qui s'assit à coté de lui. Sans même lever la tête, il s'adressa à ce nouveau venu.

- _Que me veux-tu Abbas, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux de piste…_

_- Si tu ne l'avais pas jugé utile, tu ne serais pas venu… _fit l'homme.

- _Tu m'aurais envoyé tes apprentis quoi qu'il arrive, non ?_

- _Ce ne sont pas des apprentis, mais cela fait des jours qu'on te cherche Altaïr, heureusement tu as fait une erreur aujourd'hui, c'est ce qui nous a permis de te repérer._

_- L'enfant ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire prendre…_

_- Depuis quand le sort d'un innocent te tracasse-t-il autant mon ami ?_ Ironisa Abbas

- _C'est pour parler du sort des innocents que tu m'as demandé de venir Abbas ?_

_- Non, comme tu dois le savoir, le Grand Maitre du Temple va bientôt occuper la garnison de la ville. J'ai des relations bien placées. Je peux t'aider à atteindre ta cible. Car c'est bien ta prochaine cible n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider tout à coup ? Quel est ton intérêt ?_

_- J'allais y venir… J'ai besoin de la pomme d'Eden que tu as volé aux templiers._

_- Nous y voilà… _soupira Altaïr qui se redressa avant d'enchainer.

- _Je ne l'ai pas volée, je l'ai rendue à sa propriétaire. Dans tous les cas, je ne l'échangerai contre rien que tu puisses me proposer Abbas. Ces artefacts sont une menace pour notre civilisation toute entière, j'ai vu de mes yeux de quoi ces orbes sont capables, et ils ne doivent en aucun cas servir de mauvaises intentions. Au mieux il faudrait les détruire !_

_- Qui te dit que j'ai de mauvaises intentions, ces orbes pourraient nous permettre de nous débarrasser pour de bon des templiers et de chaque invasion menaçant la Terre Sainte ! _

_- Tu as perdu la tête Abbas ! L'orbe emportera ton esprit comme il a emporté celui d'Al Mualim ! Tu n'as pas conscience de sa puissance, je ne sais si un seul homme sur terre est capable d'en assumer le pouvoir._

_- C'est une offre que je te fais Altaïr, j'ai une dette envers toi, tu m'as laissé la vie, je laisserai donc la tienne cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois je n'aurai plus aucun remord._

_- Tu veux sauver la Terre Sainte, et détruire tes alliés ? Nous sommes des Assassins Abbas, nous devons nous battre pour une même cause, il ne s'agit pas d'intérêts personnels !_

_- Al Mualim était un faible… Je saurais quoi faire de l'orbe, il n'était pas à la hauteur._

Altaïr se leva en riant doucement, il se doutait qu'Abbas lui réclamerait à nouveau l'orbe, mais cette fois-ci il avait fait preuve d'une réelle stupidité en lui parlant de cette façon, et il avait fait voler en éclat le peu de confiance que l'assassin aurait encore pu trouver en lui.

_- Fais preuve d'humilité Abbas, ta soif de pouvoir est tout ce que nous combattons !_

_- Tu regretteras un jour tes paroles Altaïr ... Penses à ce que je t'ai proposé, et donne-moi une réponse demain._

_- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre demain, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour atteindre ma cible…_

_- Dans ce cas j'userai d'autres moyens, tu as des points faibles… comment se porte-t-elle ?_

- _De quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Ta petite trainée…_

Altaïr agrippa le col d'Abbas et le colla contre le mur derrière le banc, et aussitôt, les deux hommes en blanc refirent leur apparition, menaçant l'assassin de leurs armes encore cachées dans leurs brassards. Peu intimidé, Altaïr resserra son étreinte autour du cou d'Abbas, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- _Si tu la touches, je te tuerai Abbas… je t'en fais la promesse !_ lui murmura-t-il avant de le relâcher.

La place devant la mosquée était pleine de monde, et ce n'était pas le moment de trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Altaïr écarta les deux hommes de son passage et s'éloigna, tandis qu'Abbas se frottait le cou, de la rage dans les yeux.

- _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad…_ dit-il en le suivant du regard.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Merci Eolane et Nyarla pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre a été un peu difficile, j'ai manqué d'inspiration et c'est pas mon préféré, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Pensez à donner vos avis !**

CHAPITRE 13

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'Altaïr rejoignit le bureau. Il avait couru sur les toits, sautant d'un bâtiment à l'autre et jouant au funambule sur des planches qui passaient au dessus des rues. Sa course avait été rapide, la rage l'avait submergé et il avait trouvé ce moyen pour l'évacuer, sollicitant son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement. Parois il était tombé nez à nez avec des archers, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu le temps de dégainer leurs flèches qu'il était déjà loin, disparu dans la nuit, et c'est haletant qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans la petite cour du bureau, depuis la poutre du treillis.

En l'apercevant, Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_- Mon Dieu Altaïr, tu es parti depuis ce matin, je me suis inquiétée…_ fit-elle en le rejoignant.

- _J'ai eu fort à faire aujourd'hui_… se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as couru ?_

_- J'avais hâte de rentrer_, dit-il en se débarrassant de sa capuche.

L'homme était en sueur et son regard était intense et fermé, Lisbon se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle décida de garder cette intuition pour elle. Altaïr était assez avisé pour savoir ce qu'il devait partager ou non, et il le ferait certainement s'il le jugeait sage.

_- Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée…_

_- Le Rafiq n'est pas là ?_

_- Il est dans ses quartiers, tu as mangé ? Lui redemanda-t-elle._

_- J'ai besoin de son avis…_

_- Altaïr …_

_- Rafiq ? _fit l'assassin en entrant dans la pièce intérieure.

- D'accord_…_ soupira Lisbon.

Si une minute plus tôt elle doutait que quelque chose le tracassait, désormais elle en était certaine. Il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et il l'avait plantée là comme si elle faisait partie des meubles. Lisbon hésita entre le laisser gérer ce moment seul, ou essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Elle le suivit dans le bureau. Il était en train de retirer son attirail, c'était déjà bon signe.

- _Quelque chose te tracasse ?_

_- J'ai eu de nouvelles informations, mais cela peu attendre demain…_

Lisbon hocha la tête, elle savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans son dos.

- _J'ai fait des images qui bougent cet après midi, tu veux les voir ? lui_ demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- _Des images de quoi ?_

_- Du souk, de la ville, des endroits que j'aime bien…_

Altaïr fronça les sourcils et se retourna, laissant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- _Tu es allée dehors ?! _lança-t-il sur un ton fâché

- _Oui… pourquoi, il ne faut pas ?_

_- Non Tessa ! Tu dois rester ici, et maintenant encore plus qu'avant ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas sortir ! _

_- Tu m'as simplement dit de ne pas m'éloigner… _fit-elle, étonnée de ce changement d'attitude.

- _Et bien maintenant tu ne sors plus, Abbas est ici, il est trop dangereux !_

En voyant l'expression de Lisbon, Altaïr soupira, réalisant qu'il avait vraiment haussé le ton. Il retira sa tunique pour ne garder, comme à son habitude, que son pantalon et son t-shirt.

- _Excuse-moi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…_ rajouta-t-il en faisant un regard qui aurait fait pâlir Jane de jalousie.

- Qui est ce Abbas ?

- C'est une longue histoire petit démon… montre moi tes images qui bougent !

Lisbon ria en allant chercher son téléphone. Altaïr aussi avait le chic pour éviter les discussions et les détourner à son avantage. Peu importait, elle lui faisait confiance, et le reste de la soirée se passa devant les films qu'elle avait faits avec le mobile. L'image n'était pas toujours impeccable, elle avait tout fait pour être discrète, mais Altaïr était toujours fasciné par ce qu'ils avaient appelé les images qui bougent, par faute de mot correspondant en 1193.

Cette nuit là l'agent eut du mal à s'endormir, même blottie entre les bras protecteurs d'un maitre assassin. Cet Abbas avait déjà menacé Altaïr de mort, et l'expression qu'il avait ce soir là en rentrant était si inhabituelle que Lisbon sentait une certaine anxiété grandir en elle. Demain elle irait demander au Rafiq de lui en dire un peu plus sur l'histoire de son Grand Maitre.

* * *

Lisbon esquiva le coup de couteau en tournoyant, puis, d'un mouvement habile, elle retourna l'attaque contre son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à parer l'estocade, et il la repoussa énergiquement pour l'envoyer rouler au sol. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, la pointe d'un couteau scintillait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle grimaça en soupirant.

- _J'y arriverai jamais !_

Altaïr se redressa, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, tout en rangeant sa lame courte.

- _Tu y arriveras, tu dois encore t'entrainer…_

Elle prit sa main et elle fut soulevée du sol presque instantanément pour se retrouver sur ses pieds.

- _Ca fait un moment que je m'entraine à cet enchainement, et à chaque fois je perds l'équilibre._

- _Ton appui est trop faible en sortant de ton esquive, et tu es trop instable pour ton attaque._

_- Aller ! On recommence !_ lança-t-elle, reprenant sa position de garde, son couteau en main.

Altaïr sourit. Lisbon commençait à prendre gout à l'entrainement. Elle avait même insisté pour qu'il lui apprenne toutes les bases et qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule. Au départ, Altaïr n'avait pas compris sa demande, le petit démon possédait des armes qui surpassaient largement une lame courte, mais elle lui avait expliqué que son arme ne fonctionnait qu'un certain nombre de fois, et qu'une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus de quoi la charger, l'objet serait inutilisable. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, Lisbon se débrouillait bien, et Altaïr avait à cœur de l'entrainer au mieux pour qu'elle soit en mesure de se défendre, au cas où…

Il reprit son couteau, et il relança l'attaque.

- _Ton appui Tessa !_

Lisbon se retrouva à nouveau à terre, la lame d'Altaïr au dessus du visage.

- _D'accord, t'es trop fort pour moi…_

L'assassin rengaina son arme et Lisbon se redressa en agrippant sa nuque pour l'entrainer vers elle, puis elle l'embrassa tendrement, l'appuyant contre elle pour mieux l'enlacer. L'homme, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire quelques secondes avant d'approfondir le baiser, pris par la passion intense qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment qu'elle en profita, le poussant de toute ses forces sur le coté pour rouler sur lui et le menacer de son couteau, faisant scintiller à son tour la lame à quelques centimètres du visage de l'assassin.

- _Bien joué…_ admit-il en arborant un grand sourire.

- _Ca compense mon appui ?_ demanda-t-elle en savourant la vue.

- _Seulement avec moi alors…_ fit-il avant de se redresser et de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils furent rapidement interrompus par le bruit caractéristique d'un assassin qui entre dans le bureau, atterrissant sur le sol de la petite cour extérieure dans laquelle ils s'étaient entrainés.

- _Hum… Paix et Sérénité Grand Maitre…_

Lisbon glissa rapidement sur le coté et baissa sa capuche, ne voulant pas créer de malentendu comme cela avait déjà été le cas, et l'homme qui était entré dans le bureau sembla soulagé. Altaïr s'était levé, mais contrairement à l'agent, il ne semblait pas vraiment embarrassé par la situation, et il répondit à l'homme en baissant la tête en signe de salut.

- _Paix et sérénité Amir, qu'as-tu appris ?_

- _Nazim est rentré du royaume, le maitre templier est en route, il est accompagné d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. D'après son allure il devrait arriver à Damas demain en fin de journée._

_- Merci Amir, nos déplacements seront plus difficiles quand il aura investi la garnison, sois prudent lors de tes investigations. Veilles à te restaurer et t'équiper avant de repartir._

_- Merci Grand Maitre, _fit l'homme en se penchant en avant.

- _Tu sais comment tu vas agir ?_ Demanda Lisbon, une fois qu'Amir était entré dans le bureau.

- _Non, il va falloir être patients, la ville va bientôt fourmiller de templiers._

_- Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas un problème pour toi…_

_- Non, le problème c'est plutôt Abbas… _soupira l'assassin.

_- Qui est ce Abbas, j'ai du mal à comprendre, il est assassin lui aussi, alors pourquoi il t'en veut au point d'avoir voulu te tuer ?_

_- Ca remonte à notre jeunesse. A cette époque, les Assassins et les Sarrasins étaient en profond désaccord, et Salah Al'din, grand chef Sarrasin voulait la tête d'Al Mualim. Mon père avait pour mission de déposer une plume et une missive offrant un accord de paix dans la tente de Salah Al'din alors qu'il était en campagne pour attaquer Masyaf, avant qu'il n'attaque la citadelle. _

_- Pourquoi une plume ? _

_- La plume représente la mort… Nous les recouvrons du sang de nos cibles._

_- Je vois… la paix, ou la mort…_

_- Le père d'Abbas, Ahmad, était parti en mission d'espionnage dans le campement du Sultan Salah Al'din, et grâce à ses informations mon père a pu mener sa mission à bien, bien qu'en s'échappant, il ait été obligé de tuer un des généraux du chef Sarrasin. Le lendemain, le Sultan a fait savoir à Al Mualim qu'il acceptait un traité de paix, mais qu'il voulait la tête de l'homme qui avait tué son fidèle général en réparation._

_- Ton père…_

- _Al Mualim refusa, mais les Sarrasins avaient capturé un espion dans leur campement, et Ahmad fut amené en tant que prisonnier sur la grande place de la forteresse. Il avait été torturé, et il était entre la vie et la mort. Je n'avais que 11 ans, mais je me souviens de ce moment comme si c'était hier…_

_- Tu as vécu la scène ?_

_- Oui, j'étais parmi la foule présente ce jour là sur la place. Ils ont menacé de trancher la tête d'Ahmad si l'assassin du général ne venait pas prendre sa place, et devant tout le monde, ils crièrent le nom d'Umar Ibn La'Ahad… Ahmad avait parlé sous la torture. Ils avaient installé un billot sur la place, et y avaient posé la tête d'Ahmad. Alors qu'un bourreau allait lui trancher la tête, mon père leur cria d'arrêter, et qu'il était l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ahmad mourir à sa place._

- _Ton père a pris la place d'Ahmad ?_

Altaïr hocha la tête, les yeux brillants à la mémoire de ces instants qui ont changé sa vie.

- _Ils ont libéré Ahmad, et… sur cette place, devant tout le monde… ils ont exécuté mon père._

_- Mon dieu…tu as vu ton père mourir. Mais pourquoi Abbas t'en veux maintenant ?_

_- Ahmad a été considéré comme un traitre pour avoir parlé. Il ne l'a pas supporté, ni d'avoir trahi mon père, et il a fini par se suicider. Je le savais, mais Abbas pensait qu'il avait simplement quitté Masyaf. Al Mualim m'avait interdit de lui en parler, pour que la honte du suicide de son père ne le déshonore pas aux yeux de la confrérie, ce qui aurait été un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour un jeune garçon. _

_- Vous aviez le même âge ?_

_- Oui, nous avons alors été entrainés ensemble pour devenir des assassins de l'Ordre. Elevés comme des frères, nous avons tout partagé. Mais les années passant, Abbas attendait toujours le retour de son père, et je lui ai avoué la vérité, je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir espérer. C'est à ce moment que nos chemins se sont éloignés. Abbas m'en a voulu jusqu'à la haine, il pensait que je lui avais menti pour le couvrir de honte aux yeux des autres. Il ne pouvait croire au suicide de son père._

_- Ce n'était pas de ta faute…_

_- J'ai été promu au rang d'Assassin une année avant Abbas, il avait été puni pour ses agissements jugés indignes de la fraternité, et avait été contraint à une année de formation en plus. Cela nous avait encore plus séparés, car c'était pour lui une grande injustice. Plus tard, lors d'une attaque de Masyaf, j'ai sauvé la vie d'Al Mualim, et je suis passé au rang de Maitre Assassin… J'ai considéré Abbas comme un faible, et… _

_- Tu t'es laissé corrompre par l'arrogance Altaïr…_ termina le Rafiq, qui était entré dans la cour sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte.

_- C'est exact Rafiq…_ avoua l'assassin.

- _Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il te voue de la haine Altaïr, même si ça l'a beaucoup attisée. Sa haine envers toi est née d'un mensonge, mais ce mensonge ne venait pas de toi, il venait d'Al Mualim. Tu as voulu rétablir la vérité. De plus, pour lui, de vous deux c'est toi qu'Al Mualim avait choisi… _rajouta le Rafiq.

- _C'est beaucoup de choses en vérité._

_- Abbas n'a pas cherché à comprendre, sa haine l'aveugle encore. _

Altaïr soupira, se remémorer ces événements avait été pénible pour lui, mais cela lui rappelait combien Abbas était motivé, et que sa présence était un danger permanent, surtout après l'avoir directement menacé.

- _Tessa, Abbas est dangereux, il fera tout pour me nuire, y compris s'en prendre à toi…_ expliqua-t-il en fixant Lisbon droit dans les yeux.

- _Qu'attends-tu de moi Altaïr ?_

- _Reste ici, ne t'expose pas inutilement, je vais régler ce problème dès qu'il me sera possible de le faire._

* * *

Altaïr était encore plus méfiant qu'à son habitude. Deux jours avaient passés, et comme prévu, la ville regorgeait de templiers. A chaque coin de rue, une escorte montait la garde, et de nombreux gardes se déplaçaient par petits groupes avec la ferme intention d'empêcher les assassins de sévir.

Le désormais Grand Maitre de l'Ordre des templiers était en pourparlers avec le régent de la ville, et depuis que l'orbe d'Eden avait été dérobé, la confiance entre Templiers et Sarrasins n'était pas au beau fixe. La tension était palpable dans toute la ville, et Altaïr redoublait d'attention à chacun de ses pas.

Un discours avait été prévu malgré la situation jugée trop dangereuse par les généraux templiers, mais Gilbert Herail voulait montrer à tous qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne, et les préparatifs étaient en cours sur l'une des grandes places de Damas.

Perché sur une tour à proximité, Altaïr observait, silencieux et concentré, les vas et viens des organisateurs templiers qui hurlaient leurs volontés aux artisans locaux comme s'il s'agissait d'esclaves à leurs bottes. Si les templiers voulaient faire bonne figure auprès de la population locale, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, pensait Altaïr en les regardant faire. Une estrade immense était en cours de fabrication, et les bruits des marteaux résonnaient sur l'immense place. L'assassin étudiait les possibilités d'approche, espérant que le jour du discours, il y aurait foule, lorsqu'une silhouette blanche attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils comme pour mieux voir. L'individu était loin, mais son mode de déplacement indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un assassin. Celui-ci passait de toits en toits, puis était monté sur le fait d'un bâtiment, observant à son tour le ballet des ouvriers en contrebas.

- _Abbas…_ murmura Altaïr.

Altaïr aurait tout donné pour connaitre les intentions de son rival. Voulait-il lui aussi mettre fin à la vie de Herail, ou voulait-il simplement se procurer l'orbe d'Eden ? S'il ne s'agissait que de l'orbe, Abbas aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à lui lors de leur rendez-vous devant la Grande Mosquée, pour le forcer à lui remettre l'orbe. Sa manœuvre d'intimidation avait bel et bien échoué mais elle ne l'aurait pas atteint s'il n'avait pas menacé le petit démon. C'était la seule inquiétude qu'avait Altaïr au sujet d'Abbas. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Abbas restait un assassin, ils avaient les mêmes buts, le même credo… s'il avait décidé d'assassiner Herail, ils allaient certainement se télescoper à un moment ou à un autre.

Altaïr voulait en avoir le cœur net. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'était visible de personne, il sauta de la tour, et avec la furtivité qui le caractérisait, il rejoignit Abbas sur le bâtiment, s'approchant de lui sans un bruit.

- _Abbas ! _fit-il sur un ton calme mais bref.

L'homme sursauta et manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber dans le vide. Il s'agrippa tant bien que mal puis se retourna, une expression mi effrayée, mi irritée par l'intrusion d'Altaïr.

- _Altaïr… Tu portes toujours aussi bien ton nom, tu surprends tes proies tel un aigle…_

- _Tu n'es pas une proie pour moi Abbas… Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Certainement la même chose que toi mon ami._

_- Je nous croyais ennemis._

_- Ne joue pas sur les mots, as-tu réfléchis au sujet de notre dernière conversation ?_

_- Pour moi ce sujet est clos. Mais si tu as l'intention d'assassiner Herail, je préfère être au courant de manière à ce que nos missions n'interfèrent pas l'une avec l'autre._

_- Tu as donc l'intention de faire couler le sang lors de ce discours… _constata l'homme.

- _C'est une possibilité._

_- Nos ennemis sont communs, pourquoi ne pas travailler ensemble dans ce cas ?_

_- Tu as essayé de me tuer et tu m'as menacé, comment je pourrais te faire confiance…_

_- Alors, nous verrons lequel des deux atteindra sa cible… _siffla Abbas en toisant Altaïr du regard.

- _Je ne joue pas avec toi, je te laisserai donc tenter ta chance. Mais si tu échoues, je tenterai la mienne…_

- _C'est donc vrai Altaïr, tu as changé… En d'autres temps tu n'aurais pas parlé de tentative…_

_- Reste à savoir si nous parlons de la même cible…_ ajouta Altaïr avant de s'éloigner.

Abbas fronça les sourcils, cette petite phrase venait de faire jaillir le doute dans son esprit.

- _Que veux-tu dire ?!_ fit-il en levant la voix, espérant que l'aigle cesse de s'éloigner, mais sans effet.

- _Altaïr !_ Rajouta-t-il avant de se redresser et de suivre les pas de l'assassin.

Celui-ci avait pris de l'avance, et Abbas accéléra le pas pour le rattraper. Arrivé au bout du toit, Altaïr s'appuya sur le bord de l'édifice, puis il se laissa tomber, disparaissant de la vue d'Abbas qui se mit à courir pour ne pas perdre sa trace. Il s'appuya à son tour pour sauter sur un balcon en contrebas où avait dû atterrir Altaïr quelques secondes plus tôt, mais à peine eut-il posé les pieds sur le sol, que l'assassin sorti de l'ombre et lui assainit un coup qui l'envoya directement au tapis.

_- Par contre toi, tu n'as pas changé…_ murmura Altaïr à l'homme inconscient à ses pieds.

* * *

Abbas cligna des yeux, sa vision réapparut progressivement, et il reconnu immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait, le bureau des assassins. Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il se rendit compte que ses mains et ses pieds étaient entravés, et il grogna de mécontentement. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il se redressa pour s'asseoir, s'appuyant au mur derrière lui.

- _Abbas, te voilà réveillé… Je ne te présente pas le Rafiq…_

Abbas leva un instant les yeux vers Ismaël, puis il fusilla à nouveau Altaïr du regard.

- _Détaches-moi et je te montrerai comment je vais te présenter mes poings !_ Vociféra-t-il

- _Calme-toi, je n'avais pas le choix._

_- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire _? grogna Abbas.

_- Je ne te veux aucun mal, j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit libre pour ma mission de demain. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu seras libre._

_- As-tu peur que je m'acquitte de cette mission avant toi ? Tu veux garder tout l'honneur pour toi, comme pour Robert de Sablé, n'est-ce pas ?_

Altaïr fronça les sourcils mais il ne préféra pas relever cette réflexion.

_- Si tu n'avais pas menacé Tessa tu n'en serais pas là. Si je le pouvais, je te laisserai éliminer Herail avec plaisir, mais tu agis contre nos principes, et tu bafoues le crédo à des fins personnelles. Ton seul but est de t'emparer de l'orbe._

_- Je le fais pour le bien de la confrérie, tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir conscience, toi, le Grand Maitre de Masyaf ! Qu'attends-tu pour l'utiliser et mettre fin à la guerre !_

_- Nous ne savons pas l'utiliser ! Comment peux-tu être aussi borné ! Nous mettrons fin à la guerre de la manière dont nous l'avons toujours fait !_

_- Très bien, alors va assassiner Herail… et ensuite tous ceux qui lui succèderont ! _

_- S'il faut en arriver là, c'est ce que nous ferons… Même si cela doit prendre des siècles !_

Abbas soupira. Leurs chemins s'étaient définitivement séparés, leurs visions des choses étaient trop différentes pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder, et de toute manière, il était hors de question qu'il puisse s'entendre avec un Ibn La'Ahad.

Lorsque Lisbon fit son apparition, il haussa les sourcils, la voyant pour la première fois à la lumière du jour. Cette femme était de toute beauté, il en aurait presque compris son rival. Lisbon, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'histoire d'Abbas, et malgré tout, elle avait du mal à lui en vouloir vraiment. Pourtant elle savait l'homme dangereux, le combat qu'il avait eu avec Altaïr restait gravé dans sa mémoire, et elle le regardait, une expression fermée sur le visage.

- _Libère-le de ses liens et enferme-le Rafiq…_ ordonna Altaïr

Lorsqu'Ismaël disparu avec Abbas, Altaïr enlaça Lisbon avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait conscience qu'en agissant de la sorte, il courrouçait encore plus Abbas, et qu'il ne faisait que reporter le problème. Mais la situation actuelle était suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'il n'ait encore Abbas à gérer, en plus des cohortes de templiers.

- _Je vais pouvoir ressortir ? Je n'en peux plus de rester ici…_ murmura Lisbon en se pelotonnant contre Altaïr.

_- Reste tout de même vigilante, les hommes d'Abbas sont encore dans la ville._

_- Ils ne pourront pas me reconnaitre, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bon bain…_

Altaïr sourit, il glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui relever le visage et l'embrassa avec passion. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir se laisser envahir à tel point par ses sentiments, on lui avait appris toute sa vie à bannir toute émotion, mais une force totalement indépendante de sa volonté prenait tout contrôle dès qu'il était en présence de la jeune femme. Il lui fallu beaucoup plus que de la volonté pour se décoller d'elle et aller reprendre son enquête là où il l'avait laissée lorsqu'il avait aperçu Abbas sur la grande place.

_- J'ai encore besoin d'informations, je vais retourner sur la place où aura lieu le discours._

_- Toi aussi sois vigilant mon ange…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas petit démon !_

Et en quelques secondes, il était parti.

- L'ange et le démon… murmura Lisbon en souriant.

La jeune femme alla rassembler ses affaires, la perspective d'une petite promenade à l'extérieur et d'un bon bain l'avait reboostée. Elle enfila sa tenue bleue, et cacha son visage sous un foulard de façon à ressembler à n'importe quel habitant de la ville. Elle hésita, puis dissimula son couteau dans sa tenue, prenant en considération les recommandations d'Altaïr.

Une fois à l'extérieur, son visage s'illumina, et elle se dirigea vers les bains publics, heureuse de retrouver l'ambiance et les senteurs épicées des rues de Damas.

Altaïr était arrivé sur la place, il avait déjà repéré le trajet le plus facile et le plus rapide pour se rendre du bureau à l'endroit du discours. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'archers sur les toits, et il fallait s'attendre à ce que le lendemain la situation soit différente. Il aperçu un petit groupe d'hommes qui traversaient la place en suivant un autre homme qui faisait des grands gestes, donnant manifestement des consignes. Il s'approcha rapidement mais discrètement pour suivre la discussion.

- Vous placerez ici et ici des drapeaux de l'ordre, et ici je veux voir des fleurs, mais attention ! Des fleurs blanches uniquement ! fit le premier homme.

Il s'agissait manifestement d'un étranger de la haute société tellement il était maniéré dans sa démarche et dans chacun de ses gestes. Un deuxième homme, du pays celui-là, traduisait à ceux qui les suivaient, et le petit groupe passait d'un endroit à l'autre de la place, essayant de retenir toutes les directives.

- Mon Dieu que l'on retire ces immondes poteries ! Et vous recouvrirez le bas de l'estrade d'une draperie rouge avec un liseré doré…

Altaïr leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la traduction. On aurait dit qu'il organisait un mariage royal… Il allait s'éloigner, jugeant les informations vraiment futiles lorsque l'homme maniéré aborda un sujet plus intéressant.

- Pour le banquet qui suivra avec le régent, je veux que l'on serve du chevreuil ! Est-ce que ces sauvages connaissent le chevreuil ? Mon dieu ne traduisez pas cela très cher… Le Grand Maitre est un chasseur hors pair, il adore le gibier !

Le traducteur fit ce qu'il put pour interpréter mais seul le sujet du banquet attira l'attention de l'assassin. Il serait certainement plus facile d'approcher le chef Templier lors du banquet, certainement moins gardé que lors du discours au milieu de la foule.

Altaïr tentait de suivre le petit groupe tout en restant discret, mais il bouscula un homme en armure en se retournant. Celui –ci l'agrippa avec force, le soulevant d'un bras puissant jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent presque le sol.

- Que fais-tu ici le moine ! Tu devrais être avec les autres au monastère ! Es-tu un espion ?! Que Dieu pardonne ton insouciance… Je devrais te trancher la tête !

Le chevalier repoussa Altaïr qui tomba au sol dans une roulade. Il se releva aussitôt et prit la position d'un érudit, les mains collées l'une contre l'autre devant le visage, la tête baissée, avant de s'éloigner lentement du templier. Celui-ci grogna en l'observant s'éloigner, mais il ne revint pas à la charge, et Altaïr s'éclipsa sans éveiller plus l'attention sur lui.

Une fois à l'abri, l'assassin soupira. Comment pouvait-il faire de si grossières erreurs… Il allait falloir se reprendre ou la mission d'assassinat risquait bel et bien de finir en fiasco. Altaïr se dirigea vers l'endroit où le banquet allait avoir lieu, et il continua d'engranger des informations, regardant, écoutant et analysant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Au même moment, Lisbon était sortie des bains publics, l'humeur sereine. Elle observa autour d'elle, un geste devenu reflexe depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, cherchant les groupes de gardes et les dangers potentiels, avant de reprendre son chemin vers le bureau. La journée était douce, pour une fois il ne faisait pas trop chaud, et elle passa par le souk pour profiter encore de sa petite escapade. La ville était en effet bien gardée, il y avait des hommes armés à chaque coins de rue, qu'ils soient sarrasins ou templiers, et Lisbon se pressa d'acheter quelques victuailles et de rentrer au bureau, sentant l'anxiété la regagner petit à petit.

Quand elle arriva au bureau, Altaïr venait à peine de rentrer, et il eut un sourire en la voyant.

- _Tout s'est bien passé Tessa ?_ demanda-t-il

- _Oui, mais la ville est vraiment pleine de gardes, es-tu certain de vouloir accomplir ta mission ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix_

_- Tu auras peut-être d'autres occasions…_

_- Il y aura toujours autant de gardes, mais j'ai repéré les lieux et je sais comment agir,_ assura l'assassin

La soirée fut calme, Altaïr avait rendu compte de ses découvertes et de son plan au Rafiq, et celui-ci avait approuvé les choix de l'assassin. Lisbon, quant à elle, essayait de chercher tous les points faibles de la tactique, interrogeant Altaïr sur les moindres détails.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tessa, Altaïr sait ce qu'il fait… confirma le Rafiq avant de retourner dans ses quartiers pour la nuit.

- Oui, il ne va pas me dire l'inverse… soupira Lisbon.

Elle prit son téléphone et commença à filmer Altaïr, espérant penser à autre chose. Lorsque celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il soupira à son tour.

- _N'as-tu pas encore assez d'images qui bougent ? _grogna-t-il en la regardant en coin.

_- Non, j'en veux un maximum… je veux te garder avec moi._

_- Je suis là, tu n'as pas besoin de ta boite._

_- On ne sait jamais…_

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui retira le mobile de la main pour le poser sur le bureau, et Lisbon s'empressa de le reprendre pour le filmer encore.

_- Tu es têtue femme…._

_- Autant que toi, homme !_

Il reprit le téléphone et le posa hors de la portée de l'agent, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de le récupérer, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la hissa contre lui pour l'amener dans les coussins.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour avec une telle tendresse et une telle passion que Lisbon voyait toutes les étoiles de la galaxie briller au dessus de sa tête. Il avait glissé ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, y déposant des baisers doux et prenant son temps pour gouter l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait passé ses mains sur la moindre courbe de sa silhouette, mémorisant chaque sensation à son toucher. Il avait enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, sentant les battements de son cœur frapper encore plus fort lorsqu'il déposait des baisers sous son oreille .Il l'avait pénétrée lentement, profondément, sentant chaque frisson monter en lui et l'envahir tout entier avec toujours plus d'intensité. Il avait pris son temps, observant ses réactions, faisant monter en elle le plaisir qui la faisait frissonner de tout son corps contre le sien. Il l'avait sentie se crisper, il l'avait entendue gémir son nom lorsque l'extase l'avait prise, sans jamais se décoller d'elle ,sans jamais quitter sa peau, hypnotisé par son regard rempli de désir, entrainé par ses gémissements sensuels et guidé par son propre corps, brulant de plaisir. Il l'avait sentie s'agripper à lui, comme pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner d'elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, fusionnant l'un l'autre dans une même jouissance. Chaque mouvement fut lent, chaque geste tendre, chaque baiser passionné, chaque regard brillant de désir et d'amour pour l'autre. Cette nuit là plus qu'une autre, elle lui appartenait, et il lui appartenait.

Et cette nuit là elle s'endormit, consciente que le lendemain, tout pourrait basculer…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : On approche de la fin, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous.**

CHAPITRE 14

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur Damas, et le petit bruit du carillon de bois résonnait dans la cour du bureau, rendant l'atmosphère calme et sereine. Lisbon observait la couleur encore orangée du ciel, et les raies de lumière qui traversaient le treillis au dessus de sa tête descendaient progressivement en même temps que l'astre montait dans le ciel. Elle effleurait du bout des doigts la peau de l'homme allongé à coté d'elle, y dessinant des formes au hasard, suivant des courbes imaginaires sur son torse tout en profitant de ce moment qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Sa respiration était si calme qu'elle en était relaxante, comme le ronronnement d'un chat au rythme régulier.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, ses yeux étaient en train de cligner et il avait l'expression endormie des petits enfants qui s'éveillent, ce qui fit sourire l'agent.

_- Bonjour_, fit-elle en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- _Bonjour…_ répondit-il avant de s'étirer.

- _Il est encore tôt, profites en pour te détendre encore un peu…_

_- La journée va être longue, je ferais mieux de commencer à me préparer._

_- Oui...Rien que d'en parler je crois que je commence déjà à stresser_, rajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de stresser, tout ira bien._

Elle sourit. Il était d'un calme olympien, et toujours la parole optimiste, soit il avait une maitrise de lui parfaite, soit il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Il se leva et enfila son pantalon tout en baillant, suivi par Lisbon qui ne se sentait pas le courage de commencer cette journée. Le Rafiq fit son apparition, et il débuta son premier rituel de la journée, préparer le thé.

- _Paix et sérénité mon ami… _lança-t-il à Altaïr

_- Paix et sérénité Rafiq…_

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas bavards, et Lisbon n'osa pas interférer dans le silence du moment, elle s'assit au bureau, et se contenta de sourire au Rafiq. Les odeurs de thé envahirent bientôt toute la pièce, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle but sa tasse, se délectant du breuvage. Décidemment, le thé du Rafiq était d'une qualité impressionnante, il savait mélanger les arômes avec gout, et les vertus de chaque plantes n'avaient aucuns secrets pour lui.

- _C'est délicieux Rafiq, comme d'habitude._

Tout en dégustant son petit déjeuner, elle observait Altaïr préparer son attirail d'armes. Le discours du maitre templier avait lieu en début d'après midi comme c'était la coutume, et elle avait hâte que ce soit terminé. Elle faisait confiance à Altaïr, il était maitre assassin, un ange de la mort, et il n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser du templier. Par contre, la fuite serait plus difficile avec les hordes de gardes dans la ville, et l'attente de son retour allait être un mauvais moment à passer.

- _Tu auras de l'aide sur place ?_

- _Oui nous avons des alliés._

L'homme avait revêtu sa tenue d'assassin, et il enfilait un à un les couteaux de lancer dans leurs emplacements, de ses épaules à ses bottes. Il plaça ses brassards, et il déploya sa lame, vérifiant le mécanisme plusieurs fois. Son visage était de plus en plus fermé, signe qu'il se concentrait déjà sur sa mission. Il se transformait peu à peu en tueur froid et implacable, plaçant ensuite sa lame courte dans son dos, et son épée dans son fourreau.

Une fois équipé, l'homme remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un air plus menaçant que jamais, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique et mystérieux, même en sachant ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre du vêtement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers lui.

- _Sois prudent…_

_- Je le suis toujours,_ sourit-il en réponse.

- _Je t'aime Altaïr_, murmura-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, pour elle il s'était juré d'être encore plus prudent qu'à son habitude, il ne pouvait pas la décevoir, ni même se passer de sa présence, et cette mission se devait d'être une réussite, il n'avait pas le choix.

- _Je t'aime_, murmura-t-il à son tour, mémorisant chaque trait de son visage pour l'emporter avec lui.

Le Rafiq posa une plume blanche sur le bureau, lançant un regard à l'assassin qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, et Altaïr vint la chercher pour la ranger délicatement dans une poche de sa ceinture.

- _Vas rétablir la paix Altaïr, et reste sur tes gardes._

L'assassin posa sa main sur son cœur et se pencha en avant en signe de salut, puis il se dirigea vers la cour extérieure, le pas décidé. Il était désormais dans son monde, concentré sur sa tâche, sur sa cible, et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Lisbon prit une grande inspiration, elle aurait tant aimé l'accompagner, mais elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aidé, bien au contraire. L'attente allait être longue, et elle décida d'aller au souk, il lui restait une bague et elle avait bien l'intention de la négocier avec le marchand, cela ferait passer le temps, au moins la matinée. Une fois prête, elle annonça ses intentions au Rafiq.

- Je _vais au souk Ismaël, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées._

_- Crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée ? Une fois qu'Altaïr aura éliminé sa cible, la ville sera en alerte._

_- Je serai rentrée avant, n'aies crainte._

_- Comme tu voudras…_

Elle hocha la tête en escalada le mur qui menait sur le toit. Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel, et la rue en contrebas était déjà bruyante, signe que les activités avaient reprises avec l'arrivée du jour. Elle descendit dans la rue pour se mêler à la foule qui vaquait à ses occupations comme si c'était un jour comme les autres. Mais c'est un jour comme les autres pour la majorité de ces gens, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se rendit au souk avec facilité, bien qu'elle ait repéré des archers qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être en poste à plusieurs endroits de la ville. Il y avait plus de gardes templiers que d'accoutumée, mais à part cela, tout était normal. Sur des estrades, des orateurs annonçaient le discours du Grand Maitre Templier, sur la grande place, après que le soleil ait passé le zénith, et Lisbon ne put s'empêcher d'observer la hauteur de l'astre dans le ciel.

Elle continua son chemin lorsqu'un chahut attira son attention.

_- _Es-tu un assassin ?!

Deux templiers avaient jeté un érudit à sol, et s'en prenaient à lui, le menaçant de leurs épées.

- Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas un assassin, je ne suis qu'un érudit !

- Les assassins s'habillent comme toi ! Prouve que tu n'en es pas un ! Lança l'un des deux hommes

- Comment puis-je le prouver !? Regardez, je n'ai pas d'armes ! Et je suis bien trop vieux pour…

Il eut le souffle coupé par le coup de pied qu'un des templiers lui ficha dans les cotes.

- Tu mens ! Tu es un espion à la solde de ces meurtriers sanguinaires !

- Je ne fais que prêcher la parole de Dieu, je ne suis pas un assassin ! S'ils s'habillent comme nous c'est pour vous tromper et vous manipuler, je ne fais pas partie de leur ordre !

- Tu ne m'as pas convaincu assassin, c'est pourquoi dans le doute, je vais en finir avec ta misérable existence…

Le templier releva son épée, pointe vers le bas, prêt à l'enfoncer dans le corps de l'érudit, pétrifié de terreur. Lisbon sursauta d'horreur, et sans le contrôler, elle cria :

- NON !

Aussitôt, les deux templiers dirigèrent leurs regards noirs vers l'intruse qui avait osé se mêler de leurs affaires. Celui qui était resté en retrait s'approcha rapidement d'elle, tandis que le deuxième, enfonça son épée dans le corps du vieil homme, qui expira un dernier souffle dans un gargouillis de sang. Les passants crièrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des deux hommes à la croix rouge.

- Qui es-tu pour nous dire ce que nous avons à faire !? Fit le premier templier sur un ton autoritaire.

Lisbon sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention, et elle s'en voulait déjà d'être intervenue, alors que l'homme avait de toute manière perdu la vie. Elle tenta de s'éloigner sans un mot mais le chevalier agrippa son bras.

- Réponds-moi !

- Laisse la, elle n'est pas dangereuse, reprenons notre patrouille, fit le deuxième qui avait rentré son épée dans son fourreau.

Lisbon se força à ne rien dire, et elle tenta de dégager son bras de l'étreinte de l'homme qui la lâcha et l'observa s'éloigner sans un mot. Sa respiration était presque haletante, et elle sursauta à nouveau quand l'homme l'appela une nouvelle fois.

- Hey ! Attends ! Tu parles notre langue ?!

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas, et au lieu de ça, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, sentant que la situation allait se compliquer. Les deux hommes se lancèrent à sa poursuite, râlant et criant aux passants de dégager le passage. Lisbon se faufilait rapidement, elle connaissait le quartier par cœur, et sa petite taille lui permettait de se glisser facilement entre les groupes de passants, et lorsqu'elle arriva au souk, elle s'engouffra dans la masse des promeneurs. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de courir, ayant perdu leur cible dans la foule. Ils bousculaient et dégageaient tout le monde, mais la petite femme en bleu n'était plus à portée de vue.

- Bonté divine ! Elle a disparu ! Râla l'un d'eux.

- Nous devons nous concentrer sur les assassins… reprenons la patrouille… insista l'autre.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Lisbon, refroidie, décida de rentrer au bureau, encore tremblante des événements. L'inquiétude la gagna encore plus, les templiers étaient visiblement à l'affut de chaque homme en blanc, ils devaient s'attendre à ce que les assassins tentent quelque chose, et Altaïr serait rapidement repéré s'il n'était pas d'une discrétion parfaite.

Ce dernier était pourtant arrivé près de la place où allait se dérouler le discours. Il avait éliminé tous les archers se trouvant entre l'endroit et le bureau, et il allait falloir faire de même avec tous ceux qui surveillaient les contours de la place depuis les toits. De son emplacement, Altaïr pouvait en dénombrer sept. Chaque rue menant à la place était gardée par une escorte en ligne, et il avait du se déplacer de toits en toits pour arriver jusque là. Il rampa jusqu'au bord de l'édifice, puis il s'accroupit sur une poutre qui traversait la rue jusqu'au bâtiment suivant. Il la traversa discrètement, et il sauta sur le toit suivant, s'approchant de sa prochaine cible. L'archer faisait des allers-retours, marquant une pause à chaque fois qu'il arrivait au bord du toit pour vérifier en contre bas et sur la vaste étendue de la place. Après quelques minutes d'observations, Altaïr pouvait deviner quels allaient être les prochains déplacements de l'archer, et lorsque celui-ci lui tourna le dos, il sorti de sa cachette, et s'approcha furtivement jusqu'à l'agripper et enfoncer sa lame dans son cou. L'homme se crispa aussitôt lorsque le sang gicla de sa blessure, l'assassin avait planté sa lame de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas crier et il le déposa doucement sur le sol, le regardant sursauter dans un dernier souffle. Il rétracta sa lame secrète, puis tira le corps derrière des caisses.

L'archer suivant était proche, mais il n'avait rien remarqué, et Altaïr attendit patiemment qu'il se trouve au milieu du toit où il patrouillait pour envoyer un couteau de lancer avec force, et abattre l'homme qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Sur la place, les préparatifs allaient bon train, et il fallait faire vite avant que la place ne soit bondée et qu'il y ait plus de risques pour lui de se faire remarquer. Une fois les toits sécurisés, il aurait tout le loisir de s'approcher de sa cible et de trouver le meilleur moyen de faire couler son sang…

Au bureau, le Rafiq avait porté de quoi manger à Abbas.

- _Ah... Rafiq, je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié !_

_- N'aies crainte Abbas, tu seras libre quand tout sera fini._

_- Ton Grand Maitre est allé assassiner Gilbert Herail, j'en étais certain, il veut s'en glorifier, comme toujours._

_- Il fait ce qui est nécessaire, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les templiers prendre encore plus d'aise à Damas… _expliqua Ismaël.

- _Il a refusé mon aide, il oublie que nous avons le même but, je suis aussi dans son camp._

_- Il a ses raisons, et je les crois justes._

_- N'a-t-il pas déjà pactisé avec l'ennemi ? Cette femme est une chrétienne !_

_- Tu ne sais rien Abbas, et tu agis sans avoir suffisamment d'informations, Altaïr n'est plus l'homme qu'il était, ses choix sont judicieux et il les fait dans l'intérêt de notre Ordre !_ s'exclama Ismaël en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Si tu le dis Rafiq, après tout, tu es un sage_, soupira Abbas

- _Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte Abbas, je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit, et tu vaux mieux que ce que tu es en train de devenir…_

_- J'ai peut-être fait les mauvais choix moi aussi, mais retires moi ces liens, je ne peux rien faire les mains attachées._

Le Rafiq soupira, puis il défit les liens des poignets d'Abbas. Celui-ci prit du pain et commença à manger, affamé depuis la veille.

- _Si je n'ai pas toutes les informations, peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer Rafiq._

_- Que veux-tu savoir ?_

_- Qui est cette femme ?_

_- Elle ne représente aucun danger pour la confrérie si c'est ce qui t'inquiète…_

Ismaël prit une tasse et y servit du thé, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Abbas se jette sur lui, l'assommant d'un grand coup de poing. Il retira les liens de ses chevilles et prit encore le temps de prendre un fruit sur le plateau qu'avait ramené Ismaël.

- _Désolé Rafiq, je n'ai rien contre toi…_ fit-il avant de sortir de sa cellule.

Il s'avança prudemment, vérifiant qu'il était seul dans le bureau, puis, connaissant les lieux par cœur, il alla s'équiper dans la pièce contenant les armes, les replaçant après sa ceinture. Il stoppa net en entendant une voix, celle de la femme.

- Rafiq ?... Ismaël ?

L'homme termina lentement de s'armer pour ne faire aucun bruit. Cette femme allait lui rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles, et un plan se dessinait déjà dans son esprit. Il attendit que la voix se fasse plus lointaine pour sortir de la pièce, et se précipita sur Lisbon, l'agrippant en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

- _Tais-toi ! Si tu tentes quoi que ce…._

Abbas sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il passa par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme pour s'écrouler à terre, le souffle coupé par la chute. En une seconde, une lame scintillait au dessus de son visage.

- Abbas ! S'étonna Lisbon en voyant le visage de son agresseur.

- _Où est Ismaël ?!_ Rajouta-t-elle aussitôt, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- _Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, il est simplement inconscient… Donne-moi ce couteau femme, tu pourrais te blesser…_

L'homme tenta de lui prendre l'arme, mais Lisbon lui coupa profondément la main d'un geste vif de son couteau.

_- Lèves toi et retourne dans la cellule ! _lui cria-t-elle avant de s'écarter de lui

Abbas se redressa, tenant fermement sa main blessée pour empêcher le sang de couler, le regard furieux.

- _Tu vas le regretter !_ Siffla Abbas alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds.

Son regard se fit plus malicieux, il savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser de cette femme sans la tuer, il en avait besoin pour son futur plan. Il détourna le regard vers l'entrée de la petite cour et il fit une mine étonnée.

- _Altaïr ? _dit-il comme s'il avait l'homme devant les yeux.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils et dirigea aussitôt le regard dans la même direction, pour découvrir une place vide, et Abbas se jeta à nouveau sur elle, la déséquilibrant avant de la pousser au sol d'une simple pichenette. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et la pointa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- _Altaïr ne t'a pas tout appris… lâche ton couteau si tu veux vivre !_

Lisbon s'exécuta, elle regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir prit son revolver, quand l'homme l'agrippa brutalement pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

_- Tu vas me suivre, nous avons une mission à remplir, mais d'abord, tu vas te changer… _lança-t-il en la menaçant de son épée.

* * *

Altaïr leva le regard vers le ciel, le soleil était au zénith, et la foule commençait à s'amasser progressivement devant l'estrade. Il n'y avait plus aucun archer en vie sur les toits, et il avait trouvé un point d'observation intéressant, sa tenue blanche se fondant au mur de la même couleur derrière lui, le rendant pratiquement invisible aux regards. Il était accroupit, calme et patient, ne ratant pas une miette des événements qui se jouaient en contrebas, tel un aigle guettant sa proie du haut de son perchoir.

Lorsque la foule avait rempli la place, Altaïr put enfin apercevoir sa cible, Gilbert Herail, successeur de Robert de Sablé à la tête de l'Ordre des Templiers. Il activa sa vision d'aigle, l'homme avait une aura jaune étincelante, et l'assassin eut un sourire de satisfaction.

- _Ton heure est venue templier…_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Herail s'avança sur l'estrade, les bras en l'air comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire, et le brouhaha bruyant de la foule commença à laisser place à un silence pesant.

- Chers habitants de Damas, je vous salue ! cria-t-il, sa voix trouvant écho dans toute la place.

Un interprète traduisait chaque phrase l'une après l'autre, alors que l'homme, le buste en avant et les poings serrés, annonçait à la foule les intentions des templiers. Altaïr soupira, il connaissait assez les templiers pour savoir qu'ils étaient faux et lâches, et il ne prêta presque pas attention au discours. Il avait hâte qu'il se termine, et qu'il puisse enfin agir lors du banquet. Mais un mouvement de foule attira son attention sur le coté de l'estrade, et il sursauta en voyant deux individus, non… deux assassins, se frayer un chemin vers les gardes qui en gardaient l'entrée. Il activa sa vision d'aigle à nouveau, et à sa grande surprise, l'un d'eux avait une aura bleue, alors que l'autre était d'un rouge flamboyant. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce les hommes d'Abbas ? Mais où avaient-ils la tête pour s'approcher comme ça avec si peu de discrétion ? Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et aux abords de l'estrade, les gardes les agrippèrent avec force pour les entrainer sous la tente où devait avoir lieu le fameux banquet.

Altaïr prit une grande inspiration. Devait-il continuer sa mission comme si de rien était et tenter d'assassiner Herail malgré ce qui venait d'arriver ? Les assassins en question s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup sans même tenter de se défendre, et les auras montraient qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était un allié. Altaïr tenta de garder son calme et de réfléchir de manière objective. Autant attendre un peu de voir la suite des événements. Pour l'instant, Herail continuait son discours, et rien n'avait changé dans l'attitude des gardes tout autour.

Seulement, au bout d'un moment un homme en armure vint interrompre le Grand Maitre en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. L'instinct d'Altaïr ne lui annonçait rien de bon, et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit la traduction de la prochaine phrase du templier.

- Peuple de Damas, je vous demande un instant, il semblerait que nous ayons un invité surprise !

Sur cette phrase, Herail descendit de l'estrade pour s'engouffrer à son tour sous la tente du banquet. Le brouhaha de la foule reprit, rompant le silence en un instant et Altaïr décida de quitter son perchoir pour plus de sécurité. Il descendit avec aise, trouvant rapidement ses prises jusqu'au sol, puis il se mêla à la foule, loin des gardes, et s'approchant de plus en plus de l'estrade. S'il fallait agir plus tôt que prévu, il devait s'y préparer.

Herail observa les deux assassins, entravés par des gardes sur chacun de leurs cotés. Le plus grand s'adressa à lui, et l'interprète traduisit aussitôt.

- _Nous venons te proposer un marché Grand Maitre Templier…_ fit Abbas, essayant de garder une voix sereine.

- Un marché… venant d'un assassin ? AH AH AH AH ! Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire que je suis d'humeur à t'écouter plutôt qu'à te trancher la tête sur le champ ?

- _Ecoutes ce que j'ai à te proposer, et ensuite tu aviseras._

- Mmh… Tu es prêt à mettre ta vie en péril pour venir me parler, c'est que tu as une bonne raison. Parle ! Je t'écoute assassin !

_- Je sais que ta tête est mise à prix aujourd'hui même, et je sais qui est l'assassin qui est en charge de cette besogne. Je peux te l'offrir sur un plateau._

- C'est faux ! Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est lui qui veut te tuer, il n'a trouvé que cette parade pour t'approcher ! cria Lisbon, la gorge serrée par la traitrise d'Abbas.

- Tiens donc mais qu'avons-nous là ? demanda Herail en s'approchant de Lisbon.

Il agrippa sa capuche et la retira d'un coup sec, faisant voler les mèches de cheveux à tout va.

-Une femme assassin ? Et tu parles notre langue ? Qui es-tu ? Parle !

L'esprit de Lisbon fusait à la vitesse de la lumière, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de cohérent à lui dire et essayer de contrer Abbas, la vie d'Altaïr en dépendait.

- Je suis une espionne, j'ai infiltré l'ordre des assassins, vous pouvez me croire, il est le seul à vouloir vous tuer.

- Mais, pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de cette infiltration ? Quelqu'un connait cette femme ? demanda-t-il à l'assistance.

L'interprète ne traduisait plus, et Abbas se sentait en danger, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils disaient entre eux. Il se manifesta à nouveau, ayant conscience que Lisbon ne serait pas de son coté.

- _Grand Maitre, le temps vous est compté, n'écoutez pas cette femme, elle est la compagne de l'assassin, elle fera tout pour le protéger._

- Voilà autre chose… Et quel est ton marché assassin, que veux-tu en échange de cette information qui devrait me sauver la vie ?

_- Cet assassin n'est autre qu'Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, le Grand Maitre de la confrérie des Assassins de Masyaf, il a déjà tué votre prédécesseur Robert de Sablé, et il est ici, aujourd'hui, pour faire couler votre sang. Je sais comment le piéger, vous pourrez le tuer vous-même. Mais en échange, je veux l'orbe d'Eden._

- L'orbe d'Eden ?! Je ne l'ai pas en ma possession, vous êtes ceux qui me l'ont subtilisé, assassins !

_- Cet assassin, Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, proposez lui cette femme en échange de l'orbe, vous aurez la vie sauve, et moi l'artefact._

- Qui me dit qu'il acceptera cet échange ?

_- Il acceptera…_

- NON ! Il ne fera jamais ça ! cria Lisbon, aussitôt malmenée par les gardes.

- Il suffit ! Je vais faire ce que tu me dis assassin, si tu as raison, nous ferons ce marché, si tu as essayé de me manipuler, tu mourras ! J'ai assez entendu parler de cet homme, si je peux mettre fin à ses actions sanguinaires, je serai libéré d'un énorme poids. De Sablé l'a sous-estimé, et il a perdu la vie, je ne ferai pas la même erreur… qu'on les emmène sur l'estrade !

Les gardes poussèrent Lisbon et Abbas en direction de l'estrade. Abbas avait une mine confiante, alors que Lisbon se débattait de toutes ses forces, sentant les larmes couler en abondance sur ses joues. Désormais, son seul espoir était qu'Altaïr renonce à se montrer, et choisisse d'accomplir sa mission coute que coute.

Une clameur s'éleva dans la foule lorsque les deux assassins furent amenés sur l'estrade, et Altaïr eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant Lisbon qui n'avait plus la capuche sur les épaules. Tout s'entrechoquait dans son esprit, et l'incompréhension le gagna rapidement. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Lorsque Herail baissa la capuche du second assassin, Altaïr compris tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, Abbas était l'homme à l'aura rouge…

- Je veux vous présenter deux assassins ! Ces diables sanguinaires apportent avec eux la terreur et le sang ! Ils s'attaquent autant aux innocents qu'aux gardes qui ont pour mission de vous protéger, vous, habitants de Damas ! Je vous offre de vous débarrasser de ces traitres une bonne fois pour toute !

- _à mort !_ Cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

- _oui ! À mort ! Tranchez-leur la tête !_ crièrent d'autres habitants.

- Je vous entends peuple de Damas, mais j'aimerais que l'assassin qui se cache parmi vous sorte de sa cachette ! Montre toi Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad ! Ne sois pas un lâche ! Je sais que tu es là !

Le sang d'Altaïr ne fit qu'un tour, Abbas l'avait trahis, l'histoire se répétait comme leurs pères avant eux.

- Montre-toi assassin ! cria Herail une nouvelle fois, mais sans résultat.

Abbas scannait la foule du regard frénétiquement. Altaïr devait se dénoncer, il avait parié sa vie là-dessus. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais Herail allait abattre son atout. Il demanda à ses gardes d'approcher Lisbon au bord de l'estrade, puis il sortit son épée de son fourreau.

- Allons assassin ! Peut-être que tu tiens assez à cette femme pour m'empêcher de la tuer, là, sous tes yeux !? Sors de ta cachette et je retiendrai mon épée !

Altaïr frémit à la traduction de cette phrase, bien qu'il ait compris bien avant ce qu'il en était. Que devait-il faire ? Monter sur l'estrade et tuer Abbas en premier seraient un choix intéressant. Herail leva son épée alors que les gardes obligèrent Lisbon à s'agenouiller, la tête penchée en avant.

- Voilà ta dernière chance Grand Maitre des Assassins !

_- NON Altaïr ! Ne te montre pas ! Je t'en prie ne les laisse pas ! Je vais renaitre dans 800 ans ! Rien n'est terminé pour moi ! Tu… humpf ! _

Lisbon s'étouffa quand un garde envoya son poing dans ses cotes pour la faire taire_. _Les poings d'Altaïr s'étaient resserrés jusqu'à devenir blancs, mais dès le départ il avait su qu'il se rendrait, il ne pouvait supporter qu'il arrive quelque chose à son petit démon. Il cria.

_- Je suis Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, retiens ton épée templier !_

La clameur revint à nouveau dans la foule, et aussitôt, les habitants s'écartèrent d'Altaïr, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés et craintifs, et le laissant seul au milieu d'une bulle d'espace libre. Lisbon releva la tête, les yeux noyés de larmes.

- Non Altaïr, ne fais pas ça…

- _Lâche-la et tiens ta parole templier ! _lança Altaïr, les yeux remplis de haine.

Herail fit un signe et les gardes redressèrent Lisbon pour l'attirer en arrière.

_- _Approche assassin, mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je fais égorger ta petite protégée sur le champ.

Altaïr marcha lentement vers l'estrade, alors que la foule se poussait sur son passage au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il jeta un œil vers Abbas dont le sourire trahissait sa traitrise et le fusilla du regard, réussissant à lui faire baisser la tête. Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'estrade, deux gardes se précipitèrent sur lui, et Herail s'approcha, le regard triomphant.

_- _Tu t'es cru plus malin que moi assassin…lui dit-il avant de lui asséner un coup puissant dans les cotes.

Altaïr fléchit, le souffle coupé par le coup, sentant ses cotes bruler à nouveau.

- Emmenez-les, je m'occuperai d'eux une fois mon discours terminé !

Ils furent trainés jusque sous la tente, alors qu'Herail était acclamé par la foule. Si seulement ils savaient pensait Altaïr en entendant les cris. Les gardes lui retirèrent ses armes et il fut ligoté puis jeté dans un coin de la tente, tandis que les deux autres, déjà désarmés, étaient ligotés à leurs tours et laissés à bonne distance. Cela n'empêcha pas Altaïr de s'adresser à Abbas depuis sa place.

_- Tu as fait une grave erreur Abbas, ils te tueront toi aussi !_

_- Tout n'est pas terminé Altaïr, à part ton règne. _

_- Je te tuerai de mes propres mains avant que cela n'arrive, je te l'ai promis, et je tiendrai ma promesse _! lança-t-il avant qu'un garde ne renvoie un coup pour le faire taire.

Lisbon, prostrée, cherchait comment se sortir de ce pétrin, et Altaïr avec elle, mais plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle trouvait de solutions. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Par sa faute, l'amour de sa vie allait périr, elle ne pouvait se le pardonner.

Une fois le discours terminé, Herail refit son apparition, et il se dirigea droit vers Altaïr. Les gardes l'agrippèrent pour le remettre sur ses pieds, et le forcèrent à se prosterner devant le templier.

- J'ai un marché à t'offrir assassin… Je laisse la femme en vie si tu m'apportes l'orbe, qu'en dis-tu ?

Altaïr redressa la tête et sa réponse fut claire lorsqu'il cracha en plein visage du templier. Celui-ci sursauta et lui asséna un nouveau coup qui manqua d'assommer l'assassin.

- Amenez la femme ! grogna Herail qui s'empara de la lame courte d'Altaïr.

Lisbon fut trainée jusque devant Herail, et celui-ci agrippa ses cheveux pour lui faire relever le visage, plaçant la lame sur son cou.

- Préfères-tu qu'on en finisse tout de suite ?

Le templier appuya la lame parfaitement aiguisée sur la peau de la jeune femme, et aussitôt un filet de sang coula de son cou.

- _Laisse le faire Altaïr, n'accepte pas ! Je reviendrai, je te le promets !_

Altaïr sentit sa gorge se serrer, il n'était pas prêt. Peut-être que s'il acceptait le chantage, il aurait une chance de la sortir de là, il trouverait peut-être un moyen de la sauver et de garder l'orbe. Herail appuya encore plus la lame et Lisbon grimaça, le sang se mit à gicler encore plus.

_- Arrête ! Je vais te ramener l'orbe ! _Finit-il par déclarer.

- Allons bon… Te voilà raisonnable…

- _Altaïr non ! _

- _Tais-toi femme ! Je n'ai que faire de cet artefact ! _

- Tu as deux jours assassin… dans deux jours, lorsque le soleil sera au zénith, au même endroit. Viens avec l'orbe, et la femme sera sauve.

- _Tiendras-tu ta promesse templier ?_

- Je n'ai qu'une parole … répondit-il le sourire en coin.

- _Alors tu auras ta relique, mais si tu la touches, je te tuerai, comme je tuerai ce traitre ! _fit-il en désignant Abbas.

Herail se tourna vers Abbas, se rappelant de sa présence.

- Je te promets de te laisser te venger à ton retour, mais je te préviens, si tu échoues, non seulement je tuerai la femme, mais je lancerai un assaut sur Masyaf, quitte à retourner toute la Syrie pour te trouver !

- _Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'échouer templier…_

- Je te le souhaite ! Libérez-le !

Les liens qui l'entravaient furent coupés, et Altaïr s'approcha de Lisbon, peu intimidé par les gardes qui la maintenaient. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

_- Je suis tellement désolée Altaïr…_

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute…_

_- Prends mon arme au bureau, tu sauras t'en servir… _chuchota-t-elle à son oreille

- Ca suffit assassin ! Vas avant que je ne change d'avis ! grogna Herail

Altaïr hocha la tête et fit un sourire à Lisbon avant de filer vers la sortie. Il avait peu de temps devant lui, et il fonça tête baissée vers le bureau, grimpant, escaladant, sautant, se faufilant et courant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Deux jours, c'était peu, mais c'était assez pour un maitre assassin…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Finalement ce n'est pas ce chapitre le dernier, ce sera le suivant, l'histoire sera donc un peu plus longue que prévue… Désolé pour tout ceux qui attendaient le dénouement de cette aventure, il faudra encore un peu de patience -p…Merci comme toujours à Eolane et Nyarla qui ont la gentillesse de me donner leurs avis sur les chapitres, ainsi qu'à Bbec pour son petit commentaire. Ca motive !**

CHAPITRE 15

Altaïr arriva enfin au bureau. Haletant, il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la petite cour intérieure, et sans prendre le temps de récupérer de sa course folle, il se dirigea rapidement à l'intérieur.

- _Rafiq ! Rafiq !?_

Le vieil homme sursauta en entendant les appels. Il cligna des yeux avant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, sortant progressivement de l'inconscience. En se tenant la tête, il se redressa lentement, pris de fortes céphalées, et sursauta à nouveau en voyant Altaïr apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_- Ismaël !_ fit Altaïr en se jetant sur son ami pour l'aider à se redresser.

- _Abbas… il s'est…_

_- Je sais Rafiq, es-tu blessé ?_ S'inquiéta l'assassin

- _Non, non… Juste mal à la tête._

Altaïr aida le Rafiq à se lever, le tenant fermement lorsqu'il le sentait vaciller. Abbas avait osé s'en prendre au sage, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le degré de haine qu'éprouvait Altaïr pour son ancien frère d'arme. Il raccompagna Ismaël jusqu'à son bureau et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- _Où est Teresa ?_ S'inquiéta à son tour le Rafiq.

- _Aux mains des templiers… Je vais t'expliquer, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_- Abbas ?_

_- Oui… Ce traitre l'a proposée à Herail en échange de l'orbe… Je n'ai pas pu accomplir ma mission._

_- Pourquoi elle intéresserait Herail ? _interrogea Ismaël

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment elle, c'est moi. Je dois lui ramener l'orbe pour qu'ils la libèrent. Mais cet imbécile pense que les templiers vont le laisser partir tranquillement une fois l'échange effectué…_

_- Que vas-tu faire ?_

_- Lui ramener l'orbe, que veux-tu que je fasse… _soupira Altaïr.

- _Abbas récupère l'orbe, Teresa est libérée, quel est l'intérêt d'Herail ?_

_- En finir avec moi…_

Ismaël fit une grimace, la perfidie d'Abbas n'avait pas de limite. L'orbe en lui-même n'était pas dangereux, pour l'instant du moins, c'était plutôt la convoitise qu'il exerçait. La preuve en était par les agissements d'Abbas. Tout en restant dans ses pensées, le Rafiq observait Altaïr s'équiper à nouveau d'armes et de couteaux de lancer, puis enfiler un brassard et tester la réactivité de la lame secrète qu'il contenait. Son expression était grave et déterminée, et ses gestes empressés, signe qu'il allait céder au chantage. Mais Ismaël ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il savait très bien qu'Altaïr n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, ni sa fierté, ni surtout son petit démon. Il savait également que l'assassin était plein de ressources, il ne se contenterait certainement pas d'un simple échange, Abbas et Herail auraient du souci à se faire.

_- Vas-tu réellement leur fournir l'orbe ?_ demanda Ismaël en se frottant la tête.

- _Je ne sais pas encore, j'aviserai sur place, Herail m'a donné deux jours pour lui ramener l'artefact, je n'ai pas le temps d'élaborer un plan._

_- Altaïr, excuses moi, j'ai eu la faiblesse de faire confiance à Abbas et de défaire ses liens, tout ceci arrive par ma faute… _grimaça le Rafiq.

Altaïr se dirigea vers le Rafiq et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'idée que le Rafiq soit à l'origine de tout ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Pour l'assassin, Abbas était le seul responsable, et il paierait sa trahison.

- _Je ne t'en veux pas Rafiq, Abbas paiera sa traitrise._

_- il a peut-être des intentions nobles… Il s'y prend mal. Je ne veux pas l'excuser pour cela mais il faut que tu en aies conscience Altaïr._

_- Tu es sage Rafiq, mais il a fait l'erreur de s'en prendre à Tessa, et je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Il veut ma mort, donc ce sera lui, ou moi._

Le Rafiq hocha la tête, Abbas était effectivement allé trop loin en mettant la vie de Teresa et du Grand Maitre en danger.

- _Je vais réunir tous les assassins présents dans la ville et leur exposer la situation, tu ne seras pas seul._

_- Je te remercie Rafiq, mais prends du repos, je ne reviendrai pas avant deux jours._

Ismaël se leva de sa chaise et tapota l'épaule de l'assassin amicalement.

_- Ton père aurait été si fier de toi, comme je le suis maintenant. J'avais des doutes quand tu as remplacé Al Mualim, tu es encore jeune, et ton parcours a été semé d'embuches. Mais tu es éclairé et tes décisions sont judicieuses, tu as toute ma confiance. Vas Altaïr, et sois prudent !_

_- Merci Rafiq, je tacherai de m'en montrer digne. Paix et sérénité mon ami,_ fit-il en s'inclinant, la main sur le cœur.

_- Paix et sérénité, Grand Maitre…_

Altaïr remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, puis il fila vers la sortie. Les prochaines 48 heures allaient être intenses, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre trop de temps. Il choisit de passer par les toits, se débarrassant des archers au fur et à mesure de sa progression vers la grande place à l'entrée de la ville. Le soleil était déjà proche de l'horizon lorsqu'il se posta sur une hauteur, le vue plongeante sur la seule ouverture qu'offraient les remparts tout autour de la cité. Son regard scannait rapidement la foule, à la recherche d'un groupe d'érudits qui lui permettrait de sortir vers le royaume en toute discrétion. La tension qu'il avait emmagasinée lui criait de se jeter sur les sarrasins et de tous les tuer les uns après les autres, faire couler leur sang serait un bon moyen d'évacuer un peu de pression, et aussi de gagner du temps, mais ce n'était pas le moment de risquer une blessure. Aussi, il activa sa vision d'aigle et repéra aisément les érudits dans la foule. Un tas de foin en contrebas amortit sa chute lorsqu'il se jeta dans le vide pour retrouver la terre ferme, et il allait se diriger vers ses alliés lorsqu'une main empoigna fermement son épaule.

- _Où vas-tu comme ça, aigle de Masyaf !?_

Altaïr agrippa la main sur son épaule et, d'un geste habile, il pivota vers l'homme derrière lui, retournant son bras par la même occasion. L'homme grimaça, l'épaule prête à se déboiter, et d'un coup de pied, Altaïr l'envoya gouter la poussière sur le sol. Les passants s'écartèrent, préférant éviter les problèmes, et avant que la panique ne les gagne, l'assassin saisit son agresseur par le col pour le relever et le diriger dans un coin sombre. Il avait tout de suite reconnu l'un des hommes d'Abbas.

- _N'as-tu rien appris de ton maitre ?_ lui demanda-t-il, après l'avoir plaqué contre un mur.

- _Je…_

_- Tais-toi et écoute bien. Abbas est retenu prisonnier par les templiers. Dans tous les cas il périra, soit par nos ennemis, soit par ma lame… Veux-tu suivre sa destinée ?_

Après ses mots, Altaïr déploya sa lame secrète, faisant résonner son bruit si caractéristique. L'homme sursauta aussitôt, le regard plein d'effroi, et il secoua frénétiquement la tête en guise de réponse.

- _Si je te retrouve sur mon chemin, ton sang coulera, m'as-tu bien compris ? _lança Altaïr, le regard menaçant.

L'homme hocha la tête rapidement en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il avait hésité à s'en prendre au maitre assassin, mais sans nouvelles de son supérieur, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. A présent, il regrettait amèrement sa décision. Altaïr le relâcha d'un geste brusque, lui faisant comprendre que ses paroles n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, puis il s'éloigna, se mêlant à nouveau à la foule. L'homme resta immobile un instant, il n'osait pas bouger de peur que le maitre assassin revienne sur ses pas, puis il se décrispa en prenant une grande inspiration, réalisant qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort certaine. Abbas les avait prévenus, le Grand maitre de Masyaf était un prédateur émérite et un fin stratège, ses aptitudes étaient remarquables et se mesurer à lui serait un défi. Il savourait désormais la chance qu'il avait de s'être sorti vivant de sa rencontre avec Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad.

* * *

Lisbon observait le manège des gardes autour d'elle. Abbas et elle avaient été déplacés de sous la tente où le banquet avait lieu. Même si leur soit disant capture était une fierté pour Herail, les exhiber pendant le banquet n'aurait pas fait bel effet. Ils avaient donc été placés dans une des cellules de la garnison, dont les cloisons étaient faites de simples grilles, permettant aux gardes une surveillance sous tous les angles. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient retenus prisonniers ici, mais Lisbon avait l'impression que des jours étaient passés.

- _Il ne reviendra pas…_ fit Abbas sur un ton monocorde.

L'agent se contenta de tourner le regard vers l'homme. Il était assis sur le sol, appuyé dos contre l'une des grilles, et son regard était fixé sur un point imaginaire droit devant lui.

- _C'est ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur…_ répondit-elle.

- _Tu veux donc mourir ici ?_ demanda l'homme, perdant son point fixe pour diriger les yeux vers elle.

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa vie._

_- Tu serais prête à te sacrifier pour lui ?_ fit Abbas, esquissant un sourire.

- _Je n'ai pas dit cela, je trouverai un moyen de m'en sortir…_

Abbas se mit à rire, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les gardes qui circulaient autour des cellules. Lorsqu'un des gardes frappa de son sabre sur les grilles en râlant, le bruit résonna dans tout le bâtiment, et Abbas se tût, tout en gardant un large sourire.

- _Tu es bien naïve étrangère…_ chuchota-t-il

- _Et toi tu es bien naïf de croire qu'Herail te laissera partir avec l'orbe… On verra lequel de nous deux obtiendra ce qu'il désire._

- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Altaïr pour qu'il t'accorde tant de crédit et d'attention, quoique je m'en doute un peu… Mais pour moi tu es une des leur, certainement une espionne comme tu le clamais tout à l'heure…_

_- Pense ce que tu veux Abbas, ton avis n'as aucune importance à mes yeux._

_- Aussi arrogante que lui ! _lança-t-il, les yeux plein de venin.

- Allons ! Quelle est cette querelle !? Fit une voix venant d'un couloir sombre.

Herail fit son apparition, sortant de l'ombre pour venir dans la lumière des torches accrochées aux murs qui entouraient les cellules.

- Femme, tu parles notre langue mais ton accent est marqué, d'où viens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton calme.

- Sacramento, Californie… Mais vous ne pouvez pas connaitre, vous n'avez pas encore découvert mon pays… soupira-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai voyagé au pays de Galles, et rencontré Guillaume le Conquérant, roi d'Angleterre, paix à son âme...hum… Je connais ces contrées.

- Bien entendu… soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

- Que fais-tu avec ces assassins ? Ces sauvages n'ont aucun discernement, ils font fi de la politique, tout ce qu'ils connaissent c'est le meurtre et le sang.

- Parce que vous, vous faites preuve de diplomatie ? S'énerva Lisbon

- Nous sommes éclairés, nous ne voulons que la paix entre chrétiens et musulmans…

- C'est pour la paix que vous voulez l'orbe ?

- Ce n'est qu'un outil, comme tu es mon outil à présent. Dès que ton cher ami assassin me rapportera l'orbe, vous mourrez et une nouvelle page sera tournée.

- Il ne reviendra pas, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Je sais qu'il reviendra, tu es une très belle femme, et j'ai vu sa détermination. L'homme est capable de se fourvoyer par amour, il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mon plan est parfait.

- je te le souhaite templier, parce que s'il n'est pas parfait, tu mourras de sa lame…

- AH AH AH ! Je crois que toi aussi tu te fourvoies… Nous verrons cela après demain… ria Herail avant de s'éloigner.

- C'est ça, nous verrons bien, chuchota Lisbon.

* * *

Altaïr avait facilement déjoué la surveillance des gardes à l'entrée de Damas, passant avec aise la grande arche menant vers la Royaume, stratégiquement placé au milieu d'un groupe d'érudits. Bien qu'il soit armé et habillé différemment, les sarrasins ne se rendaient compte de rien, baissant les yeux au passage des religieux. Une fois dehors, l'assassin remercia ses alliés et se dirigea vers les écuries, pressé de retrouver Khalil et de galoper à pleine vitesse vers Masyaf. L'homme n'était pas encore en vue que le cheval hennissait déjà, son sixième sens l'alertant de la proximité de son maitre, et il frappait le sol de son sabot, déjà prêt à parcourir les vastes étendues du Royaume. Le palefrenier, habitué, frotta le museau de l'animal en lui parlant.

- Alors Khalil, Altaïr va nous rendre visite ?… Doucement….

Il décrocha les rennes du cheval et ouvrit le box, libérant l'animal avant qu'il ne s'agite un peu plus, lorsqu'un sifflement retentit. Khalil se cabra et galopa vers son maitre en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Altaïr fit un geste de la main au palefrenier avant de sauter sur le dos du cheval, le couvrant de caresses et tapant amicalement son encolure. Les deux hommes étaient trop éloignés pour s'adresser la parole, mais le palefrenier fit un signe de tête, montrant qu'il comprenait que le temps pressait, Altaïr n'aurait pas pris le risque de prendre la route de nuit si ce n'était pas le cas.

L'assassin s'élança au triple galop, profitant du peu de lumière qu'offrait encore le crépuscule, mais une fois la nuit tombée, il dû ralentir le pas, éclairé par la simple lueur de la lune. Altaïr n'aimait pas les voyages de nuit, anticiper les positions des gardes était difficile et les embuscades des marauds n'étaient pas rares. De plus il était seul, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre si jamais il se passait quelque chose. S'il tombait de son cheval, le temps de se remettre de sa chute suffirait largement à quelqu'un pour s'emparer de lui ou l'occire. Le problème se fit encore plus pénible lorsque des nuages vinrent masquer la lune et plonger les deux compères dans le noir total.

L'assassin n'eut alors pas le choix de descendre de sa monture qui refusait d'avancer, le cheval ne savant pas où mettre les sabots et l'homme les pieds. Contre son gré, il alluma un feu et se coucha à même le sol, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, vociférant intérieurement pour la perte d'un temps si précieux.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il remonta en selle sans attendre puis se lança à nouveau sur la route de Masyaf, espérant être assez rapide pour être de retour à Damas en temps voulu. La brume du petit matin était fraiche, et Khalil soufflait de grosses volutes de vapeur à chaque respiration. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait en lui comme s'il était conscient de la gravité de la situation, portant l'assassin à une vitesse vertigineuse à travers la campagne. Parfois ils rencontraient quelques maisons, quelques compagnies de templiers, mais leur passage était si rapide que les soldats n'avaient pas le temps de réagir, et seuls quelques cris résonnaient aux oreilles d'Altaïr qui était déjà hors de portée. Lorsque les soldats se déplaçaient en groupe, l'assassin se faisait un malin plaisir de traverser la mêlée à pleine vitesse, renversant et fauchant les malheureux sur son passage.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la citadelle, en fin de matinée, le soleil était de retour et la chaleur montait du sol, donnant l'impression que le paysage au loin ondulait comme un mirage.

- _Paix et sérénité Grand Maitre_, fit l'homme à l'entrée du village en s'inclinant devant Altaïr.

- _Paix et sérénité Azim, prends soin de Khalil, assures-toi qu'il ait assez à manger et qu'il se repose, nous repartirons le plus vite possible._

_- Très bien Grand Maitre…_

L'homme prit les rennes du cheval qui soufflait encore bruyamment, exténué du voyage, et Altaïr s'empressa d'entrer dans le village, tout le corps encore courbaturé du trajet sur le dos de Khalil. Une fois un peu plus sûr sur ses pieds, l'assassin se mit à courir vers la forteresse, n'écoutant pas les remarques des passants qu'il rasait ou bousculait sur son passage.

Il fut accueilli à l'entrée du château par Malik, étonné de le voir arriver haletant et tourmenté.

- _Altaïr ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es seul ?_ lui demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

_- Malik mon ami, je n'ai pas…. Je n'ai pas pu m'acquitter de ma mission…. Abbas nous a trahis…_ répondit l'assassin en reprenant son souffle entre les mots.

_- Abbas ? Qu'a-t-il fait ce gredin !?_

_- Il a divulgué mon arrivée à Gilbert Herail, et il a pris Tessa en otage pour me faire du chantage._

_- Quoi ?! Abbas s'est rallié aux templiers ?!_

_- Non, il veut se servir d'eux pour m'éliminer et s'emparer de l'orbe. _

_- Quel est ce chantage ?_

_- Je ramène l'orbe en échange de la vie de Tessa, Je suis livré à Herail et Abbas repart avec l'orbe, du moins le croit-il… quelle naïveté… Surtout qu'il est en ce moment même prisonnier des templiers._

_- Ce traitre paiera sa déloyauté par son sang ! _S'énerva Malik.

Altaïr grimpa les marches qui mènent à son bureau deux par deux, suivi par Malik qui ne comprenait pas cette précipitation.

_- Que comptes-tu faire Altaïr ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas leur offrir l'orbe et ta vie de surcroit !_

_- Je vais leur offrir ce qu'ils veulent… Mais je ne le ferai pas sans me battre jusqu'au bout. Je ne laisserai pas Herail s'en prendre à Tessa._

_- C'est prendre un trop gros risque, tu es le Grand Maitre, tu ne peux risquer la confrérie, c'est notre credo, et surtout pour une femme, tu le sais très bien… _

Altaïr se tourna vers Malik, et même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir les yeux du maitre sous sa capuche, il devinait très bien l'expression qu'il devait avoir.

_- En aucun cas je ne risquerai la confrérie, et si je meurs, tu prendras ma place, tu le fais déjà en mon absence._

_- Et s'ils s'emparent de l'orbe ?_

_- Je les en empêcherai…_

Altaïr prit quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans un sac, puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers, suivi de quelques mètres par Malik.

_- Pourquoi tant de hâte ?_

_- Demain, lorsque le soleil sera au zénith, Herail tuera Tessa si je ne me présente pas avec l'orbe._

_- Demain ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver… _fit Malik, l'expression grave.

_- Tu comprends ma hâte maintenant ?_

Malik ne répondit pas, il avait compris, mais il avait aussi peur qu'Altaïr ne réagisse sous l'impulsion de la crainte de perdre Tessa, et qu'il ne prenne pas assez de temps pour réfléchir à ses actes.

_- Nous devrions élaborer un plan…_ proposa l'homme en regardant Altaïr.

_- Je n'ai pas le temps Malik…_

_- Tu ne vas pas repartir tout de suite, regarde-toi, tu es extenué, depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ?_

Altaïr fit une grimace en guise de réponse. Malik avait raison, s'il était extenué en arrivant il ne serait pas au maximum de son efficacité. Il posa son sac en soupirant.

_- Je vais peut-être dormir deux heures, mais je repartirai avant la nuit._

_- Je vais prévenir nos meilleurs hommes, ils viendront avec toi._

_- Non Malik, en groupe nous nous ferons repérer tout de suite. Herail est sur ses gardes et Damas fourmille de gardes._

_- Ils resteront dans l'ombre. Je vais les faire partir tout de suite, ainsi ils pourront étudier les lieux et tu ne risqueras pas de te faire prendre._

_- Très bien… Mais lors de l'échange, je serai seul, ils ne devront intervenir qu'en cas de nécessité. Si Herail se rend compte de quelque chose, il n'hésitera pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution._

_- Repose-toi, je m'en occupe._

_- Merci mon ami…_

Altaïr se laissa tomber sur son lit, et il s'était certainement endormi avant même que son visage n'ait touché le tissu. Pendant ce temps, Malik réunissait ses hommes pour leur expliquer la situation, et malgré les protestations quant au risque pour la confrérie, ils partirent tous vers Damas, n'ayant en tête que la protection de leur Grand Maitre.

* * *

Lisbon avait passé une nuit difficile. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi tellement la garnison était bruyante et dormir à même le sol n'était pas d'un grand confort. La même question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, Altaïr allait-il revenir ? Son cœur le désirait, mais sa raison lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas. Dans tous les cas, elle devait essayer de se sortir des griffes de ces templiers. Sans la menace de sa mort, Altaïr ne serait pas tenté de revenir avec l'orbe. S'il n'y a plus rien à échanger, le chantage n'a plus de raison d'être. L'agent observait depuis un moment déjà les deux gardes qui se tenaient devant la porte de la cellule, l'un était barbu, sale, puant, et un sourire édenté. L'autre, plus jeune, semblait ne pas apprécier son collègue, et ils se querellaient souvent pour des sujets futiles. Le choix de Lisbon fut rapidement fait, ce serait le plus jeune. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, appuyant son épaule à la grille.

- Salut soldat…

Le garde se tourna et observa Lisbon droit dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire et son expression se détendit.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, retourne au fond de la cellule et ne bouge plus ! fit-il en se donnant un air méchant.

- C'est dommage, ca fait un moment que je t'observe, et je pensais qu'on aurait pu s'entendre toi et moi. J'en ai assez de rester là à rien faire, discuter un peu ca ne fait pas de mal.

- Discuter ? dit-il, étonné.

- Ne parle pas avec cette fille ! C'est interdit ! grogna son collègue

Le jeune soldat se tourna alors pour se remettre en position de garde, et Lisbon sourit, elle avait eu le meilleur des professeurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de manipuler les gens. Elle n'eut pas de mal à s'imaginer ce que Patrick Jane aurait fait dans cette situation.

- C'est lui ton chef ? lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

- Non, lui c'est l'imbécile avec qui je dois faire équipe…

- Mais c'est lui qui commande… Tu te laisse faire par un imbécile ?

- Eh ! Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ! lança le barbu

- Toi la ferme, t'as rien à me dire ! fit le jeune à son collègue.

Lisbon s'éloigna tout en restant proche de la grille, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se quereller à nouveau, elle fit un signe du doigt au jeune soldat de s'approcher. L'homme bomba le torse et s'approcha, laissant de coté les protestations de son équipier.

- D'où tu viens ? demanda Lisbon, histoire de débuter la conversation

- D'Angleterre, toi aussi non ? Mais je ne reconnais pas ton accent.

- Oui moi aussi, je compte bien rentrer au pays une fois tout ceci terminé. Il me manque beaucoup, surtout les bons petits plats… Tu viens d'où exactement ?

- D'une petite ville au nord de Cardiff...

- Non ! Moi aussi je viens de ce coin ! C'est incroyable non !? Le monde est petit ! s'exclama Lisbon en arborant son plus beau sourire.

- Mais, que fais-tu parmi les assassins ? Tu devrais être à nos cotés !

- Je suis de votre coté, j'ai été envoyée pour les infiltrer et pour espionner leurs agissements, mais ton supérieur ne veut pas l'entendre. Alors du coup, je suis coincée ici, il me prend pour l'une des leur.

- Mais qui t'a envoyée en mission ? S'interrogea le garde

- Son prédécesseur…

- Robert de Sablé ?

- Oui, voilà, Robert de Sablé… confirma Lisbon

- Mais il est mort, il a été assassiné, personne ne pourra confirmer tes dires je le crains…

- Toi tu me crois non ? demanda l'agent avec un autre de ses sourires.

L'homme hésita, puis il sourit à son tour, charmé par cette petite femme si souriante.

- Oui je te crois…

- Peut-être qu'un jour on se croisera à Cardiff… qui sait… Tu es marié ?

- Euuuh, non, pas encore… gloussa l'homme, les joues rosées.

- Mmmmmmh… intéressant… soupira Lisbon avant de hausser plusieurs fois les sourcils et de s'éloigner pour retrouver sa place au fond avec Abbas.

- _Que manigances-tu avec ce templier ?_ interrogea ce dernier.

- _Une porte de sortie…_ se contenta de répondre Lisbon.

* * *

Altaïr se hissa sur la selle de Khalil. Il avait hésité, car comme lui, Khalil avait eu peu de temps pour se reposer, et il allait devoir donner tout ce qu'il avait pour faire le chemin retour vers Damas au plus vite. Mais l'assassin n'avait pas tergiversé longtemps, il avait confiance en son cheval, et ils allaient parcourir à nouveau le trajet en équipe. Malik l'avait accompagné aux portes de la cité.

_- J'aimerais venir avec toi Altaïr…_

_- Je sais Malik, et ton aide serait précieuse._

_- Nos compagnons sont déjà en route, ils te soutiendront._

_- Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire au mieux_, fit Altaïr en essayant de calmer Khalil qui trépignait déjà.

_- Oui, mais je ne suis pas encore totalement convaincu par ton choix, si les templiers réussissent à s'approprier l'orbe…_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix Malik_, coupa Altaïr

_- Mmh, peut-être qu'un jour je connaitrai ce que tu vis Altaïr, tu dois vraiment beaucoup tenir à cette étrangère… Crois-tu qu'elle a une sœur ?_

_- Je lui demanderai_, sourit Altaïr

_-Aller, assez discuté, tu ne reviendras quand même pas sur ta décision… Vas ! Ne perds pas plus de temps mon frère !_

Altaïr fit un signe de tête approbateur, mais dans ses yeux se lisait tout autre chose. La confiance habituelle avait laissé place au doute et à une certaine crainte, non pas pour lui, mais pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il plaça sa main sur son cœur et s'inclina vers Malik une dernière fois avant de laisser Khalil se lancer sur le petit chemin qui menait au Royaume, avec dans sa besace, l'orbe tant convoité.

Le trajet retour se fit beaucoup plus rapidement. Cette fois-ci les nuages n'étaient pas au rendez- vous, et la lune éclairait suffisamment les alentours pour permettre à Khalil de suivre le chemin. Altaïr faisait confiance à l'instinct du cheval, et évitait facilement les zones à risque, tout en restant en mode vigilance active. Il savait combien traverser le Royaume de nuit était dangereux, et chaque petit chemin qui pouvait aboutir à une embuscade était évité, chaque camp templier était soigneusement contourné, et chaque lueur de feu laissée à une distance raisonnable.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon lorsqu'Altaïr se présenta devant la grande arche à l'entrée de Damas. Les hauts remparts qui contournaient la ville empêchaient tout passage autre que celui surveillé par les gardes sarrasins, et Altaïr dû faire preuve de patience jusqu'à ce qu'un premier groupe d'érudits fasse son apparition et lui permette enfin d'entrer dans la cité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit à courir en direction du bureau. Les rues étaient encore peu fréquentées, et l'assassin piqua un sprint dans l'axe principal. Cette rue large et rectiligne lui permettait d'anticiper facilement la présence d'escortes, et lorsqu'il en avait besoin, il se mêlait à quelques passants, se faisait passer pour un religieux, ou grimpait aux façades pour passer par les toits. Ces rues, il les connaissait par cœur, et il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour rejoindre l'antre des assassins.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol de la petite cour intérieure, il se senti comme soulagé, comme s'il était enfin arrivé chez lui, et une grande partie de son stress s'évapora en un instant. Ce lieu était désormais associé à la présence du petit démon, et Altaïr s'attendait presque à la voir apparaitre pour l'accueillir, mais ce fut le Rafiq qui se présenta à la place.

- _Paix et sérénité Altaïr ! Je suis heureux de te voir !_ fit-il en s'inclinant

- _Paix et sérénité Rafiq, qu'as-tu appris de nouveau ?_

_- Teresa et Abbas sont retenus dans le bâtiment de la garnison, mais ils seront transférés dans la tente à coté de l'estrade en fin de matinée pour l'affaire qui te lie à Gilbert Herail. Nos hommes seront bientôt présents, je leur ai donné rendez-vous ici afin que nous puissions nous mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre._

_- As-tu eu la visite de nos frères venus de Masyaf ?_

_- Oui, ils sont passés et sont actuellement sur la place du discours pour s'accoutumer aux lieux et prendre des informations sur les forces en présence, _annonça le Rafiq, concentré.

- _Parfait, il reste peu de temps. Il nous faudra sécuriser les toits avant midi, sinon il sera difficile d'approcher sans se faire repérer._

_- Bien entendu. Mais pose toi un peu, bois un peu de thé, je viens de le préparer… La fatigue se lit sur ton visage mon ami…_

Altaïr soupira, mais il alla s'asseoir et reprendre quelques forces. Plus le temps passait et plus l'inquiétude le gagnait. Allait-il réussir à sortir Tessa de là ? Quel piège allait lui tendre Gilbert Herail ? Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour atteindre son but ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Son regard partait sans arrêt vers l'extérieur et la direction des raies de lumière qui traversaient le treillis de vignes. Plus elles descendaient, et plus il se rapprochait du moment fatidique, même si pour le moment, le jour était à peine levé.

_- Qu'à tu fais de ta confiance habituelle Altaïr ? Je te sens inquiet… Tout se passera bien, essaies d'appréhender cette épreuve comme une mission ordinaire_, confia Ismaël, soucieux de conforter l'assassin.

_- Ce n'est pas une mission ordinaire Rafiq…_

Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui mit un terme à la discussion.

_- Paix et sérénité Grand Maitre_, fit-il en saluant à la manière des assassins.

Altaïr et Ismaël le saluèrent à leur tour, et quelques temps plus tard, un petit groupe d'hommes en blanc s'était formé autour du bureau.

- _Vous vous posterez sur les toits, une fois ceux-ci sécurisés, mais il vous faudra être d'une discrétion absolue. Si l'un d'entre vous se fait repérer, toute la mission sera en péril. N'agissez qu'en dernier recours, ou si je vous fais le signe, Herail doit penser jusqu'au dernier moment que je suis seul, _expliqua Altaïr en fixant ses alliés un par un droit dans les yeux.

- _Nous suivrons tes directives Grand Maitre_, fit l'un d'entre eux avant de faire signe qu'il était temps de partir.

Altaïr et Ismaël observèrent le petit groupe grimper le mur vers les toits, avec autant d'agilité les uns que les autres et dans un silence presque total. L'assassin savait qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains si jamais les choses venaient à se compliquer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où Lisbon avait l'habitude de laisser ses affaires, et en sortit le holster dans lequel son revolver était enfiché.

- _Tu vas utiliser cette arme ?_ S'inquiéta le Rafiq en voyant Altaïr la manipuler.

- _Oui, Tessa nous avait montré son fonctionnement, t'en souviens-tu avec précision Rafiq ?_

_- Je crois, il faut viser la cible et appuyer sur… cet endroit, _fit-il en montrant la gâchette.

_- Il faut d'abord tirer là-dessus pour que l'arme soit prête non ?_

Le Rafiq haussa les sourcils, il n'avait écouté que partiellement les explications de Tessa, et l'arme en question ne le rassurait pas. Altaïr ne l'avait jamais utilisée et les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques s'il procédait à une mauvaise manipulation, vu la puissance de l'objet.

- _Es-tu certain de vouloir l'utiliser Altaïr ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu risques de te tuer, c'est trop dangereux._

_- Tessa m'a demandé de la prendre, et si elle me l'a conseillé c'est qu'elle me juge capable de le faire. De plus, elle en aura peut-être elle-même besoin._

_- je te laisse seul juge, _soupira Ismaël, peu convaincu.

L'assassin accrocha le holster à sa ceinture comme il avait vu faire Lisbon des dizaines de fois, puis il prit une grande inspiration. Cette mission était presque suicidaire, il en avait conscience, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait sortir Tessa de ce mauvais pas.

- _Tu vas la sortir de là, j'ai confiance en toi Altaïr…_

- _Merci Rafiq, j'espère que tu as raison._

Le vieil homme vint prendre l'assassin dans ses bras et tapoter amicalement son épaule.

- _J'ai appris à mieux te connaitre Altaïr, ces derniers mois nous ont rapprochés. Promets-moi de rentrer sain et sauf, avec Tessa. Sois prudent fils…_

Un nœud vint se former dans la gorge de l'assassin à ces mots. D'abord surpris par cette marque d'affection, Altair se laissa faire, mais rapidement il enlaça à son tour le vieil homme pour le serrer contre lui et lui montrer toute son estime. Rien ne lui manquait plus que la relation qu'il avait perdue avec son père, et ce moment fit remonter en lui des souvenirs difficiles. Néanmoins, il lui était facile de reporter ce lien perdu sur Ismaël, et il prolongea encore un peu cette étreinte réconfortante qui ne peut se comprendre qu'entre un père et son fils.

- _Je te le promets…_ chuchota l'assassin avant de se décoller du vieil homme.

Altaïr lui lança un dernier regard et escalada le mur jusque sur les toits. La journée était belle, les rues grouillaient de monde, c'était une fin de matinée habituelle pour la majorité des habitants de Damas. Seulement, pour Altaïr, cette journée allait marquer un nouveau tournant dans sa vie, à des lieux de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Nous y voilà, suite et fin de cette aventure. Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus, apparemment la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent a engendré un suspens infernal… mais était-ce un effet d'annonce ou une réalité… ? -)**

CHAPITRE 16

Altaïr était en alerte permanente, ses yeux scannaient sans arrêt les alentours, chaque mouvement inhabituel attirait son attention et chaque bruit anormal titillait ses oreilles. L'homme était concentré au maximum, encore plus attentif à rester discret, prenant son temps pour analyser chaque situation. Parfois dans la rue, parfois sur les toits, parfois tombant sur le corps d'un archer ayant succombé à ses alliés, l'assassin sentait le stress monter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la place où était prévu l'échange. Un stress qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer car jamais dans sa carrière d'assassin il n'avait eut à se confronter à une telle situation, lui qui était connu pour faire preuve d'une confiance telle qu'il en était arrogant.

L'assassin leva les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil arrivait presque à son zénith, annonçant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps lorsqu'un aigle entra dans son champ de vision, comme pour montrer qu'il veillerait sur lui. Altaïr prit quelques secondes pour le regarder tournoyer avec grâce dans les airs, c'était surement un bon présage.

Arrivé à destination, il observa les alentours. Ses frères d'arme avaient fait du bon travail. Plus un seul archer n'était en vue, et les toits étaient déserts, mais l'assassin savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, prêts à agir. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord d'un toit surplombant la place et s'accroupit, comme à son habitude. Sa vision d'aigle activée, il avait déjà repéré les positions de chaque garde, mais il se doutait qu'Herail ne s'était pas contenté de quelques soldats, le plus gros des troupes devait certainement être caché sous la tente ou dans les bâtiments en périphérie de la place.

Pendant ce temps, Lisbon et Abbas étaient transférés sous bonne garde de la caserne à la tente du banquet qu'Herail avait voulu garder en place. Pour une fois, l'agent était contente, tout se passait comme prévu et le jeune soldat avec lequel elle avait sympathisé s'occupait du déplacement, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de mettre son plan à exécution. La garnison n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais ce petit trajet à l'air libre fit un bien fou à l'agent. L'air sentait bon les épices, ce qui changeait de la puanteur des cellules, et le soleil lui fit un accueil chaleureux, la réchauffant physiquement et mentalement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sous la tente, Herail était à une table en train de siroter une bouteille de vin.

- Le vin français, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! fit-il sans même tourner le visage vers les prisonniers.

- Grand bien vous fasse, répondit Lisbon sur un ton haineux

- Allons bon très chère, vos soucis seront bientôt terminés, ne soyez pas si bougonne…

Le templier se décida à se tourner vers les deux assassins, un sourire radieux dessiné sur le visage.

- A moins que ce ne soit le début des vôtres… très cher… siffla Lisbon.

Abbas, qui ne comprenait pas un mot de la discussion, préférait rester en retrait, attendant de voir si Herail allait enfin reconnaitre sa participation dans l'échange.

- J'attends de voir, car pour l'instant, votre ami Grand Maitre assassin n'a pas montré le bout de son nez… Aurait-il peur de m'affronter ? Ou peut-être, ne tient-il pas tant que cela à votre petite personne…

- Allez savoir… Tout est possible…

- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous perturber, vous risquez votre vie et je vous trouve très sereine.

- J'ai une confiance absolue en mon ange gardien… sourit Lisbon.

Herail grogna, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec cette petite peste. Il se dirigea vers elle et glissa un doigt sur sa joue.

- Quel dommage, vous êtes d'une beauté sans pareil…

_- Et moi, quand allez vous me libérer de ces liens, je vous ai amené la fille sur un plateau, et grâce à moi vous vous débarrasserez d'Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad !_

_- _Faites venir le traducteur… Je ne comprends rien à ces jérémiades ! Quant à vous jeune femme, nous aurons peut-être le loisir de nous connaitre un peu mieux avant que je ne vous tue…

Lisbon grimaça mais elle préféra ne rien répondre, il fallait que le templier s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse s'adresser au jeune soldat. Quelques secondes plus tard, se fut fait.

Altaïr, lui, était toujours au bord du toit, le soleil avait atteint le zénith, et il prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était venu. Il se pencha pour calculer son point de chute, le tas de foin était toujours là, et il allait en profiter pour descendre rapidement. Lorsqu'il se jeta dans le vide l'aigle qui tournoyait dans le ciel poussa un cri strident. Tout allait commencer, maintenant.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, moi c'est Teresa, et toi ? Chuchota Lisbon au jeune soldat.

- Stephan… répondit l'homme, mal à l'aise.

- OK Stephan, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, c'est très pressé, tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas le moment…

- S'il te plait… On ne va pas commencer notre relation aussi mal quand même…

Le soldat fit une moue et hésita.

- Stephan… Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, il y a bien trop de gardes ici…

- Bon d'accord, mais rapidement, si le grand maitre revient et qu'il s'aperçoit de quelque chose…

Le soldat accompagna Lisbon, mais une fois à l'abri des regards des autres gardes, elle agrippa le col du jeune homme malgré ses poignets liés devant elle, et, hissée sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa l'homme, d'abord surpris, puis rapidement enchanté par la situation. Lisbon sourit avant d'approfondir le baiser, mettant le jeune soldat en confiance. Elle profita de cet instant pour se saisir d'un des couteaux de l'homme et le cacher discrètement dans sa tunique.

- Voilà, comme ça ca commence bien, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de se décoller de lui.

- Je trouve aussi…

- Maintenant laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux pas tout te montrer de suite… sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qui servait de toilettes.

Un fois à l'intérieur, elle prit rapidement le couteau et se mit à découper ses liens, tenant le couteau tant bien que mal. Au bout d'un moment, le soldat s'impatienta.

- Teresa ?

- Oui… Oui ca y'est presque !

L'agent vociféra en accélérant les mouvements sur le lien, la corde était tenace, et elle n'arrivait pas à appuyer suffisamment le couteau pour réussir à la couper. Les filaments de la corde lâchaient un à un, mais le soldat se fit entendre à nouveau.

- Teresa, il faut y aller !

- Oui je viens tout de suite !

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher, Lisbon tira sur son lien de toutes ses forces, et celui-ci céda, délivrant ses poignets, une seconde avant que Stephan fasse son apparition. Lisbon cacha à nouveau le couteau dans sa tunique et se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà… on peut y aller…. Fit-elle avant de le contourner et de sortir d'elle-même pour se diriger vers la tente.

Arrivée devant Abbas, elle lui passa discrètement le couteau, et malgré son étonnement celui-ci s'empressa de s'en emparer et d'attendre le meilleur moment pour se débarrasser, à son tour, de ses liens.

Depuis le tas de foin, Altaïr observait les vas et viens des gardes sur l'estrade. Il fallait trouver le bon moment pour se montrer, et lorsque Gilbert Herail fit son apparition, regardant la place du soleil dans le ciel, l'assassin se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Il s'avança lentement vers les marches de l'estrade, étonné que personne ne réagisse, mais ce fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'un des gardes aperçu l'assassin, il alerta ses collègues dans la foulée.

- Le voilà ! cria-t-il en montrant Altaïr du doigt et en prenant aussitôt l'épée qu'il avait à sa ceinture.

Les autres gardes firent de même et entourèrent rapidement l'assassin qui s'était arrêté à la première marche de l'estrade. Altaïr se contenta de les observer, les mains le long du corps. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, l'assassin avait une prestance et un contrôle qui décontenançait ses adversaires, et ceux-ci n'osaient pas s'approcher, laissant une bulle d'espace vide tout autour de lui. Altaïr n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et lorsqu'il avança très lentement sa main pour la placer sur le pommeau de son épée, les gardes s'écartèrent encore plus, déjà paniqués par ce qui risquait d'arriver.

- Laissez-le approcher ! Grogna Herail depuis l'estrade.

Les soldats qui se trouvaient entre Altaïr et les marches se décalèrent, restant sur leurs gardes, et Altaïr les observa à nouveau tous l'un après l'autre, ce qui fit monter encore un peu plus la tension en eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir ses yeux, cachés sous sa capuche, mais la façon qu'avait l'assassin de les regarder était tellement intimidante que certains avaient envie de trouver un petit trou de souris pour s'y cacher, et perdaient toute assurance, malgré leur nombre. L'assassin eut un petit sourire en coin, immédiatement remarqué par les gardes. Cet aplomb augmenta aussitôt la tension d'un cran supplémentaire, et l'assassin savait déjà, en lisant sur le visage de ses opposants, qu'il avait gagné cette première petite bataille.

Herail leva les yeux au ciel en observant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Cet assassin avait du cran, d'un simple regard il arrivait à terroriser ces imbéciles de gardes alors qu'il était seul contre tous. Il était maitre dans l'art de l'intimidation, sans aucun doute.

Altaïr grimpa lentement les marches, et les gardes le suivirent à bonne distance, les épées levées et prêts à combattre.

- Tu as du cran assassin, je ne pensais pas que tu allais te montrer… dit Herail, aussitôt traduit par l'interprète qui venait de le rejoindre.

- _Je ne suis pas venu discuter avec toi templier, venons-en tout de suite à notre affaire…_ fit Altaïr, d'un ton sec mais non agressif.

- Droit au but ! J'aime ça ! Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Altaïr ouvrit lentement la petite pochette à sa ceinture pour en sortir l'artefact, et le regard d'Herail s'illumina lorsqu'il vit l'orbe scintiller à la lumière du soleil.

_- A ton tour d'honorer ta promesse…_

- Amenez la femme ! cria-t-il sans lâcher l'orbe des yeux, comme si l'objet allait s'évaporer s'il le quittait du regard.

Sous la tente, les ordres du maitre templier firent immédiatement effet, et le jeune soldat agrippa Lisbon gentiment pour l'attirer vers l'estrade. Lisbon se laissa faire, gardant ses poignets joints comme s'ils étaient toujours entravés, et cligna des yeux en débouchant sur l'estrade, éblouie par la lumière intense de midi. Altaïr ferma les yeux quelques instants en la voyant enfin arriver, soulagé de la voir toujours en vie, mais tout son corps resta figé comme si de rien était. Lisbon, quant à elle, sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant l'homme debout en face d'Herail. D'un coté immensément heureuse qu'il soit là, et d'un autre, paralysée par la peur qu'il ne puisse se sortir de ce piège. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter d'interagir, sachant qu'elle avait un atout à jouer.

- La voilà, donne moi l'orbe maintenant, fit Herail en tendant la main, paume vers le haut, en direction d'Altaïr.

Altaïr tourna le regard vers l'homme, son petit sourire en coin revenu.

- _Laisse-la d'abord partir, quand elle sera à l'abri, tu auras ton orbe. _

- Tu es dur en affaire assassin, qui me dit que tu me donneras l'orbe une fois qu'elle sera loin ?

- _Je suis seul et vous êtes nombreux, que crois-tu que je tenterai ? _

- Certes… laissez-la partir.

Sous la tente, Abbas avait sectionné ses liens depuis quelques secondes lorsque l'occasion se présenta. Le garde barbu qui le surveillait avait le regard dirigé vers l'estrade pour voir ce qui s'y passait, et l'assassin se posta juste derrière lui, appuyant la lame du couteau sur la gorge du garde et l'ouvrant d'un coté à l'autre, faisant gicler le sang par flots. Il appuya sa main sur la bouche du barbu pour l'empêcher de faire un bruit, et lorsqu'il sentit les jambes de l'homme flancher, il accompagna le poids du corps pour le déposer doucement sur le sol, sans un bruit.

Il s'approcha alors de la sortie vers l'estrade, restant caché dans l'ombre, lorsqu'il vit Herail tendre la main vers Altaïr en lui demandant de lui donner l'orbe. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'objet, enfin l'orbe était là, à sa portée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour agir.

Stephan lâcha l'épaule de Lisbon, lui montrant qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner sans crainte, et celle-ci hésita quelques secondes. A cet instant, Abbas déboucha de la tente et repoussa le jeune soldat sur son passage. Il empoigna Lisbon et posa le couteau sur sa gorge, restant dans son dos pour mieux l'immobiliser.

Tout le monde sursauta de surprise, et Abbas devint rapidement l'intérêt de tout l'entourage, et particulièrement celui d'Altaïr, qui serrait ses poings avec force, sentant la rage l'envahir.

_- Donne-moi l'orbe Altaïr ! Sinon je la tue !_

_- Je t'ai promis que si tu la touchais, je te tuerais Abbas, et je tiendrai cette promesse coute que coute._

_- Alors viens récupérer son corps !_

Abbas n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Lisbon envoya son coude avec force dans les cotes de l'homme, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas son emprise. Ce qui le surprit, par contre, c'est l'attaque de Stephan. Le jeune soldat leva son épée en poussant un cri et se précipita sur Abbas, qui repoussa Lisbon pour pouvoir contrer l'attaque. L'agent perdit l'équilibre et roula au sol tandis qu'Herail criait à ses gardes.

- Emparez-vous d'eux !

Altaïr rangea l'orbe dans sa ceinture et s'empara de sa lame courte en quelques secondes, esquivant les premières attaques des gardes qui étaient restés en retrait depuis le début.

- Faites venir les renforts ! hurla Herail qui avait, lui aussi, sorti son épée de son fourreau.

Dans la bataille, Abbas avait projeté Stephan au sol et se dirigeait vers lui pour lui assener le coup fatal, lorsque Lisbon prit son élan et le bouscula de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher d'achever le jeune homme. Altaïr, qui n'avait de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil sur elle en même temps qu'il se battait contre les soldats, l'appela pour attirer son attention, puis lui envoya sa lame courte de telle manière qu'elle puisse la rattraper sans se blesser. L'agent sourit et se positionna en défense, prête à mettre en pratique les heures d'entrainement qu'elle avait enduré.

Les renforts arrivèrent presque aussitôt, Herail avait prévu suffisamment d'hommes qu'il avait mis en faction dans l'attente des évènements, et désormais il se félicitait de sa décision. Il hurlait à ses soldats d'attaquer tandis qu'il restait à bonne distance, l'épée toujours à la main.

Abbas n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à nouveau à Stephan et se battait à présent contre les soldats, tout comme Lisbon et Altaïr.

Bientôt, les cadavres jonchaient le sol, mais plus il en tombait et plus il en venait, et Altaïr cherchait une nouvelle façon de se sortir de là. Tout en se battant avec ses ennemis, il s'était rapproché de Lisbon, s'occupant de la couvrir quand elle ne voyait pas les attaques arriver. Même s'il devait intervenir, Altaïr était surpris des aptitudes que la jeune femme avait acquises, et celle-ci se battait de toutes ses forces, se lançant avec énergie dans le combat.

- _Tessa, cours vers le bureau, tu trouveras de l'aide sur le chemin_ ! lança Altaïr en esquivant un coup.

- _C'est hors de question Altaïr ! Je reste avec toi !_

_- J'ai un plan, mais je ne peux pas le mettre en pratique si tu restes ici ! _

Altaïr agrippa le col d'un soldat qui s'était trop approché et l'envoya rouler au loin sur le sol. Il tourna sur lui-même, brandissant son épée pour trancher le torse d'un autre soldat qui voulait profiter de la manœuvre. L'homme hurla de douleur et lâcha son sabre, et Altaïr enfonça sa lame avec force à travers son corps, dégageant aussitôt son arme en poussant le corps avec son pied et attaquant dans la foulée un autre adversaire.

_- Altaïr non ! _cria Lisbon

L'assassin retint sa lame à quelques centimètres du torse de l'homme qui avait chuté au sol. Stephan cligna des yeux, il s'était déjà vu périr sous l'épée du maitre assassin.

_- _Vas-t-en Stephan !

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et Altaïr, dubitatif, regardait Lisbon d'un air interrogateur. Le jeune soldat en profita pour se relever et s'enfuir en courant, et l'agent fit une moue de remerciement. A ce moment, Abbas lança son couteau qui alla s'enfoncer dans la nuque d'un homme qui s'était approché derrière Lisbon. Altaïr vit l'homme s'écrouler en un instant, et en suivant du regard la trajectoire du couteau, il fut étonné de voir qui avait sauvé la vie de son petit démon. A son tour, il fit une moue de remerciement, après quoi Abbas récupéra une épée sur l'un des soldats au sol pour reprendre le combat.

Herail, toujours dans son coin, hurlait sans arrêt après ses hommes, essayant de les encourager, et lorsqu'il appela encore d'autres renforts, Altaïr vociféra, avant d'enfoncer sa lame secrète dans le cou d'un garde qui s'était jeté sur lui. Cette fois la situation devenait difficile, les templiers arrivaient par vagues, il était temps de faire intervenir leurs alliés.

Altaïr siffla un air que Lisbon n'avait encore jamais entendu, et peu de temps après, les soldats tombaient comme des mouches, atteints par des couteaux de lancer venus des toits. Plusieurs hommes vêtus de blanc atterrirent sur le sol et se mêlèrent au combat, et Herail hurla de plus belle, sentant que la situation allait lui échapper.

- Tuez-les ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Bande d'incapables ! hurlait-il en brandissant son épée.

Libéré de ses assaillants par les autres assassins, Altaïr se dirigea vers Herail. Sa première mission avait été un échec, il était temps de la mener à bien. Tout en avançant vers lui, il esquivait et frappait ses adversaires, et lorsque le maitre templier comprit qu'il était devenu la cible d'Altaïr, ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang en même temps que sa tension explosait dans ses veines.

- Là ! Tuez-le ! Empêchez-le d'avancer ! Criait Herail en trépignant.

Altaïr s'accroupit pour faucher les pieds d'un garde qui l'attaquait tout en évitant son épée, et lorsque l'homme s'écroula il l'acheva en appuyant son épée vers le bas d'un coup brusque. Le soldat hurla et son corps tressaillait encore lorsqu'Altaïr retira son épée. Plus il s'approchait d'Herail et plus les templiers se ruaient sur lui avec hargne. L'assassin attrapa un couteau de lancer à son épaule et l'envoya, abattant un autre soldat avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'approcher, et transperça le suivant de sa lame secrète après d'habiles mouvements parfaitement synchronisés.

Herail s'éloignait progressivement en voyant l'assassin réduire la distance au fur et à mesure. Manifestement, même des hordes de gardes n'étaient pas suffisants pour renverser un petit groupe d'assassins. Mais il eut soudain une lueur d'espoir lorsque le maitre assassin fléchit sous un coup d'épée. Altaïr grimaça avant de se débarrasser de son agresseur. La douleur l'envahit et sa tunique, déjà mouchetée du sang de ses ennemis, se teinta en rouge au niveau de la plaie sur son thorax. Altaïr reprit son souffle avec du mal, mais il continua à avancer et à se frayer un chemin vers sa cible, tuant, bousculant, transperçant, et foudroyant ses adversaires. Lorsqu'il fut trop proche au gout du maitre templier, celui-ci chargea l'assassin en criant, sa lourde épée au dessus de la tête, puis il l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur Altaïr qui esquiva juste à temps. Herail hurla à nouveau et dévia son coup en une seconde, frappant avec énergie le plat de l'épée contre l'épaule de l'assassin qui s'écroula au sol lourdement, le souffle coupé. Herail releva son épée, la pointe vers le bas pour en finir avec son adversaire, mais Altaïr roula sur le sol et l'épée vint s'enficher dans la terre. Le templier grogna, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dégager l'épée, Altaïr roula dans le sens inverse, plaquant l'épée sur le sol avec son poids, et désarmant le templier. Il donna ensuite un grand coup de pied dans le tibia d'Herail qui s'écroula à son tour, hurlant de rage et de douleur.

Altaïr se redressa rapidement, grimaçant en sentant la plaie qui avait désormais inondé sa tunique de sang. Il jeta un œil vers Lisbon, elle était entourée d'autres assassins qui se battaient avec agilité, elle était donc entre de bonnes mains. Rassuré, il se leva, déployant sa lame secrète, mais avant qu'il puisse attaquer, un garde vint s'interposer, et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Il lui fallut encore un effort pour venir à bout du garde, mais Herail en avait profité, une fois de plus, pour tenter de s'enfuir.

- Tuez-le ! Allez-y tuez- le ! Hurlait Herail, avec moins de conviction et plus de peur dans la voix.

Altaïr ramassa une épée, et se battait à l'aide des deux armes, l'épée dans une main, et sa lame secrète dans l'autre. Un soldat hurla lorsque la fine lame sectionna sa carotide, éclaboussant de sang tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il assomma un autre soldat avec le plat de son épée, faute de pouvoir agir autrement, mais affaibli, il ne put éviter le sabre du troisième templier qui entailla profondément son épaule.

- Très bien ! Cria Herail, planqué derrière ses hommes.

Altaïr sentit la rage monter en lui, il était hors de question de subir un nouvel échec, Herail devait périr ou l'ordre des assassins serait en danger, de Damas à Masyaf. Il déstabilisa son agresseur d'un coup de pied et l'envoya rouler au loin, mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut un géant, semblable à celui qui avait faillit le tuer devant la garnison, courir vers l'estrade comme si on avait lâché un taureau dans une arène. L'assassin prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a tué ton frère ! Cria l'un des gardes en désignant Altaïr du doigt.

Le géant se tourna vers Altaïr qui se figea, il avait l'impression de revenir des semaines en arrière. L'homme se dirigea tranquillement vers l'assassin. Il avait remarqué son état et pour lui, c'était une proie facile. Herail ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le géant arriver. Altaïr respirait bruyamment, ses blessures commençaient à l'ébranler, et pour la première fois depuis le début du conflit il doutait de l'issue de sa mission.

Il y eut comme une pause dans le combat, chacun remarquant ce qui se passait, curieux d'observer la confrontation. Lisbon écarquilla les yeux au passage du géant. Elle chercha Altaïr du regard et fut prise d'effroi en le voyant, figé, couvert de sang.

- Altaïr ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se lancer vers le géant, arme en avant.

Abbas l'agrippa avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre l'homme, et elle se débattit avec force pour essayer de se libérer.

- _Lâche-moi Abbas !_

Contre toute attente, le maitre assassin afficha son fameux sourire en coin, et le géant ralentit son allure, se demandant quel piège pouvait rendre l'assassin si confiant. Il fut vite fixé lorsqu'Altaïr sortit le revolver de Lisbon du holster et le dirigea vers lui. Lisbon cessa de se débattre en un instant, et le géant s'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Altaïr appuya sur la gâchette mais rien ne se passa, il essaya encore, appuyant plus fort, secouant l'arme, vociférant, mais toujours rien… le templier se mit à rire en voyant que l'arme ne fonctionnait visiblement pas et il se remit à marcher vers l'assassin dépité.

- La sécurité ! Retire la sécurité ! cria Lisbon, comprenant pourquoi le revolver ne fonctionnait pas

Altaïr réfléchit rapidement à l'explication que Lisbon avait donnée. Il observa l'arme et heureusement, il se souvint de ce que Lisbon appelait la sécurité. Il retira le petit cran de sureté et visa à nouveau le géant qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et le géant recula en posant sa main sur son armure. L'impact avait été rude, mais le géant avait été protégé par le métal, et une fois qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas blessé, il avança à nouveau vers sa cible. Altaïr haussa les sourcils, comment pouvait-il survivre à cette arme ? Il tira encore une fois, puis encore, et enfin, après le quatrième coup de feu, le géant s'écroula, une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il y eut un silence total pendant quelques secondes, et lorsqu'Altaïr braqua le revolver sur d'autres soldats, ceux-ci s'enfuirent en lâchant leurs sabres et leurs couteaux dans la panique.

- Revenez ici ! C'est un ordre ! Hurlait Herail

Bientôt il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe d'assassins et quelques soldats courageux servant de gardes du corps à leur grand maitre. Altaïr baissa l'arme et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il tomba genoux à terre, le souffle court, et Herail hurla à nouveau.

- Achevez-le ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez !

Les quelques gardes qui restaient hésitaient à reprendre le combat, et lorsque l'un d'entre eux fit un pas vers Altaïr, il s'écroula aussitôt, un couteau de lancer enfoncé dans la gorge.

- Mais allez-y bon sang ! Je vous l'ordonne !

Lisbon se débattit à nouveau, Altaïr semblait perdre toutes ses forces, mais Abbas ne relâchait pas son étreinte.

- _Reste calme ! Fais-lui confiance…_ chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'agent.

Altaïr s'écroula sur le sol, et Herail, qui ne pouvait faire bouger ses gardes, arracha un sabre des mains de l'un d'eux pour foncer sur l'assassin.

- Non ! hurla Lisbon, décontenancée par le manque de réaction des autres assassins.

Herail posa un genou à coté d'Altaïr pour se rapprocher de lui, sa fierté l'emportant sur la raison, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire quelques mots avant de l'achever.

- Tu as perdu assassin, et quand tu seras en Enfer, je marcherai sur Masyaf !

Le maitre templier brandit le sabre, mais avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur l'assassin, un bruit métallique résonna dans toute la place, désormais silencieuse. Un grognement suivit, celui d'Herail, la lame secrète de l'assassin plantée dans la gorge. C'est le seul son qui pouvait encore sortir de sa bouche, en même temps qu'un filet de sang.

_- On se retrouvera en Enfer, Templier_… chuchota Altaïr.

Herail s'écroula à coté d'Altaïr, et les gardes s'enfuirent, poussés par les sifflements des assassins qui les narguaient. S'en était fini.

_- Tu ne connais pas cette tactique Tessa ?_ demanda Abbas en lâchant la jeune femme.

Lisbon se tourna vers Abbas et le gifla bruyamment en le fusillant du regard, faisant monter une petite clameur et des rires parmi les assassins. Puis elle se rua vers Altaïr, repoussant difficilement le corps sans vie d'Herail.

- _Hey mon ange… Comment tu te sens ?_ fit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

- _Je me suis déjà senti mieux_, grimaça l'homme.

_- Tu as réussi ta mission… _souritLisbon avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle était entourée de tous les assassins. Ils agrippèrent Altaïr pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds et deux d'entre eux l'empoignèrent sous les bras pour l'accompagner.

- _Nos chemins se séparent ici, prends soin de lui Tessa, et rentrez vite avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang et que les sarrasins ne s'en mêlent… _conseilla Abbas.

- _Je ne sais pas si je dois te haïr ou te remercier Abbas, je penche plutôt pour la première solution, c'est par ta faute que nous en sommes arrivés là ! _Siffla Teresa

- _Haïs moi, je ne vous ai aidé que pour sauver ma vie, Altaïr aurait tenu sa promesse, alors que maintenant, il a une dette envers moi et il le sait,_ lança Abbas avant de courir dans le sens opposé.

- Lâche… murmura Lisbon en le regardant partir.

Lisbon remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et suivit les autres assassins qui avaient pris de l'avance. Une fois à l'abri des regards, l'un d'entre eux retira sa tunique et ils aidèrent Altaïr à retirer la sienne. Lisbon s'inquiéta de plus belle, il était mal en point. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de le voir fort et sûr de lui qu'elle le croyait presque invincible. L'homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et son teint était pâle et sa respiration difficile. Il semblait perdre ses forces à vue d'œil et Lisbon commença à paniquer. Les assassins lui enfilèrent la tenue encore blanche, et celui qui avait donné la sienne se changea pour ressembler à n'importe quel habitant de Damas, puis alla se mêler à la foule en s'enfonçant dans les rues de la cité.

Ils se positionnèrent tous en groupe, deux d'entre eux maintenaient fermement Altaïr pendant que les autres les entouraient, les mains jointes devant le visage, la tête baissée, se faisant passer pour un groupe d'érudits. C'est de cette manière qu'ils traversèrent la ville jusqu'au bureau, protégés et guidés par des éclaireurs sur les toits. Lisbon suivait, les larmes aux yeux en voyant que plus ils avançaient et moins Altaïr se tenait droit, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds trainent sur le sol, incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps.

Elle le croyait déjà mort quand ils le placèrent sur la table du bureau, et que le Rafiq se pencha sur lui. Mais il respirait toujours, son torse montait et descendait lentement, tandis que Lisbon, pétrifiée, ne voyait que ce corps inerte et inconscient.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ses blessures guériraient, et après du repos, il se remettrait, Altaïr était robuste, avait dit le Rafiq. Celui-ci avait suturé les plaies, les avait enduites d'une de ses concoctions dont seuls les sages avaient le secret, et les avait pansées. La nuit été tombée, mais l'assassin ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et Lisbon ne l'avait pas quitté, glissant inlassablement ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme endormi. S'il mourrait, à quoi bon rester, rien ne la retiendrait plus ici, à part peut-être continuer son combat, pensait-elle en frôlant toutes les courbes de son visage du bout du doigt. Il avait l'air de dormir, serein et posé, comme un enfant.

Lisbon se redressa et alla chercher son téléphone. Encore une photo, une de plus, peut-être la dernière. En traversant la petite pièce elle alluma le téléphone, mais son attention fut vite déviée de l'écran à une lumière qui s'échappait du tas de vêtements ensanglantés qui trainait encore parterre, une lueur, comme emprisonnée dans le tissu. Elle jeta un œil à Altaïr, il n'avait pas bougé, et elle s'approcha de la lueur qui avait l'air de plus en plus intense. La petite sacoche attachée à la ceinture d'Altaïr. L'orbe…

L'assassin cligna des yeux et la douleur s'éveilla aussitôt, le faisant grimacer, mais il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit où il se trouvait, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il redressa la tête lentement, encore faible, et aperçu son petit démon, accroupit devant… devant de la lumière ?

_- Tessa ?_

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, et un large sourire se dessina immédiatement sur son visage.

_- Mon amour…_

Il y eut un flash si intense qu'il fut aveuglé pendant plusieurs secondes, et lorsque sa vision se rétablit assez pour qu'il distingue ce qu'il y avait dans la petite pièce sombre éclairée par quelques bougies, elle n'était plus là.

* * *

Tout était noir, d'un noir profond, et tout ce que Lisbon put apercevoir fut quelques petites lueurs blanches, comme des étoiles, qui luisaient au loin. Les petites étoiles furent de plus en plus nombreuses, apparaissant au hasard tout autour d'elle, puis elles se mirent à danser, dans tous les sens, se multipliant encore et encore. Elle était sur le sol, peut-être, elle n'en était pas sure, toujours accroupie comme si elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce dans laquelle elle était quelques secondes auparavant, la petite boule métallique au creux de la main. Les étoiles devenaient si nombreuses qu'elles commençaient à éclairer les alentours. Mais où était-elle ? Elle ne ressentait rien, ni peur, ni joie, ni angoisse, ni douleur, tout était si étrange, une grande paix intérieure comme si on avait déconnecté ses sentiments, ses émotions. Les étoiles virevoltaient autour d'elle, de plus en plus intenses, et elles se rejoignirent pour former une silhouette dont les contours se dessinaient au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que l'image d'une femme apparaisse, comme une entité, un fantôme. Bientôt les détails de son visage apparurent et elle semblait vivante, flottant dans l'immensité noire.

- Bonjour Teresa… fit-elle, sa voix résonnant dans ce vide inexplicable.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? Balbutia Lisbon, les yeux rivés sur l'entité.

- Je m'appelle Minerve, et j'ai un message à te transmettre…

- D'où venez-vous ?

- Je suis de ceux qui étaient là avant…

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu dois comprendre l'importance de ton fils…

- Mon fils ?

- L'enfant qui est en train de grandir en toi…

- Quoi ? Mais... je… j'attends un enfant ? Bégaya Lisbon en passant sa main sur son ventre

- Grace à lui, l'ADN hybride engendré par l'union des hommes et de ma civilisation sera réactivé. Il a été altéré et fragilisé au fil du temps et des générations, et les hommes ont perdu les capacités qui étaient associées à leurs gènes.

- Je ne comprends pas…

-Le monde tel que tu le connais ne sera bientôt plus, et la guerre entre les templiers et les Assassins reprendra de plus belle. A ton époque, les templiers gagnent du terrain, ils ont découvert le moyen de retrouver les fragments d'Eden et d'acquérir les capacités de leurs ancêtres grâce à une machine nommée Animus. Leurs intentions sont mauvaises et hostiles, nous ne pouvons les laisser faire.

- Quelles capacités ?

- Celles d'Altaïr, qu'il a hérité de son père et de ses ascendants, comme la vision d'aigle…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

- Nous n'avions pas d'autre moyen de faire revivre cet ADN à ton époque, le fils d'Altaïr va développer les capacités de son père et les améliorer. Sans cela, le combat contre les templiers est perdu d'avance.

- Je… je ne comprends rien, vous voulez dire que vous m'avez fait revenir dans le passé pour que j'aie un enfant ?

- Ton fils sera un homme clé, comme l'a été son père avant lui. Notre choix s'est porté sur Altaïr car il a marqué l'histoire des Assassins, il a été un exemple et un guide pour les générations qui l'ont suivi, par ses idées, et par ses écrits. L'ordre des assassins a vécu par Altaïr, et il vivra à nouveau par son fils.

- Pourquoi moi… demanda Lisbon, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne ressente aucune émotion.

- Nous avons attendu tellement longtemps, il s'est écoulé presque un siècle… De toutes les personnes qui ont touché l'orbe, tu étais la seule compatible. Nous devions être certains de votre union.

- Forcément, si on n'avait pas pu s'encadrer, ça aurait été difficile de faire un bébé…

L'entité se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Lisbon essuyait ses larmes qui coulaient à flot sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

- Et maintenant que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, vous me séparez de lui, dit-elle sèchement.

- Le choix ne nous appartient pas Teresa…

- Qui décide alors ? Je vais le revoir ?

- C'est une possibilité, ton fils devra toujours y croire, ne le laisse jamais douter de sa destinée…

L'entité commençait à disparaitre peu à peu, les étoiles repartaient les unes après les autres, de plus en plus vite, et la silhouette s'évapora comme si elle se désintégrait en milliers de particules.

- Attendez ! Altaïr va survivre ? J'ai besoin de savoir ! Il était si faible !

- Altaïr a encore beaucoup à accomplir. Pour lui, tout ne fait que commencer, il vivra…. Fit la voix, de plus en plus lointaine…

Alors que la forme avait presque totalement disparue, les étoiles se mirent à tourbillonner rapidement autour de Lisbon, formant comme un tunnel où elle eut l'impression d'être aspirée.

* * *

Patrick Jane se frotta les yeux, encore éblouit par l'éclair lumineux qui venait de l'aveugler. Ses yeux clairs mirent quelques temps à se réadapter à la lumière ambiante et il vit Lisbon à terre, inconsciente, une boule métallique dans la main.

- Lisbon ? Lisbon !

Il se jeta rapidement sur elle et tapota sa joue, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

- Allons Lisbon ! Réveillez-vous !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour se focaliser sur le visage qui était penché au dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, elle se redressa d'un bond et examina frénétiquement les lieux. La petite pièce poussiéreuse, la villa, Jane… Elle était revenue ?

- Non… non pas ça….. Non je ne veux pas !

- Lisbon ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez vu ce flash ? C'était incroyable, d'où cela venait-il…

L'agent n'écoutait pas, elle sentait tous ses sens se mettre en éveil, toutes ses émotions se réveiller en elle et menacer d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle avait retrouvé ses habits, sa plaque, son holster… Elle fouilla dans sa poche, son téléphone aussi…

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Jane, de plus en plus étonné du comportement de la jeune femme.

Lisbon hurla, faisant sursauter le consultant, puis elle éclata en sanglots, laissant échapper toute la colère, la tristesse et la frustration qu'elle avait été incapable d'éprouver en présence de l'entité.

- Mon Dieu, non ! Ramenez-moi je vous en prie ! Ramenez-moi auprès de lui ! Par pitié ! Criait-elle en serrant l'orbe entre ses mains.

Jane était désemparé par ce changement brutal de comportement et par les paroles de Lisbon, et lorsque le reste de l'équipe fit son apparition, alertés par les cris et les pleurs, il recula pour leur laisser la place, encore sous le choc.

Une Ambulance avait été appelée, et on avait fait une injection à Lisbon pour la calmer. Elle était allongée sur un brancard et lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers Jane, celui-ci glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis enceinte Jane… murmura-t-elle à l'homme, qui haussa les sourcils.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle Lisbon…

- J'ai voyagé, 800 ans en arrière, vous devez me croire…

- Vous devez vous reposer Teresa…. Fit Jane avec un sourire rassurant.

- Mon téléphone, il y a des photos, et des vidéos…

- Très bien, mais maintenant vous allez prendre du repos et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Reste avec moi Patrick… murmura-t-elle à nouveau avant que les sédatifs ne l'emportent dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans l'ambulance, Jane observait attentivement la jeune femme qui dormait sur le brancard, secouée par les reliefs de la route. Elle tenait fermement cette boule métallique dans la main, personne n'avait réussit à l'en séparer. Mais il savait, son instinct et ses dons d'observation ne lui mentaient jamais, il savait que quelque chose était arrivé. Son physique avait changé, elle était plus mince, et beaucoup plus bronzée, et ne parlons pas de son mental. Tout cela, dans le laps de temps qu'avait duré ce flash ?

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, il subtilisa le téléphone de la jeune femme lorsque les infirmières déposèrent le sac contenant ses affaires personnelles. Puis lorsqu'il fut convié à sortir, il s'isola pour jeter un œil aux photos, et aux vidéos…

Au bout d'une minute, un frisson parcourut tout son corps, et plus rien n'avait de sens…

* * *

Juste après le flash de lumière, Altaïr tenta de se redresser et il appuya son coude en arrière malgré la douleur insupportable qui tiraillait tout son thorax.

_- Tessa ?_

L'homme avala sa salive, il ne voulait pas croire à ce dont il avait été témoin, il avait peur de comprendre, peur que ce soit réel, et son esprit lui criait qu'elle avait juste quitté la pièce, qu'elle allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, que ce n'était pas du tout l'orbe qui venait de l'arracher à lui aussi vite qu'il l'avait amenée.

Il se rallongea en grimaçant, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et son cœur se serra si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une douleur aussi vive, c'était à la mort de son père et jamais cette cicatrice ne s'était refermée.

Il lui fallut du temps pour se remettre à respirer, à penser, à revivre, et à cette minute, il s'était juré de consacrer sa vie à rechercher et décrypter les mécanismes de l'orbe, son seul moyen pour, peut-être, pouvoir la retrouver…

* * *

Damas, Janvier 1196

Cela faisait presque 2 ans maintenant, L'assassin avait changé depuis ce jour, Ismaël pouvait le dire. Désormais, il était dévoué à un seul et unique but, la retrouver, c'était devenu une obsession. Dans cette optique, il s'était donné tous les moyens d'y parvenir, travaillant de façon acharnée. Certains le croyaient fou lorsqu'il s'enfermait des jours et des semaines dans ses quartiers pour étudier l'orbe, ne sortant que par nécessité ou pour accomplir une mission d'assassinat qui le mènerait, forcément, à un nouvel indice dans sa quête.

Les cloches de la ville résonnaient au loin, signe d'alerte. Altaïr avait débarrassé la ville d'un autre fardeau. Sa cible était morte, la gorge tranchée par sa lame secrète, assassinée froidement.

L'homme se laissa tomber dans la petite cour du bureau, après s'être agrippé après le treillis de bois, sans un bruit, comme à son habitude. Damas était sa bouffée d'oxygène, et il s'y rendait le plus souvent possible. La compagnie d'Ismaël était devenue un remède lorsqu'il se sentait déprimé, il était le seul à comprendre, et les deux hommes aimaient se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Ici, il se sentait bien.

Il entra dans le bureau et l'odeur du thé vint de suite chatouiller ses sens, lui rappelant automatiquement les images de ces souvenirs agréables, et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'assassin.

_- Tu as une fois de plus accompli ta mission Altaïr, je te félicite._

_- Merci Rafiq… _

_- Tu vas…._

Le Rafiq sursauta, coupé dans sa phrase. Un éclair éblouissant venait de traverser la pièce.

* * *

Je m'appelle Darim Lisbon, enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas un adolescent comme les autres, du moins, c'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours expliqué. Depuis aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, tous les soirs, nous avons le même rituel elle et moi avant de nous coucher. Nous nous habillons tout de blanc, ma mère a un sac toujours prêt avec « ce qui est nécessaire » comme elle dit, et nous touchons, ensemble, cette boule de fer gravée qu'elle appelle l'orbe. Maman disait que c'était comme ça qu'elle était partie la première fois, et qu'un jour, nous repartirions tous les deux, et nous retrouverions mon père. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé… Au début, je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si c'était normal, mais depuis quelques années, je ne suis plus certain de rien. Ma mère est-elle folle ?

Mon père lui, je ne l'ai jamais connu, à part en photo, ou sur des petits films que ma mère garde précieusement. Il est déguisé, mais il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien mon père, c'est lui que je vois quand je me regarde dans le miroir. Il est mort, il y a quelque chose comme 800 ans, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours dit, de vieillesse espérait-elle… mais comment y croire ?

Nous avons voyagé en Syrie, à Damas, ma mère disait que tout avait changé en 800 ans, mais la forteresse de Masyaf, ou du moins les ruines, était toujours là. Elle m'expliquait comment c'était à l'époque, je la prenais pour une givrée, comme si elle pouvait savoir, comme si elle avait voyagé dans le temps… Mais ses larmes, sa détresse, étaient toujours réelles… Elle y croyait vraiment ? Elle a fait tellement de recherches pour retrouver une trace de mon père dans l'histoire. Une chose est certaine, elle l'aimait d'un amour hors du commun qui ne l'a jamais quittée jusqu'à présent. Mais pour moi elle débloque, elle doit être malade, comment on dit encore ? Schizophrène…

Depuis ma tendre enfance nous nous entrainons au combat : couteau, épée, sabre, armes à feu, et même à mains nues. Mes profs sont des assassins de la confrérie parait-il. Ils savent bien se battre, c'est vrai, mais ce sont des personnes comme tout le monde…. J'ai aussi appris toutes les techniques de furtivité et d'assassinat, un comble quand on sait que ma mère travaillait au CBI. Elle dit que c'est ma destinée. Je suis bilingue, je parle couramment l'arabe et je connais par cœur l'histoire des templiers et des assassins, bien que je n'ai jamais vu le nom de mon père dans les manuels… tu m'étonnes, il doit être quelque part dans son camion à sillonner les routes de Californie... Le Grand Maitre de l'Ordre des Assassins… le grand maitre du bar de la 13ème oui…

Je n'avais jamais douté avant, c'est seulement arrivé une fois que j'ai pu atteindre l'âge de compréhension et me faire ma propre opinion. C'est vrai, on ne voit ca que dans les films. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que Patrick, lui, il y croit, il était là quand c'est arrivé la première fois. Patrick c'est mon oncle, mais c'est comme un père pour moi, il nous a toujours soutenus moi et ma mère, même quand elle a quitté le CBI.

La guerre entre les assassins et les templiers fait encore rage de nos jours, et je suis sensé être celui qui doit tout changer… Je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais j'en avais marre de m'entrainer à me battre encore et encore, et à être un parfait meurtrier… je voulais tout arrêter, avoir une vie normale…

Jusqu'à cette nuit là où j'ai compris, j'ai su que tout était vrai, j'ai regretté mes doutes, j'ai enfin aperçu la lumière, ce grand éclair éblouissant lorsque nous avons touché l'orbe… Et je l'ai rencontré…

Ma vie a changé à cet instant. Maintenant, je sais qui je suis.

_Je m'appelle Darim Ibn La'Ahad, fils d'Altaïr et Teresa Ibn La'Ahad, et je suis un Assassin._

**FIN…**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, elle laisse beaucoup de portes ouvertes alors à vous de voir ou imaginer... Je tiens encore à remercier les personnes (4…) qui ont reviewé, particulièrement Eolane et Nyarla, merci pour votre soutien, ça fait plaisir.**


End file.
